【Saga Dorada IV】: Golden Ferocity
by Sisters Of The Heart
Summary: Después de la Guerra Santa Defteros pensó que lo único que tendría que lidiar era la ida repentina de su hermano, pero jamas llegó a imaginar que más bien lidiaría con todo lo referente a esa muchacha misteriosa. Lo cual lo vera envuelto en situaciones inesperadas, sobre todo con esa inusual habilidad suya y las emociones desconocidas que vendrán acompañadas con ella [DefterosxOC]
1. Imperial topaz

**¡Un enorme saludo, queridos lectores! Como le ****habíamos**** prometido ****aquí**** esta la Cuarta ****Historia**** de la Saga Dorada :'3**

**Lamento la tardanza por publicarla, pero es un fanfic un poco compleja (ademas de larga jaja) a parte que tuve que cubrir varios retos lo que supone hacer una buena OC para este sexy hombre 7u7 y ****también**** que hay un gran dato del porque esta historia en particular ****debí**** ponerle bastante ****atención**** con lo que sucede con la trama, pero eso lo ****descubrirán**** ustedes mismos más adelante :3 **

**Sin más que agregar, empezamos este fanfic con uno de mis personajes favoritos en TLC a parte de Asmita.  
**

**Pd: un especial agradecimiento a _Adilay_ por dejarnos utilizar "****【】" en nuestros ffcs y hacer de nuestro ****títulos**** mas presentables :'3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Saga Dorada IV: Golden Ferocity**

**Capítulo I**

"_**Imperial topaz"**_

**Siglo VXIII**

**Grecia, Athena - Templo de Géminis**

**Noviembre, 11 de 1748**

Ironía.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir ese momento.

No sabía por qué tenía esa oportunidad, aunque la respuesta misma merodeaba en su cabeza como un suave susurro procedente de un cosmos cálido que siempre había rondado en el Santuario en esos últimos años, que sin embargo, ahora era como una simple estela que había quedado en cada Casa Zodiacal. Pero a pesar que lo sabía, no podía entenderlo tan rápido como seguramente lo habían aceptado algunos de sus compañeros.

Un lento suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el gran pedestal donde reposaba la Cloth de Géminis. Entonces posó su mirada en ella antes de apoyar lentamente su mano encima del oro macizo para sentir las emociones que esta le transmitían, que era una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Porque a pesar de todo los hermanos se habían vuelto a separar.

Por esa misma razón la armadura se había quedado allí sin ser usada, dado que había presentido las turbulencias emociones que poseían ambos al instante en que volvieron a la existencia. La tensión que se forjó rápidamente entre ellos estando uno al frente del otro pudo ser percibida fácilmente sin siquiera intentarlo. Realmente los acontecimientos que surgieron después de morir eran como una neblina espesa en su mente, lo único que estaba seguro era que de alguna manera permaneció junto a su gemelo. Pero la mirada de Aspros en ese momento fue clara y seria, con un semblante impasible en vez de aquella sonrisa arrogante y maligna que había tenido antes de que su existencia desaparecía de ese plano, le daba a entender que había pasado por mucho antes de fallecer… por segunda vez. Esos ojos azules tan idénticos a los suyos apenas pudieron sostenerle la mirada antes de apartarse sin mediar ninguna palabra, entonces lo vio marcharse con pasos decididos al exterior de la Casa de Géminis, sin quiera darle un breve vistazo a la armadura dorada que por tantos años había atesorado por el esfuerzo que le conllevo ganársela, como si ahora supiera que la Cloth tenía un nuevo dueño, y los lúgubres acontecimientos que llevaron a eso.

Sencillamente no pudo detenerlo, estaba más que consiente que él seguramente necesitaría tiempo para sí mismo después de que su vida fuera manipulada tan malévolamente, alterando sus ideales y sus metas, hasta el punto de retorcer sus propios pensamientos, y que también lo había afectado a él mismo. Aunque reconocía que esto último había pasado porque lo había permitido, pero simplemente ya no más.

Sus ojos azules dirigieron la mirada hacia aquella pulsera de cadenas en su muñeca izquierda, y llevó sus dedos a la piedra preciosa labrada de un intenso color entre el naranja y el rojo, que de alguna manera le hacía recordar a la lava. Y que seguramente era tan distinta a la de su hermano como sus personalidades en ese momento, pensó con algo de amargura, porque ciertamente no podía evitar añorar un poco esa época donde de pequeños había tenido una conexión tan única de gemelos que hasta podían percibir y sentir lo que el otro. Pero al parecer eso se había reducido bastante al transcurrir los años, hasta formar una enorme brecha entre ellos.

Gruñó con algo de frustración mientras se levantaba, y comenzando a caminar por los pasillos del Templo. La verdad una enrome parte de él no se sentía del todo cómoda en aquel sitio, ya que era la primera vez desde que había ocupado la armadura de Géminis que se encontraba en ese lugar, puesto que la isla Kanon se había convertido en su morada. Algo muy lejos de llamarlo hogar donde paso meses perfeccionando su poder y aquel carácter demoníaco para forjarse una personalidad y así imponerse a lo que sea que osara enfrentarlo. Por esa razón que a sus veintisiete años de su existencia nunca había pisado el interior de la Tercera Casa Zodiacal hasta ese momento… si es que irrumpir el Santuario hasta la Casa Papal totalmente manipulado por el _Satán Imperial_ de su hermano no contaba.

Desde la entrada del Templo contempló la gran vista que le proporcionaba esa altura, donde podía divisar fácilmente Tauro y Aries, y mucho más abajo a los pueblos alrededor del Santuario. El sol de la mañana poco a poco iba dando paso al medio día, donde los rayos calentaban su piel morena, realmente haciéndole saber que estaba con vida, si en algún momento lo había dudado.

Más pronto que nunca tendría que ir a ver al nuevo Patriarca, puesto que sabía muy bien que seguramente habría una reunión con todos los Dorados. Porque no era tonto, percibió los cosmos de sus compañeros casi al instante en que salió de esa turbación que le había proporcionado volver al mundo de los vivos.

No le agradaba demasiado la idea de salir del lugar que ahora debía llamar hogar, pero no le quedaba de otra. Por eso mismo volvió a ingresar al interior de la Casa y con pasos decididos y con una sonrisa digna de un demonio observó la Cloth de Oro, e instantes después esta arropó su cuerpo en una estela dorada.

_Es hora de representar al Santo Dorado de Géminis ante los demás_, pensó con el casco de la armadura bajo el brazo, y con su blanca capa hondeando ante su andar seguro e imponente.

'

'

**Una semana antes**

Una hermosa y menuda mujer detuvo momentáneamente sus pasos cuando se encontraron al límite del bosque, que por tantos años era lo único que habían conocido. Sus ojos exóticos vieron asombrada la imponente montaña que se alzaba a los lejos bajo el cielo despejado de esa mañana, y que desde esa distancia, antes que hubiera llegado la terrible Guerra Santa, se podía divisar con facilidad la estatua de la Diosa de la Guerra y la Justicia, pero que en ese momento no se encontraba presente... dejando un importante vació para los habitantes de dicho lugar hasta que la deidad decidiera regresar finalmente.

Por un segundo se sintió intimidada, porque ahora era totalmente consiente de que ya no se encontraría más refugiada en el sagrado corazón de su pueblo natal.

—_Ione… no me digas que ya quieres regresar_.

La nombrada parpadeó suavemente para observar sobre su hombro a su hermana, y a pesar que sus ojos demostraban un lado más salvaje se apreciaba fácilmente el brillo de humor bailando en sus orbes bicolores.

—No he dicho nada, Kaia —comentó negando con suavidad.

—_Pero lo pensaste _—respondió la otra—_Además de que te has detenido por completo _—agregó sentándose bruscamente en sus cuartos traseros.

La mujer frunció levemente sus labios al verse pillada rápidamente, era obvio que no podía esconderle nada de una a la otra.

—Solo me parece todo tan distinto a nuestra villa… —ella susurró antes de soltar un leve suspiro.

—_Y por eso lo hace todo realmente emocionante, ¿No crees? _—sacudió un poco la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizar su alocado corazón, porque ante ellas estaba un nuevo mundo que le ofrecía tantas cosas interesantes.

El viaje había sido largo, extenuante y se atreverían a decir que incluso fue excitante en muchos aspectos, aunque se apara una de ellas.

Ione solo se limitó a sentir, porque a pesar que pensaba casi lo mismo que ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco más nerviosa que curiosa, todo lo contrario que su hermana.

—Bueno, vamos antes de que termine por dar media vuelta —dijo cuadrando los hombros cogiendo un poco de valor para la pequeña travesía que aún les faltaba para llegar a su destino—¿Vamos a rodear el pueblo? —preguntó señalando la ruta natural que había a un lado de este.

Kaia se levantó acercándose a ella mientras asentía viendo fijamente el lugar donde le estaba indicando.

—_Me parece lo más sentado, así evitaremos encontrarnos con humanos extraños_.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso definitivamente —murmuró más para sí misma al tiempo que se giraba levemente para observar ahora los ojos más humano de Kaia que solo le sonrió con empatía.

—Entonces démonos prisa, _adelfí_. No hay que hacerles esperar —respondió esta con entusiasmo ya más que preparada para continuar.

Las hermanas siguieron caminando sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez a ese estilo de vida que era lo único que conocían, y que todo más allá después del bosque era un completo misterio para ambas. Aun así eran bastante precavidas, y conociendo como se comportaban algunos seres humanos tomaron rápidamente la decisión de rodear el pueblo e internarse por las ampliar praderas y vegetación, sin importarle demasiado que fuera la ruta más larga y menos cómoda, ya estaban muy acostumbradas a estar rodeadas de la madre naturaleza. Además que eso les permitiría permanecer relajadas conforme se iban acercando cada vez más a ese enorme lugar llamado el Santuario.

Kaia mantenía todos sus sentidos alertas, observando de reojo como su hermana se ajustaba mejor el gran velo blanco que cubría su rostro hasta la nariz, en una forma de pasar un poco desapercibida.

Y la verdad no era para menos.

La imponente montaña se alzaba ante ellas, dándole una vista maravillosa de aquel lugar donde había estado generaciones de fuertes guerreros y de la Diosa que los regia, pero que en ese entonces mostraba un aura de tranquilidad, pero aun así podían percibir claramente esta nostalgia que podía hacer temblar sus sensibles corazones.

Finalmente al llegar la que las recibió fue una joven mujer alta, delgada y de una llamativa cabellera naranja cobriza de hermosos rizos, que estaba siendo acompañada por el que supusieron que era el guardia que decidía quien pasaba y quien no al Santuario.

—Bienvenidas —murmuró la chica dando una respetuosa reverencia—Permitanme que me presente, mi nombre es Nerys, y soy la Vestal encargada de guiarlas hacia el Patriarca.

Ambas hermanas asintieron lentamente sin mediar palabras, aunque Kaia miró con suspicacia al hombre que se ocupaba de no ser irrespetuoso y no mirarlas fijamente, pero no consistía en el caso de ella que no conocía muy bien la palabra disimular. Sin embargo, apartó su atención de él cuándo esa amable chica les indicó que la siguieran.

Sabía perfectamente que Ione se encontraba un poco más nerviosa a cada segundo, podía percibirlo con demasiada facilidad, a pesar que su andar era tranquilo a su lado, mientras eran guiadas por ese enorme lugar. En cambio, ella no podía ocultar demasiado bien su innata curiosidad, sobre todo en aquellos Templos Zodiacales donde aún se podía sentir un pequeño ápice de energía, pero que ahora encontraban sin sus protectores, solo las solitarias armaduras Doradas permanecían en cada uno de ellos como únicas Guardianas silenciosas.

No había demasiadas personas en el Santuario, eso estaba claro. La guerra había sido cruda, y hasta en su villa había llegado rápidamente la noticia.

Por eso también le intrigó toparse con una joven muchacha de vivaces ojos ámbar, que la miró fijamente al punto de detener sus pasos. Kaia sonrió para sí misma al verla, porque muy en el fondo sabía que ella tenía un gran destino por delante.

—Tras estas puertas se encuentra su Ilustrísima —indicó Nerys siendo lo más cordial posible—Tras recibir la misiva de su llegada se decidió que las recibirá enseguida —agregó empujando las enorme puertas dobles de madera, para dar paso a una gran estancia impecablemente limpia, donde al final de esta se encontraba una silla de piedra ocupada por una figura con ropajes oscuros.

—Pope-sama —la joven de rizos hizo una reverencia cuando se encontró a una distancia adecuada—Están aquí las jóvenes de la Villa de Delfos.

El Patriarca guardó un silencio muy breve antes de asentir con tranquilidad.

—Gracias, Nerys. Ya puedes retirarte.

La Vestal murmuró una suave despida antes de levantarse y marcharse tras cerrar nuevamente las puertas dobles.

—Gran Patriarca… —ambas hermanas hablaron a la vez, mientras en un suave y elegante movimiento se arrodillaron en el suelo hasta quedar sentadas encima de sus piernas, con sus cabezas levemente inclinadas ante esa importante autoridad que regía el Santuario, y que solo estaba a un rango por debajo de la Diosa.

—Levantes sus rostros, a mi punto de vista ustedes son más importante que yo en estos momentos —comentó el Pope con suavidad.

Ellas alzaron la mirada, Kaia rápidamente analizando aquel individuo que transmitía poder, pero también una gran bondad. Solo podía ver que portaba un abundante cabellera rubia que caía como cascada tras su espalda, aquel casco dorado sombreaba sus ojos lo cual dificultaba la tarea de observarlos directamente, aun así allí donde se encontraba podía sentir su mirada directa.

—La Villa de Delfos… —habló de nuevo el lemuriano, viendo esas jóvenes mujeres con claro interés y aun con incredulidad. Una de ellas permanecía parcialmente oculta tras un gran velo blanco, por esa razón solo podía dar un vistazo a una, y esta tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro amarrado a una coleta alta. Indiscutiblemente eran de Delfos, dado por sus rasgos más destacables, esas marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos y junto con la corona de hojas le daban un aspecto místico, como si fuera una ninfa recién salida del bosque—Pensamos que… —pero fue inesperadamente interrumpido por una de ellas.

—Fue un desafortunado destino lo que sucedió hace más de tres años ¿Verdad? —la joven sin el velo murmuró con voz suave, sin apartar la mirada del Patriarca.

—_Adelfí…_

La clara advertencia de su hermana menor la hizo guardar nuevamente silencio conteniendo un gruñido para sí misma, pero era algo que ninguna de las dos podía superar aun a esas alturas. Sin embargo, era cierto que no era el momento, e incluso entonces podía percibir la tensión de Ione al encontrarse frente a una persona desconocida, por lo que decidió refrenarse.

Shion simplemente dejó salir un suave suspiro ante esa rápida acusación, aunque no era para menos. El asesinato de esas jóvenes Pitonisas había sido ejecutado injustamente, por en que ese momento había sido un Santo Dorado, aquellos que eran llamados protectores de la paz y la justicia. La verdad es que en aquel entonces, Aspros realmente nunca confesó su pecado, y su gemelo había decidido no hablar nada sobre el tema, pero no había que ser un genio para deducir rápidamente quien era el culpable de tan horrible tragedia.

Era normal que esas mujeres sintieran aunque sea algún tipo de aversión, pero no esperaba que lo atacaran de esa manera.

—Mis disculpas… queremos dar entender en primer lugar que no guardamos ningún tipo de rencor —comentó Ione rápidamente ante el desliz de emociones de su acompañante, forzándose a dirigirle la palabra directamente a él, a pesar de lo muy reacia e insegura que estaba en aquella situación desconocida—Ella es mi hermana Kaia, y mi nombre es Ione, y efectivamente hemos venido desde la Villa de Delfos, su excelencia.

El lemuriano intentó evaluar rápidamente la situación, ya que había llegado a pensar que la sagrada Villa donde ellas provenían debía de estar totalmente oculta del mundo exterior. Porque el lugar donde habían fallecido las anteriores sacerdotisas aún permanecía desolado, hasta el punto que todos sacaron la conclusión de que se extinguió su estirpe, sin embargo, ya veía que habían estados muy equivocados durante todo ese tiempo.

—Pope-sama, el motivo de nuestra llegada es bastante complejo… —continuó esta vez Kaia sin una gota de remordimiento por sus palabras antes dichas—Una misión que nos encomendó la misma Diosa Athena —y mientras hablaba, su hermana sacó de entre sus largas mangas blancas de su vestido un pequeño cofre.

Inmediatamente eso llamó la atención de Shion, que tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse de golpe al escuchar el nombre de la deidad.

—¿Athena? —él susurró genuinamente sorprendido, detallando aquel cofre dorado con bellos detalles. Pero lo que más capturó su interés era el pequeño papel de pergamino que contenía un escrito y que mantenía el cofre sellado.

_Aθηνά…_

No cabían dudas, desde esa distancia podía sentir el característico poder de la Diosa de la Guerra y la justicia.

Ione asintió con suavidad, cuidadosamente manteniendo su semblante en blanco, notando rápidamente como había captado toda la atención de aquel joven hombre.

—Como vera… estamos conscientes de la terrible guerra que se enfrentó el Santuario contra el ser maligno, el mismísimo Dios Hades —dijo pasando delicadamente sus dedos por el sello que contenía un precioso tesoro y al mismo tiempo evitando mirarlo directamente—Así mismo Athena-sama hizo un enorme esfuerzo antes y después de dejar el mundo humano atrás —explicó sintiendo esa energía cósmica proveniente del objeto entre sus manos.

El joven hombre de ojos rojizos se frotó levemente la barbilla sumamente pensativo ante sus palabras, más que curioso por saber lo que contenía ese cofre misterioso.

—Por ahora solo podemos decirle que la Diosa pasó cientos de años investigando, y el hecho de que hubiera reencarnado en un cuerpo humano no le impidió la tarea en lo absoluto —comentó esta vez Kaia, con sus ojos bicolores brillando con astucia ante la próxima revelación—No tuvo descanso hasta descubrir la manera de traer a sus guerreros más fuertes de vuelta.

Shion parpadeó un par de veces con clara confusión e intriga, porque eran demasiadas cosas que tenía que asimilar.

Una sonrisa leve surcaron los labios de las hermanas.

—Once piedras preciosas, once almas doradas —dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Eso solo quieren decir que… —no podía ser, él más que nadie era consciente del poder de los Dioses, pero hasta donde él sabía nunca antes había pasado en generaciones anteriores. Debía de estar malinterpretando las cosas.

—Para que entienda la importancia de todo esto, Athena-sama nos encomendó a nosotras específicamente esta tarea, puesto que somos las únicas capaces de cumplirla —dijo ignorando por completo sus palabras—Soy la encargada de proteger al Oráculo de Delfos, pero que hasta los momentos los seres humanos habían creído erróneamente que era un objeto que poseía las profecías.

Entonces Ione apartó lentamente el velo que la cubría manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en un punto entre la barbilla y el cuello del hombre, negándose a mirarlo completamente de frente. Sin pasarle desapercibido el murmullo de asombro que soltó la alta entidad al verla finalmente.

—Pope-sama, como la Oráculo encarnada en esta tierra, mi deber y el de mi hermana es traer a los Santos Dorados de la orden Zodiacal de vuelta a la vida.

'

'

Todo estaba como debería, el ritual podía dar comienzo finalmente.

Kaia observó con detenimiento lo que habían preparado junto a su hermana. Ciertamente el Patriarca les había conseguido todo con mucha eficiencia en tan solo unos pocos días, y era de esperarse, dado que al explicarle más detalladamente lo que su Diosa había hecho por el Santuario y por sus camaradas caídos no tuvo duda alguna que de verdaderamente estaba sucediendo después de incontables guerras.

Ella se movió lentamente al momento de presentir como el sol comenzó a ocultarse por las montañas. Su luz poco a poco dejando de tocar aquellos enormes pilares, y lo más importante aquel cofre de oro, lo que les indicaban que el tiempo empezó a transcurrir hasta el nuevo nacimiento del sol sobre ellas.

Silenciosamente las hermanas ya dentro del círculo se arrodillaron, e Ione acercó su mano al cofre, y con suavidad rozó con sus dedos el sello de Athena pronunciando una oración, logrando así que este se abriera. Al levantar con lentitud la tapa, se encontraban las piedras preciosas en bruto que reposaban pacíficamente en un almohadón de color lila… con un brillo sin igual y mágico en su interior, como si algo se moviera con sutileza en cada una. Posteriormente unieron sus manos con el tesoro de sus almas entre ambas, siendo rodeadas por un gran círculo de diseños intricados hecho de piedras, ramas, flores, hojas y algunas frutas, todo aquello que la madre naturaleza podría brindarles. A dentro a un lado de ellas se encontraban cuatro tazones blancos, cada uno de ellos conteniendo los cuatro elementos; una guía para ayudar a concentrar su energía. Y la piedra de cuarzo en sus cuellos se entibiaron cuando la energía comenzó a fluctuar entre ellas.

Entonces las horas empezaron a transcurrir, el tiempo para las dos era simplemente irrelevante, no era eterno pero tampoco veloz. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, mientras susurraban en voz baja a la madre naturaleza para que estuviera presente, y a la misma Diosa que les había otorgado tan valiosa tarea para darles fuerzas y la energía suficiente para poder realizarla.

Y conforme se acercaba el nuevo amanecer, ya podían sentir la fatiga en sus cuerpos, pero no se atrevieron a mover ni un solo musculo más que sus propios labios al moverse o sus pechos al respirar. Pero finalmente el momento se aproximó, los primeros rayos de luz solar ya tocaba aquellos par de pilares que anteriormente entre ellos había estado la estatua de Athena. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon al sentir un poder enorme proveniente de las piedras que parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento por el cosmos contenido en el interior de cada una.

—_Távros _—la primera en romper la oración fue Ione deteniendo brevemente sus rezos al tiempo que agregaba un pequeño trozo del cuerno de un toro al cuenco con tierra fresca—Por las generaciones…

Kaia sostuvo entre sus dedos una moneda dorada con dos caras.

—_Dídymoi… _—murmuró con suavidad, mientras su hermana continuaba rezando. Depositando el objeto en el tazón con el incienso que representaba el elemento aire—Por nosotros mismos.

—_Karkínos _—la Oráculo depositó una concha marina en el cuenco con agua—Por la vida.

—_Léon _—la otra observó como el colmillo de un león era consumido por las pequeñas llamas vivas en el cuenco—Por las posibilidades.

Mientras nombraban a los signos, cada piedra correspondiente fue elevándose del interior del cofre hasta posicionarse alrededor de las jóvenes mujeres, donde comenzaron a girar lentamente con una luz propia en su interior que las hacia brillar intermitentemente en una cadencia que asemejaba al latido de un corazón.

—_Parthénos _—Ione cubrió con la tierra del cuenco un pequeño pétalo de una flor de loto—Por la verdad.

—_Skorpiós _—la Pitonisa vertió posteriormente el veneno de un escorpión en el agua cristalina—Por la pasión.

—_Toxótis… _—la hermana menor acercó una pequeña pluma blanca al fuego—Por el futuro —murmuró con suavidad antes de que las llamas la consumieran rápidamente.

—_Aigókeros _—pronunció Kaia antes de clavar suavemente una daga afilada en la tierra—Por nuestra tarea.

Su compañera sostuvo un pequeño trozo de cristal que se asemejaba al hielo.

—_Enydreío _—colocó el cristal junto al incienso con cuidado de no apagar el fuego—Por los sueños.

Finalmente la Oráculo tomó entre sus dedos las escamas de un pez percibiendo como todas las piedras preciosas estaban en torno a ambas a excepción de una.

—_Ichtheís_… —susurró colocándolas en el agua—Por el orgullo.

Entonces ya con todas las piedras preciosas levitando y girando lentamente a su alrededor, las hermanas se tomaran nuevamente de las manos y al mismo tiempo cerraron sus ojos para dar una última oración.

—Con el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste presentes, ante el cosmos que rige a todos los seres vivos, permite que el elemento Fuego les infunde la vida que se les fue arrebatada, que el elemento Tierra las asiente en este plano humano, que el elemento Aire guié sus almas de vuelta, y que el elemento Agua las integre junto con los otros… En nombre de Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra y la Justicia, con su bendición y la de nuestra madre naturaleza les otorgamos de vuelta sus vidas… —dijeron ambas con fuerza y espíritu en el momento en que la luz de los rayos del sol tocó las piedras haciéndolas brillar cada vez con más intensidad—Y que así sea.

Casi instantáneamente de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, cada una de las piedras ya con su propia luz dorada tan brillante como el mismo sol y las estrellas se elevaron aún más alto en conjunto. Y llegado a un punto bastante alejado sobre sus cabezas, todas se dispersaron a los diferentes Templos Zodiacales como si fueran estrellas fugases en el firmamento de un cielo claro y despejado.

Las dos mujeres jadearon al sentir como si el último trozo de energía de sus cuerpos hubiera sido arrancado de su organismo al tiempo que el ritual culmino y con este la presencia del cosmos de Athena se extinguió de su alrededor. Apenas pudieron abrir los ojos y verse brevemente antes de que ambas cayeran en la inconsciencia, totalmente agotadas por tan arduo trabajo.

'

'

Pasaron varios días hasta que finalmente volvieron en sí, aún estaban bastante débiles, pero conscientes. La Vestal Madre, aquella muchacha de cobriza cabellera las atendió perfectamente, e inclusive, tiempo después el mismo Patriarca le anunció a través de ella que cuando estuvieran totalmente recuperadas quería agradecerle personalmente por otorgarles tan enorme milagro.

Aunque Ione no estaba muy convencida de salir al mundo exterior... aquel que estaba fuera de la Casa Principal, Kaia por otro lado quería explorar. Y a pesar que aún seguía cansada, no dudo en aventurarse con la advertencia de su hermana a sus espaldas.

El aire fresco le dio de lleno a su delicado olfato, y ella no pudo evitar respirar hondo sintiéndose un poco más renovada por esa pequeña acción. Sinceramente no soportaba estar encerrada, necesitaba estar afuera, escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, del susurro del viento, todas esas otras cosas que estaban tan acostumbrada a percibir estando siempre cerca de la naturaleza. Aunque el gran Santuario carecía un poco de árboles y vegetación en su centro y alrededor, eso no quitaba la maravillosa vista que otorgaba. Las montañas verdes y los prados, todo tan cerca que ella podía ir en un parpadeo si así lo quisiera. Sin embargo, por ahora solo se ocupó de bajar por los Templos Zodiacales, dispuesta a investigar un poco.

Aun así no dejo de ser precavida y cuidadosa, sobre todo al cruzarse con los humanos residentes de aquel lugar. Simplemente se conformaba con observarlos desde lejos, puesto que no le interesaba cruzar miradas o entablar conversación con alguno, por ahora lo que necesitaba en ese momento era saber cómo eran y como se comportaban. Ya que al parecer eran muy distintos a las mujeres de la Villa de Delfos, eso lo podía ver claramente en las pocas Vestales con que se topó, dado que no eran demasiadas y casi siempre estaban ocupadas en sus quehaceres. Pero, sobretodo, tuvo mayor cuidado en los imponentes hombres que se hacían llamar guerreros, y aún más aquellos de alma Dorada y el motivo del porque su hermana y ella estaban allí.

Dado que no iban a volver a su hogar por ciertas visiones que tuvo Ione, no le quedaba de otra que acostumbrarse. Pero primero lo primero era observarlos con atención.

Rápidamente ignoró las miradas que le dedicaron algunos, porque obviamente no la reconocía como a una de ellos. No obstante hizo caso omiso conforme pasaba por los alrededores de las Casas Zodiacales, puesto que no se atrevía a irrumpir en sus interiores. Los Dorados portaban un extraordinario poder muy por arriba sobre los demás, así que por el momento había echado el ojo a unos pocos que se habían aventurado a salir de los Templos domada totalmente por la curiosidad. Conocía los motivos de la Diosa para traerlos de vuelta a la vida, pero aun así había mucho que no comprendía del todo dada su inexperiencia en muchas cosas de la misma vida tan simples para muchos, y que para ella era todo un misterio por coexistir prácticamente toda su vida apartada del resto de la humanidad.

No obstante, se detuvo abrutadamente cuando pasaba cerca de uno de los Templos, y bajó con cuidado por la pequeña saliente donde había encontrado un poco de pasto fresco. No era realmente un problema para ella escalar o aventurarse por esas zonas, tenía habilidad de sobra para eso.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza al percibir un olor muy vago y raramente familiar. Así que se aproximó con sigilo viendo con ojos cuidadosos si no había nadie por los alrededores. Y entonces advirtió el símbolo que representaba el signo de aquella Casa Zodiacal.

_Géminis_.

Estrechó levemente la mirada antes de ingresar en aquel misterioso lugar. Y puesto que no se escuchaba nada y no podía sentir ninguna otra presencia más que la suya, supuso velozmente que su Guardián no se encontraba presente en ese momento. Cerró los ojos después de observar por unos instantes muy detenidamente la sala principal, y se había detenido en medio donde creía que el aroma era mucho más fresco.

A su nariz delicada llegó nuevamente ese olor, instándola hacer memoria. Y este la condujo rápidamente al pasado, justamente hacía más de tres años, donde la tragedia y el olor a sangre había quedado marcado en sus pensamientos como el fuego.

Apretó los labios con molestia, y al abrir sus ojos estos brillaban ligeramente con reconocimiento y algo mucho más salvaje.

'

'

Defteros de Géminis descendió lentamente por los Templos sin demasiada prisa, disfrutando momentáneamente de esa pequeña libertad después de haber visitado a su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, la verdad es que Asmita estaba prendado de esa chica pelirroja, aunque aún no reconocía demasiado bien sus sentimientos, pero hasta él mismo podía notarlo con facilidad… solo esperaba que avanzaran por el bien de ambos.

Dejó escapar un lento suspiro al pisar nuevamente la Casa de Géminis, dado que a pesar de que transcurrían los días le estaba costando un poco habituarse a estar allí y al Santuario en general. A veces extrañaba un poco estar rodeado de ese calor extremo que la isla Kanon le proporcionó por esos dos años, pero debía admitir que estar con sus compañeros de armas era algo vitalizante en cierto sentido, en aquella paz y tranquilidad dando una nueva era de prosperidad y recuperación.

Repentinamente una presencia que invadía el Templo Zodiacal lo alertó. Era sutil, pero se hacía notar mucho más que las simples Vestales que a veces pasaban por allí.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la sala principal donde se encontró cara a cara con la intrusa que lo miraba sin titubear.

Estrechó la mirada ante la figura femenina que se plantaba en el medio de la sala. Era la primera vez que la veía en el Santuario, ella era algo baja de estatura y poseía un largo y abundante cabello castaño oscuro, que se ondulaba hasta llegarle por los muslos estando amarrado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza junto con una corona de hojas verdes. Se percató que su vestimenta no era para nada adecuada, ya que la tela blanca de su largo vestido era de seda, lo cual si te quedabas viendo muy detenidamente no podía dejar casi nada a la imaginación, por lo tanto, él decidió ignorar sin interés y por respeto. No obstante, luego alguien tendría que decirle a esa mujer que no era apropiado para los ojos ajenos y menos en un lugar donde predominaba el sexo masculino.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella era sus ojos bicolores y exóticos.

—¿Que te trae por la Casa de Géminis, muchacha? —él habló dando una par de zancadas hasta permanecer a unos pocos pasos de la joven mujer, y aun así no pareció intimidada en lo más mínimo, a pesar que ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro.

A esa distancia pudo notar claramente como su ojo derecho era de color avellana, mientras que el izquierdo era de un lila muy claro, y por debajo de estos unas marcas rojizas sobre su piel dorada, dándole una mirada penetrante y misteriosa.

Kaia no se inmutó ante aquella voz grave ni en su imponente altura, ella simplemente alzó la barbilla sin temor alguno.

—Estabas allí.

Él arqueó una ceja, obviamente sin comprenderla en lo absoluto. Aunque al decir verdad ahora que la observaba mejor, había algo en ella que le parecía vagamente familiar.

Igual no dejaba de ser una intrusa en su Templo.

—Muchacha, no deberías estar aquí si no eres una Vestal —le dijo lo más amable que pudo a pesar que su tono seguía siendo un poco brusco.

La joven mujer simplemente pareció ignorar sus palabras, porque ella solo ladeó levemente la cabeza como si lo estuviera inspeccionando detenidamente con aquellos ojos extravagantes.

Kaia se atrevía a decir que podía reconocer a ese hombre, no importaba que la visión que ella y su hermana tuvieron minutos antes de que sus compañeras no dejaran ni rastro alguno en ese mundo... más que solo unos charcos de sangre oscura y seca impregnando la tierra. Solo les quedo eso, y en sus mentes la imagen de aquel hombre de largo cabello azul al igual que sus crueles orbes profundos, y que portaba una sagrada armadura de Oro.

Aun podía jurar que el olor de la sangre de las que había considerado sus hermanas alguna vez aún permanecía grabada en su memoria, al igual del aroma de aquel ser despreciable que cometió ese acto tan atroz.

Sin embargo, el hombre de tez morena que tenía en frente por muy idéntico que se asemejara al caballero que vio en su visión, sabía que no era él... puesto que en su aroma había una sutil diferencia.

Eso quería decir que solo le daba una única respuesta lógica.

—Con que gemelos… —murmuró ella con suavidad.

Defteros tensó la mandíbula a la sola mención de aquella palabra tan significativa para él, mientas la veía fijamente.

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

—Tres años han pasado desde que esas inocentes vidas fueron tomadas, y finalmente puedo estar ante uno de los que estuvieron presentes aquel día —Kaia continuó hablando manteniéndose serena—Pero puedo notar que no eres él… aunque eso no te deja impune ¿No es así? —dijo y sus ojos centellaron peligrosamente.

Entonces para el hombre de largo cabello azul todo cobró sentido repentinamente.

Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, puesto que ante él estaba nada más y nada menos que una Pitonisa. Debió haberlo supuesto por esas raras marcas debajo de sus ojos y la forma tan peculiar de su vestimenta.

No sabía cómo ella estaba al tanto o se había enterado de que el culpable de todo eso había sido su propio hermano, si nunca llego a confesar realmente algo referente del incidente con esas pobres mujeres. Si bien estaba consiente más que nadie que había sido Aspros, a pesar que muy en el fondo aun pensaba que una parte de de sí mismo todavía quedaba esa alma bondadosa que de niños lo hizo creer en él y en sus ideales…

Sus ojos azules volvieron a recorrer el rostro de esa mujer, que se atrevía a observarlo sin una pizca de temor o siquiera respeto infundado por su poder como Santo de Oro.

—Eres una de las mujeres que vino desde Delfos —él dijo modulando su tono de voz para no sonar como un gruñido áspero, porque los recuerdos de esas jóvenes asesinadas y tiradas en la tierna lo perturbaban aun. Se sentía tremendamente culpable, a pesar que él no tuvo nada que ver, más que observar impotente como su gemelo las enviaba hacia la otra dimensión.

El nuevo Patriarca después de haber reunido a todos los Santos Dorados, les había explicado como habían regresado a la vida gracias a un par de jóvenes que llegaron desde la villa que se había pensado en su momento que ya no existía. La Oráculo junto a su protectora, una Pitonisa que en su momento no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver, ya que habían quedado indispuestas después de haber prestado su energía para completar el gran pedido de la Diosa Athena.

Pero ciertamente no había esperado encontrársela en su Templo y con una acusación silenciosa.

—Eres un hombre peligroso —ella volvió hablar con suavidad.

Esta vez Defteros gruñó para sus adentros, cansado de verdad que esa mujer deliberadamente ignoraba sus palabras.

—Aún no se con certeza si tienes la misma naturaleza despiadada que tu hermano —Kaia comenzó avanzar, pasando por su ladol sin importarle en lo más mínimo como este le había dedicado una mirada furibunda—Pero ten por seguro que lo descubriré pronto… —le murmuró observándolo sobre su hombro antes de continuar su camino hasta perderse por el pasillo que la conduciría hacia la salida.

El Santo de Géminis se giró levemente para ver el andar de la mujer sin nombre, pero que aun así se hacía notar con una falsa tranquilidad. Había algo en ella que activaba una alarma en su cabeza... ella no era para nada normal, y no sabía si era por el simple hecho de ser una Pitonisa, o si había algo mucho más allá fuera de su comprensión.

Y no estaba seguro si quería averiguarlo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Este capitulo es una pequeña ****introducción**** a lo que se viene jo jo jo y los nombres que ellas mencionan en el ritual, por si no se percataron, se refieren a los signos zodiacales, pero en griego, sin contar a Aries y Libra por obvias razones xD y ****también**** lo que ellas mencionan ****después**** de cada nombre es lo que dijo cada Caballero en el manga tras aparecer nuevamente para ayudar a Dohko y a Shion para expulsar a Hades del cuerpo de Alone :'3**

**Y espero de todo ****corazón**** que Kaia sea de su agrado al igual la historia que esta tras de ella y su hermana (y por cierto, _adelfí_ significa hermana en griego)**

**Lo cual eso me lleva a mencionar que se viene grandes sorpresas y descubrimientos en el ****próximo**** capitulo que no se pueden perder si notaron ciertas cositas que pasaron en este cap 7u7**

**Pero en general todo el tema de la Villa de Delfos nos tomamos ciertas libertades, puesto que no se especifica demasiado en el mundo de SS :'c pero tras meditarlo por mucho tiempo tomamos ****decisiones**** a conjunto para hacer de esta historia interesante a otro punto de vista.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pd: Creamos una pagina en facebook para dar aviso de las actualizaciones de estas historias de TLC, al igual que iremos subiendo dibujos de los diseños de algunas OC entre otras cosas :3**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	2. Double trouble

**¡Hola, hola! ****Aquí**** esta el segundo capitulo (Bastante largo por cierto jaja) de esta historia, que solo se ****volverá**** mas... interesante conforme avanza, se los puedo asegurar xD**

**Por cierto a partir de ****aquí****seguramente**** se ****verán**** ciertas menciones que ya pasaron en los anteriores fanfics de esta saga, ****así**** que atentos :3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"_**Double trouble"**_

**Grecia, Athena - Santuario**

**Diciembre, 23 de 1748**

Kaia suspiró suavemente antes de recargar su espalda en el pilar semi destruido en lo alto de un pequeño risco, y que daba una vista magnifica de la actividad del Santuario. Muy cerca del lugar donde los guerreros hacían sus entrenamientos, estando a una poca distancia de donde daba comienzo a los Templos Zodiacales. Las ramas de los arboles con sus frondosas hojas, le proporcionaban sombra ante el implacable sol de aquella tarde, y a su vez la permitía ocultarse un poco ante la vista de cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Ya había transcurrido prácticamente un mes y medio desde su llegada, e Ione aún se negaba a salir del recinto donde el Patriarca había asignado para ambas. A veces se preguntaba si su hermana quería regresar a Delfos, pero luego recordó que allí no había demasiada diferencia, puesto que sus compañeras no las miraban con buenos ojos cuando se hizo oficial el puesto de la Oráculo, y que esto consistía agarrar el mando de las visiones y predicciones de la villa, asignando así el resto de las Pitonisas para transmitirle los mensajes de la naturaleza a los seres humanos. A su vez Kaia se había convertido en la Pitonisa Mayor, ahora era la mano derecha y Guardiana de la Oráculo, siendo ella misma mensajera también de su hermana en ciertas ocasiones, puesto que a veces tenían visiones compartidas.

A pesar de ello, ambas habían cogido cariño a todas esas femeninas sin importarles que ese importante acontecimiento cambiara el pensar de la gran mayoría de las habitantes de Delfos.

Solo había una única persona que las trato con un amor incondicional y las instruyó con una sabiduría infinita inclusive después de saberse lo especiales que eran ellas. Esa mujer que la consideraba como una madre, pero que lamentablemente hacía ya bastante tiempo que había dejado ese mundo para unirse a la madre naturaleza... Y así mismo, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse con aquel jovencito que había reconocido como su hijo, no solo porque su aroma era muy similar al de ella a conjunto con el de su padre, que las hermanas también habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer, sino por esa mirada dulce y bondadosa que causo que su corazón diera un vuelco en su pecho. Hasta había despertado la curiosidad de Ione para salir y conocerlo personalmente, lástima que el pequeño león había salido de viaje recientemente, pero quizás al volver haría que finalmente su hermana saliera de su pequeño encierro.

La Pitonisa se acomodó más en el pilar donde se encontraba sentada, viendo fijamente a los lejos las Casas Zodiacales hasta localizar el Templo Papal. Y sus labios se fruncieron levemente cuando sus ojos se posaron en su propia vestimenta donde su vestido de seda había sido reemplazado por uno prácticamente igual, pero la única diferencia en él era el tipo de tela mucho menos translucida. Aun no comprendía demasiado bien porque el mismo Patriarca se había acercado a ella para hacerle cierta petición con amabilidad, y cuando se vino a percatar aquella chica de corto cabello naranja cobrizo le había confeccionado la ropa que ahora llevaba puesta. Al parecer la antigua era un poco indecorosa, pero seguía sin entender en dónde precisamente. Pero lo dejo pasar porque seguramente eso era parte de sus costumbres extrañas, puesto que ellas habían convivido únicamente con el sexo femenino toda su vida, así que no le parecía extraño que de vez en cuando se perdiera de cosas tan mínimas, pero que parecía ser importantes.

En un ágil movimiento bajó del pequeño risco en el instante en que un pequeño grupo de aprendices dejo la zona de entrenamiento. Comenzó a recorrer el lugar sin apuro, mientras estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, meditando lo que había aprendido hasta ahora de los Guerreros más fuerte del Santuario, y que por los momentos no había visto nada sospechoso o que activara su instinto protector. Se atrevería a decir que algunos la miraban con curiosidad, mientras que otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia olímpicamente tal cual como ella había hecho hacía con ellos.

Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, sobre todo con aquel hombre alto y moreno.

De repente, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando un sutil aroma llegó a su nariz y con intriga se acercó a un lado del risco donde enormes trozos de roca se encontraban junto con otras más pequeñas, como si allí alguien hubiera escogido ese preciso lugar como medio de entrenamiento.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza al ver un raro objeto que estaba cubierto por tierra y polvo como si llevara mucho tiempo allí olvidado. Entonces ella se colocó de cuclillas para tomarlo con cuidado tratando de descifrar que era… y ya en sus manos después de quitarle un poco la tierra que se había acumulado encima, notó rápidamente que el material con que estaba hecho era de un cuero grueso y algo rustico, con remaches de hierro, frunció el ceño porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que era.

Cerrando sus ojos llevó ese extraño objeto a su nariz, identificando rápidamente el aroma a cuero y almizcle que la había atraído hacía él desde un principio.

Y con eso, ya sabía quién podría darle una respuesta.

'

'

El hombre de largo cabello y ojos de un azul profundo pasó una toalla húmeda y fresca por la exótica piel morena de su cuello para eliminar cualquier rastro de sudor por tan arduo entrenamiento que se había visto sometido desde el mismo amanecer. Practicar no solo lo mantenía en forma, sino que también lo distraía lo suficiente como para evitar pensar en ciertas preguntas que por más que se cuestionaba no tendrían una respuesta inmediata, solo con el tiempo la mayoría de ellas serian respondidas.

Aun así la mayoría de sus compañeros de armas parecía que se tomaron la resurrección sin demasiadas complicaciones o siquiera cuestionarse. Un ejemplo bastante grande seria la Caza Zodiacal próxima a la suya, el Templo de Cancer, porque a pesar que nunca tuvo un contacto directo con el Guardián Canceriano había escuchado los rumores de su carácter un poco problemático a pesar de ser el discípulo del Patriarca Sage. Y el mismo lo comprobó a los pocos días de estar en el Santuario, porque el sujeto de corto cabello rebelde y burlones ojos azul violetas pasó una brazo por sus hombros insinuándole sin ningún descaro la semejanza que tenía con su gemelo Aspros sin importarle demasiado lo delicado del tema.

Aunque diez minutos en el gélido frió de la _otra dimensión_ bastó para que lo dejara en paz por un tiempo.

Por otro lado, Aldebaran, había sido amistoso y respetuoso con él, dado que conocía de su existencia porque había tenido una gran amistad con su hermano cuando eran solos unos niños entrenando para aspirar hacer Santos de Athena al igual que Sisyphus, Santo Dorado de Sagitario. Siempre los había visto juntos alejado entre las sombras, preguntándose si algún día podría socializar de esa manera más que con su propio gemelo.

No pudo evitar resoplar levemente con algo de frustración y cansancio, y no precisamente por el ejercicio físico. Conforme pasaba los días y estos pasaban hacer semanas, una sensación se estableció en su ser como si esperase que pasara algo y no podía relajarse por completo, puesto que después de regresar a la vida aun no entendía su propósito, o el destino que se le tenía deparado.

Destino…

Una sonrisa sin gracia deslumbró sus labios ante esa palabra que lo persiguió durante la mayor parte de su vida hasta que él mismo decidió cambiar eso.

Detuvo sus pasos al notar como una nueva presencia invadía la aparente paz del Templo de Géminis, y sus labios se fruncieron levemente al notar aquella mujer menuda se encontraba allí y lo miraba de una manera desafiante. Ella lo había estado vigilando la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se había presentado la primera vez en su Casa Zodiacal, tenía entendido según las palabras de algunos Santos Dorados que la muchacha rondaba a veces los otros Templos y sus alrededores, pero al parecer él era el centro de toda su atención. Frunció ligeramente el ceño también, porque hasta por los momentos no comprendía su osadía, como si fuera un alma libre sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que estaba prácticamente prohibido pasar por las Casas sin el consentimiento del Guardián, pero a ella no precia importarle en lo absoluto.

Y al instante de que la mujer de largo cabello se le acercó, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero suspiro, porque a pesar que eran contadas las veces de que se le había aproximado de aquella manera, la mayoría de esas ocasiones era para preguntarle algo. Al parecer poseía una curiosidad aún más grande que su propia desconfianza.

—_Daimónio _—ella lo llamó con suavidad.

Defteros solo pudo contener un leve gruñido ante ese sobrenombre que ella le había impuesto, sin las claras intenciones de llamarlo por su nombre. Honestamente no comprendía porque seguía siendo amable en vez de ignorarla toscamente hasta que no tuviera mas opción que marcharse.

Suponía que esa era una de las grandes diferencias entre él y su hermano.

—¿Qué deseas, muchacha? —le preguntó dejando la toalla alrededor de su cuello para poder cruzar sus brazos encima de su pecho desnudo.

Kaia no se inmutó ante la visión de aquel demonio imponente y atractivo, que ahora no portaba la hermosa armadura Dorada, sino que su vestimenta consistía en una mucha más simple y rustica, solo observó atenta aquella mirada azul marina casi sin parpadear evaluándolo cada instante.

A esas alturas había descubierto que ese hombre era una persona solitaria la mayor parte del tiempo y que prefería estar con la única compañía que le otorgaba su Cloth de Oro. Pero aun así eso no disminuía su aura poderosa y de gran carácter, aunque sospechaba que este era solo una fachada, su amabilidad así lo decía. Sin embargo, aún no podía fiarse de eso, puesto que su hermano había causado mucho daño en el pasado, y no permitiría por ningún motivo que el otro hiciera lo mismo y mucho menos a Ione, por esa simple razón ameritaba saber mucho más de él.

—Me parece que esto te perteneció alguna vez —ella murmuró con sutileza y de entre las largas mangas de su vestido alzó ante él aquel objeto que la había llevado aquel lugar.

El Geminiano se quedó de piedra, y sus pupilas se dilataron al observar atentamente aquella mascara que había formado parte de prácticamente toda su vida como un crudo recordatorio de su nacimiento maldito. Trató por todos los medios mantenerse firme y no retroceder ante esa visión como si lo hubiera teletransportado directamente al pasado… Y una nueva gota de sudor bajó por su frente al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula para intentar controlarse.

El demonio que se había esforzado por forjar durante esos dos años quería rugir de furia y de dolor ante esos recuerdos, mientras que esa parte de él más sumisa y empática solo deseaba retroceder y ocultarse.

Pero luego cerró los ojos por unos instantes para poder exhalar lentamente el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Dónde hallaste eso? —preguntó a su vez volviendo abrir los ojos mirando a la Pitonisa directamente a los ojos.

Ella entornó la mirada, claramente curiosa por la ola de emociones que barrio su rostro de tez morena tan rápidamente para luego recuperar la compostura, y que habría pasado desapercibido por cualquiera menos para ella.

—Estaba abandonado —contestó Kaia con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Él maldijo por lo bajo, puesto que seguramente aquella mascara había sido una de las tantas veces que se había desprendido de su rostro ante la paliza que le proporcionaban los otros aprendices cuando lo pillaban entrenando a escondidas. Y sinceramente le sorprendía el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado, dado que eso fue hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué es?

La duda estaba reflejada en esa mirada exótica, sabía perfectamente que no tenía por qué responderle, eso pertenecía a una parte sumamente privada de su vida. Simplemente podía darle la espalda, marcharse y tragarse él mismo la amarga respuesta… no obstante, la genuina curiosidad de la mujer que lo había estado vigilando casi día y noche no le permitía tener una ruta de escape tan cobarde como aquella.

Deseaba febrilmente deshacerse y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

—Es un símbolo —respondió momento después, tomando el objeto en su mano para observarlo casi sin expresión alguna—Un símbolo por haber nacido bajo la estrella de la mala suerte —dijo con casi en un gruñido interno sintiendo una opresión muy familiar en su pecho, aquella que sintió a lo largo de casi toda su vida al verse despreciado por casi todo aquel que lo miraba con desaprobación.

—Bajo la estrella de la mala suerte… —ella repitió en un susurró sinceramente intrigada.

—La vida puede resultar muy desgraciada inclusive para una mera sombra —comentó sin mirarla. Toda su atención se encontraba en la máscara que había llegado aborrecer y odiar con intensidad.

Kaia lo observó ahora en silencio, atenta ante aquella mirada azulina levemente oscurecida por los recuerdos. No solo denotaban enojo, sino también predominaba una profunda tristeza que la dejó momentáneamente confusa.

El demonio de la isla Kanon soltó un profundo suspiro cerrando nuevamente los ojos, tratando de controlar sus turbulentas emociones antes de volverlos abrir con lentitud. Entonces de la palma de su mano comenzó a crear y a fluir unas pequeñas hondas de lava ardiente que se movían y fluctuaba como si se tratara de un flujo de magia, y que comenzaron a consumir la máscara de cuero hasta volverla nada. Solo las gotas de magma oscura en el pulcro suelo era una prueba de lo que se había consumido realmente.

—El destino a veces es mal interpretado por los seres humanos, muchacha.

Y con eso dicho, Defteros la miró a los ojos muy breve y significativamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decirle nada más, solo dejando una estela de fuertes emociones que dejaron a la Pitonisa genuinamente sorprendida e incapaz de mover un solo musculo.

Ella lo observó marcharse, con el cabello detrás de su nuca erizado al percibir y oler todos esos sentimientos. Parpadeó suavemente antes de bajar un poco la mirada pensando solemnemente en sus palabras, puesto que al momento de decirlas se había percatado que la vieja profecía de un par de gemelos que nacería uno bajo la estrella de la buena fortuna y el otro bajo de la mala suerte siempre se había tratado de ellos.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras la esquina de sus labios se curvaba suavemente en una sonrisa irónica, recordaba perfectamente como la Pitonisa Madre de ese entonces le había contado esa triste historia. Pero jamás llegó a pensar que eso había afectado horriblemente hasta ese punto y hasta mucho más a esos hermanos, o mejor dicho… a uno solo.

Definitivamente Defteros de Géminis no poseía la misma horrible mirada de su gemelo. Y en ese instante donde le había hablado brevemente de su pasado realmente se lo había demostrado solo con una simple mirada.

Ciertamente era una pena que a veces los mensajes de la naturaleza que ellas tenían el deber de transmitir no fueran recibidos debidamente.

Kaia llevó lentamente una mano encima de su pecho donde su corazón latía con pesar. No sabía por completo su historia, pero no era difícil imaginársela. Además que, gracias a su pequeño don, que no era tan grande como el de su hermana, podía ver pequeños fragmentos de imágenes de la difícil vida de aquel niño de piel morena y cabello azulado.

Y que a pesar de toda su mala suerte, sostenía aun un bondadoso corazón.

No debería sentirse culpable, porque en primer lugar ellas ni siquiera habían nacido para esa época cuando se dicto dicha profecía, e igualmente las Pitonisas solo se encargaban de dar los mensajes a los humanos y allá ellos como debían de interpretarlos. No obstante, mientras caminaba para salir fuera del Templo de Géminis, no pudo evitar pensar que si no fueran por esos pequeños mensajes del mismo destino que la Villa de Delfos otorgaba, quizás él no hubiera tenido una vida tan dura después de todo.

'

'

Había algo extraño en el ambiente.

Ya para a mediados de Marzo, Kaia no pudo evitar ponerse alerta, puesto que su instinto le indicaban que las cosas ya no marchaban con tanta naturalidad… era como si se sintiera repentinamente observada.

¿Algo maligno quizás?

Apretó los labios, mientras vigilaba el Santuario, sentada al pie de uno de los pilares de piedra que se encontraban junto al lugar vació donde en tiempos recientes había estado la estatua de Athena, un lugar sagrado que le proporcionaba una buena vista de toda la zona, con el sol comenzándose a ocultar por el horizonte y tomando prestada la fina y amplia visión de una lechuza. Aleteaba suavemente deslizándose por el cielo observando todo con sumo cuidado, buscando ese algo que la mantenía inquieta.

Sinceramente se sentía un poco frustrada, porque hasta los momentos no había recibido ningún mensaje de la naturaleza, y al parecer su hermana tampoco, dado que esta no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Solo agradecía que Ione no percibiera esa inquietud que la atenazaba a ella, pero era comprensible, puesto que sus sentidos eran muchos más desarrollados que una Pitonisa común. Por lo menos así la Oráculo no tendría que tener los nervios de punta o preocuparse por si algo pudiera ocurrir de improvisto.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de transmitirle al ave que cambiara la dirección de vuelo se vio obligada a dejar de controlar a la lechuza que se alteró por romper la conexión tan bruscamente. Y ella que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en el suelo aun lado de la gran estatua de la Diosa totalmente concentrada, soltó un leve jadeo de sorpresa llevando su mano a su pecho.

Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente casi de inmediato al ver aquellas imágenes que acudían a su mente siendo muy poco nítidas, pero que aun así podía reconocer, y sinceramente lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Un par de seres humanos de negra armadura, irrumpiendo cerca del Santuario y…

Llevándose a Ione a la fuerza bajo las estrellas de un cielo nocturno.

Apretó con fuerza lo dientes para evitar gruñir con ferocidad, obligando a su lado salvaje retroceder, porque no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarlo salir. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse un poco, y comenzar analizar aquella visión con más calma de la que en realidad sentía, y mientras lo hacía, no dudo en ir de inmediato a ver a su hermana para asegurarse que se encontraba bien y a salvo.

Finalmente la encontró sentada en la amplia habitación blanca de tras de la enorme cortina mirando el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana, entonces pudo respirar con alivio.

—¿Sucede algo?

Le sonrió levemente a su hermana menor que había notado rápidamente su presencia, y la miraba con ojos curiosos y algo confundidos, porque obviamente por la conexión que poseían sabía que algo raro pasaba.

—No nada, solo vine a chequear como estabas —le dijo negando con suavidad.

Y decidió marcharse, puesto que si se quedaba por más tiempo lo más probable es que iba hacer interrogada. Ione se le veía tranquila así que supuso rápidamente que solo ella había tenido aquella visión.

Sus pasos la condujeron hacia las afueras del Templo del Patriarca, observando atenta la tonalidad del cielo que estaba empezando agarrar un brillo oscuro.

Eso era lo que su instinto le había estado indicado todo ese tiempo, esa misma noche intentarían llevar a su hermana.

No tenía idea del porqué, pero el solo simple hecho que quisieran secuestrarla era más que suficiente como para hacer que su lado protector se pusiera en guardia sin siquiera cuestionarse lo demás.

Y obviamente no iba a permitirlo.

Más inquieta que nunca, dio una vuelta por todo el lugar esperando que anocheciera, porque por más que rondara la zonas cercanas al Santuario no hallo algo que le indicara que algún invasor estuviera cerca. Sabía que el mensaje que había vislumbrado era bien entrada la madrugada, entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar, aun así no podía evitar impacientarse hasta casi sentirse como un animal enjaulado.

Por esa misma razón se quedó sentada en lo alto de la rama de un gran árbol que rodeaba al último Templo, aguardando con sus sentidos vibrando en su interior ante la anticipación. Sus uñas estaban clavadas en la corteza, hundiéndose cada vez más al pensar en aquellas pobres almas que intentarían siquiera tocar un solo cabello de su hermana. Pero conforme los minutos pasaban, una idea paso por su cabeza.

¿Qué tal si se hacía pasar por Ione para descubrir porque iban detrás de ella?

Sonaba un poco descabellado, pero de verdad ameritaba saberlo, no simplemente ir por sus cuellos sin saber exactamente sus motivos, en especial cuando se suponía que casi nadie sabía que la Oráculo de Delfos residía ahora en el Santuario más que los propios Santos Dorados y alguna que otra Vestal.

Su mirada subió al cielo donde la posición de la luna indicaba que ya era bien avanzada la madrugada antes de que las nubes comenzaron a ocultarla, sumiendo todo en una noche un poco más oscura. Allí decidió bajar y comenzar a descender pensando que los intrusos debían de acercarse primero por el norte donde terminaba el pueblo y daba comienzo al frondoso bosque junto al Santuario.

No le importo para nada internarse dentro de las Casas Zodiacales, ignorando si sus Guardianes permanecían dormidos o no, en su mente había solo un objetivo como si olvidara por un momento todo lo demás que la rodeara. He instantes después de atravesar el Templo de Aries, su mirada se volvió un poco más salvaje, al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la tira que sujetaba su cabello y lo soltó dejándolo libre y que la brisa meciera un poco sus hondas naturales.

Una sonrisa astuta adornó sus labios, puesto que no le era para nada difícil aparentar ser su hermana.

'

'

Ione se despertó exaltada, su respiración se encontraba agitada y sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Se llevó una mano al pecho al tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Tenía una pequeña opresión en su pecho, como si fuera un mal presentimiento.

Kaia.

Alzó la mirada dando un rápido vistazo por la amplia habitación, confirmando rápidamente que su hermana no se encontraba allí. Y que debería estar durmiendo a esas horas junto a ella, sin embargo, esa noche se acostó sin preocupaciones de que Kaia a veces le gustaba dar paseos nocturnos antes de ir a la cama dado por su naturaleza y ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero esta vez estaba consiente que las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes.

Sus pies descalzos la llevaron a recorrer la habitación con ansiedad, dándole vueltas varias veces al asunto y a esa insistente presión en su pecho dada la conexión que tenía con la naturaleza que le llevaba a creer que tenía algo que ver con su hermana mayor. Sabía que la Pitonisa se había comportado de una manera un tanto extraña esa misma tarde cuando irrumpió tan repentinamente a su habitación, le pareció que su mirada le ocultaba algo, pero se había ido tan rápidamente que pensó un segundo que solo se lo había imaginado. Se mordió el labio inferior mirando nerviosa la puerta blanca mientras jugueteaba con sus manos tratando de decidir qué hacer, porque sinceramente no deseaba salir, preferiría quedarse oculta y no encontrarse con esos hombres de brillantes armaduras y de impresionante poder, a pesar que Kaia ya le había dicho anteriormente que por ahora no representaban peligro alguno, prácticamente lo mismo que le había mencionado el Patriarca hacía tiempo ya.

No estaba realmente segura si debía de confiar, había vivido tantos años aislada que no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer ante desconocidos, y en ese lugar solo había mantenido una mera conversación con el mismo Pope, la Vestal Madre de abundante cabellera cobriza y con ninguno más.

Estaba segura que casi nadie sabía de su existencia y deseaba que se mantuviera así por los momentos.

Pero… ahora simplemente no podía quedarse sentada y esperar, sabía que a su hermana le sucedía algo, lo podía sentir hasta al fondo de su ser y no podía ignorarlo, ella era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

Así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire para darse valor, ignoró el acelerado latido de su corazón desbocado por el temor y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación que por todos esos meses había sido su refugio personal ante ese mundo de personas desconocidas. Y lo único que le aliviaba un poco era que a esas altas horas de la madrugada no habría demasiados inquilinos despiertos, lo cual hacia esa pequeña aventura un poco más tolerable.

Se escabulló con pasos silenciosos por los amplios pasillos y sala hasta que finalmente la condujeron hacia la entrada del Templo Papal, y desde allí observó algo ansiosa todo el camino que tendría que recorrer para salir del Santuario, porque tenía el leve presentimiento que Kaia se encontraba a las afueras de este. Y con pasos dudosos, comenzó a bajar los escalones que la conduciría al Templo de Piscis, lamentándose una vez más no tener la habilidad y agilidad de su hermana para trepar árboles o escalar peñascos y demás, dado que ahora se veía en la dura obligación de atravesar las Doce Casas Zodiacales en vez de rodearlas como le había escuchado decir.

Por lo menos no había tenido problemas al entrar a Piscis. Lo único que percibió fue un aura de profunda soledad, y en Acuario solo le dieron ciertos escalofríos, dado que se sentía mucho más fresco que el exterior. En Capricornio tampoco fue problema a pesar que estuvo a punto de morir de un susto al escuchar el mero ruido de unos pasos, pero salió huyendo antes de siquiera saber a quién le pertenecían.

Por otro lado, en Sagitario estuvo más segura por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, como si su Guardián aún no se había levantado para cumplir con sus labores, y no era para menos porque faltaba más o menos como una hora antes del amanecer. Y en el Templo de Escorpio reinaba el silencio al igual que en el de Libra, recodando que había escuchado mencionar a su hermana que esos Caballeros se encontraban muy lejos de allí lo cual le pareció estupendo. No obstante, en Virgo fue un asunto muy distinto, porque encontró al Santo de Oro meditando en la sala principal, no estaba segura si había notado su presencia, o si simplemente la había ignorado… pero tampoco se quedó allí para averiguarlo, solo pasó lo más rápido que pudo algo nerviosa sin hacer demasiado ruido.

En el Quinto Templo igualmente reinaba el silencio como en Libra, puesto que el pequeño león se encontraba de viaje, y solo brevemente se lamento de ese hecho teniendo más que curiosidad por conocer a ese joven. En Cancer había escuchado pequeños pasos corretear, y también oír alguna que otra maldición vagamente al momento de salir del Templo, prestándole a esas alturas poca atención dado que sentía una ligera ansiedad por encontrar a Kaia lo más pronto posible para asegurarse por sí misma de que estaba bien, y regresar sin ningún contratiempo a su recinto actual.

Podía saborear finalmente el alivio cuando estaba más próxima al salir por fin de las Doce Casas, sin embargo, al atravesar la Casa de Géminis creyendo que podía salir invicta sin haberse topado con nadie, se encontró para su mala suerte, con el Santo Dorado de pie en medio de la sala mirándola fijamente con ojos sumamente curiosos cuando detecto su presencia.

Defteros observó con atención a la mujer que tenía en frente que se veía un poco pálida ante él.

Se había despertado en medio de la noche producto de una pesadilla que lo venía persiguiendo desde que había regresado a la vida. No persistían todo el tiempo, pero si lo suficientemente a menudo como para considerar pasar noches en velas ante ese tormento, porque en sus sueños lo atenazaban esos últimos segundos antes de morir, esa cruda sensación del poder atroz de su cosmos chocando con el de su hermano en una abrumadora energía que barrio por completo su cuerpo, para luego ver fijamente aquella mirada malvada volverse genuina y de ese azul natural viéndose uno al otro hasta que la oscuridad lo consumió por completo… y al despertar abriendo abruptamente los ojos domado por la agitación, se encontraba con que la armadura de Oro estaba arropando en su cuerpo. No sabía si la había llamado en sueños o simplemente siendo tan perceptiva a sus emociones lo intentaba reconfortar o proteger de cierta manera.

Por eso mismo había cogido la costumbre de levantarse de la cama después de esos episodios para salir y refrescar un poco sus pensamientos, porque sabía muy bien que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, no después de que esas emociones tan vividas latieran a través de él como una resonancia.

Lo curioso que esa noche a diferencia de las demás, se había topado con la gran casualidad que momentos después de haberse levantado y dirigirse a la sala principal del Templo, a su paso se había cruzado aquella mujer de mirada exótica y de abundante cabello, pero esta no pareció reparar en su presencia, simplemente siguió su camino con la decisión marcada en sus facciones delicadas rumbo más allá de la Casa de Géminis.

Eso sin lugar a dudas le había parecido algo sospechoso, pero contando que no era asunto suyo tomó la decisión de no entrometerse, a pesar que esa mujer misteriosa hacia todo lo contrario en su vida desde que la conoció.

Ahora se encontraba con que aparentemente la misma muchacha permanecía justo al frente de él, siendo bastante rato que la vio pasar, pero que curiosamente en todo el momento que llevaba allí jamás la había visto regresar de vuelta.

Arqueó una ceja, viéndola fijamente como su abundante cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto y cayendo en hondas hasta muy por debajo de las caderas, pero a diferencia de las muchas otras ocasiones que se la había encontrado, ahora ella tenía una postura distinta... un poco más retraída, inmóvil como una estatua griega, como si su sola presencia la intimidara y le causara más desconfianza que las veces anteriores, y asegurándose de mantener una distancia bastante considerable de él.

Y esa mirada…

Era también muy diferente, como si le tuviera alguna especie de temor y no esos orbes curiosos y vivaces, aparte también que se negaba mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Casi era como si estuviera en presencia de otra persona, como si…

Un momento.

Un maldito momento.

Dejó de cruzar los brazos en su pecho domado totalmente por la incredulidad ante la nueva revelación, recordando como el Pope les había mencionado en la primera reunión de los Dorados de como dos mujeres pertenecientes de la Villa de Delfos habían llegado al Santuario, y que todos hasta los momentos habían visto solo a una.

Hasta ahora.

Él más que nadie estaba familiarizado con el tema de los gemelos, de lo parecidos físicamente que podrían ser. Más la gran diferencia casi siempre residía en las personalidades, justo como en ese momento.

Gemelas, la Oráculo y la Pitonisa proveniente de Delfos no solo eran hermanas, sino también gemelas.

Una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica curvó sus labios ante la ironía y casualidad de todo. Y ciertamente la verdad es que lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido.

Por su parte, Ione tragó con dificultad al tiempo que su corazón dio un poderoso vuelco en su pecho, uniéndose a esa sensación que la había despertado en primer lugar. Esa mirada azul profunda casi congeló la sangre en sus venas, puesto que era prácticamente la misma que había visto en aquella visión hace tanto tiempo atrás, de ese cruel hombre que había asesinado a unas inocentes Pitonisas que su único pecado fue confiar en el Santo Dorado para dar la predicción del Santuario. Aun así se repitió así misma que no era el mismo hombre, tratando de aplastar su pánico y el miedo visceral que rugía como un nido de serpientes en su estómago, Kaia se había encargado personalmente de vigilarlo hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no consistía un verdadero peligro para ninguna, pero honestamente una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo, dado el parecido casi exacto entre los dos.

Carraspeó suavemente la garganta para agarrar valor de alguna parte de su ser, su hermana estaba en alguna parte en una situación y que seguramente no ameritaba nada bueno según su intuición. Y aunque seguramente no podría ayudarla como quisiera, en cualquier de los casos estaría allí para hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance… no la dejaría a su suerte, estaría a su lado siempre que los Dioses se lo permitieran.

Pensó en seguir su camino, ignorando lo mejor que podía aquel Caballero de Oro, porque a pesar que por dentro se estremecía como una hoja por fuera intentaba mantenerse digna, aunque cualquiera que estuviera prestando la debida atención notaria el ligero temblor de sus manos. Sin embargo, todo eso se desplomó en un segundo en el momento en el que él levanto su brazo para impedirle el paso.

—Oráculo —habló finalmente el Santo de Géminis con voz baja, pero en un tono grave—¿Piensa salir del Santuario?

Ella parpadeó varias veces asombrada de que la detuviera porque sinceramente no se lo había esperado. Y al mismo tiempo Defteros intentó no suspirar con algo de exasperación, puesto que meditándolo rápidamente no podía dejar que esa mujer se aventurara al exterior y mucho menos sola y a esas horas. Ciertamente no era asunto suyo lo que pretendía hacer ella al igual que paso con su hermana, pero en este caso la Oráculo de Delfos era una alta prioridad para ellos como si fuera la misma Diosa Athena que tendrían que proteger.

Era de gran importancia para el futuro del Santuario y no debía correr ningún peligro.

Primero el Patriarca lo despellejaría vivo si se enterase que la había dejado marchar sin haber intervenido.

Por otro lado, Ione intentó no entrar en un pánico mayor, deseando regresar desesperadamente a la seguridad de su habitación. No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, era como si su mente se hubiera quedado repentinamente en blanco ante esa mera acción. Ese hombre poseía una gruesa e imponente voz, y ni hablar de su estatura.

—¿Y bien?

Ella se casi salta fuera de su piel internamente al escucharlo, volviéndose cada vez más nerviosa retrocediendo un par de pasos, pero no más puesto que realmente no pensaba retirarse. Aunque sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo le haría para pasar a ese titán de fuerza descomunal.

—Y-Yo…

El hombre de piel morena arqueó una ceja azulada bajando lentamente el brazo esperando su respuesta. Reparando rápidamente como ella insistía en no mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada bicolor no subía más allá de su barbilla debía suponer. Se notaba a kilómetros que era una mujer muy precavida y desconfiada, aunque de una manera muy diferente por lo que había visto en su gemela.

La Oráculo trató de suprimir los nervios respirando hondo e intentar salir de esa situación lo más rápido que pudiera.

—N-Necesito ir a resolver un asunto —respondió simplemente sintiéndose orgullosa que no le temblara demasiado la voz. Posando su mirada ansiosa a los lejos, allá donde la salida del Templo se encontraba como una bendición.

—¿Un asunto? —repito él para sí mismo, preguntándose qué sería tan importante como para realizarlo a esas horas, y de paso para completarlo a las afueras donde su protección seria casi nula. No, definitivamente no podía dejarla ir si apreciaba su propia vida—Lamento decirlo, pero me temo que no puedo dejarla marchar por su seguridad.

Ione se tensó ante sus palabras, pero en vez de escuchar a su sentido común y retirarse como en realidad quería hacerlo, la inquietud que burbujeaba en su interior al pensar en su hermana gano la partida.

Apretó firmemente los labios con decisión, oprimiendo una mano en su pecho aun con la ansiedad latente en su interior.

—Voy a ir —comenzó a decir con certeza inamovible, incluso con el miedo atenazando su garganta en un apretón de hierro—Es mi hermana, y nada me impedirá estar con ella.

Y por casi una milésima de segundo, Defteros notó como ella pudo ser capaz de observarlo directo a los ojos para después desviar la mirada de nuevo rápidamente, pero por ese minúsculo instante vio por sí mismo la seguridad y que realmente no iba a ceder. Era un misterio que era lo que le ocurría a su gemela como para colocarla en esa situación que claramente estaba fuera de su zona de confort.

Dejó escapar un lento suspiro, porque no tenía muchas opciones y tenía el presentimiento que no sería aceptable que la tomara en brazos y llevara a su recinto, bien podría ofenderse y decidir marcharse, lo cual podría ser perjudicial para todos ellos de alguna forma.

Maldición, al parecer no le quedaba de otra.

—Bien… —se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda—Entonces mi deber será escoltarla, al Patriarca le importa su seguridad antes que a nada.

Ione se alarmó una vez más, no deseando la compañía de alguien desconocido y mucho menos del hermano de quien le causo mucho dalo a la Villa.

En su experiencia, las personas no eran de fiar.

—P-Puedo hallar a Kaia sola, puesto que tenemos una enorme conexión —aseguró velozmente con un leve balbuceo, sus uñas mordiendo duramente la piel suave de sus manos en un intento por anclarse a un valor que realmente no sentía.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa mostrando ese pequeño colmillo digno de un demonio para luego mirarla sobre su hombro.

—Y no me cabe duda de eso, muchacha —le dijo con un eje de tristeza que supo ocultar muy bien, porque él más que nadie sabía de lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. Hace mucho tiempo atrás había tenido esa clase de conexión muy fuerte y sólida que solo los gemelos eran capaces de entender, pero al distanciarse una gran parte de esa rara habilidad se fue perdiendo. Si bien no se había extinguido completamente, a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez volverían afianzar ese vínculo—Pero me temo que no daré mi brazo a torcer... y entonces es aquí donde usted decide, o la acompaño a buscar a su hermana o ninguno de los dos saldrá del Templo de Géminis.

Ella tragó hondo viéndose completamente acorralada, incapaz de pensar en algo lo suficientemente rápido y bueno como para seguir evadiéndolo. Así que lo único que pudo hacer es asentir lentamente y a regañadientes después de mucho meditarlo, pensando que la seguridad de su gemela era mucho más importante que su renuencia de ser acompañada.

—Entonces en marcha —susurró él.

Y así el hombre de cabello azulado y de impecable armadura Dorada se encamino con la mujer hacia el exterior de las Doce Casas, sin poder evitar como un nombre acudió rápidamente a su mente mencionado por ella misma.

¿Kaia?

Con que ese era el nombre de la misteriosa mujer…

'

'

En ese momento la Pitonisa pensó que el autocontrol siempre había sido crucial para ella, y ahora más que nunca tenia que ser capaz de resistirse a la tentación de dejar salir su lado más salvaje ante esos dos hombres que solo la trataban como aun saco inútil de carne.

Unos Santos de Negra armadura, los mismos que había visto en su visión, y que se hacían llamar León Menor Negro y Centauro Negro… este ultimo la cargaba sobre su hombro, un sujeto corpulento y de sonrisa algo arrogante y orgullosa de portar aquella fuerza. Mientras que el otro de complexión normal se mantenía a su lado al tiempo que caminaban con total tranquilidad y seguridad, satisfechos de haber cumplido con su misión de la mejor manera posible sin llamar la atención no deseada de los Guerreros más fuerte de la Diosa Athena.

—Debo decir que me esperaba mas seguridad de parte del Santuario.

El hombre corpulento chasqueó la lengua con una enorme sonrisa antes de hablar internándose aún más en lo profundo del bosque.

—Después de la Guerra Santa su número se redujo bastante, y además elegimos la hora perfecta para actuar. Es una completa suerte que la mujer nos facilitara las cosas agradablemente sin tener que irrumpir demasiado —dijo riendo entre dientes ante esa gran hazaña.

Kaia rodó los ojos, tragándose la rabia que sentía al ser tratada de esa manera, además que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y se encontraba amordazada. Estaba de mas decir que se sentía totalmente ofendida de que alguien tan despreciable osara a jactarse que fue una presa fácil, cuando en realidad prácticamente se dejó atrapar yendo directamente en la trampa.

Pero por más que deseaba terminar aquella situación, su deber ahora era averiguar a donde se dirigían, y quien era la mente detrás de todo eso para poder poner cartas en el asunto si era necesario. Por eso mismo solo se encargaba de quedarse quieta, cooperar y tratar de escuchar todo lo que pudiera, puesto que a según lo que les había oído decir era que al parecer pensaban erróneamente que ella era la Oráculo, y no porque sabían realmente quien era, sino porque creían que toda aquella femenina que poseía las marcas rojizas de bajo de los ojos era símbolo de serlo. Eso lo había averiguado en parte, dado que cuando la capturaron comprobaron que las marcas eran reales y no simplemente pintadas sobre la piel… algo que le había dado repulsión cabía destacar.

Eso la aliviaba de cierta manera, ya que en sí no sabían prácticamente nada de lo que consistía la Villa de Delfos y de sus habitantes. Pero a esas alturas se percató tardíamente que la visión que había visto no había sido Ione, sino más bien ella misma, y que por su naturaleza feroz y protectora se había anticipado a los hechos demasiado pronto.

—¿Pero cómo el _signore _pensara sacarle la información? —preguntó nuevamente León Menor_._

Eso llamó la atención inmediata de la Pitonisa que entornó los ojos escuchando atentamente.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero imagino que tendrá sus buenos métodos —respondió alzando su mano libre que estaba apretada en un puño firme al tiempo que mirando al otro con una sonrisa—Aunque yo no podría, la armadura de Centauro Negro me da mucha fuerza y podría matarla de un solo golpe antes de tiempo.

El otro solo se carcajeó ante la insinuación, encantado con esa opción sin percatarse como la mirada de Kaia cambiaba por completo, volviéndose mucho más brillante con forme la ira se habría paso en su interior.

—Lo bueno es que es baja y delgada, no aguantara más que un par de golpes antes de que confiese finalmente.

Y antes de que alguno de los siquiera pudieran reaccionar, un enorme cuerpo de denso pelaje estaba aplastándolos a la altura del pecho. Al tiempo que un par de ojos bicolor los miraba con ferocidad y con un arsenal de dientes preparados para desgarrarlos sin piedad alguna.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, Defteros se encargó de ir siempre delante de la mujer de larga cabellera, aunque realmente esto no suponía ningún problema, puesto que ella siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él. Aun así, no deseaba que se alejara demasiado por si algún peligro estuviera asechándolos repentinamente, y su deber ahora consistía en proteger a la Oráculo sobre todo lo demás. Y conforme se acercaban donde la joven mujer le había indicado que creía que se encontraba su hermana dada sus fuertes emociones, entonces el Geminiano comenzó a percibir una energía poderosa, pero muy diferente al cosmos que estaba acostumbrado a presentir en las personas.

—Hay que tener cuidado —le murmuró en voz baja mirándola rápidamente sobre su hombro viendo como asentía lentamente atemorizada.

Pero casi al instante se escucharon una conmoción y unos ruidos extraños. El de tez morena no dudo en correr hacia aquella dirección siendo seguido por ella, preguntándose si de verdad la otra muchacha corría grave peligro, sin embargo, la escena que se presentó en frente de ambos sugirió que era todo lo contrario.

Allí bajo el cielo nocturno apresando a dos guerreros portadores de Cloth oscuras no podía ser otro animal más que un enorme Direwolf de denso pelaje gris platinado, y que mantenía a ese par de sujetos prisioneros con sus poderosas patas delanteras cada una aplastando el pecho cada sujeto contra el suelo para evitar que se levantaran.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver semejante criatura salida directamente de un libro mitológico, tan grande que no suponía ningún problema intimidar con facilidad a los guerreros más fuertes con esos dientes capaces de destrozar la carne con facilidad, y esos ojos que le parecieron un poco familiares…

—_No le harán daño a mi hermana si yo puedo impedirlo._

Esa voz feroz con un tono femenino provenía del animal, como si sus pensamientos fueran transmitidos en voz alta para que todos los presentes pudieran escucharla.

Los hombres más que asustados, estaban impactados y sorprendidos tratando de quitar ese enorme peso que ejercía sobre ellos, mientras maldecían pensando rápidamente que hacer ante esa situación tan imprevista.

—¡Maldición!, ¡Maldita bestia! —escupió uno de ellos alterado al ver como esas fauces se acercaban amenazadoramente a ellos al tiempo que gruñía y se relamía los dientes como si pudiera saborear ya su carne ensangrentada.

—¡Kaia!

El grito de Ione pareció hacer reaccionar al gran animal, que se detuvo al instante para alzar la cabeza y con sus orejas totalmente erguidas viendo fijamente a la mujer que estaba a tan solos a unos pocos pasos al lado del Santo Dorado.

—A_delfí _…—el Direwolf dio un pequeño salto hacia ella ignorando por completo la mirada del hombre moreno, teniendo su completa atención en su hermana—_No debes estar aquí, es completamente peligroso._

Defteros iba actuar, pero se detuvo al ver lo dócil que se había vuelto en un parpadeo, preguntándose si debería dejarla acercarse a la Oráculo a pesar que parecía que obviamente se conocían. Sintiendo al mismo tiempo su propio cuerpo en tensión ante la presencia de la enorme bestia que poseía una mirada que brillaba con inteligencia, con un ojo color avellana y el otro lila, unas curiosas marcas rojas de bajo de estos en ese abundante pelaje platinado, pero antes de agregar algo observó de reojo un movimiento de parte de esos seres malignos que lo puso nuevamente alerta junto con el animal.

—¡Seguramente es la otra!, ¡Agárrala y huyamos! —exclamó el corpulento hombre a punto de lanzarle un ataque hacia el Direwolf que le gruñó enfurecido interponiéndose entre él y la joven mujer—_¡Photia Rouphithr…!_

Pero justo antes de siquiera de terminar de lanzar la técnica, al tiempo que el otro en una alta velocidad se dirigió rápidamente a un costado para agarrar a la Oráculo seguramente, el Santo de Géminis susurrando una maldición silenciosa se agachó rápidamente para posar una mano en el suelo mirando fijamente a los agresores.

—_¡Mauros eruption crust!_

Repentinamente el suelo se abrió justamente de bajo de los Santos Negros, y un chorro potente de magma los atrapó con una fuerza devastadora como si fuera un geiser quemando sus cuerpos en vida hasta el punto de consumirlos por completo, solo dejando rastro de viscosa lava oscura y cenizas en el aire.

Defteros se levantó con lentitud, apretando la mandíbula con algo de irritación, puesto que al eliminarlos había desecho completamente cualquier opción de información que pudiera sacarles a alguno de ellos. Con un profundo suspiro se dijo que no había nada que hacer, ya que lo que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así que su mirada regresó a la Oráculo que parecía claramente afectada ante el intento de ataque, de pie junto aquel enorme animal. La coronilla de la cabeza de Ione apenas le llegaba a la altura del lomo, lo cual esto lo hacia bastante imponente hasta sobrepasar su propia altura… y eso que se consideraba uno de los Caballeros más altos después del Santo de Tauro.

—¿Q-Que paso? —preguntó la Oráculo, subiendo temblorosamente su mano para posarla en el pelaje del Direwolf que conocía también y que la había protegido toda su vida.

El gigantesco lobo bajó un poco su cabeza para dejar que ella le acariciara y así ayudarla a tranquilizarse un poco. Pero internamente pensó que no podía decirle la verdad, que intentaron secuestrarla a ella porque querían el poder de la Oráculo de Delfos, simplemente no podía decirle eso a su hermana. De por si vivía con inseguridad como para caerle con esa noticia, no deseaba que tuviera que vivir mirando sobre su hombro con temor.

Sencillamente no se merecía esa vida.

—_No debes salir del Santuario, adelfí, es peligroso para ti _—le dijo a su vez ignorando su pregunta y alzando su mirada viendo la confusión en los ojos de Ione—_Mejor regresemos… _—murmuró con suavidad y antes de que pudiera objetar algo más, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a su forma humana en un pequeño destello de brillo.

Solo entonces Kaia posó sus ojos en el Caballero de Oro que solo las observaba en silencio, evaluando la situación.

El hombre de piel morena estaba impresionado por todo lo que paso, pero aun así no lo demostrada. En ese momento podía notar lo idéntico del parecido de las gemelas, sobre todo porque ahora Kaia portaba su largo cabello suelto justo como el de su hermana lo cual hacia casi imposible diferenciarlas. Respirando profundamente pasó una mano por su cabello azul oscuro tratando de eliminar la tensión de su cuerpo ante lo que acaba de pasar, y con paso tranquilo se acercó a ambas pensando que sería mejor dejar el centenar de preguntas para más tarde.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó con suavidad atento aquella mirada bicolor.

Por un momento, Kaia se sorprendió por el simple hecho de que él se dirigía a ella sin haber dudado por ningún segundo a cuál de las dos se dirigía, como tantas personas les había pasado. Hasta las mismas mujeres de la villa con que se habían criado se habían equivocado alguna vez.

Era agradablemente refrescante saber que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió con suavidad—Puedo cuidarme sola, _daimónio_.

Defteros solo dejó escapar un ligero gruñido antes de responder.

—Eso acabo de notarlo —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ellas—Regresemos al Santuario… debemos informarle al Patriarca lo sucedido y necesito el testimonio de ambas.

Eso último logró tensar más a Ione que a la propia Kaia, aunque esta última no le agradaba demasiado la idea de tocar el tema de su habilidad. Pero antes de poder siquiera presentar una queja o negativa ya el Santo de Oro había empezado emprender el camino de regreso, puesto que ya estaba dando indicios de comenzar el amanecer. Lo cual ambas no tuvieron otra opción más que intercambiar miradas un poco preocupadas antes de seguirlo, y cada uno inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

En el momento en que cruzaron Tauro, Aldebaran que se había recién levantado solo pudo mirarlos con ambas cejas levantadas claramente sorprendido, pero sabiamente no dijo nada al respecto al ver pasar a las gemelas. Mientras que Defteros solo se lamentó de no poder usar la otra técnica de _Another Dimension_ para teletransportar a los tres directamente con Shion, dado que no seria bien sobrellevado por las mujeres, sobre todo la Oráculo que se veía más reacia a confiar en alguno de ellos.

Sin embargo, esa idea no resulto tan mala cuando tuvieron que atravesar la Cuarta Casa Zodiacal.

—¿Oh? Pero vaya que esto si es jodidamente interesante.

El hombre de tez morena evitó no rodar los ojos ante las palabras mordaces de su compañero de armas. Pero obtusamente este se les atravesó en el camino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con sus ojos azul violetas brillando con burla y diversión sin querer desaprovechar esta jugosa oportunidad, causando que el demonio de la Isla Kanon casi gruñera con molestia. Lo único que le impedía hacerlo a un lado bruscamente era la pequeña niña italiana que se encontraba sentada en su hombro viéndolos con curiosidad e inocencia.

—Manigoldo… —murmuró este casi sin paciencia—Hazte a un lado.

No obstante, el Canceriano chasqueó la lengua antes de posar su mano libre en la cadera.

—Es que estoy malditamente impresionado. Yo que pensé que ibas a morir en celibato, y no solo llegas con una, sino con una copia —para hacer énfasis a sus palabras señaló con su pulgar a las gemelas con una sonrisa burlona—No conocía ese lado de ti, hombre, me gusta.

Deffteros tensó la mandíbula lanzándole una mirada peligrosa dispuesto apartar a la pequeña para poder encargarse del padre.

—_Papà granchio _—Mellea llamó suavemente a su padre jalando un poco un mechón de corto cabello azul—Hambre ahora.

—Bien, bien ya vamos —repuso este de mala gana, pero al mismo tiempo agradeciendo internamente de haber sido salvado por la campana—Tragas como un barril sin fondo, mocosa —y con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa sarcástica adornando sus labios se despidió de los presentes.

El Geminiano solo atinó a masajear las sienes antes de negar agradeciendo que Kardia no se encontrara en el Santuario para lanzarle unas cuantas indirectas similares. Y las hermanas solo se encontraban intrigadas ante esa conversación, aunque Ione se encargó de ocultarse atrás de su gemela por puro instinto ante la presencia de un nuevo hombre que al parecer no sabia respetar el espacio personal de nadie.

—Vamos —les indicó levemente el Santo avanzando nuevamente terminando de atravesar la Casa de Cancer.

Por fortuna el resto de los Templos no supuso ningún otro percance dado que la mayoría de las Casas Zodiacales se encontraban solitarias, dado que sus Guardianes no se encontraban por diferentes motivos, solo El Cid con un leve movimiento de cabeza los dejó pasar por Capricornio con su rostro de granito impasible ante la presencia de las dos mujeres. Degel al parecer estaba pasando tiempo de caridad con su esposa, puesto que tampoco lo habían visto, mientras que por otro lado, se habían topado con Albafika que prácticamente tuvo casi la misma reacción que el Santo de Tauro, y que los dejó pasar sin ningún comentario, solo sus cejas azul celestes estaban alzadas demostrando de esa manera su sorpresa.

Llegar finalmente al Templo Papal fue todo un alivio para el hombre moreno, ya que todos esos acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo fueron de gran impacto, aun más siendo esos meses tan pacíficos. Sin embargo, no cabía dudas que las cosas podían ponerse rápidamente tensas, dada la aparición de esos seres malignos que todos habían creído eliminados hacia ya muchos años atrás.

—Gran Patriarca —Defteros posó una rodilla en el suelo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en el usual saludo que se le profesaba al líder de todos ellos. Aunque siendo honesto seguía siendo un poco extraño ver a ese joven hombre en tan importante puesto y no resguardando el Templo de Aries.

—De pie, Defteros —respondió con suavidad haciendo un leve gesto con la mano—Debo decir que esto en bastante inusual —comento rápidamente el Patriarca observando la presencia de las mujeres de Delfos. Era una suerte que tenía el hábito de madrugar, tan pronto como el sol tocaba el punto más álgido del Santuario—Pero confió de que se trata de algo de suma importancia.

—Así es, en menos de media hora sucedió un altercado… —luego se detuvo abruptamente, tensando al mismo tiempo la mandíbula al percatarse del dímela en que se había metido.

Por solo un instante observó sobre su hombro, sosteniendo atentamente la mirada de la Pitonisa que era bastante intensa, y denotaba también un poco de nerviosismo que lo hizo resoplar con fuerza volviendo nuevamente su vista al frente donde el Patriarca esperaba su respuesta. Para él era obvio que el poder de la gran bestia feroz era un secreto muy bien guardado entre las hermanas y que no deseaba revelar, puesto que era algo privado, pero por otro lado debía informarle a su superior exactamente como habían sucedido las cosas. Y decir que un Direwolf mitológico había aparecido de la nada reteniendo a los Santos Negros antes de volver a desaparecer no sonaba demasiado lógico ni tampoco creíble.

Apretó los puños con algo de fuerza, no deseaba colocarla en una situación incómoda… aquella mirada se lo había dicho todo. Verdaderamente no comprendía porque le costaba tanto decir algo tan simple, sobre todo cuando ella había hurgado en su vida sin siquiera pestañear, pero suponía que debía relacionarlo con su pasado. Podría ser un demonio por fuera, pero en su interior seguía siendo un hombre demasiado amable y empático.

Maldición, ¿Que debía hacer?

Entonces un sutil roce en sus dedos de su mano izquierda causó que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, pero permaneció quieto sin llegar a girarse para mirar. Sabía perfectamente que era ella, dando sutilmente su permiso para que hablara, lo cual fue realmente un alivio para él.

Defteros carraspeó suavemente su garganta antes de comenzar hablar nuevamente, sin notar como el Lemuriano había mirado con curiosidad cada una de las reacciones y acciones del Santo de Géminis.

—Justo antes del amanecer aparecieron dos Santos Negros en el bosque alrededor del Santuario, más específicamente en el lado suroeste —comenzó a decir el hombre de ojos azul profundo—Sus intenciones eran muy claras, buscaban a la Oráculo de Delfos. Pero no obstante, la Pitonisa siendo no solo su hermana sino también su Guardiana tomó su lugar sin dudarlo. La Oráculo tenia las intenciones de ir en su búsqueda, me vi en el deber de acompañarla por su seguridad, y debido a que son gemelas tienen una gran conexión y podíamos llegar a ella más fácilmente —explicó brevemente antes de proseguir—Finalmente cuando llegamos a la escena, había un Direwolf reteniéndolos cuando intentaban huir con ella misma… —hasta él mismo pensó que se escuchaba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza fantaseando un sueño, pero así eran las cosas—Los Santos Negros intentaron atacar y llevarse a la Oráculo desesperadamente, así que no me quedo otra opción que eliminarlos al instante.

Shion escuchó atentamente sus palabras con calma ocultando su sorpresa inicial ante la mención del animal, y posteriormente cerró sus ojos para meditar profusamente antes de asentir con suavidad posando ahora su mirada en las hermanas.

—Debemos aumentar rápidamente la seguridad en el Santuario, y averiguar porque están rondando repentinamente, aparte de saber que nuestro numero disminuyo casi a lo mínimo cuando el resto de los Santos de Plata y Bronce quedaron sin cosmos —dijo antes de comenzar a ponerse lentamente de pie para bajar los pocos escalones del pedestal pensando que aparte de los Dorados revividos y de unas cuantas Vestales un gran grupo de jóvenes habían llegado para entrenar y convertirse en los nuevos guerreros que podían defender la voluntad de Athena, pero por ahora ellos no tenían casi experiencia como para siquiera ayudar, eso quería decir que tendrían que aumentar la intensidad de los entrenamientos—Gracias por venir a informarme y traerlas de vuelta sanas y salvas, Defteros, ya puedes retirarte —murmuró suavemente a unos pocos pasos de distancia del Caballero.

Defteros inclinó un poco la cabeza con respeto, sin embargo, antes de siquiera darse la vuelta para marcharse la voz del Patriarca lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Y por favor, mantén la información de la Pitonisa en secreto por los momentos —mayormente no quería que el rumor se corriera y que en algunas personas comenzara a infundirse el miedo, puesto que no era un tema que debía de tratarse tan a la ligera, nunca había visto un Direwolf, pero suponía que debía ser bastante sorprendente e intimidante.

Kaia observó atentamente como el Geminiano asintió con lentitud antes de comenzar a retirarse finalmente, y ella sintió un leve alivio aunque solo fuera momentáneo, puesto que la mirada penetrante del Patriarca en su dirección les indicó que le debía una muy larga explicación y del por qué se lo habían ocultado.

Pero mientras veía aquel hombre alto y moreno marcharse, no pudo evitar intercambiar una breve mirada con él antes de que este desapareciera finalmente tras las grandes puertas dobles.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Uff... cuantos sucesos e ****información**** hubo en este capitulo xd **

**Primero que nada, ¿que tal les ****pareció**** descubrir que estas mujeres son gemelas? ****ironía**** pura ¿no? jaja posteriormente subiremos a la pagina un dibujo de como se ve Kaia e Ione :3**

**Y sobre el tema de la ****transformación**** del Direwolf, se que suena ****bastante**** loco xD pero no sonaba tan ****fantasioso**** al recordar que en el Gaiden de Sisyphus aparecen centauros, y bueno ademas que los dioses son de carne y hueso en este anime/manga ****entonces no parece tan alocada la idea de una Pitonisa con esas habilidades (Y quisimos dar un giro completo a lo que concierne a las protas) y los Direwolf superan en tamaño a los lobos comunes, que si llegaron existir y que eran protagonistas en varias ****mitologías****, aunque Kaia es mucho mas grande porque es... "especial" por ****así**** decirlo. **

**Pero no se preocupen, ya se ira explicando un poco mas de esto y de la ****Oráculo**** en el siguiente cap :3**

**Pd: "_daimónio" _significa "_demonio_" en griego.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	3. Lýkos

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! ****Aquí**** les dejo el tercer capitulo, y que algunos se les ****hará**** familiar cierta parte por el pequeño spoiler que di en nuestra pagina de facebook, pero que ahora ****quizás**** se lleven una sorpresa interesante 7u7**

**En fin, ****aquí**** se explicara ciertas cositas ****importantes****, ****así**** que atentos :3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**"**_**Lýkos"**_

**Grecia, Athena - Coliseo**

**Mayo, 07 de 1749**

Las cosas en el Santuario se pusieron un poco tensas al correr de las semanas después de que un peligroso suceso casi se llevara dos vidas inocentes, pero que gracias a los Dioses y la valiente Vestal del Templo de Virgo no llegó a mayores, solo más que un enorme susto. Así mismo el Patriarca había tomado la decisión de que los Santos de Oro se turnaran para hacer rondas, aunque en un principio sabia que esto no seria suficiente, era mejor que nada, mientras los nuevos aprendices subían de nivel para ganarse las Cloth y atribuir más con la ayuda hacia el Santuario, pero por los momentos eso tendría que ser suficiente.

En ese momento algunos Caballeros de la Orden Zodiacal se encontraban en el Coliseo entrenando arduamente entre ellos mismos en un grupo pequeño, de esta manera sus habilidades físicas se mantuvieran en forma como lo había encomendado Shion, para que todos estuvieran en buenas condicionas por si algo llegara a suceder... Porque según la presencia de los Santos Negros eso podría suceder en cualquier momento, y a pesar que la terrible Guerra Santa ya era historia pasada no quería decir que debían relajarse completamente.

Defteros movió su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar el golpe que le lanzo Degel antes de que él mismo respondiera de la misma manera, pero que igualmente el Acuariano esquivó con agilidad, y posteriormente retroceder para medir su próximo movimiento.

Ciertamente era extraño ver al amo del hielo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo cuando obviamente su punto fuerte era usar sus técnicas a distancia, sin embargo, no había ninguna duda que cada uno de ellos eran capaces de enfrentar a cualquier enemigo en diferentes circunstancias.

Y si eso a meritaba pelear puño a puño, entonces así seria.

Ahí se encontraban aparte de ellos, el Santo Dorado de Virgo, Piscis y Leo, este ultimo había vuelto hace un par de semanas de su pequeño viaje de Irlanda, mientras que el resto de los Caballeros se encontraban en sus Casas para no dejar los Templos Zodiacales sin protección, y siendo uno que otro rondaba los alrededores para vigilar.

Aunque en ese momento los pensamientos del hombre de piel morena había tomado otra dirección. A pesar que paso el tiempo no podía evitar darle vueltas al gran misterio que rodaba a las dos jóvenes mujeres provenientes de la Villa de Delfos, y más aun aquella muchacha con esa rara habilidad que lo había dejado prácticamente boquiabierto. El mismo Pope le había dicho que no hablara sobre el tema, pero eso no quería decir que podía apartarlo de su cabeza con tanta facilidad.

¿Como podría ser posible que una menuda mujer podría convertirse en una bestia mitológica tan salvaje e imponente?

Más aun, no comprendía por qué eso rondaba tanto por su mente.

Y a pesar que la había visto un par de veces desde entonces, había notado que ya no lo vigilaba tan atentamente como antes, pero sin lugar a dudas su mirada intensa se clavaba en él cuándo se topaban, sin embargo, ya no lo juzgaban, como si algo la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. Aun así las conversaciones eran pocas y no duraban demasiado más que la simple curiosidad de la Pitonisa por ciertas cosas aun, y cada vez que eso pasaba él no podía dejar de pensar en ese enorme animal plateado que había atemorizado a un par de Santos Negros, y que haría lo mismo con el resto de los habitantes del Santuario y a los alrededores si el rumor se extendía.

Las personas podían hacer cosas muy extrañas domadas por el miedo y el pánico.

—Pareces un poco distraído, Defteros.

El comentario de Degel lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos trayéndolo bruscamente a la realidad, notando como el Santo de Acuario lo miraba fijamente con una ceja arqueada aun estando en posición de ataque junto con su respiración levemente acelerada y un par de gotas de sudor surcando su frente. Y como los demás en vez de su armadura dorada solo vestía la ropa de entrenamiento.

El Geminiano solo sonrió con un poco de tensión, al tiempo que le lanzaba un nuevo ataque que para el otro no fue ningún problema frenarlo con su brazo.

—No se de lo que me estás hablando.

Su compañero solo arqueó una vez mas una ceja antes de guardar silencio nuevamente, aunque sus calculadores ojos azules sugerían que no le creía en absoluto, pero prefirió respetar su privacidad. Con eso, el combate continuo un par de minutos más, mientras los espectadores observan atentos los movimientos de cada uno. Si bien realmente no peleaban con toda su capacidad servía para mejorar sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, sobre todo aquellos que no lo empleaban demasiado.

El Santo de Acuario esquivó el barrido de pierna que le lanzo su contrincante, saltando hacia atrás en un gran giro antes de caer perfectamente de pie, regulando un poco su respiración agitada. No obstante, cuando iba a dar el siguiente movimiento, se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro tan repentinamente.

—Cambiemos de lugar, Degel.

El hombre francés observó sobre su hombro como Asmita con sus ojos habitualmente cerrados tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. No pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces algo intrigado, pero igualmente asintió levemente antes de arrojarle una mirada igual de impresionada al Geminiano que parecía tan o más incrédulo que el resto de los presentes. Entonces el hombre de larga cabellera verde camino hasta colocarse a un lado de Albafika y del pequeño león que parecía repentinamente emocionado por esa nueva batalla que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Defteros solo miró al Santo de Virgo con un poco de suspicacia, porque no era para nada común verlo participar tan abiertamente más que lo necesario… más aun siendo un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, puesto que era bastante reservado en ese sentido. Debió entrenar a solas como él mismo y el resto de los Guerreros habían hecho alguna vez en el pasado, sin embargo, eso no dejaba de ser algo surrealista.

—¿Sucede algo, amigo mío? —comentó el rubio con bastante serenidad aun sin colocarse en posición de ataque, ya notando como el hombre moreno seguía estando inconscientemente a la defensiva. Sonrió para sí mismo, porque debía de reconocer que era un demonio astuto.

—Para nada —respondió Defteros con una media sonrisa preparándose para la próxima batalla. La ventaja es que no sentía cansancio a pesar que llevaba algún tiempo en combate, eso simplemente no era nada en comparación con el entrenamiento en la Isla Kanon.

Sin embargo, todos se quedaron totalmente atónitos cuando es un parpadeo el joven hombre de cabellera rubia se lanzó al ataque con un buen salto de impulso, chocando su puño contra el suelo donde un milésimo segundo antes había estado el Santo de Géminis que apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar con un brinco exclamando una sonora maldición. El puño de Asmita dejó un gran cráter que abrió la tierra debajo de él con su poderoso y veloz ataque, mientras alzaba su rostro hacia su viejo amigo y su sutil sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

En ese momento Defteros tragó hondo, porque sabía al igual que los demás que el Caballero de Virgo iba a ir en serio.

Pero igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa, porque eso bien podría ser interesante.

Así es como el combate comenzó entre los poderosos Santos de Oro. Asmita no tiene ninguna intención de ser suave, y rápidamente el Geminiano llegó a la conclusión que él tampoco lo seria, respondería de la misma manera, por lo tanto, la batalla que solo se había limitado a un rango corto de espacio ya prácticamente se había extendido casi por todo el coliseo, con movimientos tan rápidos que era difícil seguirlos a simple vista, golpe tras golpe sin limitaciones a pesar que tanto el demonio como el hombre más cercano a dios esquivaban con facilidad, aunque a veces recibían uno que otro ataque deteniéndolos con los brazos solamente para arremeter con igual fuerza. Tanto Degel como Albafika estaban claramente impresionados, aunque poco lo demostraban. Por el contrario, Regulus se encontraba sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas con las manos en los tobillos, con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo de emoción al presenciar tan implacable batalla.

—Esto es bastante inusual —murmuró con suavidad primero Albafika muy atento a la pelea. Su entrenamiento con el pequeño león estaba muy lejos de ser como ese, porque la verdad fue un poco duro de acostumbrarse, puesto que en el pasado jamás se había atrevido a estar cerca de otra persona así sea uno de sus propios compañeros, y mucho menos golpear con un ataque tan directo que tuviera que tener contacto con la piel contra piel.

—Ciertamente —colaboró el Acuariano, ya con sus anteojos puesto para vislumbrar con más detalle cada hábil movimiento que lanzaban Géminis y Virgo—Impresionante, pero inusual.

—Yo diría que es absolutamente fascinante —refutó Regulus con alegría, inclinado levemente hacia delante y sus felinos ojos atentos. Dado que jamás había visto al Santo de Virgo luchar de esa manera, y eso de cierta forma le hacía recordar a su padre, preguntándose si él había sido tan implacable como Asmita lo estaba demostrando a pesar de ser una persona serena. Entonces desvió la mirada hacia los dos mayores que tenía a su lado—¿Creen que podríamos tener un combate así de serio? —preguntó señalando los dos hombres en la lucha.

El Pisciano intercambio una mirada con el hombre francés, dado que el Santo de Leo aunque muy joven era portador de una fuerza y habilidad descomunal.

—Cuando venzas a Sisyphus en destreza y a Aldebaran en velocidad, lo reconsideraremos —respondió esta vez Degel con amabilidad—Quizás puedas vencerme en inteligencia y a Albafika en evasión.

Los ojos del joven de cabellera castaña se iluminaron aún más antes de asentir vigorosamente.

—¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí! —exclamó lleno de energía y entusiasmo.

—Regulus… —llamó suavemente el hombre de cabellera celeste ganando nuevamente la atención del distraído león, que lo miró parpadeando con algo de confusión—Sera mejor que te muevas.

Solo entonces el Santo de Leo observó de reojo como un objeto contundente se acercó a él a una velocidad feroz. El menor se levantó y de un salto esquivo el gran trozo de escombro que se estrelló en el suelo justo aun lado del Pisciano que ni siquiera se inmuto al igual que su compañero.

—Vaya… —murmuró Regulus pestañeando sorprendido—Creo que me distraje un poco con la emoción —dijo frotando su cuello con una sonrisa apenada, pero al mismo tiempo despreocupada lo cual se ganó miradas empáticas de los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, en el fulgor de la batalla apenas con sus respiraciones ligeramente alteradas seguían propinando ataques y defensas buscando el punto de quiebre del otro, o hasta que decidieran por si mismos que era suficiente por el momento.

—Ciertamente algo te perturba —comentó el Santo de Virgo inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar el puño del moreno—Lo he percibido desde que llegamos.

—Solo estoy enfocado en esta pelea… no sé tú, Asmita —Defteros contestó un poco harto de que todos se estuvieran dando cuenta de su estado cuando supuestamente era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones a curiosos.

Entonces el rubio lanzó un rápido golpe que el Geminiano detuvo cruzando ambos brazos en frente de su rostro para frenarlo, y frunció el ceño cuando se percató que su compañero había abierto los ojos observándolo con atención sin apartarse.

—¿Oh? Algo que ha permanecido oculto en tus pensamientos por mucho tiempo —prosiguió el Caballero de Virgo ignorando sus palabras ejerciendo aún más presión en su puño causando una gran ráfaga de aire que agitaba el cabello y el ropaje de ambos por el poder que desprendía—Un gran secreto diría yo.

Defteros se tensó cuando vio la mirada azul lavanda de su amigo y que lo acompañaba esa sonrisa conocedora en sus labios. No pudo evitar soltar un ligero gruñido de irritación antes de tomar un poco más de impulso en sus piernas y contrarrestar el ataque empujando con la gran fuerza de sus brazos para obligar Asmita a retroceder a una buena distancia prudente.

—¿Qué diablos pretendes, Asmita? —él exclamó modulando su tono de voz para evitar sonar tan enojado, más, sin embargo, sabia más que nadie que el Guardián de la Sexta Casa podía ver sus emociones con gran facilidad.

En cambio, el rubio no le contesto, solo su sonrisa se volvió un poco más amplia… enigmática, y sabía que por el brillo de sus ojos que intentaba descubrir la verdad.

Sintió como esa irritación lo impulso a lanzarse contra el hombre de cabellera rubia con fuerza, dispuesto que le dijera una vez por todas del por qué lo estaba colocando en esa situación. Arremetió justo como lo había hecho con su amigo en un principio, pero con la diferencia de que en el momento en que Asmita saltó para esquivar su ataque, propinó un nuevo golpe al suelo con mayor fuerza de la que era necesitaba para desprender un gigantesco trozo de tierra, y cuando apenas esta estuvo suspendido en el aire por unos pocos centímetros le dio una fuerte patada para enviarla en su dirección. El Santo de Virgo ni siquiera se inmuto o cambio su expresión, sin moverse de su lugar solo levantó su mano y con solo su dedo índice tocó justo en medio de la enorme roca dividiéndola en dos.

El hombre moreno gruñó para sus adentros ya pensando en su próximo ataque, pero el suave movimiento de un ropaje blanco llamó su atención con rapidez. Abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando detectó como una figura femenina de larga cabellera se desplazaba por el lugar como si nada, sin darse cuenta del peligro inminente al momento de que una de las mitades del escombro se dirigía rápidamente a su dirección con la promesa de aplastarla.

'

'

Ese día Kaia había decidido explorar un poco más aquel lugar donde vivían, pero que aún estaban muy lejos de llamarlo hogar, sobre todo porque hasta ella misma preferiría que su hermana no saliera a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, puesto por el peligro que pudiera encontrar ahí afuera.

El Patriarca no se lo había pedido, pero ella misma había tomado la decisión de hacer rondas de vez en cuando desde aquel acontecimiento que bien pudo haber terminado en tragedia con la niña de cabello de ébano junto con la joven de fuego y ámbar… y ese deseo fue en aumento en el instante que su instinto y presentimiento le susurraron que había algo extraño nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez a ella no le llegaron por medio de ningún tipo de visión, así que se valía de sus premoniciones para guiarse. Por eso mismo se paseaba por todos los lugares que conocía, saltándose aquella regla que regia a sus habitantes, más que todo por estar inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Y eso solo se acentuó aún más conforme sus pasos la llevaron al enorme coliseo, donde se estaba efectuando una pequeña conmoción, pero que ignoro rápidamente.

Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron al percibir algo muy sutil.

No obstante, antes de que se diera cuenta unos fuertes brazos la tomaron con brusquedad alzándola en vilo en un movimiento tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de soltar una exclamación, y solo justo antes de escuchar como un fuerte estruendo se percibió a poca distancia como si algo pesado se hubiera estrellado con mucha potencia.

—Muchacha… ¿Acaso no vez por dónde vas? —pudo oír una voz profunda y que se podía distinguir por el tono de voz que se encontraba algo molesto.

Ella subió su mirada notando unos ojos de color azul profundo reconociéndole al instante al igual que su aroma, sin embargo, su mente estaba muy lejos de estar en el presente.

Defteros resopló tratando de eliminar la tensión e agitación que sentía, mientras muy despacio dejaba que la mujer volviera a tocar el suelo con sus pies. Miró a su izquierda como esa gran roca ahora estaba incrustada en una parte de las gradas, destruyendo una gran zona de los escalones. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca al tiempo que posaba nuevamente sus ojos en la Pitonisa que ahora se negaba a mirarlo.

—Debes estar más consciente de tu alrededor —dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándola con intensidad—Pudiste haber muerto en cuestión de segundos. Esta es una zona prohibida para todo aquel que no sea un Santo o un aprendiz a la hora de que se es utilizando para los entrenamientos —él apretó los labios al notar como ella seguía sin prestarle atención, no parecía asustada ni nada, solo su vista estaba fija más allá de él casi sin mostrar alguna emoción—¿Estas escuchando, muchacha?

Pero Kaia simplemente no le respondió, era como si sus pensamientos estuvieran ausentes.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

El Geminiano escuchó la pregunta que le hizo Degel que se acercaba junto con el pequeño león y el Pisciano para saber el estado de la mujer, pero en ese preciso instante, solo por un momento él contuvo levemente la respiración, para segundos después alzar una mano hacia sus compañeros en una clara señal para que se detuvieran al ver como los ojos bicolores de ella se agrandaban un poco más y estos comenzaban a brillar de una manera algo antinatural, volviéndose mucho más salvajes… casi animal.

Él estrechó la mirada hacia la Pitonisa escuchando como un suave gruñido parecía vibrar en su pecho, entonces con lentitud ella abrió sus labios mostrando así como sus caninos estaban más alargados y filosos.

Mierda.

—¡Apártense! —exclamó Defteros en advertencia hacia los demás con voz clara, pero algo baja para no alterarlos.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras de advertencia el menudo cuerpo de la joven mujer en un destello de brillo cambio rápidamente a la forma de ese majestuoso e inmenso animal, que inmediatamente se lanzó hacia delante en línea recta, con su pelaje gris platinado resplandeciendo bajo la luz del sol en una veloz y feroz carrera con sus ojos brillantes enfocados, con el objetivo de salir del coliseo e internarse en el bosque que iba mucho más allá bajo la mirada incrédula de los presentes que solo se quedaron observando fijamente donde el gigantesco lobo se había marchado precipitadamente.

—Wow… —Regulus apenas murmuró sin aliento y con absoluto asombro.

—¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —preguntó el Pisciano preguntándose qué si tanto tiempo en soledad le había afectado de alguna manera.

—¿Eso realmente era un lobo gigante? —indagó a su vez el joven de cabello castaño—¿Existen?

Degel meditó un poco ajustándose las gafas en el puente de su nariz antes de hablar.

—Más bien un Direwolf diría yo.

Entonces los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en el hombre moreno que no parecía alterado o asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Pero este en vez de lanzar alguna explicación simplemente alzó las manos para detener cualquier tipo de preguntas.

—Primeramente no deben decir nada al respecto a los demás. El mismo Pope podrá explicarles a su debido momento, pero por ahora hay que ver a los alrededores, ella seguramente ha detectado algún intruso —señaló con seriedad al lugar donde el enorme animal había tomado rumbo.

Ellos parecieron pensárselo estando claramente algo inseguros y aun un poco turbados, sin embargo, igual asintieron confiando en su palabra.

—Muy bien, iremos a ver —el Acuariano dijo antes de que los tres se marcharan a gran velocidad.

Defteros dejó salir un largo suspiro al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabello, mientras pensaba que debía ser, sin embargo, los serenos pasos de Asmita solo causaran que frunciera el ceño y sus labios con leve molestia, pero más porque el rubio era el único que no parecía estar sorprendido era el recuerdo de como lo había empujado hasta casi llegar a su límite.

—Estabas preparado para esa reacción de su parte —comenzó a decir el Santo de Virgo ya a su lado refiriéndose a la mujer, para luego inclinar levemente la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios—Presumo que ese era tu gran secreto.

El Geminiano resopló antes de asentir de mala gana.

—Sinceramente aún tengo ganas de partirte la cara —le dijo al tiempo que le echaba una mirada furibunda, estando un poco de mal humor ajustando las vendas de sus brazos para tener con que distraerse y no ceder al impulso de cumplir su promesa—Aun no entiendo a que querías llegar con todo esto.

—Bueno eso puede que lo descubras un día de estos —respondió misteriosamente sin dejar de sonreír—Pero supongo que podemos tener la revancha cuando quieras.

El hombre moreno solo rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé qué es peor… tus sermones o tus enigmas, Asmita.

Después de esa breve conversación ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Posteriormente, un buen rato había pasado desde entonces, y Kaia regresó con pasos lentos y perezosos al lugar donde inicialmente había salido literalmente disparada como una ballesta en una carrera casi desenfrenada. Pero esta vez fue un poco más sensata después de que la adrenalina abandonara su cuerpo, y tomó la decisión de rodear el Santuario hasta llegar el coliseo por una zona menos transitada. Aun así no deshizo su transformación, puesto que de esa forma su olfato era muchísimo más fino de lo que naturalmente era, así que pretendía intentar detectar nuevamente aquel rastro sutil que la había llevado a esa situación en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, no se esperó que al llegar, justo en medio del gran coliseo se encontraba aquel hombre de largo cabello azul y tez morena, junto con alguien más que reconocía como uno de los Guardianes de las Casas Zodiacales. Ella detuvo brevemente sus pasos al tiempo que alejaba su nariz de la tierra para observarlos antes de acercarse lentamente, pero siempre precavida.

Era curioso, no parecían realmente asombrados.

—¿Encontraste algo, muchacha? —el primero en hablar fue Defteros con su ceja levemente arqueada.

Ella movió su peluda cabeza negando con suavidad instantes después de meditarlo. No le debía una respuesta, pero las palabras del Patriarca resonando en su cabeza con advertencia bastaron para que cambiara de opinión a regañadientes.

—_Perdí el rastro… _—su voz se escuchó sin necesidad de abrir sus fauces, aunque no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con molestia, ya que en un principio había pensado que podía dar con aquellos intrusos si se daba prisa, pero apenas llegó al sitio que se suponía había estado el aroma y este se había esfumado como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Entonces le informare de inmediato al Pope—comentó el Santo de Virgo abriendo sus ojos para dedicarle una mirada significativa a su compañero antes de retirarse con elegancia y tranquilidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras que ambos quedaban solos, en ese instante Kaia se sentó lentamente en sus cuartos traseros esperando detectar nuevamente aquel aroma, y al mismo tiempo le era extraño que aquel hombre aun permaneciera a su lado tan serenamente a pesar de estar en esa faceta tan atemorizante. Recordaba muy bien como las otras Pitonisas no podían siquiera mirarla directo a los ojos, más infundado por el miedo que por el propio respeto, y nada que decir de estar cerca de ella. Sobre todo la primera vez que cambio a un Direwolf…

—Pensábamos que las habitantes de la Villa de Delfos solo podían controlar a los animales y no transformarse en alguno de ellos.

Las repentinas palabras del Geminiano la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, ella lo miró notando como la observaba con atención aun estando de brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente su contestación.

Kaia resopló un poco, mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza pensando si responderle o no, pero repentinamente se percató que le debía aunque sea eso, dado que él a su vez le había respondido a muchas de sus incógnitas a lo largo de esos meses, contando que se estaba ganando su respeto por solo el hecho de no verse intimidado por ella.

—_Normalmente no _—respondió ella momentos después con suavidad antes de cerrar los ojos y cambiar a su forma más humana, dado que no quería que el Patriarca la pillara en esas condiciones, tristemente tenía que obedecer alguna que otra regla—Las Pitonisas comunes solo pueden controlar a los animales colocando este collar en el cuello de alguno y así podemos comunicarnos y ver a través de ellos —explicó abriendo nuevamente los ojos tocando el collar que sostenía una bella piedra de cuarzo blanco—Pero… solo en mi caso, no lo necesito para hacerlo —esa era una gran habilidad que tenía el cuidado de usar solo de vez en cuando, puesto que le quitaba energía y requería de gran concentración.

—Pareces ser solo tú misma al ser un Direwolf—él murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Y lo soy —le dijo posando su mirada en aquellos ojos azul tan profundos—Cada cientos de años nace una Oráculo de carne y hueso para guiar a la Villa con sus visiones más enfocadas y precisas. Y a su vez también nace una Guardiana para protegerla, concediéndole un gran don animal para hacerlo, y el mío fue este —explicó rememorando aquellos recuerdos de su infancia que fueron felices con aquella mujer que habían tratado como a una madre—Fue una sorpresa que en esta era la Oráculo y su Guardiana nacieran como gemelas idénticas, lo cual solo afianza enormemente el vínculo entre nosotras.

Habían sido abandonadas siendo apenas unas niñas en medio del bosque firmemente tomadas de la mano con tan solo dos años de vida. Luego las Pitonisas las encontraron ya habiendo prevenido eso gracias a los mensajes que la naturaleza les habían susurrado. La líder se había encargado personalmente de criarlas e ir enseñando poco a poco como hacer sus deberes cuando el momento fuera el indicado en aquella Villa sagrada, puesto que primero tenían que alcanzar la madurez para tomar las riendas de sus títulos.

Arkhes había sido una mujer con un alma fuerte, pero bondadosa y que las acogió con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus ojos color ocre brillando de amor y entendimiento por esas pequeñas que les depararía un enorme futuro por delante. Su repentina partida cuando ellas tan solo tenían diez años les había pesado más que a ninguna otra… para cumplir su propio destino con el poderoso león dorado que ellas habían tenido el placer de conocer, dejando así su deber de Pitonisa Madre para dejarlas al cuidado de las demás.

Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios mirando ahora la tierra bajo de sus pies descalzos, puesto que aun recordaba como la noticia de su muerte le habían causado a ella y a su hermana un profundo pesar en sus corazones, porque jamás la olvidarían… y tras pasar esos quince largos años aun la recordaban con mucha claridad.

—¿Estas bien, muchacha?

Ella solo amplió un poco más su sonrisa para luego alzar sus ojos y ver como él tenía su ceño levemente fruncido. Ese hombre sin duda alguna era extraño, porque a pesar de su pasado duro y tormentoso se preocupa por alguien que solo lo había acosado y juzgado en primer lugar sin miramientos.

—Estoy bien —murmuró con suavidad, sintiéndose por primera vez a gusto con otra persona desde que llegaron al Santuario que no fuera su propia hermana.

Podría aclamar ser un demonio, pero tenía un buen corazón.

Un corto tiempo posterior de lo sucedido, ya con el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas, los tres Santos Dorados que habían estado en entrenamiento regresaban después de haber inspeccionado exhaustivamente los alrededores. Y a pesar que no consiguieron nada sabían que igualmente debían reportárselo al Patriarca, y este a su vez tenía el deber de explicarles por qué una mujer proveniente de la Villa de Delfos poseía esa extraña y peligrosa habilidad de cambiar directamente a una criatura mitológica.

Degel estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, caminando casi a la par del hombre de cabellera celeste ignorando como el joven Santo de Leo se había adelantado un poco, mientras parloteaba para sí mismo de lo tremendamente emocionante que había sido ese día, aunque él y Albafika ya le habían mencionado que no debía decir ninguna sola palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio tío.

Aunque eso lo veía bastante difícil, dado por el entusiasmo de Regulus y que no guardaba silencio conforme se acercaban a Sagitario.

—Supongo que estas preguntándose si de verdad ella detecto una amenaza —murmuró el Pisciano sin mirar a su compañero.

El hombre francés solo dejó escapar un pesado suspiro antes de asentir.

—Eso era lo que pensaba en un principio cuando no encontramos nada, pero no creo que se haya lanzado a la carrera simplemente para cazar un ciervo —dijo con lógica recordando la mirada feroz y decidida de la gran bestia plateada.

Eso era muy cierto, aun así para Albafika le costaba creer que algo como los Santos Negros hubieran resurgido nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Algo debería estar muy mal, o simplemente se estaban confundiendo de intrusos.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto.

—Sin embargo, todo esto no deja de ser inusual y más aún que haya permanecido como un misterio —continuó Degel momentos después tomándose la barbilla tratando de buscar una posible respuesta. A pesar que sabía que pronto serian respondidas no podía dejar de pensar en el gran número de posibilidades—Por lo que note en el coliseo Defteros lo sabía, y presumo que Asmita ya lo venía sospechando.

—Y qué manera de presionarlo para que intentara confesar —comentó el Santo de Piscis alzando sutilmente ambas cejas ante el recuerdo de aquel combate tan crudo. Haciendo parecer su batalla de práctica con Regulus como si hubiera sido un mero juego de niños, porque a pesar que no pensaba ir enserio en alguna pelea de entrenamiento, ninguno se esperó que el rubio tomara ese comportamiento.

—¡Sí! ¡tienen razón! ¡Fue súper asombroso! Realmente no puedo esperar para contárselo a Connor —exclamó el Santo de Leo girándose hacia ellos al haber escuchado sus palabras, con sus ojos azules brillando aun de emoción acumulada y sus puños al aire—Espero de verdad que el señor Asmita me deje entrenar algún día con él, quizás de esa forma podre experimentar un poco más como lucho mi padre en su época —el joven siguió divagando más para sí mismo que para los demás, al tiempo que seguía su camino con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

No obstante, el Acuariano sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras del pequeño león se sumió una vez más en sus pensamientos, puesto que aún tenía el leve presentimiento de que había algo más profundo que simplemente forzar al Geminiano a que hablara, pero conociendo al hombre más cercano a dios no era para nada fácil de adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones.

'

'

Un mes más tarde, Aldebaran de Tauro se encontraba en ese preciso momento bajando por las Casas Zodiacales después de tener una plática amena con Sisyphus, ambos estando de acuerdo en aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento del pequeño león y de Teneo. Podría sonar un tanto injusto, dado que Regulus era poseedor de una Cloth Dorada, pero tenía bastante fe que para su aprendiz podría serle útil practicar con él, puesto que si Teneo quería aspirar en un futuro la armadura de Tauro debía de llegar a la altura de un Guardián de la Orden Zodiacal.

Eso también ayudaría al Santo de Leo a ir madurando con cada aprendizaje, dado que siendo tan joven, con un carácter muy enérgico y vivaz, a veces no prestaba la debida atención, ya que se distraía con facilidad en ciertos casos, o simplemente no analizaba correctamente la situación. Por esa razón Sisyphus había impuesto un arduo entrenamiento, las cualidades del jovencito al ser todo un prodigio tenían que ser guiadas por un buen camino, y con mayor razón aun porque Regulus parecía más emocionado que nunca con el aprendizaje.

Saludó de buen agrado a Asmita cuando paso por Virgo, y nuevamente el rubio rechazó con una sonrisa ligera su propuesta de beber sake, porque aunque sabía lo religioso que era el joven hombre no perdía realmente nada con intentarlo. Y siendo sinceros no pudo evitar reír con fuerza cuando la Vestal pelirroja que se encontrada al lado de este hizo una mueca inconscientemente seguramente recordando el sabor fuerte de la bebida que una vez degustó hacia bastante tiempo. Igual dejó la invitación abierta antes de seguir su camino, por si alguno de los dos se animaba finalmente.

Al atravesar la Casa de Géminis esperó encontrarse con su Guardián solitariamente en alguna parte del Templo, con su mirada perdida entre sus propios pensamientos. Sin lugar a dudas el Tauriano pensaba seriamente en integrarlo en el aprendizaje de Teneo, para que le echara una mano de vez en cuando, y quien sabe, quizás también hasta de los nuevos aspirantes para que pudiera salir de ese mundo de aislamiento que aclamado demonio se había hundido a pesar que lo peor de su época había pasado. No obstante, debía entender que el misterio del paradero de su gemelo debía influir en grande también en su comportamiento, y como un viejo amigo de su hermano lo comprendía perfectamente, dado que Aspros, Sisyphus y él mismo habían tenido una fuerte amistad en el pasado… y que esta fue deteriorándose con el tiempo por el mismo Aspros al estar obsesionado de convertirse en el nuevo Patriarca, aunque a su momento ninguno tenía idea del verdadero motivo de que su personalidad se volviera retorcida y hasta cruel.

Pero vamos, Defteros tenía ya un gran futuro por delante, y tenía la fuerte esperanza de que saliera de ese encierro en algún momento.

Conforme se acercaba la salida del Tercer Templo, no pudo evitar comenzar a escuchar una voz, notando a su vez a dos figuras que se encontraban en la entrada. Al reconocer a dichas personas iba a comentar algo con humor, pero drásticamente calló al escuchar una parte de la conversación que no le agrado en lo absoluto.

—No necesito de tu permiso para pasar por el Templo, Defteros.

El hombre de tez morena ni siquiera se molestó ante la forma en que se dirigía a él, simplemente su sonrisa con su peculiar colmillo se volvió un poco sarcástica.

—No sé lo que te impide pasar, Elián, como ves no te estoy obstruyendo el camino —le dijo con voz clara cruzándose de brazos.

El otro hombre de cabello negro estrechó la mirada hacia él con molestia y una rabia contenida que ya el demonio de la Isla Kanon estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—Ciertamente no mereces portar la Cloth de Géminis —comentó este casi escupiendo las palabras—No estoy de parte de Aspros a pesar que fue un gran Guerrero —dijo caminado por su lado prácticamente empujándolo con su hombro al pasar—Pero al menos él si podía llamarse un Santo de Athena sin manchar el nombre —dijo finalmente con una mirada cruel antes de descender finalmente por las escaleras con los puños apretados por la ira contenida.

Defteros simplemente no dijo nada al respecto, aunque ciertamente la sonrisa en sus labios murió lentamente hasta tensar levemente la mandíbula. Respirando profundamente tratando de autoconvenserse de que sus palabras no lo estaban afectando en lo absoluto, total, ese era el trato que siempre había llevado, y al parecer portar una armadura Dorada no cambiaba ese hecho para algunas personas.

—No debería de hablarte de esa manera tan irrespetuosa.

Él observó al Santo de Tauro con tranquilidad que se acercaba con su imponente altura antes de encogerse levemente de hombros restándole importancia.

—Elián solo está enfadado por el rumbo en que tomaron las cosas, perdió su cosmos, y todo por lo que había entrenado por toda su vida se esfumo en un instante, puedo comprenderlo.

Recordaba hace un tiempo que Elián de Auriga fue un gran Santo de Plata, pero que después de la Guerra Santa su alma se hundió con pesar y desdicha, y ahora solo le quedaba servir al Santuario de otra manera que seguramente lo hacía sentirse inútil en comparación con su pasado.

Aldebaran negó con su ceño fruncido claramente con molestia.

—Aun así eso no es excusa para tratar así a los demás —espetó con desaprobación—Requiere de una mejor conducta… quizás esto demande que se lo comuniquemos al Patriarca.

—Solo déjalo estar —Defteros dijo sin querer seguir hablando del tema realmente.

Sin embargo, el gran Toro Dorado era conocido por seguir las reglas e imponer disciplina y enseñanza a los que la requerían, y podría llegar hacer bastante terco en ese ámbito, las cicatrices de quemaduras en su cuerpo podían dar fe a ello.

—Tu tampoco debes dejarte pisotear de esa forma —continuó el hombre de cabello blanquecino alzando su voz sin darse cuenta—Ser un Santo Dorado equivale haber invertido esfuerzo, alma, sangre y corazón para llegar hacerlo.

El Geminiano soltó un leve suspiro aun sin mirarlo.

—Aldebaran, como bien sabrás yo solo tengo la Cloth de Géminis en este momento dado que mi hermano no la quiso… además de marcharse y dejar el puesto vacante nuevamente.

Ese comentario solo instó al que el Santo de Tauro diera un paso y colocara un mano en el hombro de su compañero de armas captando su total atención ahora observando fijamente a esos ojos de intenso azul marino.

—No te menosprecies, Defteros —habló Aldebaran con fuerza puesto que sus palabras solo lo habían hecho enojar más aun, apretando levemente el agarre de sus dedos, puesto que le molestaba que pensara esa manera de él—Debes sentirte orgulloso más que nadie, porque a pesar de todo lo que afrontaste siempre lograbas colocarte de pie —dijo esta vez con más seriedad de la que el normalmente demostraba.

El hombre de cabello azulado solo lo observó inmutablemente antes de volver hablar.

—Siempre viendo lo honorable a todo —le dijo con una media sonrisa en la comisura de los labios que solo podría ser ironía.

Los ojos verdes de Aldebaran solo se entornaron levemente antes de ejercer un poco más de fuerza en la mano de su hombro, pero justo en el momento en que abrió la boca para agregar algo, una persona se interpuso repentinamente entre los dos.

Tanto el Santo de Géminis como el de Tauro se quedaron perplejos al ver nada más y nada menos que a la Pitonisa haciéndole frente al Guardián de la Segunda Casa. La menuda mujer tenia sutilmente la barbilla en alto, con su menudo cuerpo justo en frente de Defteros, sin ninguna emoción dominando sus facciones delicadas, solo sus ojos extravagantes demostraban cierta intensidad, en un silencioso reto.

Casi como si…

Ella miró fijamente al corpulento hombre con cicatrices que prácticamente la doblaba en tamaño, y que sin embargo, no parecía para nada intimidada.

—¿Señorita Pitonisa? —murmuró este arqueando una ceja con curiosidad posando sus ojos en los de su compañero con intriga, pero más bien este estaba igual de confundido.

Pero la mujer no contestó, simplemente lanzó una mirada a la mano que estaba en el hombro del hombre moreno, y solo entonces Tauriano pareció comprender, así que la retiro lentamente.

Esta vez Kaia pareció más complacida, a pesar que su mirada seguía siendo peligrosa observándo de arriba abajo al gran Toro Dorado como si realmente no consideraba el hecho que él podía partirla en dos fácilmente con una mano sin ningún esfuerzo si así lo quisiera.

Luego ella posó sus ojos exóticos en Defteros, evaluándolo lentamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, _daimónio_? —preguntó Kaia con suavidad.

—Pues… supongo que sí, muchacha —respondió este arqueando igualmente una ceja sin comprender demasiado bien la extraña situación.

La Pitonisa asintió con lentitud antes de retirarse tan silenciosa y repentinamente como había llegado, mientras que los dos hombres observaban como ella se marchaba hasta desaparecer por la Casa de Géminis seguramente para seguir subiendo los Templos Zodiacales.

Defteros frunció el ceño pensando el repentino comportamiento de aquella muchacha, y entonces sus cejas se alzaron al descubrirlo finalmente.

¿Ella lo había defendido de alguna manera?

Parpadeó un par de veces cuando Aldebaran empezó a reír en carcajadas fuertes y estruendosas casi haciendo vibrar las paredes del Templo, al tiempo que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de derribarlo.

—Es una mujer descomunal para defenderte de esa forma de mí, ¿No es así? —le dijo aun riendo con gracia, dejando su reciente molestia en el pasado, agradablemente sorprendido de la escena que acaba de presenciar. Haciéndole recordar a su vez a una mujer de rebelde rizos claros y mirada violeta.

El Geminiano sinceramente no tenía duda de ello, aunque no sabía si ella se le había enfrentado con la confianza de que podía casi igualar su tamaño en su forma de Direwolf, o simplemente porque así era ella… a pesar que claramente había malinterpretado la situación creyendo erróneamente que su compañero lo estaba hostigando por el tono fuerte de su voz. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, puesto que era la primera vez que sentía que alguien lo protegía verdaderamente además de su propio gemelo cuando era tan solo unos niños.

Finalmente el Guardián de la Casa de Tauro se retiró con una enorme sonrisa tras despedirte de su compañero de armas, con el gran presentimiento de que esa mujer de larga cabellera y ojos inusuales iba a hacer una diferencia en la vida del aclamado demonio de la Isla Kanon.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ajaaaaam ¿que les ****pareció**** leer el Santo de Virgo y Géminis combatir de esa manera? No se, pero de solo imaginarme Asmita luchando cuerpo a cuerpo... ufff me calienta mas que el sol de verano... 7u7 okno jaja**

**Ya se sabe un poco la historia de las gemelas :3 quisimos introducir un poco a Arkhes, la que muchos suponen que es la madre de Regulus, aunque para nosotras es todo un hecho jeje**

**Y que Kaia hubiera "defendido" a Defteros de Aldebaran pues wow, hay que darle un premio a la mujer jaja porque ****según**** los datos que hace tiempo Shiori otorgó sobre la altura de cada Caballero, Defteros mide un metro noventa, lo cual lo hace jodidamente alto, y ella apenas le ****llegaría**** aproximadamente como cuatro a cinco dedos por debajo del hombro... y eso ****dejaría**** al gran Toro midiendo dos metros y diez ****centímetros****, la aplasta solo con mirarla xD**

**En fin, ajustense los pantalones, porque la siguiente ****actualización**** sera un poco... "fuerte" por ****así**** decirlo, si recordaran cierta partesita el capitulo seis del fanfic de Manigoldo, hasta creo que debo cambiar el rango a la historia muajajaja**

**Pd: "**_**Lýkos**_**_" _significa "_lobo_" en griego.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	4. Beast of blood

**¡Hola, lectores! ****aquí**** esta el cuarto capitulo 7u7 supongo que sera un poco fuertes para algunos, pero... creo que es justo que le ****cambiáramos**** el rango a la historia por ser un poco más... fuerte por ****así**** decirlo.**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas explicitas, se recomienda ****discreción****.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

"_**Beast of blood"**_

**Grecia, Athena – Santuario**

**Septiembre, 03 de 1749**

Ella quería creer que ese día en particular era como cualquier otro, que hablaría un poco con su hermana antes de hacer su recorrido matutino alrededor del Santuario, más, sin embargo, desde que abrió los ojos temprano esa mañana tenia una fuerte sensación de inquietud, hasta el punto que tenía un ojo puesto en Ione la mayor parte del tiempo esperando que esta no se diera cuenta o empezaría a sospechar. Pero conforme avanzaba la mañana y nada pasaba se comenzó a sentir realmente frustrada, sobre todo cuando llego el medio día.

La mayoría de los habitantes de aquel lugar podrían estar relajados a excepción de unos pocos, dado que no hubo más incidentes desde que el último fue hace cuatro meses atrás, pero ella se mantenía alerta de todas formas, porque las cosas no podían terminar así como así, el mundo real no funcionaba de esa manera.

Posteriormente después comenzó a entender que su sospecha inicial era correcta, puesto que ya para cuando estaba muy avanzada la tarde, notó como los pocos guerreros que residían en el Santuario parecían agitados buscando. Casi nadie hablaba, simplemente la mirada perspicaz de la mayoría barría por todos lados sin detenerse a perder el valioso tiempo. Fue entonces que se enteró al escuchar a una de las Vestales que habían desaparecido aquella mujer italiana y su pequeña, y por ello la tensión crecía en el Santuario con demasiada rapidez.

Sinceramente consideró ayudar en la búsqueda, a pesar que no era asunto suyo, pues al imaginarse aquellas pobres almas inocentes perdidas en algún lugar la instó a que reaccionara finalmente. Quizás con su olfato refinado podía aportar un grano de arena, y a lo mejor también eso ocasionaría que su inquietud acabara de una vez por todas, aunque... muy en el fondo sabía que había algo más que le causaba esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, y por esa misma razón tomó la decisión de contribuir, no obstante, lo haría después de chequear a su gemela, y si fuera posible pedirle que viniera con ella para no perderla de vista mientras no se encontraba cerca, así se sentiría un poco más tranquila y concentrada para buscar debidamente.

Sería peligroso alterarse en su forma animal en esas circunstancias.

Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo súbitamente al sentir un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su cabeza, como si una leve corriente hubiera pasado a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Se sintió confusa, pero solo por un instante, y eso la motivo a seguir adelante con mayor prisa.

Y al llegar a la habitación donde se suponía que debía estar su hermana solamente la encontró inusualmente vacía.

Casi entra en pánico y en descontrol, hasta ella misma sintió como la bestia dentro de si se agitó, pero pudo controlarle respirando temblorosamente antes de relajarse, pensando que Ione bien pudo salir por unos minutos. Y recientemente había pasado la ocasión en que realmente salió del recinto del Pope aunque fue una sola vez apenas hacia una semana atrás. Aun le parecía increíble que se hubiera aventurado a estar afuera, a pesar que lo que la haya motivado fue una visión y un mensaje de la naturaleza que debía ser transmitido y ella no se encontraba para entregarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta del motivo del revuelo en el Santuario, era la visión que había tenido la Oráculo y que ahora se estaba cumpliendo a pesar que ya fueron advertidos.

Con eso en mente emprendió el camino de vuelta por las Doce Casas esperando toparse con su hermana en alguna parte. Rezando internamente para que no hubiera salido los confines del Santuario por ninguna razón, porque ahí comprendería verdaderamente que algo no estaba bien.

Repetidamente intento concentrarse y encontrar la conexión con su hermana para percibir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, alguna pista que la pudiera llevar a su paradero, pero… simplemente a ella no le llego nada, un frio silencio.

Sus puños apretados bajo las largas mangas de su vestido blanco solo ejercieron más presión al tiempo de que pasaba por Tauro y no había dado con ella. Su corazón estaba acelerado ya a esas alturas ignorando prácticamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y en el momento en que llego al Templo de Aries, se topó con dos Guardianes que se encontraban en la entrada de este observando el horizonte como si estuviesen pensativos.

Sisyphus de Sagitario dejó salir un largo suspiro sintiendo él mismo la tensión en todo su cuerpo por aquella situación que no hacía más que agravarse.

—No entiendo cómo pudieron haber desaparecido de esa forma.

El Santo de Géminis simplemente apretó un poco sus labios con algo de molestia.

—Lo que es peor es que lo hubieran hecho aquí mismo en el Santuario.

El hombre de cabellera castaña solo pudo darle la razón. Eso solo indicaba que habían subestimado al enemigo, además que la seguridad estaba un poco lejos de ser óptima dado el número reducido de Guerreros, sin lugar a dudar era un tiempo de crisis y restauración para el Santuario y sus habitantes donde estaban más vulnerables que nunca.

—La mayoría de los Dorados aún siguen buscando —comentó nuevamente Sisyphus, para luego posar su mirada en el cielo—Yo sobrevolé los alrededores, pero es difícil adivinar que hay bajo la copas de los árboles, sobre todo si ellos aprendieron a ocultarse tan bien.

—Esperemos encontrarlas pronto. Manigoldo está casi fuera de sus cabales —dijo con suavidad, aunque no podía evitar apretar sus puños con algo de ira, porque ciertamente le había agarrado cierto cariño a la pequeña niña de encantadores ojos azul violeta y cabello de ébano como todos los demás, y le enfurecía saber que alguien bien podría estar apresándola en contra de su voluntad. Aunque se había quedado en la primera Casa Zodiacal por si alguna de las dos aparecía después de haber buscado hacia un par de minutos sin éxito, y luego su compañero alado se le había unido al haber fracasado también en encontrarlas.

Era normal que el Canceriano estuviera rechinando los dientes sediento de venganza, puesto que no solo se había esfumado su inocente hija, sino también a la madre que apenas tenía poco de una semana de haber reaparecido después que se le creyó muerta.

Repentinamente se percató de un movimiento por el rabillo de ojo, y al girar un poco su rostro notó como esa mujer de piel dorada y mirada exótica los estaba observando desde una pequeña distancia. Parecía haber llegado allí recientemente, él estrecho la mirada porque había algo en ella que no parecía lo normal… se le veía un poco agitada y algo pálida se atrevería a decir.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar cuando esta se les acercó sin dudar al hombre que había tenido más trato.

—¿No la han visto pasar?

Sisyphus frunció levemente el ceño al igual que su compañero antes de hablar.

—¿A quién se refiere, señorita Pitonisa? —preguntó amablemente el castaño.

Kaia los miró a ambos claramente en tensión, ya que súbitamente sentía la garganta seca y áspera... Todo lo contrario de sus manos sudorosas y frías, puesto que estaba comenzando alterarse de verdad conforme avanzaba el tiempo y ese mal presentimiento se le instalaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—A mi hermana —logró murmurar intentando mantener el aplomo.

Primero los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada de confusión antes de negar lentamente.

—No… —respondió el Geminiano observando con atención las extrañas señalas que lanzaban la Pitonisa—Y creo que si alguien hubiera visto irse a la Oráculo no dudarían en escoltarla... tampoco creo que saliera de esa manera sin avisarle —agregó con un poco de cautela.

—Tampoco la vi cuando sobrevolé el Santuario —respondió esta vez el Santo de Sagitario, puesto que era de uno de los pocos que conocían la apariencia de la afamada Oráculo de Delfos por cierto encuentro casual hacia tan solo una semana.

Kaia solo pudo maldecir, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza y cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse nuevamente y buscar el rastro de su hermana. Pero conforme pasaba los segundos sin tener éxito alguno… comenzó aislarse en si misma, con esa presión en su pecho sintiendo como el control poco a poco se le estaba escurriendo de los dedos producto de la desesperación.

En cambio, Sisyphus dio un paso adelante para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, dado que sabía de la gran conexión que tenían los gemelos, sin embargo, Defteros lo detuvo colocando una mano en el pecho del castaño, con una mirada seria y también algo tensa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido el hombre de cabello corto en un tono de voz bajo.

—Escucha, Sisyphus, no te vayas alarmar por lo que seguramente estas a punto de presenciar —comenzó a decir sin despegar la mirada de la mujer de larga cabellera—Solo digo que dejes las preguntas para más tarde… y quizás quieras también mantenerte al margen.

Definitivamente ella no estaba bien, ese comportamiento pareciera ser el de un animal enjaulado, y normalmente estos al ser liberados repentinamente no eran demasiado amigables por así decirlo…

Presentía que debían tener mucho cuidado.

Así que lanzándole una breve mirada cautelosa al Santo de Sagitario, que con su expresión más seria solo asintió aunque no comprendía demasiado bien lo que estaba sucediendo o lo que estaba por venir, pero igualmente confiaba en él. Entonces Defteros se acercó un poco a la joven mujer, pero con suma prudencia, si bien siempre manteniendo una distancia.

—Muchacha… —él llamó con suavidad—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin embargo, Kaia no lo escuchaba, simplemente estaba apretando firmemente sus labios tratando de pensar con coherencia, calmarse y así buscar una respuesta para el misterioso paradero de su hermana... a pesar que su conexión parecía aparentemente cortada solo debía de rastrearla, conocía su aroma a la perfección desde toda la vida, entonces la conseguiría sana y salva, y todo terminaría finalmente como un feo susto que pronto olvidarían, y que ese tonto presentimiento solo era la jugarreta de su propia mente tras hundirse en el pánico.

Bruscamente toda clase de pensamiento racional se evaporó al instante cuando algo traspasó su cuerpo como un aire tan frío que hasta llegaba hacer doloroso, como si una mano invisible hubiera atravesado su pecho y estrujado su corazón sin piedad arrebatándole el aire casi por completo. Soltó un jadeo abriendo los ojos de par en par subiendo lentamente su mirada hacia un punto indefinido sintiendo un latente dolor en varias zonas de su cuerpo, con un aterrador conocimiento de esa sensación.

Ione… estaba sufriendo.

Algo le estaba pasando a su hermana.

A su gemela…

La razón de su existencia.

—Maldición… —masculló Defteros retrocediendo un paso al ver esa mirada más salvaje, extremadamente diferente a las otras veces que la había visto cambiar. Al segundo siguiente aquella hermosa mujer se convirtiera en un parpadeo en una bestia enorme que gruñía ferozmente, mientras se lanzaba hacia delante en una carrera casi demencial—¡Síguela! —le gritó a Sisyphus sin fijarse bien si el hombre estaba en shock o no por lo que acaba de presenciar casi irreal, solo se lanzó atrás del Direwolf casi totalmente convencido que lo llevaría hacia la Oráculo, suponiendo rápidamente que si debía de haberse comportado de esa manera tan errática solo significaba que algo andaba muy mal.

—¡Tratare de seguirlos desde arriba!

Le holló decir a Sisyphus que seguramente ya estaba alzando vuelo, a pesar que su tono de voz se escuchó tenso pudo reaccionar rápido.

Y eso era lo que realmente importaba en ese momento.

No tardó demasiado tiempo para darle alcance al ágil animal que se había internado en el bosque. Ella parecía fuera de sí, como si repentinamente hubiera captado la localización de su hermana por algo que había pasado, y seguramente algo extremadamente malo por los gruñidos que lanzaba y sus fauces levemente abiertas que dejaban ver ese arsenal de dientes blancos.

—A_delfí…_ _adelfí…_

Defteros escuchó con cuidado sus susurros que parecían de ansiedad, pero que contenían una furia contenida. Él simplemente permanecía al margen pensando que no serviría de nada hablarle en ese momento, puesto que sabía que no le prestaría el más mínimo de atención.

Habían recorrido una buena distancia, y ya el cielo nocturno estaba por encima de ellos cuando el Direwolf abruptamente alzó la cabeza con las orejas erguidas. El Geminiano pensó en primer lugar que había perdido el rastro, pero vio preocupado como sus pupilas se dilataron y su mirada se volvió aún más salvaje, tanto que todo rastro de inteligencia humana se había perdido.

Y Kaia solo podía percibir el olor de la sangre de su hermana.

Con un rugido feroz ella incrementó su velocidad, pero esta vez sus garras se clavaron en la tierra con cada paso para aumentar la distancia de sus grandes pasos adelantándose al Santo Dorado, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Matar y cazar a la pobre alma quien había osado herir a Ione.

Y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta tenía entre sus fauces el cuello de un Santo Negro después de haber arremetido contra Medusa en el instante que detecto al grupo. Los gritos del hombre solo incentivaron su sed de sangre, tanto, como el deseo de alejarlo violentamente del cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana que solo le produjo al Direwolf una ira incontrolable que incluso después de destrozar a su víctima no pudo ser saciada. Entonces desenfundó sus dientes blancos goteando sangre fresca y viscosa, dando un paso hacia delante rugiendo amenazadoramente ante la mirada perpleja de la mayoría de los espectadores.

Y en un parpadeo el Santo Dorado de Cancer llevó el alma del líder que comandaba aquellos hombres malvados, mientras que el de Piscis rápidamente se percató como al lugar llegaba Defteros, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algún movimiento para acercarse a la joven madre italiana y a su pequeña, el Direwolf se lanzó erráticamente contra Heracles Negro, que soltando una maldición intentó contener a la bestia que pretendía alcanzarlo entre filosas dentadas, y que a duras penas lograba esquivar cada mordida.

—_¡Hydrus Gorgeous Kick! _—exclamó Hidra Negra después de saltar en el aire en dirección a la Pitonisa, extendiendo su pierna con la intención de proporcionarle una patada para que liberara a su compañero.

Más, sin embargo, Kaia con un gruñido feroz agarró a Heracles del brazo para lanzarlo lejos de ella con un grito de dolor, para ahora enfocar rápidamente toda su atención en el Caballero Negro más pequeño y vulnerable que osó atacarla, girando su cabeza hacia en su dirección en el instante de que este falló su ataque logrando atrapar su pierna entre sus filosos dientes justo antes de que pudiera escapar de un salto disfrutando del quejido agónico de este.

Albafika se obligó a sí mismo a no sentir empatía por aquellos seres del mal… que aquella bestia se encargara de darle el castigo que se merecían. Así que ocupó toda su atención en Mellea y Gioca, esta última abrazando a la niña contra su pecho para que no viera tan horrenda masacre, también notó como Sisyphus había llegado a la escena desde el cielo.

—Es hora de irnos, las llevare a un lugar seguro —murmuró tomando de la mano a la joven de ojos grises que se veía un poco atemorizada, pero que asintió con decisión al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Entonces él dirigió su mirada al Geminiano con seriedad—Te encargo el resto, Defteros —le dijo antes de alzar a las dos en brazos sin problemas y salir del lugar sin tiempo que perder, porque a pesar que sabía que el Direwolf se encontraba de su parte también estaba consciente que las cosas estaban a punto de salirse de control.

Aun herido, Heracles Negro pudo ponerse de pie lleno de desprecio e ira por aquel animal, y pretendió arremeter contra ella para sujetarla del cuello con sus fuertes brazos, pero los instintos súper desarrollados del Direwolf la instaron a que se girara bruscamente hacia él soltando a su presa actual dejándolo desangrándose en el suelo, y rápidamente ella se lanzó contra el corpulento Caballero Negro… la armadura de Heracles lo hacía fuerte y resistente, pero no paso demasiado tiempo para que comenzara a gemir angustiando y espantado cuando la bestia lo tenía acorralado contra el suelo en cuestiones de segundos dominada totalmente por la ira. Heracles intentaba por todos los medios y con desesperación sostener aquella peluda cabeza entre sus manos para desviar las mordidas, pero el gigantesco lobo colocó una de sus enormes patas con garras en el brazo ya herido del hombre, y presionando contra el suelo al tiempo que sus dientes atrapaban el otro libre de un poderoso mordisco, incrustándole los colmillos que atravesaron fácilmente la carne por donde la armadura no lo protegía.

Y un grito de total agonía escapó de lo más profundo de su ser sintiendo como prácticamente lo comenzaba a desgarrar y desmembrar sin piedad alguna.

Defteros con una leve mueca observó la situación con total tensión, mirando como el Direwolf hacia pedazos el cuerpo del Santo Negro formando un charco de sangre. Él no pudo evitar tragar hondo, viendo que por otro lado a Sisyphus que ya había llegado hacia un par de minutos advirtiendo también perplejo aquella sangrienta escena, mientras estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil y frágil de la Oráculo.

Su mirada azul marina se posó en aquel Caballero Oscuro que aún quedaba con vida. Hidra permanecía tendido boca arriba en el suelo también en un pequeño charco de sangre que la herida de su pierna producía con abundancia, observando totalmente espantado y mortalmente pálido como el animal destrozaba su víctima… y que sabía perfectamente que si no huía; entonces pronto llegaría su turno.

—D-Detenla…

El suave y débil susurro llamó la atención de los dos Dorados, que se percataron de como la Oráculo había logrado abrir finalmente los ojos a pesar de los feos morenotes que dominaban sus facciones, con la mitad de su rostro ya hinchado de la tremenda paliza que el líder le había proporcionado. Recuperando la conciencia, a pesar de la magnitud de las heridas en su cara y el resto de su cuerpo.

—Detenla… por favor —repitió ella con su mirada bicolor cansada y adolorida fija en el Santo de Géminis, y casi al mismo tiempo haciendo una mueca de dolor al más mínimo movimiento, sintiendo la humedad de la sangre resbalar por su labio partido hasta su barbilla.

—Realmente no creo que sea prudente hacerlo ahora —indagó Defteros algo inseguro escuchando escalofriantemente como poco a poco los gritos de dolor de aquel ser maligno se fueron convirtiendo en leves quejidos, hasta que finalmente no se escuchó nada más que la propia carne siendo arrancada y desgarrada…

Un sonido bastante grotesco y desagradable para estómagos débiles.

Era bien sabido que se podía poner súbitamente agresiva inclusive con aquellos que consideraba aliados si osaba a interrumpirla, y definitivamente lo mejor para ellos es que no los viera como enemigos también.

Ione lentamente negó con la cabeza dejando escapar un leve gemido de sufrimiento y angustia por su hermana.

—Si ella… si ella no vuelve en si… se volverá completamente salvaje e irracional… —ella murmuró con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas viendo por si misma lo que era capaz de hacer su Guardiana tras perder la cordura—No volverá hacer… ella misma jamás —dijo despacio con ese nudo doloroso en su garganta, y con la firme esperanza resguardada en aquel hombre de piel morena y de ojos azules, porque así lo había visto en una visión.

Era el único que podía ayudar a su hermana en ese momento.

—Por favor… —suplicó casi sin aliento.

Defteros maldijo por lo bajo, notando como el Direwolf después de acabar la vida de Heracles maligno, ahora dirigía toda su atención en Hidra Negra que intentaba huir arrastrándose por la tierra lejos de ella dejando un feo rastro de líquido carmesí.

—Vamos a intentar domar a la bestia entonces —dijo él con una leve sonrisa, aunque realmente estaba lleno de tensión.

Ione casi pudo desmayarse aliviada ante la aceptación del Caballero a su petición, y ciertamente los punto negros que bailaban ante sus ojos indicaba que pronto sucedería, solo su preocupación por su gemela la estaba reteniendo de no perderse en la inconsciencia, y justo en ese momento fue consiente de como una calidez la acunaba.

—Deberíamos retirarnos, la sanadora debe atender sus heridas cuanto antes.

La voz de aquel hombre de cabellera castaña que la sostenía muy delicadamente debido a su actual estado, capturó su atención. Y se fijó en esos orbes azules puros y sinceros que la dejó confundida por un instante antes de que repentinamente se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos, para luego notar alarmada sus intenciones de ponerse de pie con ella en brazos para marcharse como bien había dicho.

Rápidamente y sin pensar, poso una mano lastimada en su pecho en un triste vago intento de detenerlo.

—N-No… no iré a ningún lado hasta que mi hermana vuelva en si —repuso claramente con debilidad y algo frenética al pensar en ser separada de la presencia de su gemela en esas condiciones. Su respiración dolorosamente entrecortada le indicaba que había algo muy mal en el área de su pecho, pero incluso así pensaba luchar por quedarse allí.

Estaba determinada a hacerlo, costase lo que costase.

Sisyphus observó detenidamente la condición de la Oráculo que era bastante delicada, más bien era todo un logro de que aun permaneciera consciente a pesar que respiraba con bastante dificultad. Los lazos que las unían a ambas eran sumamente fuertes y únicos, tanto, como para velar la seguridad de la otra sin importar las circunstancias, y entonces acudió a sus pensamientos la imagen de su difunto hermano mayor… y en ese instante tomó la decisión de respetar los deseos de la joven mujer.

Mientras tanto, Kaia gruñendo ferozmente mostrando sus blancos colmillos hacia la última presa que quedaba con vida, que se había arrastrado en un mero y desesperado intento de alejarse de ella. Comenzó a avanzar hacia él despacio, disfrutando de la cacería y del momento justo en que saltaría directamente hacia su garganta para despedazarla y saborear su sangre tibia y fresca hasta que el último aliento de vida saliera de su cuerpo descuartizado.

Sin embargo, algo se interpuso entre ella y su presa…

Ese hombre de largo cabello azul y de tez morena portando aquella brillante armadura Dorada se encontraba ahora de pie en frente de Hidra, impidiéndole el paso mientras su mirada azul tan profunda permanecía seria.

El Direwolf agachó su cabeza y lanzó un gruñido más fuerte de advertencia para que se apartara de su camino.

—Me temo que no habrá más masacre por el día de hoy, _lýkos _—Defteros dijo con una mirada decidida a pesar de la tensión de su cuerpo, puesto que no quería enfrentarse realmente a ella, y no porque temiera no estar a su altura, lo cual era ilógico por ser un Santo Dorado, sino más bien muy en el fondo no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera posible.

Kaia solo le mostró aún más los dientes manchados de sangre sin intenciones de retirarse.

El Geminiano observó detenidamente esos ojos dilatados y salvajes, su pelaje gris platinado estaba cubierto de brillante sangre fresca desde la mandíbula hasta el pecho después de haber desgarrado los cuerpos de los Caballeros Oscuros, dándole un aspecto bastante intimidante. Reparó también que ella ya no respondía o siquiera hablaba, se notaba que a cada momento que pasaba solo perdía cada vez más el control, y sus pensamientos racionales se evaporaban.

Apretó firmemente los puños al momento que supo que la Pitonisa ya lo consideraba como a un obstáculo y se había convertido en una presa más.

Estaba perdiendo su humanidad.

Entonces Kaia arremetió contra él a un a gran velocidad, donde el Caballero de Oro la esquivó fácilmente de un salto largo alejándola a propósito de aquel Santo Negro furibundo. Afortunadamente ella estaba enfocada totalmente en atacarlo lo cual lo volvió a intentar nuevamente, con sus garras enterrándose en la tierra para agarrar mucho más impulso y ganar velocidad.

Defteros apretó los dientes pensando alguna manera de que hacer para que volviera en sí.

—Muchacha, entra en razón. Tu hermana ya se encuentra a salvo —dijo mientras esquivaba otra embestida. Obviamente sin tener resultados positivos puesto que ella solo hacía de oídos sordos—Maldición, esto no será fácil —farfulló al tiempo que con los pies bien firme en la tierra y sus manos alzadas, contuvo el brusco ataque del Direwolf tomándola a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras esta forcejaba de un lado a otro completamente colérica bramando y gruñendo sin parar.

La enorme bestia con sus fauces abiertas intentaba morderlo sin éxito lo cual solo le causaba más y más frustración.

—Vuelve en ti de una vez por todas.

Hablarle no funcionaba, más bien solo parecía aumentar su ira, sin embargo, una rápida idea surcó su mente. La soltó por un instante, dejándole la ventaja intencionalmente al animal de clavar uno de sus enormes colmillos en el antebrazo donde estaba ese pequeño espacio donde la armadura de Oro no llegaba a protegerlo. Pero Defteros pese al dolor no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, solo agarró esa acción a su favor, su mano libre atrapo el tupido pelaje que rodeaba el cuello del Direwolf, y su hombro aun con su brazo atrapado entre sus fauces, logró empujarla y someterla contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba por el tremendo impacto, quedando ambos estratégicamente en frente de la Oráculo y el Santo de Sagitario.

—¡Reacciona, maldita sea!—rugió ya harto de la situación sometiéndola a pesar que ella luchaba por liberarse entre rugidos de ira—¡Ahí está tu hermana sufriendo! No se ha ido a atender sus heridas por estar esperando por ti —aunque sus palabras eran duras en su opinión en la única forma que veía que podía traerla a la realidad.

Los ojos bicolores del Direwolf observaron aquella silueta del hombre de grandes alas que sostenía el menudo cuerpo de su gemela. Entonces poco a poco dejó de luchar, sus pupilas volviendo a la normalidad viendo fijamente el cuerpo realmente lastimado de su hermana, que con ojos idénticos a los suyos la miraban con cansancio, amor y esperanza a pesar de estar completamente adolorida y agotada.

—_I…Ione… _—logró murmurar ya totalmente quieta con la respiración agitada y su atención fija en su hermana menor.

Entonces Kaia sintió como el peso en su lomo finalmente se apartó para dejarla libre. Con lentitud se incorporó en sus codos, observando su alrededor muy despacio como si era incapaz de creer que esa escena tan grotesca y escalofriante de cuerpos mutilados en charcos de sangre hubiera sido por su culpa. Resopló un poco ante el olor metálico del líquido carmesí que estaba impregnado en sus delicados sentidos, al igual que el sabor que inundaba su paladar y que le revolvió el estómago.

Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en su gemela y luego en el Santo de Sagitario.

—¿_Puedes llevarla al Santuario, por favor? _—le pidió con voz suave, aun aturdida por tantas emociones la adrenalina que aun quemaba su sistema.

Sisyphus asintió sin decir nada, ignorando ahora la débil protesta de la Oráculo.

—Kaia… no… —Ione intentó decir que no quería marcharse sin ella, pero su hermana la interrumpió negando suavemente desviando la mirada al suelo.

—_Yo… iré dentro de unos instantes, adelfí… estaré bien._

Ione cerró lentamente sus labios que estuvieron a punto de decir algo para negarse, pero ella misma sentía la turbación de su hermana mayor. Sabía que precisaba tener su espacio, y estar rodeada de personas en el Santuario no iban ayudarla y mucho menos en ese estado… por esa razón no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ese hombre de corta cabellera castaña la llevara volando lejos de allí, mientras rezaba que Kaia volviera pronto, y su consciencia finalmente se desvanecía dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad.

A los pocos segundos en que el Caballero de Sagitario alzó vuelo con la Oráculo en sus brazos, Albafika llegó nuevamente al lugar presenciando el sangriento panorama que había quedado, con semblante impasible. Entonces con un pesado suspiro se acercó a Defteros que le había dado su espacio al gran Direwolf que observaba de forma ausente la tierra, mientras seguía echada en el suelo.

—¿Pusieron a salvo a la Oráculo? —preguntó con suavidad el de cabellera celeste viendo como su compañero asentía lentamente apartando la mirada de la bestia plateada. Decidió no preguntar por la sangre fresca que brotaba lentamente de su brazo derecho, ya que al demonio no parecía importarle, eso podía significar que no era nada grave.

—Sisyphus se está encargando de eso ahora —le respondió al tiempo que ambos posaron sus ojos en el único sobreviviente que ya se encontraba totalmente inconsciente en el suelo con una horrenda herida en su pierna que seguía sin dejar de sangrar profusamente—Y a este hay que llevarlo al Santuario y encarcelarlo, y si sobrevive supongo que será interrogado.

—De eso me puedo ocupar yo —Albafika agregó antes de arquear ligeramente una ceja color celeste—¿Pero que pasara con ella?

Defteros respiró profundamente, mientras seguía la mirada del Pisciano hasta donde la Pitonisa aun en su forma animal se estaba comenzando a marchar con pasos lentos y pausados hacia el interior del bosque.

—No te preocupes por eso.

'

'

Muerte.

Eso es todo lo que había causado ella...

A pesar que esas vidas no eran para nada inocentes, fue realmente la masacre de sus cuerpos que la trastornaba tanto, y de esa manera que no podía dejar de ver esa escena digna de una pesadilla repetirse una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

Y toda esa sangre…

No la soportaba, por eso mismo sus pasos y olfato la llevaron a un río cercano, donde volvió finalmente a su forma humana, con el aire fresco de la noche acaricio su piel desnuda. Sus rodillas se flexionaron hasta dejarse caer en el suelo al ver su reflejo en el agua, y contuvo temblorosamente el aliento viendo fijamente como su mentón estaba presente la sangre brillante y viscosa y que bajaba por su cuello hasta su pecho tal y como había manchado su pelaje en su forma de Direwolf. Jadeó al tiempo que acercaba sus manos al agua fría para lavarse con desesperación queriendo eliminar por completo la atrocidad que había cometido.

Juraba que aun podía escuchar los gritos resonando en sus oídos, de la carne siendo desgarrada y los huesos al romperse y ser triturados. No pudo evitar temblar más por los recuerdos que por el frío que comenzaba a sentir… habida visto toda la masacre como a través de una fina tela roja de seda, siendo completamente incapaz de controlarse o frenar ese impulso tan salvaje de cazar y matar que la domino por completo.

Jamás había arrebatado una vida humana, pero a su vez nunca había perdido la cordura de esa manera...

A pesar que Arkhes le había mencionado una vez, que dado por el fuerte vínculo que las unía como gemelas, y más siendo ella la Guardiana de la Oráculo, su cordura podía depender de la salud de Ione, eso quería decir que si su hermana moría… cabía la enorme posibilidad de que ella se volvería complemente en un Direwolf salvaje e irracional, y ese suceso solo le demostraba el comienzo de su locura al sentir como lastimaron a su gemela.

Por esa misma razón su vestido blanco había desaparecido dejándola sin nada, solo su cabello ahora suelto cubría parte de su cuerpo desnudo, ni siquiera había quedado la corona de hojas que usualmente llevaba, solo su collar de cuarzo permanecía en su cuello. El cambio fue tan brutal y repentino, al igual que había estado tan cerca de volverse salvaje, que todo lo material se evaporo.

Era un pequeño indicio de advertencia de lo cerca que estuvo de perderse en ese abismo de demencia.

Dejó escapar un leve quejido de dolor cuando sus manos intentaron lavar con el agua su hombro donde también tenía sangre, pero mientras la limpiaba se dio cuenta que poseía una larga herida que llegaba hasta su clavícula, seguramente por el ataque que había lanzado uno de los Santos Negros al intentar defenderse desesperadamente de ella. Con dedos temblorosos bordeo la sensible y dolorosa herida que parecía un poco profunda, y que sería un claro recordatorio de lo que había hecho esa noche. Entonces apretando sus labios se abrazó a si misma, mientras agachaba la cabeza con pesar, y un miedo terrible comenzó a filtrarse rápidamente en sus venas, puesto que bien pudo haber lastimado a la niña italiana y a la madre que se encontraban en el lugar, pero que afortunadamente fueron sacadas del sitio a tiempo.

Sencillamente no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado si el Santo Dorado de Géminis no la hubiera detenido, si su sed de sangre se detendría con la muerte del ultimo Santo Negro, o… hubiera arremetido igualmente con los que debería considerar sus aliados, sobre todo con aquel hombre de armadura de alas doradas por el simplemente hecho de sostener a su hermana, eso bien pudo haber activado su instinto protector y seguramente lo hubiera ataco sin detenerse a meditarlo demasiado, porque en ese estado no podía pensar nada más que alejar a todos de Ione sin importar que.

Tenía un enorme peso de culpa en su corazón, puesto que siendo Pitonisa su deber era con la madre naturaleza, y lo que había hecho parecía completamente antinatural.

Las vidas malas o buenas no debían de ser arrebatas de esa manera tan violenta y brutal..

—¿Por qué estás aquí, _daimónio_? —preguntó ella en voz baja sin levantar la vista ante la presencia que había notado hacia bastante rato, pero que había decido ignorar hasta ahora.

Defteros no respondió de inmediato, simplemente la había estado observando todo ese lapso sin atreverse acercarse más por el simple hecho de que ella necesitaba tiempo para analizar lo ocurrido, a pesar que esto podía turbarla. Si se hubiera aproximado inmediatamente pudo haber obtenido un rechazo más brusco, o quizás se vería cara a cara nuevamente con esa mitológica bestia, pero ahora que la veía mejor solo estaba en presencia de una mujer que había perdido notoriamente la confianza en sí misma, y que se consideraba más un peligro que una protectora.

Respirando profundamente se acercó con tranquilidad, notando como su cabello ondulado y sumamente largo caída como una cascada castaña oscura por su espalda y por sus hombros, cubriéndola lo justo para guardarle un poco de pudor.

Entonces él se quitó la capa de su armadura posándola suavemente encima de sus hombros desnudos.

—No voy a dejarte sola aquí después de lo que acababa de suceder… y menos aun estando herida —le dijo obviamente sin pasarle desapercibido la lesión de su hombro—Te llevare de vuelta al Santuario.

Por un momento Kaia pensó en replicar o negarse, puesto que no deseaba estar rodeada de personas, pero le había prometido a su hermana que regresaría, además que así podía comprobar su estado.

Aunque ahora tenía miedo de sí misma.

Entonces ella sin alzar su mirada simplemente asintió con lentitud, por lo que Defteros se inclinó hacia ella y sin consultarle la alzó en brazos sin sentir ninguna resistencia u objeción de su parte, por lo que dedujo que la Pitonisa en ese preciso momento no le importaba que la llevara, cuando en otro tiempo seguramente le hubiera reclamado con la barbilla en alto con su orgullo en juego, eso solo le daba a entender lo frágil que ella se encontraba en ese momento.

El camino de regreso al Santuario fue silencioso, el Geminiano de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la mujer para saber su estado, puesto que sinceramente la herida de su hombro parecía ser dolorosa, sin embargo, ella no decía absolutamente nada ni demostraba dolor en sus facciones un poco pálidas mientras estaba envuelta en su capa blanca. Una sensación muy extraña se arremolinó en su pecho, pero que decidió ignorar al tiempo que llegaron a las escaleras que daba el comienzo al ascenso de las Doce Casas, dándose cuenta que reinaba un extraño silencio y quietud aun a esas horas si recién había anochecido.

Por esa razón después de meditarlo un poco se detuvo en el Templo de Géminis donde la llevó finalmente a una de las espaciosas salas que tenía un banquillo. Y casi inmediatamente cuando volvió a inclinarse para dejarla sentada, ella finalmente alzó su mirada confundida, puesto que obviamente había esperado que la llevara ante el Patriarca y posteriormente ante Ione.

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí por ahora, presumo que no te apetece estar rodeada de preguntas si vamos directamente a ver a la Oráculo —le dijo irguiéndose en toda su altura—Posteriormente de que la sanadora se ocupe de ella le pediré que venga y atienda tu lesión… así después puedes ir sigilosamente a encontrarte con tu hermana.

Kaia solo pudo mirarlo fijamente un par de segundos, secretamente asombrada en parte por ese gesto tan considerado y amable de su parte. Y se recordó a si misma nuevamente que debajo de todo esa ruda apariencia de demonio existía el gran y bondadoso corazón de un Santo Dorado.

Entonces sus ojos lentamente lo recorrieron, deteniéndose en el pequeño río de sangre que bajaba y manchaba la armadura de Oro de su brazo derecho. Solo pudo apretar los labios al darse cuenta de la fea herida sangrante que no parecía ser otra cosa que causada por un objeto punzante, o más específicamente un enorme colmillo afilado.

¿Cómo no había recordado que lo había herido?

Aparte de que la había ayudado a entrar en razón, se había ganado una despiadada mordida de tal manera que no pudo evitar sentir aún más culpa ahogando su corazón.

—No te preocupes por eso, muchacha, sinceramente he recibido heridas mucho peores.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se puso lentamente de pie sin importarle en ese momento su desnudez y que la capa sobre sus hombros no la cubría por la parte de adelante, solo su cabello ocultaba sus curvas y senos, toda su atención estaba fija en la sangre que fluía aun lentamente de la carne abierta. Levantó ambas manos tomando con suavidad su brazo fuerte examinando con cuidado la herida sintiendo el peso de su mirada y la calidez que palpaba en la yema de sus dedos aun en la misma armadura. Sin lugar a dudas transmitía mucha fuerza, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse como si la herida no estuviera allí realmente, aunque igualmente la culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Y tomando una profunda respiración cerró sus ojos un momento, y al abrirlos nuevamente ya había apartado sus manos de él, esta vez miró directamente aquellos ojos de un azul tan profundo y pudo ver varias emociones reflejada en ellos, y entre ellas la confusión y la intriga de sus acciones, también había algo más que no supo ponerle nombre, pero que, sin embargo, la hacía sentirse un poco extraña.

Sin apartar la mirada, Kaia llevó esta vez las manos a su propio cuello donde descansaba su preciado collar de cuarzo, y lo desató para después aproximarse más a él acortando las distancias. Sin darse cuenta Defteros se quedó sin aliento cuando vio como ella se colocaba de puntillas y con cuidado alzó sus manos hacia él, sintiendo levemente el roce de sus dedos en la parte de atrás de su cuello donde lo atravesó un leve estremecimiento, repentinamente prendado de aquella mirada exótica estando más cerca que nunca, tanto, que podía apreciar claramente el roce de su cálido aliento en su piel antes de retirarse con la misma lentitud de antes, y solo entonces se percató que ella le había colocado aquel collar donde la piedra blanca reposaba allí donde su aliento lo había rozado.

—Atreves de la piedra sagrada podré ayudar a sanar tu herida… fluyendo en ella un poco de mi poder —explicó brevemente Kaia apartándose ahora un poco, aferrándose más en la capa blanca para cubrir mejor su cuerpo.

El hombre de tez morena no supo cómo responderle, ya que era muy contada las veces que alguien se había ofrecido ayudarlo tan abiertamente de esa manera, no importaba que seguramente la Pitonisa lo estuviera haciendo impulsada por la culpa.

Ella se atrevió a sonreír un poco, aunque esa sonrisa no llegaba iluminar sus ojos opacos y atormentados. Posteriormente comenzó a caminar pasando por su lado, pero antes de retirarse finalmente lo observó sobre su hombro sin importarle que ese solo movimiento le causara un pinchazo de dolor.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy, Defteros de Géminis —le dijo sinceramente mirándolo por un instante más para luego marcharse.

Kaia se encargó de llegar al Templo Papal con todo el cuidado y el sigilo posible sin ser detectada por nadie más, ayudaba bastante que la mayoría de los residentes tuvieran sus mentes ocupadas en los recientes acontecimientos, pero los murmullos y rumores no se hicieron esperar, y mientras estaba oculta atrás de unas de las columnas del pasillo, tras oír unos pasos y el tintineo de una armadura pesada, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, Manigoldo —comenzó a decir el portador de la Cloth de Piscis caminando sin apuro aun lado de su compañero después de haber ido a ver al Patriarca para anunciar el reporte—Podemos decir que ya todo el asunto de los Santos Negro acabo finalmente.

Aun así el Canceriano chasqueó la lengua con irritación tras llevarse los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Tsk, igual me hubiera gustado que el muy desgraciado no se hubiera muerto antes de hablar personalmente con él. Ya sabes… una conversación seria de hombre a hombre en el Yomotsu justo como con el imbécil de Yudo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa cínica mostrando su dedo índice que desprendió un poco de energía azulada.

Albafika rodó los ojos antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza ante el sadismo del hombre de orbes azul violeta.

—La sanadora dijo que no podía hacer nada por él, ya había perdido demasiada sangre —murmuró con un leve suspiro queriendo ir a descansar porque había sido un largo día—Aunque eso me lo vi venir en el momento en que lo deje en la celda.

—Mi único consuelo es que seguramente se pudrirá en el Infierno junto con sus compañeros con un terrorífico recuerdo de despedida —repuso Manigoldo más satisfecho con ese pensamiento—_Merde_, hasta yo me hubiera meado encima si una bestia así me descuartizara hasta morir —agregó mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—Bueno bueno, Alba-chan, supongo que tuvieron su merecido… ahora mi mujer aguarda por mí en la habitación, y realmente espero que sin ropa —definitivamente necesitaba demostrarle a ella en esa "discusión especial" que había prometido antes.

El Pisciano hizo una mueca desviando su mirada he intentado ocultar el ligero tono carmín de su rostro antes de hablar.

—Por favor ya basta con eso, Manigoldo.

Se pudo escuchar la risa impertinente del hombre de cabello corto azul antes de hacer otro comentario que pusiera más en vergüenza a su compañero, mientras salían del Templo hacia sus propias Casas Zodiacales, dejando a Kaia con una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago cuando las palabras de ambos se repitieron en su mente trastornándola cada vez más… y no tanto por el hecho de que aquel Santo Negro que había dejado muy malherido había sucumbido finalmente a la muerte cobrándose no a una, sino tres vidas aquella noche… más bien era una de las ultimas oraciones.

'_Si una bestia así me descuartizara hasta morir.'_

Llevó temblorosamente sus manos a sus oídos para intentar acallar los gritos otra vez, aunque sabía que estaban solo en su cabeza al igual que el sabor y olor de la sangre. Tuvo que obligar a sí misma a respirar hondo varias veces para empujar esos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente cuando por fin decidió salir del escondite para dirigirse a la habitación donde su hermana y ella descansaban.

Pero con cada paso que daba más segura estaba de su decisión… apenas cuando supiera que la vida de Ione no correría peligro y que se recuperaría de sus delicadas heridas...

Entonces… ella se marcharía del Santuario.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Admito que disfrute haciendo la escena donde ella destroza a los Santos Negros... pero no es mi culpa D: eso es culpa de la ultima temporada de Game Of Thrones que nos ****volvió**** algo ****insensibles**** y ****sanguinarias**** xD**

**Pues bien, les advertimos que ahora es que se va a poner intensa la cosa, esto va a estar como la virgen de guadalupe jaja**

**Pd: ya se podran imaginar quien es la sanadora actual del Santuario 7u7**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	5. Lost and found

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! nuevamente ****aquí**** esta la ****actualización**** de esta larga historia xD y alguien dijo... ¿dramas existenciales? y ahora es que se comenzara notar esa ****atracción**** 7u7**

**Y a pesar que para algunos la escena anterior de la masacre no fue tan exagerada, hay algo que pasa mucho más adelante que si se gana y por mucho el rango "M" muajajaja**

**Pd: en nuestra pagina de facebook ya colocamos como se ve ****físicamente**** Kaia junto con una pequeña ficha :3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

"_**Lost and found"**_

**Grecia, Athena - Templo de Géminis **

**Septiembre, 10 de 1749**

En ese instante la Tercera Casa Zodiacal permanecía habitualmente tranquila, todo lo contrario lo que sentía su Guardián en ese momento, puesto que a pesar que su semblante era sereno la turbación podía notarse fácilmente en la profundidades de sus ojos azules. Incluso la Cloth de Géminis no había abandonado su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya había terminado la ronda de vigilancia donde normalmente ahora estaría reposando en su pedestal a la espera de que su dueño pudiera necesitarla nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente...

Primero, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que si Aspros algún día regresaría finalmente, puesto que ya casi transcurría un año desde que habían vuelto a la vida, y a su vez se había marchado, pero no tenía ninguna noticia sobre él, solamente poseía la certeza de que estaba con vida.

Fuese cual fuesen sus deseos sabía que solo le restaba esperar.

Y aparte de eso, sin lugar a dudas las cosas en el Santuario se había calmado un poco con la caída de la organización de Nero, sin embargo, la seguridad no había disminuido para nada, la intromisión y el incidente que sucedió solo les hacía aumentar la vigilancia, puesto que bien podría suceder algo en el futuro y con resultados totalmente desastrosos, pese a eso, los habitantes ahora podían tomarse un ligero respiro, si bien seguían estando alertas en cualquier caso…

En cambio, él se encontraba sumamente pensativo muy lejos de considerarse relajado, y al decir verdad los rumores que se extendieron por todo el lugar tampoco lo ayudaban demasiado, porque ya no era ningún secreto que la Pitonisa podía convertirse en una bestia capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a la Oráculo, y Shion siendo el Patriarca, finalmente tuvo que calmar los aires explicando brevemente sin entrar en demasiados detalles, solo lo suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de aquellos que nunca se habían imaginado que podría ser realidad más allá de una fantasía mitológica.

Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a aquella piedra blanca que aún permanecía atada a su cuello, y que en tan solo unos pocos días había ayudado a sanar casi perfectamente la herida de su brazo, y que normalmente se hubiera tardado un par de semana en cerrarse y cicatrizar. Pero... más que eso, lo que lo inquietaba de cierta manera era tener el conocimiento que a tan solo dos días del ataque de los Santos Negros ella se hubiera marchado, la había visto descender por el Templo de Aries dirigiéndose a la salida del Santuario aparentemente tranquila y silenciosa, pero a pesar que no llevaba nada en las manos; como bolso con comida y demás, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que se iba para no volver, eso le había indicado la mirada opaca y ausente que sus ojos bicolores había transmitido sin siquiera observarlo directamente como usualmente hacia cuando se topaban, solo se le veía decidida… y no podía detenerla, no era asunto suyo sus motivos y siendo solo una Pitonisa no recaía en él el deber de escoltarla como sucedía en el caso de su hermana, pero eso no quería decir que en algún momento no le dio el impulso de seguirla o siquiera preguntarle a donde iba.

Aunque al final prefirió guardar silencio, porque una vez más no era de su incumbencia.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Para él no tenía una explicación razonable, porque a pesar que se conocían durante casi un año las interacciones entre ambos no habían sido demasiadas frecuentes. Si bien ciertamente desde que un poco antes del incidente donde la vio como un Direwolf por primera vez sabía que algo había cambiado, puesto que su forma de tratarlo había dejado de ser hostil, y ahora pasaba hacer casi amistosa, a parte de la gran curiosidad que demostraba la mujer y que había decido aparentemente confiar en él más que en cualquier otro habitante del Santuario que no fuera su propia gemela, y eso lo dejaba desconcertado.

Ni siquiera sabía que nombre ponerle a su relación, si eran simplemente conocidos, o podía llamarla una amiga.

Pero indudablemente algo tenía que ser, puesto que tenía la leve sospecha que ella no lo defendería de alguien que media más de dos metros de altura si no lo considerara alguien que realmente le importase aunque sea un poco, rememorando lo sucedido con Aldebaran hace cuatro meses atrás.

¿Y eso quería decir que tenían alguna especie de conexión?

Pues era sumamente frustrante estar confundido por algo tan simple, pero en su defensa, no se relacionaba demasiado con las personas más que con unos pocos, y muchos menos con una mujer.

Pero la verdad sea dicha, ahora que estaba consciente de que se había ido y que tal vez no regresaría, se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que muy en el fondo disfrutaba de su compañía. Ella rompía la monotonía de su día a día cada vez que iba a visitarle para hacerle alguna clase de pregunta domada por su curiosidad innata, y se podía decir que hasta se sentía a gusto en los pequeños momentos que se encontraba a su lado. Sabía que esas sensaciones no habían comenzado de la noche a la mañana, no obstante, había empezando a pensar más en ello justo desde el instante que le había entregado aquel cuarzo blanco para sanarlo, esa proximidad lo había aturdido de cierta manera.

Un lento y pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios, puesto que no sabía describir exactamente aquellas emociones, y muchos menos deducir el por qué. Lo único de lo que podía estar seguro es que se sentía agradablemente diferente con esa mujer que ahora lo trataba como a un igual, y que en ese momento él se encontraba con una gran impotencia, puesto que no pudo hacer nada más que ver como se marchaba.

Repentinamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban por la sala, junto con eco y el suave resonar del tintineo metálico de una armadura. Defteros se giró lentamente para encontrarse al Guardián de la Novena Casa, y tuvo que disimular su sorpresa al notar como el Santo Dorado de Sagitario llevaba en brazos a la mujer de larga cabellera castaña oscura que eran tan idéntica a su hermana como dos gotas de agua, pero que sin embargo, él aprendió a diferenciar muy bien.

Sisyphus se detuvo a una corta distancia sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo de la Oráculo por la parte de abajo de sus muslos, prácticamente estando sentada de cierta manera en su brazo, mientras que ella se apoyaba en el hombre de cabellera castaña pasando su delgado y femenino brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Era una manera para evitar lastimarla demasiado aun en su condición delicada de recuperación.

Y denotando por la mirada algo tensa e insegura de su compañero de armas, dedujo que la decisión de traerla no había sido suya, e igualmente había algo raro entre esos dos que se estaba comenzando a forjar, puesto que sabía que ella prácticamente no se comunicaba casi con nadie más que con unos pocos, y que ni siquiera llegaba a contarlos con los dedos de la mano.

Finalmente el hombre de cabello castaña se inclinó levemente para que ella con extremo cuidado pudiera tocar el suelo con sus pies descalzos.

—Defteros —saludó brevemente el Caballero de Sagitario con una inclinación de cabeza, al tiempo que suspiraba y en un gesto tenso llevó sus manos a su corto cabello, obviamente no demasiado seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto llevándola hasta allí. Pero ciertamente no podía permitir que bajara sola todo ese recorrido desde el Templo Papal hasta el de Géminis.

El demonio de la isla Kanon ni siquiera le respondió, solo estrechó la mirada mientras arqueaba una ceja, posando su vista en la mujer de extravagantes ojos. Y aunque la Oráculo intentaba ocultarlo, se notaba que le costaba mucho moverse pese al dolor de su cuerpo, aun así con esfuerzo se obligó a sacar valor para ver al Geminiano a los ojos sin titubear o sentirse intimidada, puesto que tenía una gran petición que hacerle.

—Oráculo… —comenzó a decir el hombre moreno, sobresaltándola un poco al no esperarse que le hablara primero—¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?

Tragando hondo por un instante para darse aún más fuerza, los ojos bicolores de ella se posaron en el collar que reposaba y resaltaba en su cuello por el tono tostado de su piel. Demorándose su mirada aun poco en la piedra antes de alzar nuevamente la mirada con el valor nuevamente renovado.

—Yo… pues —Ione carraspeó suavemente para buscar su voz repentinamente perdida por los nervios, pero ese solo acto le causo un pinchazo en sus costillas que decidió rápidamente ignorar—Deseo pedirle, Santo Dorado de Géminis, que por favor busque a mi hermana y la traiga de regreso al Santuario —dijo pausadamente y con voz suave, sus pequeñas manos que se encontraban ocultas bajo su ropaje estaban apretadas en dos puños temblorosos, pero su valor solo llegaba hasta cierto punto.

Defteros solo aspiró profundamente para sí mismo cerrando los ojos por un momento, porque de alguna manera sabía desde el principio que por esa dirección se iría el tema de conversación. No había otra razón para que ella fuera ante él de manera tan repentina tomando muy en cuenta que paso todos esos días en cama prácticamente más inconsciente que despierta sin poder siquiera mover un solo dedo producto de la brutal golpiza que se había visto sometida hasta casi atentar con su vida.

—Lo siento, muchacha, pero aunque quisiera no puedo hacer eso —él respondió con una media sonrisa sin gracia momento después al observarla detenidamente. La verdad es que deseos de ir a buscarla no le faltaban, pero no importaba lo que él quería—El único que puede darme una orden directa es el mismo Patriarca, y a pesar que usted es de suma importancia para el Santuario mi deber es protegerla no obedecerla —y así eran las leyes que regían a ese lugar y los dos Santos de Oro lo sabían muy bien, aunque lo llevaran contra sus deseos.

Sabía que podía sonar cruel y pedante, pero las cosas no funcionaban de la manera que ella pensaba y tenía que hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, aun así la mujer no retrocedió o siquiera se ofendió con sus palabras, solo estrujo la tela de su vestido bajo sus manos estando bastante ansiosa, pero para nada dispuesta a retirarse.

—Entonces como la Oráculo de la Villa de Delfos, le sugiero que encuentre a mi hermana, o no me dejara otra opción y atravesaré las puertas que dan hacia las afueras del Santuario para hacerlo yo misma.

El Geminiano alzó ambas cejas, mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido a Sisyphus que lo observó de vuelta encontrándose en el mismo grado de sorpresa e impresión que él mismo.

—¿Está consciente que quizás su hermana no quiera ser encontrada, verdad? Supongo que por eso se ha marchado, ¿No? —repuso él con una ceja arqueada y respetando en silencio sus osadas palabras, anteponiendo el bienestar de su gemela antes de que a su propia timidez.

—Eso lo sé muy bien —la mujer repuso con un poderoso nudo que se comenzó a formar en su garganta, pero sin decir nada más al respecto.

Y entonces cuando él iba agregar algo más para negarse, Ione solo aumento la sorpresa de ambos hombres al arrodillarse en el suelo sin importar el dolor de esas heridas que aún no habían terminado de sanar, colocando sus manos en el frío suelo e inclinó su cabeza con su frente encima de sus manos ignorando la terrible agonía de su cuerpo que gritaba por un respiro que no podía darle aun, no hasta cumplir su cometido.

—Por favor, estoy consciente de que no tengo posibilidades para hacerlo yo sola en mi actual condición, aunque igualmente lo intentare si no queda otra manera —murmuró ella apretando sus manos claramente con desesperación e impotencia—Por eso confió que usted pueda hacerlo.

El Geminiano parpadeó despacio al verla de aquella manera, sin embargo, no podía dejarse influenciar por sus palabras o sus acciones.

—¿Y por qué cree eso? —el demonio preguntó con más seriedad y con voz clara.

La Oráculo esta vez volvió alzar la vista observándolo nuevamente con decisión y seguridad, a pesar que por dentro temblara como una frágil hoja.

—Porque sé que es el único en el Santuario en que Kaia confía, y al mismo tiempo la conoce más que cualquier otro en este lugar después de mi —le aseguró sin titubear.

Esa vez Defteros no pudo evitar tensar su mandíbula, puesto que si rememoraba todo desde que ambas llegaron de la Villa de Delfos la Pitonisa solo se había relacionado con su persona. Y si bien al principio sentía que estaba muy lejos de conocerla realmente, en su interior existía ese pequeño vínculo donde claramente sobraban las palabras y a lo que en ese instante la Oráculo se estaba refiriendo exactamente, una clara indirecta, puesto que no estaban solos y algo que solo él podía entender.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación antes de volver hablar bajo la ansiosa mirada exótica.

—Muy bien, pero quiero advertirle que no puedo asegurarle nada —contestó un poco de mala gana con un leve gruñido, dado que eso bien podría traerle varios problemas en un futuro si no actuaba con cuidado. Aunque una parte de sí mismo sabía que había estado esperando a la más mínima oportunidad para poder hacerlo—Sin embargo, Sisyphus, espero que seas tú que se lo comuniques a su ilustrísima y se le expliques las circunstancias —le dijo a su compañero con una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

A lo que el Santo de Sagitario solo pudo sonreír levemente y asentir ante esa petición.

—No te preocupes, creo que puedo ocuparme de eso —el castaño respondió con amabilidad, esperando que el Pope entendiera sus motivos, y siendo ahora su mano derecha esperaba que eso influyera positivamente también de cierta forma.

Mientras tanto, la mujer de tez dorada dejo escapar temblorosamente el aire de sus pulmones adoloridos sabiendo que había estado conteniendo el aliento en todo ese momento a la espera de una respuesta positiva, el alivio amenazaba con derrumbarla en ese mismo instante.

—Se lo agradezco —murmuró ella con una sonrisa de verdadera esperanza y alivio, mientras se incorporaba un poco—Sé que será una tarea difícil… sobre todo localizar su paradero, pero puede ayudarse con el cuarzo —señaló indicando el collar que reposaba en su fuerte cuello—Tenemos un gran vínculo con dichas piedras, puesto que lo usamos por años, así que cada vez que se acerque más a su ubicación la piedra hará una pequeña resonancia.

Y aunque la Oráculo no decía nada a juzgar por su mirada preocupada y ansiosa, podía deducir que también tenía el miedo latente de que su hermana estando tan turbada por los recientes acontecimientos pudiera descontrolarse un poco. Y estando a las afueras en un lugar desconocido no acrecentaba nada bueno, mayor aun si había personas observando, y estos podrían querer tomar cartas en el asunto en contra ella, algo que ponía en riesgo la seguridad no tanto de la Pitonisa sino de aquellos desafortunados que la hicieran sacar de sus cabales.

—Entonces partiré en seguida —comentó el Santo de Géminis dando media vuelta pensando en los rápidos preparativos que tenía que hacer antes de partir.

La mujer solo asintió infinitivamente agradecida, llamando esta vez su atención el Santo de grandes alas Doradas que se había encargado de escoltarla hasta allí.

—Es hora de irnos para que pueda descansar correctamente —comentó Sisyphus colocándose a su lado e inclinándose hacia ella para ofrecerle su mano y así ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella se forzó a alzar su mirada hacia él, y un poco cohibida aceptó su ayuda posando sus fríos dedos en su mano más grande y cálida que la sostuvo con firmeza, pero con suma delicadeza a la vez. Entonces Ione volvió a posar su mirada en aquel hombre de larga cabellera azul marina rezando para que pudiera encontrar a Kaia, anhelaba verdaderamente volver ver a su gemela.

—Que la madre naturaleza lo guíe en su búsqueda y los traiga a ambos de regreso.

Defteros se detuvo brevemente al escuchar sus palabras, y observó sobre su hombro como ella lentamente se ponía de pie con un poco de esfuerzo con ayuda del hombre castaño, con su mirada brillante y nostálgica por el regreso de la persona más importante de su vida. Él no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se acentúe un poco más aunque con algo de amargura... Posteriormente volvió a seguir su camino, puesto que de cierta manera le hacía recordar a su propio hermano y en la época en que estaba más que dispuesto a convertirse en una sombra para que su gemelo brillara todo lo posible, viéndolo siempre desde lejos a la espera de su regreso sin saber que solo estaba incentivando aquella diminuta gota de maldad…

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos tortuosos, se enfocó en arreglar lo justo y necesario para su salida, y en menos de una hora ya se encontraba listo, con un pequeño saco con suministros, y ya con la caja de pandora donde se encontraba la Cloth de Géminis resguarda y cubierta con una tela blanca para no llamar la atención. Fue muy cuidadoso al salir del Santuario sin ser visto por alguien y más aún alguno de sus compañeros de armas, dado que no le apetecía que le hicieran preguntas que en ese momento no deseaba responder.

Pero ya encontrarse a las afueras del Santuario internándose en el bosque más cercano comenzó analizar que ella seguramente agarraría una ruta más natural. Lo primero que hizo fue barrer la zona en busca de huellas o algo parecido, pero no encontró nada que fuera de mucha importancia. Y conforme transcurría prácticamente un día tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le indicara el camino exacto por donde la Pitonisa se había marchado, se dio cuenta que de verdad no iba hacer para nada sencillo por muy entrenado que pudiera estar como Guerrero. Ella sabía moverse bastante bien entre la naturaleza, y si había tomado la forma de un Direwolf podía recorrer una gran distancia en un periodo corto de tiempo antes de agotar sus energías.

Por un momento se le ocurrió la opción de que la mujer bien pudo haber regresado a la Villa de Delfos, sin embargo, lo descartó rápidamente, puesto no podía ser tan simple. Y si así fuera; la misma Oráculo se lo hubiera mencionado como una gran posibilidad.

Empezó a replantearse que de cierta forma no era el más apto para aquella misión, se daba cuenta que no era suficiente quedarse dando vueltas alrededor de la espesura del bosque a la espera de encontrarse con una pista milagrosa. Eso quería decir que también tendría que ir a los pueblos cercanos, porque cabía la probabilidad de que hubiera visitado alguno, aunque esto lo colocaba en duda realmente, no obstante, tenía que indagar en cada opción que pudiera imaginarse, y no limitarse con una sola opción si esperaba dar con ella lo antes posible. Pero… no era demasiado bueno socializando con otras personas y menos aún con desconocidos, lo cual la tarea se le podía antojar un tanto incomoda y desagradable, pero ya no había marcha atrás… solo esperaba que aquella piedra de cuarzo pudiera ayudarlo realmente en algún momento.

'

'

Kaia dejó que la brisa fresca y con ese toque salado intentara despejar su mente, pero que aun a esas alturas era incapaz de lograrlo. En ese instante observaba desde un risco alto, con frondosos árboles aquel pueblo cerca del mar, un escenario pintoresco y llamativo totalmente diferente al cual estaba acostumbrada. Escuchó a las gaviotas graznar junto con las olas que rompían en la arena cerca del pequeño muelle.

En ese momento estar rodeada de la naturaleza la calmaba de cierta manera, pues apenas se internaba en un pueblo con esos sonidos de las carrozas, niños jugando, las personas hablando, y tantas cosas más mezclándose a los olores exóticos ocasionaban que la bestia dentro de sí hiciera el ademan de descontrolarse.

Pero por eso mismo lo hacía.

¿Que mejor manera de intentar controlarse que estando en el centro de algo que pudiera perturbarla? pues así podía intentar entrenarse. Sin embargo, había transcurrido varios días y aún no había hecho demasiados avances, para no decir ninguno, y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía que internarse nuevamente en el bosque para no colapsar...

Durante esas casi dos semanas desde que había salido del Santuario sin una meta todavía en mente, solo con el único pensamiento de alejarse para no hacerle daño a nadie más. Pensando en alguna manera de que eso no volviera a pasar, porque desde lo ocurrido se sentía ansiosa, sensible a casi todo lo que la rodeaba, como un animal alterado que al más mínimo sonido quería mostrar los colmillos en advertencia.

Y se negaba a vivir así.

Por lo menos las noches para ella era un poco más tranquilas, puesto que estando en la naturaleza comía y bebía de lo que esta misma podía brindarle, descansando en la raíces de los árboles, para que a la mañana siguiente entrar en el pueblo y pasear siempre ignorando la mirada curiosas de las personas, no obstante, no duraba mucho tiempo hasta que se sentía aturdida nuevamente.

Pero esta vez iría al poblado de noche esperando correr con mejor suerte.

Solo… tenía que intentarlo, las pesadillas la asechaban por las noches, y ya no sabía con seguridad si eran visiones o meros sueños. Tampoco sabía que pensar o qué hacer con exactitud… Quizás esa no era la mejor opción o siquiera la manera adecuada, pero por los momentos era lo único que se le ocurría. Era eso o quedarse en el Santuario a la espera de algo que bien no podría llegar, además, sabía que el rumor se expandía rápido por el Santuario y podrían llegar a temerle, sobre todo porque la gran mayoría no la conocían demasiado bien, y con su hermana inconsciente con aquellas heridas espantosas solo podía aumentar su estrés y hasta causarle ira al recordar que no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

Se sentía ahogada por la culpa y el arrepentimiento en partes iguales, igualmente no tenía casi ninguna relación con sus habitantes por lo que no había casi ninguna clase de confianza.Y con el único que podía atreverse a llamar amigo, lo había herido en su arranque de ira bestial, y eso era algo que la perseguía casi tanto como haber matado a sangre fría.

Lentamente el leve sonido de los grillos la hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad, y tomando una profunda respiración bajó despacio y cautela hacia el pequeño, pero vivo pueblo de Gláros, con sus luces en faroles alumbrando bajo el cielo nocturno. Si volvía a fallar no sabía realmente que hacer después, sencillamente no podía regresar a la Villa de Delfos sin su hermana, eso era seguro, y menos aun siendo la Guardiana de la misma Oráculo, y a su vez como su protectora sabía que no debía alejarse de ella por demasiado tiempo, pero volver al Santuario en el estado que ni siquiera confiaba en si misma tampoco era lo más sensato, le daba temor de cierta manera reaccionar bruscamente ante algún aliado solo por el simple hecho de acercarse a su gemela… lo primero era que debía de asegurarse que podía incluso soportar estar rodeada de ruido y sonidos extraños, mientras se encontraba cerca de personas desconocidas sin alterarse, y solo entonces regresar al Santuario sería un poco menos complicado…

Si no… pues tendría que proteger a Ione desde las sombras a partir de ahora.

Las luces del pueblo llamaron un poco su atención, iluminando las calles y a la actividad que aún se encontraban sometidos los lugareños, sobre todo, aquellos sitios donde desprendía un fuerte olor alcohol, y que se escuchaba claramente la música y voces bastante animadas, pero que rápidamente prefirió ignorar. Los mercantes se paseaban de aquí para allá haciendo negocios rápidos a cuyas pequeñas tiendas que permanecían abiertas pese a que el sol ya se había ocultado, también o los caballos jalando las grandes carretas con mercancía preparándose para ir a los establos más cercanos para un merecido descanso.

Respiró un poco aliviada con forme caminaba, puesto que a pesar que había bastante actividad, aunque recién había oscurecido, no era tanta como en el día.

Y siendo un pueblo cerca de la costa mercante donde se hospedaban también viajeros quería decir bastante.

Nuevamente tuvo que ignorar aquellas miradas curiosas y suspicaces hacia su persona, seguramente por su llamativa vestimenta blanca, las marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos bicolores, y además la corona de hojas en su cabeza. Era totalmente comprensible, porque quizás muchos de ellos ignoraban la existencia de las Pitonisas, o incluso ya hasta habían comenzado a pensar que eran solo mero mito, puesto que tenían mejores cosas que pensar con tantas mercancía que vender e intercambiar, también a clientes que satisfacer... y ya contaban la favorable bendición de los Dioses para eso.

Sin embargo, su inexperiencia aun demasiada grande tratando y conociendo a los humanos no la tenía preparada para la clase de almas despreciables y perdidas que una mujer sola podía tener la desdicha de encontrarse.

Repentinamente sintió como unos fríos dedos se cerraron en su brazo, causándole que internamente saltara a la defensiva, apretando con fuerza los dientes para evitar gruñir amenazadoramente, fijándose como un sujeto de más o menos de mediana edad con su cabello pintado con algunas canas y el rostro ruborizado al igual que sus ojos húmedos… y esa sonrisa torcida que le pareció asquerosa, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo de una manera que jamás había visto, pero que le repudio en seguida.

—Eres una belleza muy exótica —dijo el hombre viejo inclinándose de un lado a otro como si le costara mantener el equilibrio—Soy realmente afortunado… de ¡hip! toparme contigo primero —pasando su brazo libre por la nariz en un gesto torpe—Ven, vamos a un rincón. Te pagare muy bien como para que te compren unos zapatos decentes —balbuceó tironeando más de ella.

Kaia solo comenzó a sentir como unas garras filosas atrapaban su estómago y lo comprimían fuertemente ante la emoción negativa que le produjo esa mirada lasciva junto con el apestoso y repulsivo olor alcohol que le llegaba a su delicado olfato.

Esta vez no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido bajo al tiempo que mostraba sus ahora afilados colmillos.

—No se atreva a tocarme con sus dedos manchados de impureza —siseó apartándose de un tirón sin despegar peligrosamente la mirada.

El hombre viejo frunció el ceño claramente descontento, pero en el momento en que iba a replicar enojado e insatisfecho solo pudo ahogar un jadeo.

—¡¿P…Pero que mierdas?! —exclamó en un balbuceo al ver como esos ojos demasiado extravagantes ahora brillaban en la oscuridad, dándole un aspecto terrorífico como si hubiera salido de los confines del mismísimo Inframundo.

El sujeto en cuestión no tardo demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, retrocediendo en un tambaleo torpe casi tropezando con sus propios pies al momento de huir.

Por otro lado, Kaia comenzó a darse cuenta que ir al pueblo fue realmente una mala decisión, aunque lamentaba que esa experiencia desagradable fue lo que le hizo ver la realidad finalmente. Solo le daban ganas de aislarse con la madre naturaleza lo más pronto posible, pero cuando se giró para marcharse casi se dio de bruces con un par de caballos que tironeaban un carreta, estos se encabritaron relinchando con algo de fuerza cuando el dueño templó las riendas bruscamente para frenarlos, lo cual solo causó la molestia del mercante gritándole que tuviera más cuidado antes de seguir con su camino. Ella intentó por todos los medios no alterarse pensando en salir del pueblo lo más pronto posible con pasos apresurados haciendo caso omiso a las personas que la observaban, un perro cercano comenzó a ladrarle justo en el instante que unos niños con sus risas estrepitosas tropezaron con ella, el canino le gruñía con las orejas plegadas hacia atrás presintiendo la bestia dentro de ella que luchaba incomoda y para nada contenta.

Se cubrió los oídos mientras se detenía, cerrando sus ojos para intentar respirar hondo y calmar su alocado pulso, al tiempo que también apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Simplemente no podía transformarse en aquel lugar lleno de gente, con solo el recuerdo del sabor y el olor de la sangre de aquella vez comenzaron trastornarla y a jugar aún más con su pobre autocontrol.

En el preciso instante que pensaba que no podría tranquilizarse, sintió un suave toque en su hombro junto con un aroma de cuero y a almizcle que floto en su dirección y que reconoció al instante... Además, que no causo el mismo efecto brusco y árido que había pasado con el otro sujeto entraño minutos antes.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó perpleja como una mirada azul profunda estaba posada sobre ella.

El Santo Dorado de Géminis realmente estaba allí opacándola con su gran altura.

—_Daimónio… _—murmuró ella despacio, pestañeando un par de veces sin poderlo creer. Y rápidamente su ceño se frunció, porque no se había esperado para nada encontrarlo en ese lugar tan lejos del Santuario.

—Muchacha, es bueno encontrarte finalmente, pero me parece que es mejor que nos alejemos por tu propio bien —le dijo este con su voz profunda, muy atento a los que lo rodeaba y evitar que algo más la perturbara.

Más, sin embargo, Kaia siguió mirándolo fijamente con sus preocupaciones de hace un instante esfumarse en un parpadeo dejándola solamente con suma intriga y curiosidad. La vestimenta que el Geminiano llevaba puesta consistía en unos pantalones negros y bota altas del mismo color, junto con una camisa blanca y pulcra de mangas largas de botones, y que descuidadamente los primeros se encontraban desabotonados mostrando el rico contraste de su piel morena. En su hombro sostenía la tira de cuero de la caja donde su Cloth se encontraba recubierta por la tela clara, y finalmente colgando de su brazo libre estaba lo que parecía ser un sobretodo negro.

Pero un grupo de hombres borrachos y cantando a todo pulmón que pasaron tremendamente cerca de allí la distrajeron muy lejos su atención de él. Sus pupilas se dilataron levemente ante el fuerte escándalo, mientras hacia una mueca.

—Vamos.

Entonces Defteros la ayudó a guiarse por el pequeño pueblo de Gláros hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al límite del bosque. La mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro respiró profundamente la pureza que le brindaba la misma naturaleza, y se recargó suavemente de un árbol dejándose caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentada. Dejando que lentamente esa pequeña paz le infundiera tranquilidad para estabilizar nuevamente sus sensibles y alterados sentidos.

En cambio, él la observo detenidamente en silencio esperando pacientemente a que recobrara la compostura. Era toda una suerte de que la hubiera encontrado en el momento más indicado, puesto que justo cuando unos días atrás había pensando que su búsqueda terminaría en un gran fracaso... sin embargo, al preguntar en una aldea cercana a este un comerciante marinero le mencionó que había un rumor de una joven algo llamativa con sus características en el pueblo junto a la costa. Y con forme se fue aproximando el cuarzo en su cuello empezó con una leve resonancia, un poco parecida a las que hacían las Cloth cuando se comunicaban con otras, fue por eso que se dispuso a darse prisa sin importar que la noche cayo rápidamente sobre él.

Ahora encontrándose nuevamente con ella después de buscarla por casi toda una semana entera no quiso indagar realmente en esa extraña emoción que se había vuelto familiar y que le hacía sentirse a gusto cuando estaba a su alrededor. Por los momentos debía preocuparse únicamente en su misión y no retrasarse más de la cuenta, puesto que a pesar que tenía fe en que Sisyphus había convencido a Shion, no tenía ni la menor y mínima idea como había reaccionado este, o si habría alguna especie de repercusiones graves.

Decidió mantener las distancias, solo aproximándose lo suficiente como para dejarle su espacio, pero igual de atento por si ocurría algo. Así mismo se encontró pensando en sus siguientes palabras, no queriendo inquirir lo que había estado a punto de suceder en el pueblo.

Sin embargo, la Pitonisa fue mucho más rápida para iniciar el tema de conversación.

—¿Piensas regresarme al Santuario? —preguntó ella suavemente aun sin levantar la vista.

Defteros dejó escapar un lento suspiro antes de contestarle.

—Estoy seguro que no es lo que deseas… —dijo colocando lentamente la caja de pandora en el suelo, mientras hablaba—Pero es lo que me encomendó la Oráculo.

Ante la mención de su hermana Kaia alzó la mirada con una expresión leve de sorpresa. Internamente sentía alivio de que Ione finalmente hubiera recuperado la conciencia, sin embargo... eso le hizo recordar nuevamente del motivo del porque se había ido.

Sus ojos exóticos lo observaron nuevamente, examinándolo con lentitud en busca de aquella herida, pero que era difícil de conocer el estado de esta dado por las mangas largas de su camisa. En cambio, notó el collar que aún permanecía en el cuello y supuso rápidamente que había logrado sanarlo después de todo.

—No puedo volver… —ella murmuró desviando la mirada apretando suavemente la tela de su vestido entre sus dedos—No en las condiciones en las que estoy, y definitivamente no sin aprender a controlarme de nuevo.

—Supongo que ese es el motivo por el que te encontrabas deambulando por el pueblo —y al no recibir una respuesta inmediata de su parte, él no pudo evitar pensar lo muy afectada que se encontraba aun por lo sucedido hace más de dos semanas en el Santuario, puesto que se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos por demasiado tiempo, como si la culpa aun pesara en su corazón—El motivo por el que crees perder rápidamente el control cuando antes eso no pasaba en situaciones similares a esta; es porque sientes miedo de ti misma, muchacha —le dijo antes de acercarse más a ella y colocar posteriormente con suma suavidad el sobretodo en sus delicados hombros para protegerla un poco del fresco de la noche, y a su vez alejando el fugaz pensamiento de que la hacía ver aún más menudita y delicada—Y falta de seguridad en tus capacidades me atrevería a decir.

Ella no contestó en seguida, meditando silenciosamente sus palabras. Comenzando a percibir que su propio pulso y respiración ya estaban casi normalizados a lo que él decidió continuar.

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que conozco a alguien que podría saber cómo ayudarte —mencionó cruzándose de brazos estando un poco pensativo, y al mismo tiempo resistir la tentación de tocarla para brindarle de alguna forma su apoyo, ya que se veía aún bastante afligida.

Eso claramente llamó la atención de la mujer que subió casi instantáneamente la vista con curiosidad, pero también con un poco de recelo.

—¿Realmente podría ayudarme a controlar al Dirwolf que hay dentro de mí? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Defteros apretó un poco los labios indeciso antes de responder.

—Quizás… —contestó a su vez—Me parece que es mejor que ponerte a prueba en un lugar con personas que claramente ignoran la existencia de un animal mitológico con esas capacidades.

Esa vez la Pitonisa le dio la razón, para posteriormente dejar escapar un largo suspiro aun sintiéndose bastante insegura con todo eso.

—¿Confías en mí, muchacha?

Esa inocente y aparentemente simple pregunta la pilló un poco desprevenida, pero mientras miraba nuevamente esos orbes de un azul tan profundo y al mismo tiempo tan solitarios, supo en seguida que la respuesta en un gran si, y que hasta los momentos se percataba verdaderamente de ello... A pesar de todo, ese hombre de tez morena había estado a su alrededor de una u otra manera, aunque la gran mayoría de las veces no había sido intencional, sin embargo, no quitaba el hecho de que seguía estando allí.

Al parecer se había acostumbrado a su presencia al igual que él con ella.

—Confió lo suficiente como para dejarte la vida de mi hermana en tus manos si algo llegara a pasarme —Kaia dijo con bastante seriedad a la vez que lo observaba directamente.

Para el Geminiano esa sola oración significo mucho para él, pues como muchas otras cosas que a otras personas le parecía común, como por ejemplo; ese mismo y simple gesto de confiar en alguien… para él era muy diferente, porque prácticamente nunca lo había experimentado, no más que con sus propios compañeros de armas o cuando había tenido esa enrome conexión con su hermano cuando niños. Y eso podría ver claramente en ella y en su mirada llamativa donde se podía observar sin ninguna dificultad la pura sinceridad brillando en sus ojos.

De verdad que se esa emoción se sentía agradable.

Sonriendo para sí mismo extendió finalmente su mano hacia ella.

—Entonces en marcha.

Y cuando la joven mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro aceptó su propuesta, colocando su pequeña mano encima de la suya, pudo sentir una suave calidez que se filtraba lentamente en su pecho al tiempo que cerraba sus dedos en su delgada y delicada mano.

—De todas formas, tu hermana amenazo con venir ella misma si yo no lo hacía —él agregó con una media sonrisa.

Ella se levantó lentamente, mientras que dejaba escapar una cantarina y suave risa que lo dejó prácticamente sin respiración al oírla reír por primera vez de esa manera.

—Me alegra escuchar inmensamente que Ione esté dispuesta a aventurarse nuevamente al mundo exterior por mí, pero debo recalcar que no será necesario esta vez —comentó Kaia con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo que observaba las estrellas a través de entre las hojas de los árboles sintiendo el calor que le brindaba aquella prenda enorme de ropa y que al mismo tiempo portaba su característico aroma a cuero y almizcle. Para después posar su mirada nuevamente en el Caballero de Oro sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera—Vamos antes de que de verdad cumpla con su promesa —dijo con un poco más de humor y esperanza, comenzando a caminar en dirección al Santuario, sintiéndose más optimista gracias a él.

Sin embargo, el demonio de la isla Kanon se quedó mirando fijamente cómo se alejaba... estando por primera vez cautivado de aquella manera, pero se obligó a sí mismo a cuadrar los hombros para recuperar la compostura y ponerse también en marcha aun con su corazón latiendo de prisa en su pecho.

'

'

Tan solo pasaron tres días cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, siendo un viaje bastante corto, dado que ya tenían el conocimiento exacto hacia donde se dirigían. Por otro lado, la convivencia entre ambos durante el transcurso de ese pequeño viaje fue algo peculiar, puesto que el hombre de ojos azules no era demasiado hablador a menos que la situación lo a meritara realmente y por lo que en general permanecía en silencio, todo lo contrario a la Pitonisa que no perdía la oportunidad de preguntar cuando algo llamaba su atención, a la que él le contestaba pacientemente. Y a su vez Kaia descubrió que el Geminiano la vigilaba la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso en los momentos cuando descasaba por las noches... por lo que notó, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que él despertara y no parecía demasiado ansioso por recuperar el sueño, y pensó que lo más probable es que fueran las pesadillas que lo seguían asechando producto de una terrible secuela gracias a la guerra pasada.

Sin embargo, no le molestaba que fuera atento con su persona, porque sabía que de alguna forma la protegía, y eso realmente nunca le había pasado, dado que ella bien podía defenderse sola, además que su rol siempre había sido de Guardiana, nunca lo contrario.

Era interesante ese efecto que aquel hombre parecía causarle…

Finalmente pasar por los primeros Templos Zodiacales a esa hora de la tarde no fue supuesto ningún inconveniente, contando que Aries no contaba con ningún Guardián, Tauro al parecer no se estaba por los momentos, y el de Géminis se encontraba a su lado, pero no terminaron su camino allí, ambos sabían que tenían que ir directamente hacia su ilustrísima para notificarle su llegada inmediatamente.

No obstante, al llegar a Cancer ninguno de los dos se esperó un peculiar recibimiento.

El hombre de cabello corto y ojos de un intenso azul violeta les sonrió ampliamente al percatarse que eran ellos que pasaban por su Templo.

—Oh, miren nada más, pero si eres la mujer de que todos hablaban —comenzó a decir a Manigoldo aproximándose descuidadamente.

Kaia frunció levemente el ceño sin captar sus palabras, y disimuladamente le echo una mirada al Santo Dorado a su lado que parecía estar tan confundido como ella. Sin previo aviso el Canceriano colocó una mano en el hombro de la Pitonisa importándole muy poco si invadía su espacio personal.

—Alba-chan me contó la proeza que hiciste allá con los bastardos de los Santos Negros —dijo este ignorando como ella se tensó notablemente—Joder, bien hecho, mujer, se ganaron finalmente lo que merecían —alzó su pulgar libre en una señal de aprobación.

Defteros intentó mantenerse al margen de la conversación, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo notó la clara rigidez e incomodidad de ella al ser mencionada aquella noche. Sabía de ante mano que Manigoldo no lo decía con malas intenciones, más que todo porque gracias a la Pitonisa tuvieron una oportunidad de rescatar y salvarle la vida a su mujer y a su hija sin que estas salieran gravemente lastimadas, pero el efecto que causaba en Kaia era prácticamente lo contrario por esos terribles recuerdos que pretendía superar aun.

Así que muy sutilmente avanzó un paso hacia el hombre de ojos azul violáceo, apartando sutilmente su mano de ella al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación.

—Recuerda que es una Pitonisa, Manigoldo —le dijo como una gran excusa para así poder alejarlo de ella con más tacto—No debes dirigirte a ella de esa manera.

El Caballero de Cancer primero lo observó con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y los labios algo fruncidos, para luego darse cuenta de su postura. Chasqueó la lengua, mientras que llevaba sus manos a las caderas con una sonrisa burlona deslumbrando su rostro.

—_Tsk_, vaya ya entiendo, no debo tocar la mercancía ajena —repuso el Canceriano ladeando la cabeza con su típica sonrisa volviéndose un poco picara—Hombre, lo hubieras mencionado antes, entiendo perfectamente tu posición… si sabes a qué me refiero —murmuró esto último moviendo sugerentemente las cejas antes de proseguir un poco más animado—Bueno, igual iré a ver si Gioca volvió con la _bambina_ de las clases con el rey del hielo —y con un leve movimiento de su mano se despidió, claro, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cómplice a su compañero de armas al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo entre risas.

Una vez que se hubo marchado Defteros se permitió suspirar con pesadez ante el comentario muy fuera de lugar del Guardián de la Cuarta Casa. Entonces posó nuevamente la mirada en la mujer de largo cabello y pudo deducir rápidamente por su expresión que se había estancado en las primeras palabras de Manigoldo y que no sabía cómo tomárselas, si positiva o negativamente.

—Como ves, tus acciones no fueron malas al punto de vista de otros.

Hizo el comentario por el simple hecho de aliviar un poco el peso de la culpa, sin embargo, ella se giró a encararlo y en su mirada bicolor claramente persistía el gran debate interno.

—Supongo… que puedes tener razón, d_aimónio_ —Kaia mencionó con suavidad intentando relajarse nuevamente.

Y sin más que decir, ambos siguieron su camino sin mayores percances, más que ciertas miradas curiosas y alguna que otra de sorpresa bien disimulada por parte del resto de los Santos Dorados, pero que no le prestaron una mayor importancia por los momentos.

Presentarse ante el Patriarca fue un tanto… incomodo, a pesar de que el lemuriano estaba aliviado de que los dos regresaron a salvo, igualmente no se hizo esperar la reprimenda que dirigido al Santo de Géminis que había abandonado su puesto sin hacer una petición previa.

Shion controló el leve impulso de pellizcar el puente de su nariz, mientras observaba fijamente a la Pitonisa y al Caballero a su lado. Al parecer había tardado un poco en dar con ella, y era normal dado que no se sabía su paradero exacto, sin embargo, después de haber pasado una semana la Oráculo empezó mostrar signos de mucha ansiedad, por lo cual Sisyphus había tomado el deber de vigilarla por si se le ocurría hacer apto de desaparición al igual como lo hizo su gemela, y siendo ella tan importante para el Santuario no podían permitirse que volviera a pasar por otro atentado… más bien se sentía bastante impotente de cierta forma por no haber podido participar, puesto que se le hacía imposible abandonar su puesto tan a menudo como en realidad quería hacerlo teniendo tantas cosas por hacer.

Con un suspiro de cansancio midió muy bien sus palabras antes de hablar.

—A pesar de que dejaste sin resguardo el Tercer Templo sin avisar agradezco que hayas traído de regreso a la Pitonisa —dijo con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad—Dado su inquebrantable vínculo con la Oráculo es precario mantenerla… estable, no obstante, me temo que esto no puede volver a repetirse de esta manera.

Eso quería decir que si alguna vez Kaia desidia macharse nuevamente en circunstancias parecidas a esas el Geminiano no podría volver a buscarla deliberadamente, como un claro castigo por lo sucedido recientemente, por lo tanto, la Oráculo seria retenida en el Santuario aun si eso quería decir que fuera en contra de su voluntad por su seguridad.

Esas eran las reglas y debían respetarse.

Shion notó en ese momento como el alto hombre moreno parecía tensarse tras sus palabras, porque este estaba apretando firmemente los labios hasta forma una fina línea para evitar contradecirlo, y a pesar que igualmente asintió lentamente acatando su orden sin chistar, pudo ver el gran desacuerdo y la leve irritación en su mirada azulina. Shion entornó levemente los ojos analizando así su rara conducta, y sobre todo de como parecía resguardarla incluso de él, puesto que a pesar que la femenina se encontraba a su lado; Defteros estaba a unos pasos más adelante de ella, y notoriamente mucho más cerca de lo que usualmente él se mantenía distanciado de las personas.

Era como si estuviera protegiéndola…

Eso, sin duda, había llamado su atención, abrió ampliamente los ojos con repentina sorpresa, antes de lentamente sonreír para sí mismo al comprender lo que estaba pasando en realidad y agradeciendo que el casco dorado ocultada alguna de sus expresiones, porque necesitaba mantenerse impasible, ante todo.

—Por otro lado, dada las circunstancias no tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle formalmente su participación, Pitonisa —comenzó a decir el lemuranio recostándose un poco en el respaldo del asiento de piedra. Ella lo observó con atención y Shion pudo percibir muy bien su gran conflicto interno—Gracias a usted la situación no paso hacer más grave, facilitándole así que los Santos de Oro hicieran su trabajo con mayor rapidez sin demasiados percances… solo lamento que su hermana se haya visto involucrada de esa manera —realmente lo decía de corazón, el estado en que había quedado la Oráculo había sido para alarmarse.

—Le agradezco sus palabras, Pope-sama —ella comentó haciendo una pulcra reverencia, aunque todos los presentes estaban más que claro que se notaba la tensión tras sus palabras.

Shion solamente asintió antes de hacer un ligero movimiento de su mano como si fuera una pequeña bendición para su persona.

—Entonces ya pueden retirarse.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon y las puertas dobles de madera se cerraron a sus espaldas, Kaia se permitió tomar una profunda respiración eliminando así un poco la rigidez de su cuerpo, con el conocimiento de que el Santo a su lado la seguía con la mirada obviamente con algo de preocupación, porque podía olerlo fácilmente, más, sin embargo, él no dijo nada al respecto, solo le comentó brevemente un dato que iba a necesitar antes de despedirse y encaminarse al Templo que había dejado por tantos días solo.

Ella lo observó tan solo unos minutos más, hasta que su alta figura desapareció por el pasillo. Y luego con un leve suspiro se dirigió donde anteriormente había sido el lugar donde convivía con su hermana menor, encontrándose con que un Caballero de grandes alas Doradas permanecía cerca de la puerta como si estuviera montando guardia, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho en un porte imponente, pero que al divisarla la Pitonisa advirtió como su mirada clara y azul era sumamente amable, y casi una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en las facciones del hombre antes de dejarla pasar a la habitación con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

El encuentro con su gemela fue grato, Ione apenas la vio entrar por la puerta y ya se había lanzado abrazarla con fuerza ignorando lo mejor que pudo sus dolores, agradeciendo a la madre naturaleza y aquel hombre por traerla con ella nuevamente. Kaia solo pudo corresponder con afecto su abrazo sintiendo una increíble pesadez en su pecho que no era otra cosa sino pura culpa por causarle a su hermana semejante preocupación. Apoyó su barbilla en su hombro al tiempo que se aferraba igualmente a ella.

No había la necesidad de decirle que lo sentía profundamente, puesto que casi siempre sobraban las palabras entre ambas.

Posteriormente después de que tuviera una larga y tendida conversación con Ione, primero preguntándole por su estado, omitiendo por los momentos su pequeña aventura durante esas semanas. Más tarde tendría tiempo de contarle lo sucedido, por ahora deseaba febrilmente saber cómo resolver su enorme problema… porque a pesar que estaba tranquila de alguna manera, una parte de ella aun sentía que por la más mínima provocación podía estallar, más que todo producto del pánico y la inseguridad que rápidamente debía de recuperar.

Con eso en mente, poco durmió esa noche esperando a que saliera el sol para poder salir nuevamente del Templo Papal y bajar por las Doce Casas Zodiacales, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza lo que le había mencionado el Santo de Géminis el día anterior antes de despedirse. Al llegar finalmente por la Sexta Casa no tardó demasiado tiempo en toparse con aquella Vestal de brillante cabellera pelirroja.

Yesta al percatarse de su presencia se detuvo repentinamente parpadeando con evidente sorpresa de verla allí.

—Muy buenos días —murmuró la joven alemana de ojos ámbar haciendo una leve reverencia—¿Se le ofrece algo?

Kaia evaluó el pulcro Templo de Virgo antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la Vestal que aparentemente estaba en medio de sus quehaceres mañaneros.

—Deseo hablar con el Guardián de esta Casa… por favor.

No era ningún secreto que Shea tardó un par de segundos en ocultar su incredulidad ante su inusual petición, puesto que rara vez se había detenido hablar con ella más que unas cuantas palabras amables y saludos cordiales. Y siendo honesta, con el único que la había visto conversar más extensamente era con el amigo del Santo de Virgo… bueno, si eso se podía llamar conversación de parte de él, puesto que era bien conocido por ser un hombre de pocas palabras.

Más curiosa que nunca realmente quería preguntarle el motivo, pero ciertamente no era asunto suyo indagar en las ocupaciones de la Pitonisa. Y si era sincera consigo misma, estaba agradecida internamente de que hubiera ayudado a salvar a la pequeña Mellea y a su madre, por eso también se sentía en deuda.

Así que dejando todo ápice de sospecha aun lado, inclinó levemente su cabeza antes de sonreírle con gentileza.

—Muy bien, entonces sigame por favor —le dijo dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo—En estos momentos él se encuentra en medio de una meditación, pero creo que no le importara atenderla.

Con eso dicho la guió hasta dar con la sala principal, donde el Santo Dorado de Virgo permanecía en posición de loto con sus ojos cerrados habitualmente en meditación, aunque este alzó casi imperceptiblemente su rostro al momento en que ambas llegaron. La alemana se acercó lo suficiente para hablar, pero igualmente manteniendo una distancia respetuosa.

Shea hizo una impecable reverencia cumpliendo su rol de Vestal con eficacia.

—Asmita-sama, la Pitonisa desea hablar con usted.

Solo entonces el hombre de larga y sedosa cabellera rubia analizó y evaluó momentáneamente la situación silenciosamente por unos segundos, ya llegando a él esas emociones de parte de la Pitonisa.

—De acuerdo —habló con suavidad, ahora dirigiendo su atención a la pelirroja—Gracias por traerla, _pyaar_, ya puedes retirarte.

Para Kaia no pasó desapercibida la reacción de la muchacha, que se ruborizo hasta la punta de las orejas ante ese dulce apelativo de parte del Caballero sin que a este le importase demasiado que estuvieran en presencia de alguien más. Lo cual la Vestal con un balbuceo y con su rostro ardiendo se retiró lo más pronto posible huyendo prácticamente apenada, mientras que el rubio solo poseía una ligera sonrisa de amor en sus labios con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, como si estuviera divertido de la exagerada reacción de su pareja por tan solo una palabra.

—Entonces… ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada visita? —él inquirió de pronto llamando la atención de la mujer de mirada extravagante.

Ella carraspeó suavemente, mientras cuadraba sus hombros, mirándolo con más seriedad y determinación.

—He venido aquí porque deseo solicitar su ayuda, Santo Dorado de Virgo.

En ese momento Kaia miró con cuidado como esos ojos de un tono azul lavanda cargados de conocimiento y sabiduría se abrían con lentitud para observarla detenidamente.

Y una sutil sonrisa adornó los labios del joven hombre antes de que volviera hablar con voz serena.

—¿Oh?... Eso parece sonar bastante interesante.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y esto señoras y señores se va a prender en candelaaaaa D:**

**Primero, ya Defteros como que sabe que siente cositas por ella 7u7 hasta el mismo Shion se dio cuenta a parte de Manigoldo, carajo jajaja **

**Segundo, ¿Que ****hará**** el Santo de Virgo para ayudarla? jo jo jo, ademas, que no pude evitar agregar un poco de AsmitaxShea (shemita xd) y no sera la ultima vez, al igual que otras parejas(?)**

**Pd: "_pyaar_" significa "_amor_" en idioma hindi.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	6. Never alone

**¡Hola, lectores! ****aquí**** les traigo el capitulo seis, que no es tan largo como el anterior, pero tiene cosillas que pueden ser interesantes :3 sobre todo con cierto personaje(?)**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_**"Never alone"**_

**Grecia, Athena – Templo de Virgo**

**Septiembre, 21 de 1749**

Para Asmita de Virgo estar en presencia de aquella Pitonisa era algo que sospechaba que no pasaba a menudo, sobre todo contando de que aquella misteriosa mujer se mantenía a una distancia prudente de la gran mayoría de las personas del Santuario aun a esas alturas. Y después de haber escuchado los rumores tan… amplios sobre su gran proeza no le extrañaba de cierta manera verla ahora allí.

Eso, y que cierto amigo suyo había partido sin autorización para buscarla…

Sin lugar a dudas las emociones que rodeaban a esos dos siempre eran opacas por si solas, pero cuando se juntaban se completaban hasta el punto que podían hacer vibrar con facilidad su alrededor sin siquiera darse cuenta, y algo que solo muy pocos con una excelente percepción podría notar.

En ese momento cuando la Pitonisa se dispuso hablar, él la interrumpió.

—Perder la fe en la humanidad es un problema grave, aunque en ocasiones es bastante común. No obstante, perder dicha fe en sí mismo es aún peor y es algo que muchos no le dan la debida importancia.

Kaia intentó ocultar su sorpresa inicial, mientras observaba detenidamente esos orbes azul lavanda, pero luego apretó firmemente los labios antes de recordarse que el joven hombre que estaba en frente de ella era bien conocido por ser brutalmente sincero, y que en la mayor parte de las ocasiones solía tener la razón, puesto que podía ver mucho más allá que cualquier ser humano común.

Asmita sonrió levemente antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos al saber que había dado con la raíz del problema sin dificultad.

—Supongo que esa es la razón de la lucha de emociones en tu interior, pero ignoro porque has venido directamente a este lugar —él continuó hablando, y antes de que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de contestar él nuevamente se le adelanto—¿Qué esperas encontrar aquí?

Ella subió un poco la barbilla tomando una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Como ya lo menciono la confianza es lo primordial para volver a tener el control —comenzó a decir con aparente tranquilidad—Temo que al perderla el miedo se ha ido apoderándose cada vez más de mi —murmuró llevando distraídamente una mano encima de su pecho sintiendo el suave latido de su corazón—Soy incapaz de proteger a mi hermana en estas condiciones.

El rubio asintió dándole la razón.

—Naturalmente —dijo con mucha serenidad—Y presumo que Defteros te dijo que quizás yo podría ayudar un poco a resolver ese conflicto que tienes —adivinó rápidamente sin borrar esa leve sonrisa de su rostro.

Una vez más Kaia apretó sus labios, porque ciertamente entre todos los Santos Dorados en la orden de Athena, el de Virgo seguía siendo demasiado directo en comparación a los demás que preferían reservarse los comentarios, o sacarle provecho de eso en tal caso.

Asmita de Virgo no hacia ni uno ni lo otro aparentemente.

—No tengo demasiadas opciones —habló nuevamente ella poco acostumbrada que alguien le hablara de esa manera.

—Por no decir ninguna, ¿o me equivoco? —dijo el Caballero con suavidad— Si no ¿por qué hubieras querido regresar con tan poca información? más sino fuera para aferrarte a eso como una esperanza que se ha abierto ante ti como la pequeña rendija de una ventana en una habitación dominada por la oscuridad total.

El silencio reino en el Templo ante esas últimas palabras dichas, porque la mujer de ojos bicolores por más que quería decir algo… al mismo tiempo no tenía nada que pudiera refutar. Y se dijo así misma que por mucho él de cierta forma se pareciera al antiguo león dorado, existía una enorme diferencia entre ambos, puesto que uno ya había tocado el eterno dolor del mundo, mientras que el otro había confiado ciegamente en la enseñanza de la naturaleza y no del propio humano como las habitantes de la Villa de Delfos.

—Muy bien, te prestare mi ayuda —habló nuevamente el Santo de Virgo captando nuevamente su atención—Pero me temo que no de la manera convencional —le dijo un poco más serio, frunciendo muy levemente el ceño.

Primeramente, ella estrechó la mirada intentando descifrar a lo que se refería.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo —dijo con firmeza, no pensaba volver sin alguna solución en sus manos.

—Es bueno escuchar eso entonces —Asmita aun con sus ojos cerrados elevó sus manos a la altura del pecho con las palmas encarándose, pero sin tocarse y al tiempo que su cosmos comenzaba a elevarse rápidamente haciendo que su rubio y largo cabello danzara a su alrededor por la fluctuación de energía.

Los instintos de Kaia saltaron casi al instante al percibir su inmenso poder, el vello en su nuca se erizó por completo y sus ojos brillaron levemente cuando su bestia interior intentaba de alguna manera advertirla. Pero siguió firme en su posición, mientras apretaba los puños y al mismo tiempo su corazón se aceleró ante la expectativa, porque obviamente no iba a solo conversar con ella.

—_Tenbu Hōrin _—susurró el Guardián del Sexto Templo.

Casi al instante ella sintió como su cuerpo se entumeció prácticamente por completo, mientras apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que sus colmillos dañaron sus labios casi haciéndolo sangrar. Estaba conteniendo un potente rugido, puesto que una gigantesca parte de ella quería transformarse en el Direwolf y defenderse de alguna manera, o en tal caso atacar como un animal acorralado.

—Como habrás notado esto no será sencillo para ti —la voz de Virgo resonó por toda la sala principal—Te privare el sentido del olfato de cual a veces tu lado animal depende tanto.

Él extendió una mano hacia ella y con un leve movimiento de sus dedos, como si estuviera comprimiendo o extrayendo algo a la fuerza, que le arrancó aquel sentido.

La Pitonisa sintió por un segundo como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiera atravesado desde el centro de su cuerpo hacia arriba despojándola totalmente de su preciado olfato.

—Estoy usando la técnica a menor escala para no hacerte sufrir demasiado, porque a pesar que no es dolorosa la sensación está muy lejos de ser agradable, ¿no? —Asmita sabía que esa técnica era una de las más poderosas que poseía el Caballero de Virgo, pero usada correctamente podía hacer o deshacer los sentidos a su voluntad. Aunque lastimosamente no podía eliminar por completo la conmoción intensa y penetrante que producía que un sentido fuera arrancado de su portador.

Kaia pudo abrir un poco los ojos con esfuerzo viendo un poco borroso, mientras jadeaba con un peso terrible en todo su ser sintiéndose realmente aturdida.

—Creo que también te quitare el sentido del habla por ahora…

Y con eso dicho ella sintió como se lo arrancó con una nueva descarga la capacidad de hablar, al tiempo que apretaba los puños tan fuertes que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Has venido por mi ayuda, Pitonisa… como ves, yo te la he brindado, pero ahora dependerá de ti como manejar esta situación y si de verdad conseguirá ayudarte de alguna manera después de todo —comentó él nuevamente bajando lentamente sus manos junto con su cosmos—Dependiendo de eso, podre devolverte tus dos sentidos.

Al ir pasando poco a poco los segundos que para ella fueron eternos, comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquel entumecimiento en su cuerpo se evaporaba como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y la visión ahora la notaba más clara… sin embargo, seguía algo aturdida y desorientada, pero no era para menos.

Abrió lentamente sus labios para decir algo, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando ningún sonido salió de ellos… Con su corazón latiendo de prisa aspiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse, más, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que no captó ningún tipo de aroma, ni siquiera el más mínimo. Entonces enfocó su mirada nuevamente en el Santo Dorado que permanecía impasible como si no le hubiera arrebatado dos de los sentidos a un ser humano.

Con un profundo suspiro lo que pudo hacer es una pequeña reverencia demostrando así su agradecimiento de alguna manera.

—No me lo agradezcas aun, Pitonisa —él habló nuevamente aun sin abrir sus ojos—Tienes un largo camino que recorrer primero.

Kaia asintió ya comenzando a sentir un leve rastro de frustración por verse privada del habla, pero guardándose sus protestas dio media vuelta y se marchó sin prisa rezando que algo de aire fresco pudiera estabilizar un poco el resto de sus sentidos.

Asmita escuchó como los pasos de aquella mujer se iban mitigando hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, pero justo en ese instante otros más ligeros y conocidos se aproximaron a él. Y a pesar que su pequeña pelirroja se encontraba en silencio él más que nadie podía dar crédito que en su cabeza estaba siendo invadida por muchas incógnitas, incluso aun la sorpresa era muy palpable en ella.

—¿Que sucede? —le preguntó con suavidad al tiempo que alzaba levemente su mano hacia la Vestal.

Shea hizo un leve mohín con los labios pensativa, al tiempo que aceptaba tímidamente la silenciosa propuesta de su amado.

—No pude evitar pensar que, si estuviera a su alcance, no le hubiera infligido algún disgusto con esa técnica.

El Santo de Virgo no respondió en seguida al tiempo que sintió los dedos de su pequeña mano encima de la suya. Y tomándola dulcemente acercó su menudo cuerpo hacia él escuchando un leve jadeo de su parte cuando apoyó su mejilla levemente en su pecho.

La alemana estando claramente entre confundida y ruborizada solo atinó a parpadear y acariciar sus hebras doradas torpemente.

—¿D-Dije algo malo, Asmita-sama? —la joven balbuceó con su pulso latiendo ruidosamente en sus oídos, también sintiendo su rostro extremadamente caliente, puesto que nunca había notado esa reacción de su parte.

Asmita solo sonrió para sí mismo sabiendo que ella no podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Para muchos solo hubieran visto ese acto hacia la Pitonisa como algo sumamente despiadado siendo una mujer y que seguramente ese no sería la manera más efectiva para ayudarla, sin embargo, Shea lo observó rápidamente con otros ojos, viendo realmente en su interior, y eso, aunque insignificante para algunos, para él simplemente le demostraba que su amor por ella no tenía fin.

—¿Asmita-sama…?

El suave tono dulce de su voz instó a que se apartara un poco para sonreírle con gentileza.

—No pasa nada, _pyaar_.

Shea frunció el ceño al tiempo que ladeaba levemente la cabeza aun con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas. Y antes de que pudiera objetar si quiera algo, el Caballero tomó suavemente su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar instándola a que se inclinara hacia él, y así poder darle un leve beso en la comisura de sus carnosos y tibios labios.

—Creo que se te hace tarde para ir con la esposa de Degel a reponer la despensa en Rodorio —le dijo separándose lentamente y apartando su mano de ella, mientras que cerraba sus ojos, pero no sin perderse el bello rubor en sus mejillas que solo fue empeorar, haciéndola ver adorable y más hermosa si fuera posible.

—Eh... yo… —ella intentó balbucear levemente aturdida por esa muestra de amor que aún le alteraba los sentidos. Luego abrió los ojos de par en par al procesar mejor las palabras del rubio—¡_Scheiße_! ¡Fluorite me va a matar! —un poco exaltada hizo una veloz y algo torpe reverencia aun claramente sonrojada para después encaminarse a toda prisa a la salida del Templo.

Asmita sonrió ligeramente, y volvió abrir sus ojos al escuchar como repentinamente los pasos se detenían justo antes de conseguir llegar al exterior. Entonces vio como la pelirroja se giraba hacia él y con los labios le dijo que lo quería y que volvería pronto, con esa mirada ambarina brillando de amor y con su rostro trigueño levemente enrojecido, para posteriormente terminar de irse a toda prisa, algo, que solo causo que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios con esa agradable sensación en su pecho, y con eso volvió a su meditación.

'

'

Para Kaia la frustración comenzó a ser la primera emoción en dominarla conforme los días pasaban con rapidez... al verse privada del sentido que más empleaba para guiarse, y que le podía decir casi con exactitud si alguien le mentía, también detectar alguna otra emoción fuerte, aparte de rastrear, e infinidades de cosas más que creía que su lista jamás iba a tener fin. Estaba de más decir que la inseguridad en ella había aumentado en vez de disminuir al no poder distinguir los olores familiares que la rodeaban, era como estar en un mundo totalmente nuevo y extraño, y que obviamente no parecía gustarle ni a ella ni a su parte animal.

Y si eso no fuera lo bastante malo, ya sin la capacidad de hablar; su comunicación se volvió prácticamente nula. Y que a pesar que no solía entablar conversación con casi nadie su repentino silencio causaba que más de uno la miraba con extrañeza.

Sobre todo su hermana…

En ese preciso momento Ione la estaba observando con ojos idénticos a los suyos tratando desesperadamente de descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaia? Desde que volviste de ese viaje te has comportando diferente y distante —murmuró la Oráculo con preocupación dejando en un segundo plano su propio malestar.

Sin embargo, La Pitonisa solo pudo apretar los labios, puesto que a pesar que deseaba responderle ningún sonido saldría de su boca.

—¿_Adelfí_? —su gemela intentó nuevamente, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos al no obtener respuesta en ese silencio tan incómodo para ambas—¿Te encuentras bien?

Kaia miró fijamente su expresión algo consternada antes de asentir levemente sintiendo al mismo tiempo como estar en presencia de su gemela lo hacía todo más complicado de cierta manera, aunque no era culpa de Ione ni mucho menos...

Comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado de ella hacia alguna parte donde pueda estar sola.

—¿Por qué no me dices nada?

Esa pregunta con ese matiz de dolor en su voz causó que se detuviera por un momento con su corazón apretándose dolorosamente en su pecho, pero se obligó a sí misma seguir avanzando, aunque esto supuso un enorme esfuerzo cuando en realidad no quería que su hermana se preocupara por ella.

Definitivamente no se encontraba bien, y seguramente Ione ya se estaba imaginando que la ignoraba deliberadamente por alguna loca razón, y tenía razón, porque jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza que un hombre en el Santuario tendría la habilidad de arrebatar los sentidos y que justamente es eso lo que le había pasado. Si no lo hubiera presenciado por si misma tampoco hubiera creído que fuera posible… más aun cuando el Caballero no tenía relación directamente con una deidad para ayudarlo a conseguirlo.

Todo eso se le estaba haciendo malditamente difícil.

Aun no comprendía como se suponía que eso podría ayudarla, porque si bien no estaba nuevamente cerca de perder el control, tampoco lo estaba de tenerlo completamente. Solo estaba frustrada, confusa y ciertamente comenzaba a enojarse, pero tenía el gran presentimiento que el Santo Dorado aún no le devolvería sus sentidos, puesto que ella seguía estancada justamente como lo había estado antes de marcharse del Santuario.

Y estaba en lo cierto, en ese momento después de haber atravesado una vez más las Casas Zodiacales, recorriendo el lugar como un animal enjaulado, Asmita de Virgo la observó cómo bajaba los escalones percibiendo su falsa tranquilidad desde el Sexto Templo, mientras el viento suave mecía su rubio cabello. Y a su lado se encontraba la pelirroja que no podía ocultar demasiado bien su preocupación por la mujer que había visto por meses, y que solo recientemente antes de quedarse sin la capacidad de hablar habían entablado alguna que otra conversación después de lo sucedido con el primer ataque de los Santos Negro contra la hija de Manigoldo, además que no hace mucho tiempo que Asmita le había mencionado que gracias a ella y a su hermana es que pudieron regresar a la vida junto con la ayuda incondicional de la Diosa, pero que sin las mujeres de la Villa de Delfos no pudo haberse efectuado exitosamente.

Sinceramente de alguna forma sentía que les debía tanto, dado que gracias a ambas habían traído de vuelta al hombre que quería y que aprendió amar con todo su corazón. Sabía muy bien que no lo hicieron pensando en nadie realmente… solo cumplieron el mandado de la deidad, pero aun así no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía con una enorme deuda.

No la conocía del todo, para no decir nada más allá de su nombre… sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila al verla de esa manera.

Un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos, y parpadeando suavemente observó como esos ojos azul lavanda la miraban con cariño, y con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro atractivo.

—¿Alguna vez te mencione que la empatía que sientes por los demás me recuerda al de la joven Athena? —le dijo acariciando su mejilla donde tenía esa larga cicatriz.

Ella se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, mientras negaba con un ligero matiz de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Solo me pregunto si la Pitonisa podrá cumplir con su objetivo, ha pasado varios días y creo que no ha habido ningún cambio —Shea respondió mirándolo con su ceño fruncido.

—Ciertamente no ha hecho ningún tipo de avance y a estas alturas puede incluso retroceder —él notó como la alarma se reflejó en esos orbes ambarinos, así que se dispuso a tranquilizarla—No te preocupes, Shea, no llegara a eso.

El ceño fruncido de la Vestal solo se pronunció más ante la confusión.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Asmita le sonrió un poco más antes de volver su mirada hacia los Templos que estaban por debajo de Virgo.

—Porque no estará sola por mucho tiempo más —y en el momento en que la alemana iba a preguntar, obviamente más confundida que antes tratando de descubrir lo que no estaba viendo, él posó sutilmente su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para comenzar a guiarla al interior de la Casa—Pronto lo notaras tú también... por eso, como bien dije, no te preocupes más, _kamal_.

Entonces la pelirroja con un suave suspiro no le quedó de otra que confiar ciegamente en él, con la febril esperanza que le fuera bien a la mujer de largo cabello y piel dorada.

'

'

Él no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta, pero simplemente dejó que el tiempo transcurriera, porque no era de su incumbencia, dado que también quería dejarle su espacio sea lo que sea que le hubiera dejado su amigo como consejo… más, sin embargo, para Defteros ya era más que evidente de aquella muchacha no iba por buen camino.

Un suave suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la zona cercana al coliseo, donde a veces grupos de aprendices decidían entrenar, pero que en ese momento permaneció desierto, ya que no faltaba mucho tiempo para el atardecer.

No obstante, la vio allí, sentada en lo alto en uno de los tantos viejos pilares que estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno. Honestamente ignoraba la pregunta en su cabeza de cómo le hizo para encaramarse hacia la cima, sencillamente solo se acercó observándola como ella permanecía impasible de piernas cruzadas, y con su barbilla apoyada en su mano mirándolo silenciosamente.

Quizás se viera tranquila y despreocupada, pero el balanceo insistente de su pie indicaba que estaba claramente inquieta y algo malhumorada, puesto que el resto de su cuerpo quería demostrar todo lo contrario.

El Geminiano esperaba de alguna forma que le dijera algo, incluso aquel extraño sobrenombre, pero no decía ni una sola palabra, el único gesto que hizo fue estrechar aquellos ojos exóticos hacia él como si estuviese pacientemente esperando algo…

Arqueando una ceja ante ese extraño comportamiento se aventuró hablar primero, lo cual era sumamente fuera de lo normal desde que la conoció.

—Muchacha, ignoro lo que tú y Asmita conversaron —comenzó a decir viendo como le prestaba toda su atención aparentemente—Pero he notado que te has comportado de una manera un tanto… diferente —le dijo ladeando levemente la cabeza como si intentara descifrarla—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó cordialmente sin indagar demasiado en el tema que tanto parecía perturbarla.

Sin embargo, Kaia arrugó su nariz como si algo le disgustara de su comentario, pero... aun sin poder decir nada se daba cuenta que eran casi las mismas palabras que había repetido su gemela, siendo él e Ione los únicos que realmente se habían percatado de que algo no encajaba.

Y al no obtener respuesta, el hombre moreno comprendió que definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y obviamente no pudo sacarle nada de información al rubio, que con su bendita mirada enigmática le dijo que pronto lo averiguaría por sí mismo.

Por eso es que había ido a verla en primer lugar.

No quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba de cierta manera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Defteros repitió nuevamente en un vano intento para que le contestara, pues le parecía demasiado raro, incluso escalofriante que permanecía tan callada. Conociendo que le gustaba hablar, sobre todo con él, que no se le daba muy bien socializar con otras personas.

Esta vez, la Pitonisa asintió muy levemente, y eso bien podría haber sido suficiente para cualquier otra persona, pero sabía muy bien que eso estaba muy lejos de ser la realidad... Ese simple gesto no lo convenció en absoluto, puesto que a esa distancia podía notar con facilidad la tensión de su menudo cuerpo y de cómo apretada sus manos continuamente, tal vez en un vano intento de liberar estrés.

Frunció el ceño, más que confuso.

—Realmente no creo que lo estés, muchacha —quizás ella pretendía engañarse a sí misma, pero no a él.

Se atrevía a decir que la conocía lo suficiente como saber que eso no era para nada normal.

Entonces la Pitonisa abrió sus labios, pero los volvió a cerrar después de unos segundos y Defteros detalló como parecía resoplar con aparente irritación, negándose una vez más a responderle. Él tensó su mandíbula antes de rendirse finalmente, pensando que simplemente ella no estaba de humor para hablar, a pesar que eso no terminaba de convencerlo. Así que solo se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, aunque realmente no deseaba irse sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando.

Pero cuando apenas dio un par de pasos para alejarse, se detuvo, pensando más profusamente en lo inusual que era todo eso, porque su raro comportamiento comenzó un día más tarde de que hubieran llegado al Santuario, y suponiendo que eso fue incluso después de que tuvo el encuentro con el Santo de Virgo como él había sugerido, a partir de allí ella no parecía querer hablarle a nadie, pero igual se le veía frustrada de alguna manera, y claramente mostraba signos de ello.

Pero y si realmente no es que no quería hablar… sino más bien ¿es que no podía? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, y con ello su extraña actitud.

Si era así, entonces…

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon un poco ante el conocimiento y el presentimiento de lo que podría ser, así que girándose a ella una vez más con esa enorme duda en su mente.

—No puedes hablar, ¿Verdad?

La respuesta que le dio Kaia fue suficiente para él, puesto que ella lo observó con sorpresa, claramente sin esperarse que diera en el clavo, para segundos después hacer una ligera mueca. Y el Geminiano realmente evitó resoplar, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello azulado para tratar de tranquilizarse y no ir directamente hacia Asmita y fundir el Templo de Virgo en lava ardiente, porque se suponía que el hombre más cercano a Dios podría ayudarla con algún pequeño comienzo, no algo más allá que quitarle el sentido del habla a la Pitonisa.

De alguna manera debió imaginarse que el rubio usaría un método tan extremista…

Con un profundo suspiro volvió a mirarla, ahora comprendiendo mejor porque se le veía de esa manera tan distante, a parte de la frustración que parecía tener destellando en esos ojos bicolores, y honestamente él estaría prácticamente en las mismas condiciones si esa fuera su situación. Más bien le sorprende que se lo tomara de una manera tan pacifica, aunque tenía que suponer rápidamente que no había avanzado demasiado… dado que no le habían regresado el habla.

Pero ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar un gran sentido; por la falta de comunicación de su parte no se había acercado nuevamente, puesto que no sabía cómo expresarse, y eso a su vez, parecía ahogarla en frustración. Pero indagando más en el tema ¿Por qué Asmita le quitaría específicamente el sentido del habla? Si no conseguía ver alguna razón lo suficientemente valida como para ayudarla en su enorme problema.

Y mientras más lo meditaba una pequeña idea iba tomando forma con rapidez en su cabeza, siendo un poco obvia dada las circunstancias, hasta comenzaba a creer que tenía la leve impresión de que la Pitonisa podía haber tenido esa misma idea hace mucho tiempo.

Pues quizás eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, aunque eso no quería decir que le iba a gustar.

Teniendo eso en cuenta decidió seguir adelante.

—¿Desde cuándo no has tomado tu forma de Direwolf, muchacha?

Defteros notó como ella entornó los ojos obviamente sin caerle en gracia la pregunta…

'

'

Kaia resopló no muy contenta, mientras sus pies descalzos tocaban la tierra y la hierba fresca, siendo rodeaba por la espesura del bosque, no demasiado lejos del Santuario. El Geminiano podía jurar como lo intentaba atravesar con la mirada, la verdad le había costado un mundo convencerla de que bajara de aquel pilar y que lo siguiera hasta ese lugar más retirado de ojos curiosos, también contando que eso le daría tranquilidad a la Pitonisa en cierto sentido, porque estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta era la que se había imaginado.

—Estoy seguro que no has intentado cambiar de forma desde aquella vez —le dijo viendo como ella se cruzaba de brazos de manera algo testaruda, refiriéndose al terrible episodio donde dio caza y muerte a los Santos Negros—¿Por qué no lo intentas, muchacha?

Había pensado y recordado que las veces en que ella se había transformado en la bestia plateada, en sí no utilizaba cuerdas vocales para hablar, lo hacía con un extraño poder donde podía proyectar sus pensamientos de la forma que podía ser escuchada claramente.

Pero si ella pudiera emitir alguna especie de gruñido, lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo instante al proponerle tal cosa.

No era fácil, eso era cierto, y para Kaia pensar dejar salir a su parte animal nuevamente le atemorizaba… revivir esos macabros recuerdos donde el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre predominaba por sobre todo lo demás. Y en la ausencia de su sentido del olfato podría afectar de alguna forma su comportamiento animal, ya ni siquiera estaba segura… pero de lo que si estaba, es que no quería herir a personas inocentes, y sobre todo al hombre que estaba en frente de ella que de buena gana estaba intentando ayudarla.

Aquel demonio se había acercado extrañado por su comportamiento, y rápidamente había deducido lo que ocurría.

No deseaba hacerle daño.

—Asmita siempre hace algún movimiento por alguna razón consistente —aunque eso no implicaba tener tacto o alguna consideración hacia los demás, pensó él con algo de enojo—Al quitarte el habla te está forzando aceptar finalmente a tu lado animal para comunicarte, y al mismo tiempo sostenerlo sin mayores preocupaciones como hacías en el pasado —murmuró pacientemente viendo como la joven mujer lo miraba aun con algo de recelo, pero el rubio de ojos azul lavanda lo había sermoneado suficiente veces como para llegar a conocerlo bien.

Todo eso Kaia lo sabía, no obstante, desde que hace un día se había percatado de eso había entrado en una especie de negación, intentando buscar otra manera, pero que obviamente no había conseguido.

Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro sin saber que más hacer, no quería seguir en esa situación por siempre, el Direwolf dentro de ella exigía salir, aullando tristemente anhelando correr por los bosques y observar la luna en lo alto del cielo, mientras la noche llevaba una suave brisa fresca en su denso pelaje. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior con indecisión, pensando también que su hermana estaría muerta de preocupación por ella por su actitud tan pedante y poco común.

Y mientras tanto, Defteros esperó pacientemente viendo las emociones pasar fugazmente por su rostro de piel dorada, pero era su decisión seguir adelante, y él la respetaría sea cual sea.

Finalmente después de unos pocos minutos de pensarlo, Kaia aceptó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y sus hombros levemente caídos con resignación. Tenía que enfrentar cara a cara con su temor más grande, el Direwolf era una parte de ella y que la ayudaba a proteger a su gemela.

No podía seguir temiéndole de esa forma.

El hombre de largo cabello azul observó cómo poco a poco la determinación en aquellos ojos exóticos que parecían brillar teniendo el cambio cerca, y sonrió para sí mismo. Y ahora en frente de él tras un pequeño destello de luz se encontraba esa majestuosa bestia de denso pelaje gris platinado. Nada en comparación con el menudo cuerpo femenino, se veía imponente y lista para enfrentarse a cualquiera, incluso a sí misma.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él con suavidad.

Entonces ella alzó un poco su nariz, pero casi enseguida ella sacudió su cabeza con disgusto.

—_Sinceramente es aún más incómodo no poder olfatear nada en esta forma _—respondió con su voz dulce haciendo eco a su alrededor mientras volvía a resoplar.

Y esta vez Defteros la miró con incredulidad, si notar como ella no solo había sido despojada de su sentido del habla, sino también del que más su naturaleza animal presidia, con razón había estado tan irritada.

—Maldita sea con Asmita —él gruñó sin poderlo evitar antes de suspirar pesadamente, para ceder al impulso que cada vez crecía más en su interior de hablar seriamente con el Santo de Virgo sobre esos métodos suyos de ayudar a la gente.

Pero siquiera antes de comentar algo más, el Geminiano rápidamente se percató como la Pitonisa empezó a moverse con incomodidad sobre sus patas, agitando un poco su peluda cabeza, y sus orejas moviéndose en todas direcciones, y en sus ojos se podía ver la inquietud que sentía. Él tensó la mandíbula al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no poseer el preciado sentido del olfato en aquella forma perturbaba de una manera muy significativa a su parte animal, pues simplemente un lobo sin su olfato no era nada.

—_Lýkos_… —llamó suavemente aquel apodo que le había impuesto inconscientemente—Debes tranquilizarte un poco —le dijo, mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a ella sin ninguna pizca de temor.

Kaia negó aun sin mirarlo cada vez más alterada, con la idea tentadora de volver a su forma humana.

—_Quizás esto fue una mala idea_.

—Solo debes mantenerte serena, sé que es difícil pedirlo —sobre todo cuando él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sería aquella desesperación—Pero no puedes retroceder ahora —murmuró extendiendo su mano hacia ella con la intención de tocarla.

Fue justo en ese momento su mirada exótica se posó en el Caballero, viendo fijamente cuanto se había aproximado, y además, tenía su mano alzada. Kaia dejó de moverse, y le mostró los colmillos sin dejar de observarlo con atención, pero Defteros no se dejó intimidar por esa demostración falsa de advertencia, solo se quedó quieto aun con su mano extendida, porque sus orejas estaban erguidas y no amenazadoramente hacia atrás, también podía ver en sus ojos ese brillo salvaje del animal, pero que seguía siendo inteligente, y como la última señal, había un leve matiz de temor seguramente recordando la vez en que lo había lastimado, sin embargo, ella debía de darse cuenta que no se volvería en ese momento aquella bestia encolerizada y salvaje.

Él solo se dispuso arquear una ceja sin intenciones de apartarse, y la Pitonisa resopló una vez más con resignación percatándose que su intento por apartarlo había fracaso, al tiempo que agachaba un poco su cabeza aun con un poco de recelo.

Entonces el hombre moreno pudo sentir en ese instante la suavidad de ese denso pelaje claro entre sus dedos, mientras pasaba una suave caricia por debajo de las orejas. Esperando que de esa manera ella supiera que no le temía, y que podía seguir manteniendo el control… no obstante, aun podía notar su clara inquietud.

Con un lento suspiro pasó muy lentamente su caricia hacia su cuello donde su pelo era mucho más tupido.

—"_Me volveré fuerte, progresare para que nosotros dos vivamos de una forma digna… y eso se lo demostraremos al mundo_" —él dijo en un tono suave antes de retirarse poco a poco posando su mirada nuevamente en aquellos ojos tan resaltantes.

El Direwolf ladeó levemente la cabeza observándolo fijamente, casi estrechando su mirada sin comprender sus palabras. Entonces el hombre de piel morena y largo cabello azul oscuro se dio media vuelta para empezar alejarse de ella.

—Esas fueron las palabras de un niño lleno de esperanzas —comentó deteniéndose brevemente para mirarla sobre su hombro antes de agregar—Las palabras de mi hermano.

Eso fue más que suficiente para captar la atención de la Pitonisa que casi enseguida sus orejas se agazaparon hacia atrás y el brillo de sus ojos se volvió peligroso, mientras que el Santo Dorado volvió a retomar sus pasos hasta sentarse finalmente en un tronco caído esperando así atrapar la gran curiosidad que tanto la caracterizó desde que la conoció.

—_¿Con que propósito me dices eso, daimónio? _—ella formuló esa pregunta con intriga, puesto que si pretendía "calmarla" mencionar el nombre de aquel que masacró a varias Pitonisas no era un buen tema para empezar sinceramente.

Defteros se tomó un poco de tiempo en responder, mientras cruzaba su pierna, apoyando su tobillo en la rodilla y su mano descansaba en su cadera.

—Estoy consciente que para las habitantes de Delfos el llamado destino es de suma importancia para ustedes, pero a veces suceden cosas que ni las Pitonisas pueden predecir —dijo negando suavemente con tranquilidad—Y solo hay unos pocos Dioses responsables de estos… acontecimientos que no siempre son para el bien de algunos humanos —él dejó salir un lento suspiro antes de continuar—Las acciones de Aspros, las más crueles, no fueron hechas simplemente porque así lo dicto tu corazón, sino a causa de una semilla maligna que fue implantada cuando éramos solo unos niños… infectando sus pensamientos y creencias con oscuridad, y todo esto por un ser totalmente despreciable.

Las orejas del Direwolf se irguieron nuevamente con atención, puesto lo que el hombre le decía, tanto ella como a su hermana desconocía esa parte de la historia.

—No intento justificar sus actos, solo deseo que observes que cuando tú perdiste el control en unos minutos viéndolo todo en un segundo plano, así lo sintió mi gemelo por quince largos años.

Aun con un poco de suspicacia Kaia volvió a ladear su cabeza examinándolo, queriendo tener más que nunca su sentido del olfato para saber con exactitud si le mentía, siendo solo un simple cuento con el único propósito de calmarla. Sin embargo, dado la forma ausente que el Caballero miraba a un punto indefinido del bosque, supo que le estaba siendo sincero, además que podía escuchar el casi imperceptible tono de nostalgia y dolor en su voz profunda.

En ese momento le estaba mostrando una parte de un pasado oscuro.

Y antes de que Defteros se diera cuenta, ella se había acercado lentamente a él dejando su inquietud atrás, rodeando el tronco donde se encontraba sentado y luego se echó en la hierba mientras lo observaba fijamente.

No sabía porque, pero le estaba dando la impresión que la Pitonisa lo estaba protegiendo inconscientemente, y eso de alguna forma le hizo sentirse reconfortado.

Carraspeó suavemente antes de volver en lo que se había quedado.

—Despertar de ese trance y saber las cosas atroces que se cometió, puede fácilmente doblegar el espíritu de cualquiera —murmuró recordando haber visto esa mirada de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en los ojos de su gemelo justo antes de que se marchara del Santuario—Creo que empiezo a entender de esta manera un poco más porque Aspros se marchó —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, puesto que la muchacha había hecho prácticamente lo mismo una vez que la Oráculo estaba fuera de peligro—No digo que tu caso sea igual que el de él, pero si tiene algo de similitud de cierta forma.

Kaia analizó sus palabras en silencio. luego suspiro con suavidad mirándolo atentamente con una duda rondando por sus pensamientos desde hacía ya bastante rato.

—_¿Por qué me has ayudado?_

Sus ojos de azul profundo se posaron en ella nuevamente antes de responder.

—Supongo que deseaba hacer algo por ti, muchacha, cuando no tuve la oportunidad de ayudar a mi hermano —dijo con sinceridad observando directamente la mirada penetrante del Direwolf, pero que seguían siendo expresivos y curiosos... y que extrañamente le producía ciertos sentimientos que se habían comenzado alojar en su pecho—A parte que también existe otras emociones que me impulsaron a ello, aunque en estos momento no he podido descifrarlos exactamente —y entonces estiró su mano para acariciar su suave pelaje, esta vez entre sus orejas viendo como la bestia cerraba sus ojos un tanto confusa e intrigada por sus palabras, pero aun así otorgándole mucha más confianza a él y a si misma que hacía unos minutos atrás.

Defteros estaba consciente que para la Pitonisa recuperara por completo la seguridad sería mejor avanzar poco a poco, un paso a la vez. Aunque ya a esas alturas tenía la certeza de que el Caballero del Sexto Templo estaría más complacido con su avance como él mismo se sentía en ese momento, y que las cosas por fin mejorarían finalmente después de recorrer un largo camino.

Pero no contaba que dentro de unos meses todo sería completamente diferente.

Y lamentablemente no para bien.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Asmita y su modo de ayudar D: aunque admito que tuve un pequeño problema en esa parte, fue algo complicado adaptarlo ****según**** lo que menciono Tenma cuando le tocó experimentarlo, ****así**** que agarre algo de ****allí****, lo que ****decía**** en ss ****clásico****, y ademas de un poco de ****imaginación**** propia :3**

**Y... Bendito sean los Dioses, no pude evitar poner esa escena de Shea con Asmita jajaja**

**Bueno, creo que con lo que le dijo Defteros a Kaia al final, este ya sabe que siente algo, aunque no sabe exactamente el que... pero ya lo veras morenazo 7u7**

**Advierto que se preparen para el siguiente cap, que es uno de los mas largos hasta ahora y que ****sucederá**** cosas sumamente importantes D:**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	7. Mask

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! por fin ****aquí**** esta la ****actualización****, y como ****podrán**** notar es un capitulo bastante largo y lleno de contenido bastante... interesante.**

**¿Preparados para leer la "****cólera****" de nuestro demonio de la isla Kanon? 7u7**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**_"Mask"_**

**Grecia, Athena **

**Marzo, 12 de 1750**

Los meses se asemejaban mucho a un simple suspiro del tiempo, aunque una parte de ella sentía como si esos cinco meses hubieran sido largos, pero al mismo tiempo tan cortos. En ese momento se encontraba pacíficamente sentada encima de una gruesa rama de un frondoso árbol, un poco más alejada del Santuario, y desde allí podía ver la majestuosidad que hacía valer su nombre.

Estaba a gusto, su hermana de alguna forma se estaba aventurando un poco más del confinamiento que ella misma se había impuesto, y después de una larga charla entre gemelas, Ione comprendió finalmente todo lo que estaba pasando para poder recuperar nuevamente la confianza de su lado más animal. Y la Oráculo no se sorprendió ante la mención de aquel hombre de la Tercera Casa Zodiacal, más bien le sonrió con gentileza, mientras le palmeaba la mano con afecto, como si supiera algo que ella no y que obviamente no pensaba contárselo. Kaia por su parte no quiso insistir, porque respetaba las visiones que tenía su hermana y que a veces no podía compartir con nadie más.

Aunque ciertamente eso no quería decir que mitigara su curiosidad.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro dejando que las frondosas hojas le hicieran sombra en ese día soleado, pero repentinamente un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su cuello y un suave susurro en sus oídos la instaron a quedarse completamente quieta cerrando sus ojos para escuchar con sumo cuidado.

—La vida de los humanos es toda una aventura, aunque de vez en cuando da un giro por mala fortuna, y hasta los más inocentes caerán ante una realidad demasiado dura.

Sus labios se movieron con cada palabra pronunciada con suma suavidad, como si el viento liviano pasara a través de su cuerpo en una sutil caricia estando en una especia de trance, al tiempo que escuchaba con atención aquel mensaje de la naturaleza. Luego muy lentamente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en una pequeña exhalación.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos observando con algo de curiosidad su alrededor, preguntándose si habría algún humano cerca para darle aquel mensaje, pero se quedó tranquila en su lugar diciéndose que el destino se encargaría de cruzarlo en su camino como siempre había pasado. Entonces recargó más su espalda en el tronco del árbol, mientras esperaba tranquilamente, y sin poderlo evitar sus pensamientos la llevaron a los sucesos de esos meses, porque últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre alto y de piel morena que la seguía ayudando en su camino de mantener el control de su bestia interior, y gracias a él había hecho un enorme progreso, puesto que ya casi había dejado atrás el cruel y traumático recuerdo de haber acabado con vidas humanas y atacado a su vez a alguien que se suponía que estaba de su lado. Aunque al decir verdad seguía un poco reacia de tomar su forma de Direwolf cerca de demasiadas personas, pero estaban trabajando en ello.

Pero dejando eso aparte, existía el hecho de que estando a su alrededor se sentía mucho más segura y a gusto, como cuando estaba en su forma humana y lo visitaba, porque a pesar que él no hablaba demasiado, siempre la escuchaba con atención. Y en su pecho comenzó aflorar una sensación curiosa y cálida que la embriagaba cuando estaba a su lado, o simplemente en el instante que a su delicado olfato saltaba el aroma a cuero y almizcle que lo caracterizaba, causando que su pulso se alterara un poco. Eso, sin dudas, solo pasaba con él, puesto que ya a esas alturas interactuaba algo más con el resto de los Santos Dorados, como por ejemplo; con el pequeño león que siempre tenía algo que decir y preguntar casi igualando su propia curiosidad.

Con el Caballero de Virgo a veces intercambiaba un par de palabras amenas sobre la vida misma y la naturaleza. Y también con la pequeña Vestal pelirroja que hasta se atrevería decir que habían entablado una especie de amistad con ella.

Casi lo mismo sucedía con el protector de la Casa de Cancer, que la saludaba con esa gran sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que la pequeña niña corría para que la alzara en brazos, mientras su madre igual le sonreía con gentileza. Kaia sabía que aún estaban agradecidos de que de alguna manera participara en el rescate a pesar de que no estuviera previsto, y afortunadamente Mellea seguía brillando de luz y dulzura como si ya hubiese olvidado aquel atroz episodio.

Con el resto de los habitantes del Santuario ella ya se había percatado de que dejaron de observarla con recelo para sonreírle amablemente, sobre todo con esas jóvenes Vestales, principalmente la mayor que casi siempre se la topaba puesto que era una de las que las había atendido desde su llegada, sus ojos violetas y sonrisa genuina en ese rostro con pecas le caía bien, al igual que la rubia esposa del Santo de Acuario. Casi todos ellos ahora la saludaban con cordialidad y buena gana, aunque algunos eran mucho más expresivos en eso que otros.

Sin embargo, no podía comparar nada de eso por lo que sentía al estar cerca del solitario Caballero de Géminis. Era confuso, pero como esa sensación estaba muy lejos de ser incomoda o desagradable, no se preocupaba demasiado por ese asunto. Aunque ciertamente en las ocasiones donde muy sutil e inconscientemente sus manos se tocaban podía decir con exactitud que un ligero escalofrió escalaba por su columna hasta alojarse en su corazón haciéndolo saltar… una reacción curiosa, pero que le agradaba.

Ya en su momento entendería finalmente que ocurría.

Repentinamente sus agudos sentidos detectaron el sonido de unos pasos apresurados que atravesaban la espesura de aquel bosque. Se irguió un poco en la rama del árbol para observar hacia abajo de entre las hojas si sería el humano a cual debería dar el mensaje que hacía unos instantes había recibido, no obstante, observó curiosa como tres niños corrían desesperados en fila variando la edad de entre los ocho años, y el más pequeño parecía tener unos cinco o cuatro cuando mucho.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue sus expresiones de total pánico y horror en sus rostros intentando por todos los medios no tropezar con nada y caer de bruces, siendo uno de ellos que tomaba de la mano al más joven que a duras penas podía seguirles el paso.

Ellos pasaron por debajo de ella sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia, más enfocados en correr que otra cosa. Seguramente eran hijos de los aldeanos de uno de los pueblos que estaban un poco más alejados de la villa de Rodorio, pero que estaba igualmente bajo la protección del Santuario.

Apenas unos segundos después un fuerte bramido causó que girara su cabeza hacia la dirección contraria, donde un enorme oso pardo se acercaba velozmente corriendo en sus cuatro patas jadeando y resoplando con irritación, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que el pequeño grupo de niños había tomado.

Kaia apoyó una mano en el tronco del árbol, mientras se inclinaba un poco para seguir observando, pero los perdió de vista aun escuchando al animal que intentaba darle alcance. Ignoraba por completo el motivo real del porque el oso los perseguía, solo tal vez habían invadido sin querer su territorio, o encontrado a sus oseznos, sea cual sea el motivo estaba más que claro que les daría alcance rápidamente, y no cabía duda el trágico final que tendrían.

En otro momento, más específicamente en el pasado, hubiera dejado ir aquella situación con un pequeño lamento para esas almas inocentes que serían tomadas por un sólido destino, pero... ahora mientras clavaba sus uñas en la corteza del árbol, no podía evitar pensar en actuar, queriendo defender esas vidas que tenían un largo camino por delante como para terminar de esa manera.

No sabía si era influencia de los habitantes del Santuario que había hecho mella en ella.

Pero una cosa era cierta…

Simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados si en su mano podía decidir otorgarles una segunda oportunidad.

De un salto bajó ágilmente del árbol, y a pesar que no se había transformado sola desde que el Santo de Géminis comenzó ayudarla hacia unos meses atrás no poseía tiempo para pensar en inseguridades.

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta ya había dejado salir al Direwolf y estaba corriendo todo lo que le permitían sus patas. Siguiendo con su olfato el aroma del oso esperando llegar a tiempo, y comprendiendo en ese mismo instante que aquel mensaje que le había dictado la naturaleza no había sido para nadie más que para sí misma.

Salió de entre los arboles ya al límite del bosque, escuchando los gritos de terror de los niños que apenas habían alcanzado llegar a la entrada de la aldea, con el animal furioso yendo a su encuentro rugiendo y con sus fauces abiertas. Ella en un rápido movimiento dio un largo salto intersectándolo a unos pocos metros de ellos antes de siquiera llegara a los chiquillos que lloraban completamente horrorizados. El oso se detuvo olfateo el aire alrededor de ella, y con un bramido se levantó en sus patas traseras intentando intimidarla con su gran altura de casi tres metros, sin embargo, ella agachó su cabeza junto con sus orejas y gruñó con fuerza mostrándole su propio arsenal de dientes dándole a entender que no iba a retroceder ni apartarse.

El pardo animal después de ver directamente a los ojos exóticos y brillantes de Kaia, lanzó un leve quejido antes de agachar la cabeza con respeto y volver apoyar sus patas delanteras en el suelo, para luego marcharse apresuradamente al interior de la naturaleza.

Y una vez que se aseguró de que el oso salvaje se hubiera ido para no volver, resopló con suavidad irguiéndose nuevamente con calma. Posteriormente se atrevió a mirar a los pequeños que habían permanecido abrazados unos con otros, mientras gimoteaban aun demasiados incrédulos como para siquiera reaccionar.

Fue el sonido de susurros que instó a la Pitonisa a que alzara la mirada, y unas personas del pueblo que se habían acercado a echar un vistazo por la fuerte conmoción de antes, se quedaron observándola con cautela y total asombro sin dejar en ningún momento de murmurar.

Pero siquiera antes de que pensara en irse un joven llegó corriendo de entre el bosque con la respiración acelerada y con falta de aire después de una gran carrera, y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando al gran Direwolf, olvidando por un segundo el pesado saco de leña recién cordata que estaba a su espalda.

El chico levantó temblorosamente la mano que sostenía firmemente el hacha señalándola.

—Y-Yo... la vi —comenzó a decir entre balbuceos—¡Era una mujer antes de convertirse en eso! —acusó con agitación.

Los murmullos solo se hicieron aún más fuertes conforme las personas se iban aproximando cada vez más al lugar, y los pocos que habían presenciado la escena del principio no sabían si estar agradecidos exactamente o temer por sus vidas. Kaia ahora verdaderamente incomoda no le pasó desapercibido como una pareja mayor apartaba disimuladamente a los tres infantes lejos de ella, lo cual le hizo sentir un sabor amargo en la boca.

Le temían por sobre todo lo demás, eso era seguro.

—Por todos los dioses…

Los ojos exóticos del Direwolf se posaron en un hombre joven que se acercó de entre la enorme multitud que se había formado, mirándola de arriba abajo completamente incrédulo de lo que estaba en presencia de todos ellos, al tiempo que alguien le susurraba al oído, lo cual pareció solo aumentar su sorpresa. Kaia comenzó a sentirse realmente acorralada con esas personas desconocidas que estaban inconscientemente encerrándola en un círculo donde ya no tenía escapatoria alguna, claramente los aldeanos se encontraban presos por la intriga, y ella no tuvo otra opción más que volver a su forma humana con esa sensación de asfixia y con el temor al mismo tiempo de que su lado animal comenzara a reaccionar agresivamente.

Pero eso solo empeoró la reacción de los pueblerinos, los murmullos pasaron hacer exclamaciones más elevadas, hasta que el hombre joven que parecía ser el líder levantó su mano y todos hicieron silencio casi inmediatamente.

Él se aproximó a ella con cuidado y cautela, detallándola con ojos curiosos y críticos antes de comenzar hablar.

—Señorita, mi nombre es Stavros y soy el jefe del pueblo de Víla —comentó presentándose con amabilidad—Me atrevo a suponer que usted debe ser una ninfa con grandes habilidades —adivinó aun con la sorpresa marcando sus facciones—Y por lo que me acaban de contar a protegido a los nuestros.

Kaia optó por no decir nada, ni contradecir sus palabras, porque en realidad lo único que deseaba en ese instante es que le proporcionaran espacio para poder marcharse. Contrajo inconscientemente los puños sintiéndose cada vez más ahogada por toda esa multitud que la rodeaba, y como no era especialmente muy alta la mayoría de ellos la sobrepasaban, causando que pareciera ser un animal acorralado, y eso no le gustaba para nada ni a ella ni al Direwolf.

—Señorita —volvió a llamar el joven hombre de corto cabello rubio y facciones rusticas—Perdone que lo diga, pero noto que la bestia en su interior está manipulando casi por completo su lado humano —le dijo, mientras les hacía señas a los demás para que se apartaran un poco y le dejaran algo de espacio para respirar—Eso es realmente muy lamentable —agregó con suavidad.

Ella estrechó levemente su mirada notando de reojo como le habían dejado el espacio suficiente como para que pudiera irse si así lo deseaba, no obstante, las palabras de aquel hombre la detuvieron.

—Somos un pueblo pacífico y de buena fe, y por mis años de experiencia le puedo asegurar que usted está siendo corrompida… puedo verlo claramente en sus ojos extraños —señaló lentamente su ojo derecho de color avellana y el izquierdo lila—Y allí en el fondo se puede percibir a la bestia salvaje.

—Es parte de mi —ella se defendió alzando la barbilla un poco molesta por sus palabras.

El sujeto solo asintió con calma.

—Y no digo que no lo sea, solo que se puede apreciar con facilidad que esta algo… dañada por así decirlo. Es un animal, y como todo animal corre el riesgo de volver a sus instintos más salvajes, y un día puede pasar rápidamente a la tragedia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no tiene el debido cuidado.

Esas últimas palabras le causaron a la Pitonisa un leve estremecimiento que no pasó desapercibido para él.

—Ha pasado ¿verdad, señorita? —preguntó, divido entre la tristeza y el asombro—¿Ha matado a personas?

Pero ella se negó a dar una respuesta, diciéndose a sí misma que la muerte de aquellos seres había sido por una buena razón, y que no fue completamente consciente de ello. Sin embargo, por muy malignos que hubieran sido, hasta haber amenazado la vida de su hermana no dejaba de ser vidas humanas.

Entonces la mano del rubio hombre se posó encima de su hombro, aunque muy sutilmente para no alterarla, y así trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad.

—Hace unos instantes ha salvado la vida de nuestros niños. Eso demuestra que puede haber esperanzas para usted, y me ofrezco personalmente a devolverle el favor y buscar una forma de ayudarla y purificar a esa bestia para que esa tragedia del pasado no vuelva a pasar en un futuro —le dijo suavemente—Nuestros métodos son algo rudos, pero una mujer fuerte como usted no creo que tenga problemas en sobrellevarlo.

Sus palabras solo alimentaban su inseguridad, porque posiblemente tuviera razón en alguno de esos puntos. Había pasado varias meses y aún estaba en la dura transición de sentirse nuevamente a gusto con su parte animal, y a veces había días en que veía ese camino tan cerca, pero... de un momento a otro al encontrar a solas sentía que se hundía nuevamente en la oscuridad.

¿Realmente cabía la posibilidad de que el Direwolf al haber probado sangre humana de esa manera tan antinatural se hubiera corrompido de alguna forma?

Honestamente no tenía como saberlo, puesto que jamás se mencionó algo parecido cuando estaban en la Villa de Delfos, y ella era una de las primeras en que su apariencia era de una bestia tan mística como aquella. Quizás de alguna forma se estaba volviendo salvaje, y por esa razón le estaba costando tanto tomar el control nuevamente como antes.

Una lenta sonrisa surcó los labios del jefe del pueblo al verla dudar de aquella manera.

—No se preocupe, la ayudaremos a retener a la bestia en su forma humana y a domarla cuando este en la otra —aseguró con motivación. Posteriormente le hizo señas a un chico que estaba cerca de él para que se aproximara —Tráeme la herramienta facial, creo que será muy útil para ella.

—¿La de cuero, señor? —preguntó el muchacho algo inseguro al mismo tiempo que veía a la mujer de reojo—¿Está usted seguro que aguantara?

Después de volver a posar nuevamente sus ojos en ella evaluando nuevamente la situación, su sonrisa se volvió un poco más amplia al tener la respuesta perfecta.

—Dada las circunstancias creo que el herrero podrá hacer una de metal rápidamente para la señorita.

'

'

Si... quizás esa fuera la respuesta después de todo esos meses.

Puede que recuperara la confianza a tal punto que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran, y así poder regresar justo como estaba antes de conocer el mundo exterior fuera de la hermosa Villa de Delfos.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella rechazaba por completo aquella idea, pensando en el hombre de tez morena e intensos ojos azules que por tanto tiempo estuvo allí en su progreso paso a paso con paciencia. Quería aferrarse a sus ideales y rechazar el ofrecimiento del pueblo, pero a su vez se sentía tan cansada…

Y aquella semilla de duda que estaba implantada en su cabeza había germinado y estaba creciendo con suma rapidez. Su lado animal podía estar pasando a ser salvaje, y por esa razón no terminaba de funcionar los métodos que se había impuesto por todo ese tiempo…

La solución podría ser esa, y debía de intentarlo.

Aunque lo frío del metal le molestaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero era una forma de retener su lado bestial, haciéndole recordar que era humana y que por eso debía de tener el control en todo momento y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, porque ellos bien podrían desencadenar el despertar del Direwolf dentro de sí.

Ahora, esquivar las miradas de los pueblerinos no suponía ningún problema, no obstante, ir al Santuario era un asunto mayor…

Volvió a ser lo más sigilosa posible, pero si se topaba con alguien, se encargaba de no demostrar ninguna emoción sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo que se crearan rumores tras su peculiar y súbita apariencia.

Y con su hermana fue otro asunto, tuvo que tomar la decisión que solo la vería tres veces al día, justo en los momento de las comidas donde podía quitarse esa pesada prenda para poder comer, porque realmente no deseaba que Ione se preocupara aún más por ella cuando ya había iniciado suficientes problemas desde el primero ataque. Quizás cuando todo eso hubiera acabado le contaría finalmente, o si no había la necesidad de hacerlo dejaría las cosas así. Aunque por supuesto que su gemela ya sospechaba que algo raro sucedía, porque le esquivaba la mirada, pero nuevamente respetó su opinión pensando que ocurría algo similar como hacia unos meses atrás y solo requería su espacio.

Sin duda alguna, era duro… no solo por su hermana, sino también porque se comenzaba a dar cuenta que deseaba verlo, puesto que se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y a decir verdad la calmaba justo como la naturaleza misma lo hacía.

Solo bastaba para cerrar los ojos y detectar su aroma característico para relajar sus sentidos.

¿Por qué le sucedía con él?

Como le gustaría saber la respuesta, pero durante al día posterior de salvar aquellos niños del pueblo, se encontraba un tanto ocupada, dado que le había accionado ciertas tareas lo cual precisaba gran parte del tiempo fuera del Santuario, y por lo tanto, no se había topado con él… Sin embargo, tal vez era mejor así, debía ocuparse de sus deberes para poder sanar esa parte corrompida y volver finalmente como había estado en un principio.

Aunque ciertamente le tomó por sorpresa que Stavros, el jefe de Víla, le hubiera recomendado permanecer en su forma animal cuando estuviera en el pueblo. Al principio dudo, pero el joven hombre alegó que eso la ayudaría a familiarizarse con el entorno y así podrían… amansar de cierta forma al Direwolf, para que de esa manera dejara su lado salvaje atrás.

Con un profundo suspiro cuadró sus hombros adoloridos y cansados, disponiéndose a continuar su descenso por el Santuario. Ya estaba atardeciendo y debía de darse prisa para comenzar la vigilia, porque ya era el segundo día y eso quería decir que debía cumplir su turno como bien lo habían planeado. Aunque una enorme parte de ella seguía rechazando esa idea, pero debía ser persistente si deseaba lograr su cometido.

Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir finalmente del Santuario, puesto que allí de pie a unos pocos metros de ella, se encontraba el Santo de Géminis observándola fijamente, portando aquella majestuosa armadura Dorada que brillaba bajo el sol que se estaba ocultando a sus espaldas. Sus ojos de azul profundo estaban dilatados mirándola fijamente con total incredulidad, como si no puede creer lo que estaba presenciando.

Defteros había estado haciendo un pequeño recado en Rodorio, y ya se encontraba de regreso al Tercer Templo inmerso en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que había sido de la Pitonisa que no la había visto recientemente. Cuando él pasó por el bosque tampoco la halló en su forma de Direwolf… Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, pero empezó a escuchar ciertos rumores que solo empezaba acentuar el extraño presentimiento que creció en la boca de su estómago, y que al parecer tenía que ver con la mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos exóticos. Aun así no quiso creer de lo que oía, así que descartó cualquier tipo de pensamientos referente a ello, y meditó en esperar pacientemente a encontrársela y comprobar por sí mismo que todo estaba marchando naturalmente.

No obstante, comprendió de golpe que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, al ver cómo su femenino rostro era arruinado por completo por una máscara con la que hace tiempo atrás había estado muy familiarizado y que en ese momento crispó sus músculos con total tensión. Aunque la que estaba portando la joven mujer parecía ser de metal, que cubría desde la nariz hasta el mentón y siendo sostenida en su lugar por tiras de cuero negro.

Antes de darse cuenta se aproximó con lentitud hasta estar tan cerca que la Pitonisa tenía que alzar su mirada para encararlo. No podía dejar de observarla con intensidad, puesto que ella actuaba como si no tuviera un maldito bozal en el rostro.

Su mirada exótica parecía falsamente tranquila, pero muy en el fondo podía ver la incomodidad y algo más que le pareció peligroso dada su naturaleza.

—¿Por qué estas llevando eso puesto? —su voz sonó más fuerte y grave de la que pretendió, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Al verla una furia silenciosa calentaba sus venas como el mismo magma.

Estaba haciendo todo el aplomo de su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle dicho objeto y fundirlo con sus propias manos.

Kaia se tomó su tiempo en responderle, analizando su extraño comportamiento, ya que podía olfatear fácilmente su ira y un ligero toque de temor, aunque esto último no supo exactamente por qué.

—No te preocupes, _daimónio_… estoy perfectamente, y esto es por mi bien.

Él tenso la mandíbula con molestia al notar como la voz de ella estaba siendo amortiguada por el frío material, seguramente le quedaba un poco ajustado, y al no ser para nada flexible podía dificultarle y hasta incomodarle al hablar, y eso solo incrementaba su irritación.

La verdad ya no estaba seguro si esa emoción era producida al recordarle su pasado, o por ver que la Pitonisa estaba pasando por algo similar.

Porque en su sano juicio no tenía ni la menor idea quien podía otorgarle aquella mascara simplemente por buena fe.

—¿Quién fue el que te lo coloco, muchacha?

Pero una vez más no le respondió lo que deseaba escuchar.

—Lo único que necesitas saber es exactamente eso; lo que estoy haciendo no solo es por mi bien... —ella comentó al tiempo que lo hizo a un lado para seguir su camino—Sino también por el de los demás.

Y con ello paso por su lado con la barbilla en alto dejándolo atrás, y pretendiendo olvidarse de ese encuentro, a pesar que en el fondo su Direwolf lanzó un quejido de inconformidad que decidió ignorar.

—Kaia.

La forma de pronunciar por primera vez su nombre con esa voz poderosa y levemente enronquecida domado por varias emociones fuertes, fue la que instó a que se detuviera y volviera su rostro nuevamente en su dirección. Encontrando al hombre de largo cabello azul oscuro mirándola sobre su hombro, con sus potentes orbes azules que transmitían una silenciosa promesa y que le erizó el bello atrás de su nuca.

Sin duda alguna estaba en presencia del temido demonio de la isla Kanon.

—Espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo.

Tras decir eso el Santo de Géminis continuó su camino sin querer ver la reacción de la Pitonisa ante sus palabras... sin darse cuenta que tenía los puños apretados, dado que en su mente persistía la imagen de ella con aquella atrocidad, pero no le quedo de otra más que intentar respirar hondo para tranquilizarse y una vez más decirse así mismo que no era su problema y no tenía por qué preocuparse, o si quiera meterse en eso.

Sin embargo... por más que se lo repetía no parecía surtir ningún tipo de efecto, porque simplemente no podía quedarse tranquilo mientras la veía pasar con aquella maldita mascara en el rostro. Algo dentro de él se revolvía, dividido entre la cólera y sus propios recuerdos, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para resistir todo el impulso que lo conllevara a entrometerse directamente.

Aunque esa firme decisión comenzó a menguar rápidamente una de esas noches, en lo que tuvo una de aquellas pesadillas que aún lo perturbaban de vez en cuando, lo hizo levantarse como tantas veces ya había pasado. Se pasó una mano por el rostro sabiendo de ante mano que la madrugada estaba apenas empezando, e igualmente salió de la habitación principal para que el frío de la noche refrescara un poco su piel desnuda, puesto que solo portaba los pantalones de cuero, y hasta no le dio importancia a sus pies descalzos. Solo dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro pasando ahora una mano por su largo cabello azulado dejando ir una vez más sus pensamientos que tomaban simultáneamente la misma dirección, o más bien en dos últimamente…

Su hermano y en aquella mujer que de alguna manera lo estaba volviendo loco inconscientemente.

No obstante, no medito demasiado su dilema, puesto que sus sentidos desarrollados notaron una presencia. Al principio una parte de él se molestó, ya que pasar sin permiso por el Templo de Géminis no era algo que le cayera en gracia en ese momento, sobre todo con el creciente mal humor que solo iba en acenso desde hacía días, pero al detectar a quien pertenecía dicha presencia, sus emociones y cualquier otro tipo pensamiento se esfumaron en un segundo producto de la sorpresa.

La Pitonisa, resplandeciendo con su hermoso cabello ondulado sujeto en esa coleta alta, y con el resplandor de la luna iluminando el color castaño oscuro dándole un brillo de fantasía, y no le parecía extraño que la confundieran con una ninfa del bosque, si hasta él mismo creyó que le había robado el aliento.

Ella caminaba con tranquilidad con su vista fija al frente, y con aquel bozal que casi lo hacía refunfuñar de irritación. La mujer no parecía darse cuenta de su propia presencia, parecía estar muy concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, pero lo que evito que le dijera cualquier cosa fue su mirada… esos ojos exóticos tenían un brillo peculiar y que en todo ese tiempo que la conocía había aprendido a reconocer. Sus músculos se tensaron por la impresión, puesto que estos transmitían un poco más de esa esencia salvaje, mucho más de lo usual, como si la bestia que se encontraba en su interior estuviera más cerca de la superficie de lo que ella pudiera advertir… el Direwolf estaba allí, a la espera como un animal aprisionado y no parecía estar contento con su situación actual.

Mierda... algo no andaba para nada bien.

Gruñó para sus adentros al verla salir finalmente de la Casa de Géminis hacia aquel lugar que desconocía totalmente, pero que estaba seguro que tenía mucho que ver con esa mascara de metal y el extraño comportamiento de la Pitonisa.

Y para él, ya había sido suficiente, así que dando media vuelta regresó a su habitación buscando ropa más adecuada y su calzado, avanzando a grandes zancadas con su objetivo en mente, mientras descuidadamente se colocaba el sobretodo negro que usualmente no le gustaba utilizar, pero que en ese momento le vendría bien, puesto que no deseaba llamar la atención con la Cloth Dorada, por esa razón la dejó en el pedestal pensando en no demorarse demasiado tiempo a fuera. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era indebido sin informar a su ilustrísima a donde se dirigía, o si acaso porque razón salía del Santuario a esas horas, pero ciertamente no iba a esperar a la mañana, así que después se ocuparía de las posibles sanciones.

Se internó en el bosque, sacando de entre su ropa aquel colgante de cuarzo rosa que una vez le perteneció a la Pitonisa y que conservó después de que ella insistiera en su momento de que no era necesario que se lo regresara, y que hasta ese instante jamás pensó que tendría que utilizar para volver a rastrearla... aunque esta vez desde una distancia segura, puesto que el sensible sentido del olfato de Kaia podría detectarlo si se acercaba demasiado. Igualmente no paso mucho tiempo hasta que reconoció a donde se dirigía finalmente, a un pueblo un poco más alejado que Rodorio llamado Víla, y que en su corto periodo siendo el Santo de Géminis desde su resurrección solo había visitado un par de veces solo por el simple hecho de que su trabajo también consistía garantizar la seguridad de los pueblos que estaban bajo la protección del Santuario. Pero honestamente estaba muy lejos de sentirse a gusto en ese lugar, sobre todo por las miradas incriminatorias que algunos habitantes no se molestaban en ocultar.

Cuando llegó finalmente en el límite del bosque, faltaba solo un par de horas para que se diera el amanecer, y lo que observó a los lejos casi causaba que hiciera añicos la piedra en su mano, mientras un bajo gruñido retumbaba en su pecho. Pero se obligó a si mismo apretar los dientes para contenerse, al mismo tiempo que se acuclillaba detrás de un frondoso arbusto para observar mejor y no dejarse llevar por conclusiones apresuradas, sin embargo, la manera en que el enorme Direwolf se acercaba a un aldeano que sostenía en su mano una pequeña antorcha que hacía de lámpara; para recibir ciertas indicaciones, aparentemente le sugería que ella no estaba allí simplemente para dar una visita sorpresa a esa hora. Por esa razón pensó en quedarse por más tiempo, aunque sabía que podía arrepentirse más tarde de esa decisión, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que pasaba allí y del supuesto misterio de aquella estúpida mascara.

Pero rápidamente todo fue para peor en el momento en que la bestia agachaba su cabeza dócilmente para dejar que le coloraba otro pesado y metálico bozal adaptado perfectamente al enorme hocico del Direwolf, al mismo tiempo que otra persona se acercó a ella y así pasar un ajustado arnés por su lomo y atarlo.

Defteros lograba verlo inclusive a esa distancia, no sabía cómo ellos no podían simplemente darse cuenta del brillo en sus ojos, porque a pesar que el místico animal se dejaba hacer, había algo en su mirada que parecía ser peligrosa y contenida. Y eso aparte se podía notar claramente en como la Pitonisa enterraba sus garras lentamente en el suelo junto con su respiración algo más pesada.

Ya para el amanecer tuvo que darse media vuelta y marcharse, porque si pasaba un segundo más allí solamente observando iba a ir directamente a la aldea y un cráter se abriría bajo de sus pies para dejar fluir un río de lava hasta consumir aquel poblado hasta sus cimientos… y mientras regresaba al Santuario ese pensamiento cada vez le parecía más atractivo, no le importaba para nada el hecho de que esas personas le temieran aún más, acusándolo de ser un demonio, más bien, le encantaría que le temieran. Guardó en su bolsillo nuevamente el colgante por temor a desintegrarlo con su mal temperamento, no podía deshacerse las imágenes de lo que ella había estado haciendo todos esos días como si fuera un perro o un animal de carga.

Y en ese preciso momento recordó sus palabras exactas.

Eso no era por su bien, era para el gran provecho de los hijos de puta que había sabido cómo manejar rápidamente la situación a su favor.

Ignoraba completamente del por qué había llegado a eso en primer lugar, pero a esas alturas poco importaba.

Por más que se repetía a si mismo, ya simplemente no podía quedarse al margen, y eso era todo un hecho. Sabía que tampoco podía interponerse directamente así que después de meditarlo rápidamente decidió seguir el camino por los Doce Templos Zodiacales e ir a ver directamente al Patriarca, e igualmente se preguntó si debería mencionarle algo a la Oráculo, pero decidió consultarlo antes de nada.

—Lo siento, Defteros, pero me temo que no podemos intervenir.

Las palabras del Pope lo dejaron anclado en su lugar, realmente había esperado que después de comunicarle todo lo que estaba pasando en ese pueblo este tomaría represalias contra el mismo.

Pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo el rubio continuó.

—Sé que el trato que está recibiendo la Pitonisa es completamente inaceptable, no obstante, parece que ella así lo ha aceptado —Shion dejó salir un lento suspiro al tiempo que frotaba brevemente sus ojos ante el difícil dilema de aquella situación tan compleja—Si el caso fuera distinto en el que ella hubiera sido obligada hacer esas tareas en contra de su voluntad, te aseguro que ahora mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

El Santo de Oro contrajo sus puños comprendiendo sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo no queriendo aceptarlas.

Y el joven de ojos rojizos sabía que por el silencio del Caballero estaba sumamente preocupado por el estado de la mujer de largo cabello ondulado. Hasta él mismo se daba cuenta del alcance de sus emociones, ya que no podían ocultarle nada, había aprendido con el paso de esos meses a leer el estado físico, mental y emocional de los Guerreros para su bienestar. Por esa misma razón, había omitido por ahora el hecho de haber dejado el Templo de Géminis... tomaba ese comportamiento como algo que estaba completamente fuera del rango del interés propio, debía decir que él mismo hubiera hecho exactamente algo similar en su lugar.

Podía comprenderlo perfectamente, aunque Defteros lo ignoraba al igual que la gran mayoría de los habitantes del Santuario, y por ahora prefería que siguiera así por un tiempo más.

—Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero debo pedirte que te mantengas al margen por los momentos.

Defteros meditó muy bien sus palabras antes de contestar.

—Con el debido respeto, su ilustrísima, no creo que pueda cumplir eso —él murmuró con suavidad.

Lejos de enojarse por su osada respuesta, Shion solo asintió levemente con empatía, sin duda era un tema bastante difícil.

—Aprecio tu honestidad, pero como bien dije antes; la Pitonisa así lo ha decidido y no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer.

El de ojos azules solo pudo inclinar su cabeza pensativo, porque más que nadie sabía el riesgo que no solo que estaba corriendo ella, sino las personas a su alrededor si las cosas seguían así, pero ciertamente ellos ya habían forjado su propio destino al igual que la mujer. Y aunque no quería aceptarlo sabía que esa era la realidad, y no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse por más que en su interior deseaba hacerlo.

—Y con respecto a la Oráculo, me parece que es precario no mencionarle nada respecto al tema —comenzó a decir el Patriarca nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento de piedra—Debemos respetar la confidencialidad de su hermana, puesto que no nos corresponde decirle lo que está sucediendo. Además, que eso puede influir también en las acciones de la señorita Ione en querer salir del Santuario para buscar respuestas por sí misma en dado caso, y en vista por los pasados acontecimientos que atentaron en contra de su vida, eso ya no lo podemos permitir—dijo suavemente—Esperaremos atentamente como se desenvuelven las cosas, pero mientras tanto nadie debe involucrarse o decir nada.

A pesar de su reluctancia ante esa decisión, el hombre de piel morena no le quedó de otra que asentir nuevamente con respeto y aceptación.

—Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que así sea.

Después de eso regresó a la Tercera Casa sintiéndose igual o más impotente desde que había descubierto lo que pasaba en aquel pueblo... pero su deber como Santo Dorado ya había sido establecido, aunque eso no quería decir que estaba satisfecho con acatar las órdenes.

Por eso mismo se encontraba dividido entre hacer lo que creía correcto y su deber, pero era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar, no cuando las pocas veces que la veía su semblante parecía otro, ya no poseía la misma energía, más bien daba la impresión que había sido drenada de ellas.

Él más que nadie sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, y eso solo alimentaba su frustración más allá de lo que realmente podía soportar.

Y en una de esas tardes donde estaba más que seguro que la Pitonisa se dirigía nuevamente hacia el pueblo, ya no pudo contenerse del todo.

—Muchacha.

Su voz resonó levemente en el Templo de Géminis causando también que la mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro se detuviera a unos pocos pasos de él prestándole una adecuada atención.

Y el Geminiano realmente tuvo que reprimir el fuerte impulso de zarandearla para que entrara en razón al ver el latente cansancio domando sus delicadas facciones, siempre arruinada por la máscara de acero que tanto había aprendido a odiar. Y no solamente eso, también la manera en lo que ella parecía tener una lucha interna demasiado constante con su parte animal, lo cual solo parecía aumentar su agotamiento… simplemente no podía comprender por qué seguía haciendo todo eso si realmente no la estaba ayudando, más bien todo lo contrario.

Él carraspeó suavemente consiente que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si alguna vez precisas ayuda, sabes que estaré allí para lo que necesites.

En ese preciso instante tras decir esas palabras notó como una fuerte emoción se revolvió en esos ojos bicolores con tanta fuerza que casi lo dejaban sin aliento, pero que, sin embargo, fue tan fugaz que no pudo ponerle nombre, porque Kaia bajó su mirada antes de asentir muy levemente para luego seguir con su camino en silencio. Lo que para Defteros solo le causó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que lo atribuyó rápidamente como un mal presentimiento.

Realmente esperaba que todo eso se solucionara de alguna manera, porque solo los Dioses sabrán lo que el demonio de la isla kanon era capaz si le hacían daño.

'

'

Tan solo bastó dos semanas.

El próspero pueblo de Víla había comenzado su día alegremente con un festival que era bendecido desde la salida del sol hasta que este se ocultaba, lo llamaban _Flóges_, o el festival de las llamas de Apolo, en honor a la deidad del sol. Donde era decorado con todo tipo de flores entre los tonos rojo, azul y naranja en representación al fuego. E igualmente las personas vestían alguna prenda en esos mismos colores mientras reían, cantaban, comían y bebían felices, también se efectuaba danzas con fuego, competencias y todas clases de actuaciones de entretenimiento.

Ese año en particular se sentían más entusiasmados de lo usual, porque con ellos estaba aquella magnifica bestia plateada que los resguardaba. Stavros, el jefe, estaba de pie muy orgulloso a un lado del Direwolf que le habían colocado una corona de flores alrededor de su cuello tratándola esta vez como una invitada especial y el alma de la celebración, porque gracias a su ayuda el pueblo estaba más que nunca gozando una gran prosperidad.

Y como una invitada, le habían quitado aquel bozal metálico.

El hombre rubio sonrió ampliamente cuando otros forasteros y algunos otros lideres que visitaban al pueblo para la celebración admiraron con absoluto asombro al gran animal que permanecía dócil, incluso si agarran la suficiente valentía como para acercarse acariciar su tupido pelaje, este no hacía nada. Y realmente estaba satisfecho, el gran lobo infundía el respeto e intimidación en partes iguales, un claro mensaje de que estaban bien protegidos y respaldados, y que haría pensar dos veces a mentes maliciosas antes de meterse con ellos o siquiera robarles.

Para Kaia observar como otros ya la miraban sin temor ni miedo, solo un gran y profundo respeto, significaría que finalmente había cumplido con su objetivo. Durante esas dos semanas desde que se había topado con aquel pueblo prestándole apoyo continuamente en cualquier tipo de tareas como lo era jalar carretas, ayudar durante las cacerías, mover inmensos troncos de árboles o rondar la aldea durante algunas madrugadas para mantener la seguridad con sus habitantes, y siempre rodeada de personas para mantener su cordura intacta y siempre en forma animal. Porque según Stavros le mencionó; que mientras más tiempo estuviera rodeada de humanos como un Direwolf ese lado salvaje e irracional se aplacaría hasta dejar el fiel y seguro corazón humano.

Verdaderamente quería creer en todo lo que dijo y viendo los resultados quizás tuviese razón.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que en todo ese tiempo solo se había estado engañado así misma?

Estaba muy lejos de sentir esa felicidad que los aldeanos en su alrededor parecían aclamar a los cuatro vientos mientras bailaban con las antorchas encendidas en sus manos en una danza armoniosa. Sinceramente tenía el estómago revuelto, porque el trato con su hermana se había vuelto prácticamente nulo, y hasta se había visto en la obligación de encerrar sus propias emociones para que no se filtraran en la conexión de gemelas. Y aunque Ione la había observado siempre con preocupación le dio a entender a ella que todo estaba bien, a pesar que muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

También había un par de ojos azules, que si bien se había mantenido a raya, sabia de su preocupación… y ahora más que nunca se replanteaba el rumbo que había tomado su decisión.

Ya pronto podría volver al Santuario, puesto que después de eso no veía tan necesario frecuentar todos los días el pueblo, no obstante, si la llamaban allí estaría a pesar que una gran parte de ella no quería volver jamás.

El apogeo del festival alcanzó la cumbre más alta en el momento en el que sol estaba en el centro del cielo despejado, donde los pueblerinos en un gran homenaje empezaron a hacer un desfile donde recorrerían todo el pueblo al mismo tiempo que cantaban y danzaban con las antorchas, con ella encontrándose en el medio siendo el centro de atención. Aunque la celebración era bastante bulliciosa, su mente estaba aislada de todos ellos, mientras caminaba por pura inercia sin prestarle realmente atención a lo que la rodeaba, solo deseaba que todo se terminara, puesto que se sentía exhausta. Ninguno de esos días había dormido correctamente, y menos las noches en que hizo guardia, agregando también las tareas pesadas que fue impuesta, la tenían casi totalmente agotada... tampoco ayudo demasiado el conflicto que tenía internamente con sus creencias y las de aquellas personas, y agregando la presencia de la bestia habían dejado su mente casi en las mismas condiciones que su estado físico.

Solo tenía que soportarlo un poco más…

En ese momento conjuró en sus pensamientos esos ojos de azul profundo que la habían tranquilizado por todos esos meses y que ella simplemente le había dado la espalda, no tomando en cuenta sus emociones. Ciertamente de los errores se aprendía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse como una imbécil ignorándolo deliberadamente de esa manera al igual como con su gemela.

Bufó levemente con molestia al sentir un poco de calor cerca de una de sus patas traseras, observó sobre su hombro como unos jóvenes demasiado entusiasmados por la bebida, y que tenía una antorcha en sus manos moviéndose al son de la música con las llamas peligrosamente muy cerca de ella, pero estos al darse cuenta le lanzaron una disculpa algo torpe y entre risas antes de darle un poco más de espacio. Estrechando un poco la mirada decidió dejarlo pasar, mientras su vista volvía al frente notando que no le faltaba demasiado para finalizar el recorrido. Y sus ojos se posaron en la esplendida vista del maravilloso bosque que se abría ante ellos más allá de una de las entradas al pueblo, y tuvo deseos casi sofocantes de lanzarse a la carrera y refugiarse en la naturaleza y alejarse de la civilización humana, pero sacudiendo su cabeza deshizo esa idea, ya que aún no era el momento.

Sin embargo, una vez más sintió un calor abrazador en su costado notando como otra vez el jovencito había aproximado demasiado la llama de la antorcha a su pelaje, pero en esta ocasión ella se encargó de lanzarle un bajo gruñido mostrándole levemente sus dientes, sin embargo, antes de que su advertencia fuera bien recibida sintió una palmada en su cuello, y girándose observó como Stavros la miraba desaprobatoriamente con sus ojos verdes, al tiempo que negaba con suavidad. Entonces obedeciendo a regañadientes volvió a resoplar dejándolo pasar una vez más.

El olor de humo ligado con el fuerte aroma de alcohol que circulaba con abundancia entre las personas comenzó a molestarle más de lo usual, al igual que los escandalosos cantos que retumbaban en sus tímpanos, se estaba estresando y lo sabía. Lo peor del caso fue que la mano que estaba firmemente en su cuello del jefe del pueblo no la estaba ayudando a contenerse, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Mantén a la bestia a raya, señorita, lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

Apenas lo escuchó murmurar como algo realmente lejano, y cuando tomó una profunda respiración pensó que de verdad podía mantener la compostura hasta que todo eso terminara.

Pero una vez más el mismo destino le enseñó que la naturaleza ya había formado un curso.

Todo pensamiento racional se esfumó en el instante en que sintió aún más calor en su lomo, gruñó alto oliendo rápidamente el aroma de su pelaje chamuscado. Enterrando sus garras en la tierra para frenarse giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia aquel muchacho que se le borró casi instantáneamente la sonrisa en su rostro para ser sustituida por una expresión de total espanto al mirarla. Todos permanecían ajenos a lo que ocurría, solo lo más cercanos se habían quedado inmóviles, Stavros le indicó algo, sin embargo, ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Desenfundó sus dientes filosos y blanquesinos, al tiempo sus pupilas dilatas observaban al osado humano, y con un rugido feroz se lanzó hacia él sin darle ninguna oportunidad de correr o huir, más que arrojar del susto la antorcha que fue a parar varios metros de distancias en el momento en que la inmensa bestia se le vino encima. El Direwolf lo mantuvo prisionero entre sus patas, mientras sus fauces estaban peligrosamente cerca del cuello del joven que no hacía más que lloriquear y gritar, lo cual solo motivaba a su instinto de cazadora.

Le gruñó una vez más pasando su lengua entre sus colmillos, con sus garras a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Pero no fue el llanto insistente del chico que la hizo volver en sí, sino más bien fue el grito de terror del resto de las personas a su alrededor. Kaia parpadeó y dejó de mostrar los dientes lentamente para alzar su cabeza y observar como cientos de pares de ojos la estaban viendo con un horror perturbador, más de uno con sus bocas cubierta por sus manos para evitar seguir gritando esperando que de un momento a otro ella finalmente cediera al impulso y le desgarrara la garganta a su víctima como justo había estado a punto de hacer.

Con un enorme peso en su estómago retrocedió apartándose del muchacho que se había desmayado segundos antes producto del pánico. Sacudió su peluda cabeza siendo incapaz de soportar sus miradas, era como una apuñalada directa a su confianza, todo por lo que supuestamente había trabajo todos esos días se había evaporado por un arranque de ira y descontrol.

Entonces sus ojos inquietos se posaron en el jefe del pueblo que la miraba fijamente con una frialdad y condena que la dejaron completamente helada.

'

'

El sol finalmente se ocultó en el horizonte, indicando que la noche estaba a un paso de caer sobre el Santuario, y Defteros de Géminis estaba de pie a un lado de la entrada del Templo esperando ver pasar a la mujer de largo cabello ondulado y ojos exóticos, pero ya desde hacía bastante rato que se estaba preguntando si algo extraño estaba pasando, puesto que ya ella debió de haber regresado. De alguna forma había aprendido más o menos cuando la Pitonisa se marchaba y cuando regresaba, él simplemente se estaba cerciorando de que volviera sana y salva, sin embargo, ese día en particular le había escuchado decir a Aldebaran que la había visto irse mucho antes del amanecer, y aunque el gran toro no lo demostrara, también estaba algo desconcertado por su raro comportamiento, y ni hablar de lo que llevaba en el rostro.

Por eso, llegó a la conclusión que antes de ocultarse el sol ya se encontraría nuevamente en el Santuario, pero al ver como el cielo empezó a rápidamente a oscurecerse tuvo realmente un mal presentimiento. Así que con esa sensación de vacío en su pecho decidió buscarla por sí mismo a los alrededores, porque existían las ocasiones en la que Kaia no subía directamente al Templo Papal, donde en una de las cientos de habitaciones descansaba junto a su hermana, a veces simplemente ella decidía sentarse en algún otro sitio.

Pero... una vez más no halló ni rastro de la Pitonisa en ninguno de los rincones que se le podía ocurrir. Ya a esas alturas con ese mal presentimiento que no hacía más que acentuarse cada vez más en su pecho, dado que el cuarzo rosa no dio respuesta aparente, un indicio de que ella estuviera en una zona bastante apartada… viéndolo así no le quedaban demasiadas opciones. Oprimió los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, apretando los dientes abrió un portal que atravesó sin dudar dejando que la _otra dimensión_ lo guiara al lugar donde pretendía ir para conseguir alguna respuesta rápida.

Su cabello pareció flotar en aquella fría dimensión hasta que el portal lo dejó en una de las más grandes habitaciones de la Casa Papal, lugar en el cual residía las mujeres de la Villa de Delfos. La estancia era gigantesca y pulcra, con blancos pilares estratégicamente distribuidos, una amplia cortina roja que iba desde el techo alto hasta el suelo se encontraba un poco más allá de la mitad, siendo los dominios más privados de las femeninas, pero justo antes se alzaba una plataforma de mármol que formaba un círculo perfecto donde usualmente la Oráculo recibía las pocas visitan que se acercaban a consultarle.

Y es justamente en ese lugar donde la menuda mujer con su ondulado cabello suelto desparramado por la superficie blanca, permanecía sentada hablando tranquilamente y en voz baja con el Santo Dorado de Sagitario que la escuchaba con atención apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para poder estar un poco más a su altura observándola detenidamente. Defteros sinceramente se quedó un poco extrañado, pero más no le dio demasiada importancia, ya que tenía un objetivo único en su mente.

Rápidamente su presencia se hizo notar, porque casi inmediatamente el hombre castaño se levantó lentamente mirándolo con un poco de sorpresa en sus facciones por haber irrumpido de aquella manera al recinto de la Oráculo.

—Defteros… —Sisyphus frunció levemente el ceño, porque aunque no lo vio llegar sabía bien que había empleado la técnica de _Another_ _Dimension_.

El Geminiano solo le dedicó una mirada tensa antes de acercarse y dirigirse a la mujer que igualmente lo miraba con incredulidad y confusión.

—Lamento entrar de esta manera, Oráculo —él intentó que su voz sonara lo más natural posible, aunque en su interior la preocupación estaba haciendo estragos lentamente con su autocontrol—Pero quería hacerle una pequeña petición…

La vio parpadear varias veces y luego dudar un poco domada por la inseguridad, y ahora más que nunca Defteros podía notar que, a pesar que ella portaba un exacto parecido físico con su hermana por ser gemelas, podía ver la gran diferencia que las hacia a ambas tan distintas de una a la otra.

—¿En qué… puedo ayudarle, Santo Dorado de Géminis? —Ione aceptó finalmente tragando con algo de esfuerzo, y posando sus manos en el regazo pensando para sí misma que después de todo ella le debía mucho más de lo que el hombre de tez morena se podía imaginar.

—¿Sabe cómo se encuentra su hermana en estos momentos?

El ceño fruncido de la Oráculo solo se pronunció aún más ante la mención de Kaia, puesto que hacía semanas que su nuevo y extraño comportamiento la estaba lastimando de cierta manera, puesto que quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando… en realidad deseaba que su hermana volviera a confiar en ella nuevamente, por esa sola razón no había indagado la posibilidad de averiguar por si misma lo que estaba sintiendo su contraparte.

A parte que ella misma estaba enrollada en un asunto particularmente difícil y que había estado perjudicando su salud más de lo que quisiera admitir, porque no era tonta, sabía que si entablaba una larga y tendida conversación con su Guardiana esta se daría rápidamente cuenta que algo le estaba pasando, y aun no estaba preparada para decirle.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro apretó levemente la tela de su vestido entre sus dedos sabiendo que esa acción no pasaría desapercibida por el Santo de alas Doradas que se encontraba a su lado. Humedeciendo sus labios se preparó para rechazar su petición puesto que no iba a romper la confidelidad de su gemela.

—De verdad lo siento, Géminis-sama, pero me temo que no pue… —repentinamente cerró la boca en un chasquido cuando una fuerte emoción la golpeó sin previo aviso. Posando una mano en su pecho tomó una gran y desesperada bocanada de aire con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Casi en seguida Sisyphus con preocupación posó una mano en el delicado hombro de la mujer.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con bastante suavidad.

Ione lentamente alzó la mirada, observando primero al hombre castaño como si estuviera viendo a mucho más allá de él como si realmente no estuviera allí. Con esa nueva y súbita revelación martilleando su cabeza, su respiración se agitó y sus manos empezaron a temblar casi descontroladamente. Luego sus ojos bicolores se posaron en el Geminiano que parecía un tanto incómodo y curioso por el rumbo que había tomado la situación en tan solo un instante.

Ella abrió lentamente sus labios para intentar hablar, pero le estaba costando enormemente pronunciar una sola palabra con esa daga filosa atravesando su pecho.

—Tranquila… ve despacio —le aconsejó el Caballero de Sagitario viendo sus facciones pálidas.

La Oráculo cerró nuevamente sus ojos que ya estaban cargados de humedad, y asintió con suavidad antes de intentar nuevamente volver hablar.

—Kaia… ella esta… —se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos sintiendo como su voz temblaba como el resto de su cuerpo—…pasando por un momento terrible —fue todo lo que pudo decir, ahora con lágrimas frescas brotando lentamente de sus ojos al sentir como las emociones de su hermana se desbordaron al tal punto que rompió la barrera de ambas, y la traspasaba a ella como una ráfaga helada.

Para Defteros eso fue todo.

Su mandíbula se tensó para evitar lanzar un rugido de ira, porque sabía exactamente quienes eran los malditos culpables. No obstante, siquiera antes de mover un solo musculo la mujer de largo cabello interrumpió sus oscuros pensamientos.

—Espere… yo… yo deseo ir a donde esta Kaia —dijo apenas en un murmullo intentando ponerse de pie, pero casi inmediatamente comenzó a tabalearse, pero la mano fuerte y atenta de Sagitario la sostuvo, siendo él que se había convertido como un Guardián.

Sisyphus negó lentamente con su ceño fruncido, evidenciando así su inquietud y descontento con todo ese asunto.

—No creo que eso sea sensato.

El Geminiano contuvo un gruñido.

—Así es, a donde voy a ir puede que se vea involucrada en algo peligroso —le dijo falsamente con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro bullía como el magma dentro de un volcán a punto de erupción—Y dado las palabras del Patriarca no podemos permitir que salga nuevamente lastimada… además, que eso solo haría sentir a su hermana culpable si algo llegara a sucederle y eso no sería de demasiada utilidad en este caso —rápidamente ignoró la mirada penetrante que le lanzó su compañero de armas, sabía que estaba siendo un tanto insensible girando la situación al beneficio de ellos, pero no había otra manera. Él realmente iba a enfocar su atención en el pueblo, y no iba a darle la suficiente cuidado a la Oráculo, por esa misma razón ser hostil y sincero era lo mejor en ese momento.

Ione se sintió un poco lastimada por sus palabras, pero pareció ser suficiente como para hacerla recapacitar.

—Y en su condición tampoco sería una buena idea —colaboró el Santo de Sagitario ayudándola a sentarse nuevamente.

Mientras que ella solo se permitió asentir despacio, aun turbada por los sentimientos que no le pertenecían y las sensaciones nuevas de su cuerpo que se habían vuelto desagradablemente familiares, mientras más pasaba el tiempo que la dejaban fría y fuera de base.

—No se preocupe, sea como sea la encontrare —le dijo el hombre de largo cabello azul, teniendo una severa lucha interna. Aun sin querer que las oscuras intenciones apelaran a su lado bueno—Y la traeré a salvo.

Él se dio la vuelta creando así un nuevo portal, más, sin embargo, lo detuvo una voz a su espalda.

—Defteros… —llamó Sisyphus con suavidad—Recuerda cuales son las reglas.

Para el Geminiano no pasó inadvertido el tono de advertencia y seriedad tras sus palabras, y aun así no se molestó en girarse, simplemente comenzó a cruzar el umbral del portal sin mirar atrás.

—Pagare luego las consecuencias con el Santuario, Sisyphus, pero no voy a detenerme ahora.

Y con ello entró en la _otra dimensión _nuevamente_, _pero esta vez para salir directamente en el pueblo de Víla. Se encontró entonces con un panorama tranquilo y pintoresco que solo pudo aumentar su irritación, porque la gran mayoría de los aldeanos aun bebían y charlaban animadamente, siendo vestigios de una enorme celebración que se podía notar sin mucho esfuerzo. Incluso, aun había unas cuantas personas que seguían bailando una extraña danza, mientras eran rodeados por ojos curiosos y alegres.

Todo parecía tan normal, sin embargo, él sabía más que nadie que las apariencias podían engañar…

El portal se había abierto estratégicamente fuera de la vista de sus habitantes, pero en ese momento poco le hubiera importado si llamaba la atención.

Tomó del brazo al primer sujeto que tuvo la desgracia de pasar cerca de él, y que venía acompañado por una dama que ahogó una pequeña exclamación de asombro, mientras que el hombre solo pudo jadear con sorpresa parpadeando al mismo tiempo con confusión viendo la imponente altura del Caballero.

El brillo de su armadura Dorada los hizo empalidecer a ambos con suma rapidez.

—¿Dónde está la exótica muchacha que ha venido ayudarles? —preguntó sin rodeos estrechando la mirada aun con su mano firmemente apresando en el brazo del pobre hombre.

El aldeano sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente con desdén viendo disimuladamente su piel tostada, y Defteros supo en ese instante que lo había reconocido, pero sinceramente en ese preciso instante le importaba una mierda.

—No sé de lo que me habla, C-Caballero —le contestó este, con más valor que lo que sus palabras temblorosas quisieron realmente demostrar. Discretamente intentó zafarse del agarre mortal, pero obviamente la diferencia de fuerza era ridículamente alta... al tiempo que la mujer nerviosa se ocultaba atrás de su pareja sin saber exactamente qué posición tomar.

—Saben exactamente de a quien me estoy refiriendo —murmuró el Geminiano estrechando peligrosamente la mirada comenzando agotar su paciencia, porque sabía muy bien que le estaba ocultando la verdad deliberadamente.

El sujeto tragó hondo pensando desesperadamente como excusarse, puesto que al jefe no le gustaría para nada que hubiera divulgado lo que sucedió, y mucho menos a uno de los Guerreros de la orden de Athena y del Santuario.

—A-Aquí han venido muchos para el festival ¿sabe? —empezó a balbucear levemente, intimidado por su presencia—¿Puede usted ser más específico? A lo mejor la mujer de la que se está refiriendo aún sigue por los alrededores…

—¡Silencio, maldita sea!

Su feroz gruñido hizo eco por todo el poblado causando un silencio sepulcral después de que retumbaran las paredes. Mientras que con más fuerza de la que debería empujó al aldeano a la pared más cercana con brusquedad opacándolo con su gran altura, e inclinando levemente su rostro para que escuchara muy bien sus palabras ya viendo su miedo latente.

—Por el bien de este pueblo me dirás donde se encuentra —le dijo con voz levemente enronquecida por la cólera.

Y a continuación el pobre hombre se echó a temblar cuando Defteros apoyó su mano libre a un lado en la pared, y casi inmediatamente la piedra empezó a derretirse desliándose, goteando como si fuera lava liquida y espesa ante el increíble calor y poder que desprendía a través de su mano.

—¡Cariño! ¡Dile de una vez por todas! —exclamó de pronto la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y sus manos en el pecho con desesperación.

Ante la petición, el tembloroso hombre solo pudo asentir lentamente vencido finalmente por el miedo, sintiendo como el Caballero Dorado lo soltaba con lentitud, pero con una silenciosa amenaza.

—Ella… se encuentra e-en el bosque… al pie de la montaña —dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de rendición—S-Si desea yo puedo guiarlo —propuso rápidamente, aún bastante nervioso.

—No será necesario.

La mirada que le dedicó el Santo de Oro bastó para hacer que ambos se aferraran uno al otro temiendo cada vez más por su seguridad contra alguien que supuestamente debía velar por su bienestar. Y antes de poder hacer algo más vieron como aquel demonio de tez morena se marchaba en dirección al bosque, estando aún demasiado atónitos y aterrados para siquiera salir corriendo despavoridos.

—Que los Dioses se apiaden de nuestro hogar… —murmuró suavemente la mujer aferrándose a su marido aun con latente terror en su corazón.

'

'

Defteros buscó por bastante rato ya con el colgante nuevamente en su mano para que este le indicara qué dirección debía de tomar. Decidió atravesar directamente la espesura del bosque más cercana al pueblo por si el aldeano había osado a mentirle, y tal vez la Pitonisa se encontraba a los alrededores en su forma de Direwolf alejados de todos con sus emociones desbordadas y temiendo perder salvajemente el control. Realmente desconocía que tan grave era la situación como para que la Oráculo percibiera aquellos sentimientos de su gemela, siendo Kaia una mujer que parecía ser fuerte y que solo una vez la vio algo vulnerable... Pero mientras se aproximaba más al pie de la montaña, donde pudo notar a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche con la luna sido parcialmente ocultada por las nubes, como una gran cueva se habría paso en la roca. El mal presentimiento que tenía firmemente encajado en su pecho desde hacía horas lo único que hizo fue acuchillarlo dolorosamente pensando en las miles de posibilidades… que lo que hacía solamente era empeorar a cada paso que daba.

Al internarse en la cueva advirtió rápidamente como una pequeña luz iluminaba el fondo, y que a pesar de todo no era tan profundo como pensó que sería. Trató de agudizar sus sentidos, pero no pudo escuchar absolutamente nada, aunque sí pudo percibir levemente una presencia.

Y con la preocupación latente en su pecho apresuró los pasos en largas zancadas, pero lo que vio al final de aquella cueva lo dejó completamente sin respiración como si un puñetazo directamente en el estómago le hubiera arrebatado todo el aire.

El destello de las rusticas cadenas que apresaban sus delicadas muñecas, al igual que del pesado grillete en su cuello lo hizo pensar por un segundo que eso no era más que una horrible visión que su mente había conjurado solo para torturarlo. Que las personas de un pueblo tan prospero como lo era Víla no serían capaces de tanta maldad, pero veía que se equivocaba enormemente...

Ella se encontraba de pie con su vista fija en el suelo de aquella cueva, con su largo vestido blanco un poco opaco y manchado en los bordes por el polvo de la misma tierra bajo sus pies desnudos. Su cabello ondulado ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, sin embargo, desde a esa distancia podía ver claramente que aun portaba la máscara de metal.

Algo en su pecho se retorció dolorosamente, casi al mismo tiempo que en sus venas podía sentir la familiar sensación de fuego liquido en vez de sangre con forme detallaba su situación aún más. Y lo peor del caso es que sabía perfectamente que ella había notado su presencia, y que se estaba negando deliberadamente a encararlo.

Intentó dar un paso hacia ella pensando en despedazar esas cadenas y liberarla, pero su tenue voz lo detuvo al instante.

—No te acerques…

A él le costó comprender sus palabras, puesto que lo dijo casi en un murmullo sin atreverse a subir la mirada.

—¿Por qué te hicieron esto? —preguntó el Geminiano deseando acercarse, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado... la situación era sumamente delicada.

—Perdí el control otra vez —Kaia respondió esta vez observándolo con sus ojos exóticos impregnados en tristeza—Quizás esto sea lo mejor para mi después de todo —murmuró con suavidad aceptando su destino una vez más. El mismo jefe del pueblo le había dicho, horas después de que la dejaran en aquel lugar a su suerte, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos seguía siendo una clara amenaza y que por poco ese día habría corrido nuevamente sangre humana desde sus fauces. Su mirada se posó pensativamente en los grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas, y respiró hondo agradecida de sentirse tan cansada y entumecida en ese momento, así el dolor parecía ser un poco más tolerable—La bestia es tan parte de mi como yo de ella, y hoy aprendí por las malas que eso no lo puedo cambiar… —continuó con un leve encogimiento de hombros—Y por eso mismo tengo miedo. Realmente quizás un día pueda a volver hacer lo que era, pero mientras tanto, estar alejada podía ser una buena opción finalmente.

Para Defteros el claro sufrimiento de la Pitonisa lo alcanzaba sentir como el suyo en ese momento. Se le veía serena, pero en su expresiva mirada podía notar que por dentro algo en ella se había quebrado.

Y no exactamente su parte animal, más bien la humana.

—Muchacha… ambos sabemos que eso es lo último que te ayudara. Más bien desde que conociste a esas personas han envenenado tus pensamientos hasta este punto.

Kaia negó suavemente sin querer escuchar sus argumentos.

—Mientras he estado aquí he pensado en muchas cosas… y una de ellas es que no quiero lastimarte ni a ti ni a mi hermana —dijo con absoluta sinceridad—Y luego comprendí que mi mayor temor afloró en el instante en que comencé a confiar en ti… porque desde esa vez y desde ahora te estoy dando todo el poder.

El hombre de largo cabello azul frunció el ceño expresando de esa manera su confusión.

—¿El poder de qué?

La Pitonisa inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado que para él le daba la impresión como si le estuviera sonriendo con una profunda desolación.

—De destruirme en cualquier momento… —entonces muy lentamente ella levantó su mano con el leve tintineo de las cadenas de fondo y señaló su propio pecho, justo encima de su corazón.

Los ojos azules del Geminiano se abrieron ampliamente al ir comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir... La Pitonisa no solo se había esforzado durante esas dos semanas y los anteriores meses solo para evitar hacerle daño a los que lo rodeaban, más específicamente a su propia hermana y a él. Kaia tenía una voluntad de hierro y a pesar todo lo que el pueblo de Víla le había hecho aún se mantenía de una pieza fingiendo que podía enfrentarse al problema sola, pero que si él lo deseaba tenía en sus manos el poder de destruir su confianza por completo.

Eso también podía significar que si alguna vez alguien se atrevía y lograba hacerle daño a él en alguna batalla saliendo gravemente lastimado, ella perdería el precario control… porque significaba tanto para ella como lo era la misma Oráculo.

—Déjame aquí, _daimónio_… vuelve al Santuario finge lo que viste y dile a mi hermana que estoy bien —continuó Kaia con un leve suspiro preparándose para darle la espalda.

Con sus músculos tensos de bajo de la Cloth Dorada él se acercó en dos zancadas sin darle tiempo a la joven mujer de reaccionar, la tomó con algo falto de tacto del brazo, y con su mano libre agarró el borde de la marcara de acero y gracias al poder de su cosmos ayudó a deshacer las tiras de cuero antes de agarrar el objeto con rabia y lanzarlo bruscamente al suelo lejos de ella. La Pitonisa solo atinó a parpadear viendo detalladamente las llamas danzando en sus obres azules antes de sentir como sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, una hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza cubriendo su nuca y enredando sus dedos en su cabello castaño oscuro, mientras que la otra tomaba su barbilla para alzarla un poco hacia él y descender su rostro hasta que sus masculinos labios tocaron los suyos.

Defteros saboreó el interior de su boca con un hambre que no sabía que poseía hasta ese instante, siendo un beso muy lejos de ser inocente o tierno, drenando sus fuertes emociones en esa muestra de afecto que quemaba su pecho y que solo sus carnosos labios parecían aplacar y al mismo tiempo encender. Y gruñó para sí mismo en el momento en que ella correspondió casi con el mismo ímpetu sintiendo la calidez de su menudo cuerpo aferrándose al suyo con sus delicadas manos en su pecho hasta que lentamente el beso fue menguando en intensidad, aunque no de sentimientos, siendo ahora un poco más lento mientras se exploraban mutuamente.

Entonces poco a poco él se apartó con el dulce sabor de ella grabado con fuego en su memoria para siempre. Abrió sus ojos intentando recuperar el aliento para ver los de ella brillando con una emoción que casi lo hacía ponerse de rodillas si así se lo pedía.

—Eres importante para mí… y eso también lo debes de comprender, Kaia —le dijo con voz ronca y profunda—Y estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que haga falta, porque con o sin bestia estaré a allí pase lo que pase.

Ella abrió un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa separando lentamente sus labios para responderle, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando las emociones comenzaron a desbordarse en su interior una vez más, sin embargo, esta vez junto con lágrimas silenciosas. Defteros la aproximó aún más a su pecho rodeando su estrecha cintura y posando una mano en su largo cabello ondulado acariciándola pausadamente, mientras dejaba que ella drenada todo por lo que había pasado, sosteniéndola y prometiéndose que no volvería a verla de esa manera.

No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Hace bastante tiempo atrás ella lo protegió, y ahora era su turno de hacerlo.

Después de unos pocos minutos Kaia finalmente sintió que dejando fluir aquellas lágrimas había calmado una enorme parte de ella que había estado estrangulándola todo ese tiempo, amenazando con destruir su espíritu. El Santo de Géminis destruyó las cadenas que la habían mantenido prisionera, y al mismo tiempo en un mutuo silencio la alzó en sus brazos notando como seguía estando alerta, a pesar que se encontraba agotada en todos los sentidos posibles. Cruzó con ella en _Another_ _Dimension_ cayendo directamente al Tercer Templo Zodiacal, y tras avanzar unos pocos pasos se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida después de batallar tanto tiempo contra el cansancio durante todas esas horas… así que sin pensarlo demasiado dejó a Géminis en su pedestal y luego se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación principal recostándola delicadamente en la amplia y acolchada cama, donde pretendía dejarla descansar todo el tiempo posible, y al día siguiente la dejaría que fuera hacer lo que quisiese, como seguramente sería ver a la Oráculo por ejemplo.

Por un momento se quedó observándola detallando sus facciones, y con un profundo suspiro de cansancio se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco en el proceso, para luego ir a sentarse en una de las sillas que ocupaba en la habitación. Viendo a la joven mujer en su cama y pretendiendo pensar en todo lo que paso aquel día y el tremendo giro de ciento ochenta grados que tomaron los acontecimientos.

No obstante, mucho tiempo después abrió lentamente los ojos cuando la leve claridad de la habitación le indicó que estaba recién amaneciendo. Se frotó un poco la vista percatándose que se había quedado dormido, aunque no le extraña demasiado, puesto que también se había sentido un poco fatigado por el tremendo ajetreo. Alzó la mirada para ver como la Pitonisa parecía seguir profundamente dormida sobre su costado, su propio corazón dio un vuelco, porque desde allí podía ver su hermoso rostro de tersa piel dorada y su expresión relajada, con sus largas pestañas oscuras reposando en sus mejillas. Soltó un profundo suspiro un poco reluctante a dejarla, pero quería en parte darle privacidad para que siguiera descansando sin ninguna interrupción, por esa razón se obligó a abandonar la habitación, pretendiendo buscar nuevamente la Cloth de Géminis e ir a presentarse con el Patriarca por el asunto urgente que había que atender con cierto pueblo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala principal, justo antes de posar su mirada en la armadura de Oro, notó con curiosidad como la silueta de dos personas poco a poco se acercaban sin prisa con clara intenciones de atravesar el Templo. Entornó un poco la mirada a punto de no darle importancia, pero se paralizó por completo cuando algo dentro de él se sacudió por completo, comprendiendo rápidamente al reconocer la persona que se aproximaba con su elegante caminar que destilaba arrogancia.

El alto hombre casi exactamente idéntico a él, a excepción de su piel pálida a contraste con la suya, se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos azules se estrecharon al verlo lentamente de arriba a bajo, mientras que una lenta sonrisa algo irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—Estoy de regreso a casa… hermano.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Este capitulo fue una locuraaaaaa, que momentos tan intensos xD pobre Kaia, cabe destacar que ella la dejaron en la cueva a partir del medio ****día****, y no fue hasta que dio con ella en la noche D:**

**Aunque... ya Defteros probo esos dulces labios, y que manera de hacerlo eh 7u7)r**

**Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, ¡Finalmente Aspros regresó! ¿Que pasara entre los hermanos y ese encuentro tan esperado? ¿El Santuario tomara cartas en el asunto contra el pueblo y su lider? D:  
**

**Esto señores y señoras apenas acaba de comenzar *risa ****malévola***** **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	8. Beast heart

**¡Hola, lectores! ****Aquí**** les traje este nuevo capitulo, y como les ****había**** dicho anteriormente... la trama aun esta un poco lejos de terminar uwu**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

"_**Beast heart"**_

**Grecia, Athena – Templo de Géminis**

**Marzo, 26 de 1750**

Defteros realmente no podía creerlo, se había quedado casi completamente estático con miles de emociones arremolinándose en su interior. Había esperado que ese día llegara, más una gran parte de él no pensó que de verdad pasaría finalmente. Después de todo el hombre que tenía en frente nunca se había comunicado con él en todo ese tiempo, maldita sea, si habían sido un año y más de cuatro meses, hasta una parte de él había comenzado a creer en la posibilidad de que no regresaría.

Sin embargo, allí estaba su hermano gemelo como si nada hubiera pasado. Su ropa consistía en pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca muy pulcra, y encima de esta un sobretodo negro perfectamente abotonado.

Honestamente le estaba contando salir de su incredulidad, en cambio, Aspros observó su entorno con calma.

—Veo que han mantenido el lugar en mi ausencia —comentó este sin siquiera posar su mirada en la Cloth de Géminis que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ellos.

El de tez morena iba a decir algo, apenas saliendo con esfuerzo de su sorpresa, pero frunció el ceño al notar que su gemelo no estaba solo. Aun lado de él se encontraba una hermosa jovencita bastante alta, ya que la coronilla de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla de su hermano, tenía un hermoso rostro de porcelana blanca, cabello largo gris platinado, una parte siendo sujetado en dos pequeñas coletas, y el resto caía como una cascada sedosa por su espalda, además de ser portadora de unos expresivos ojos azules, a juego con el vestido de un tono un poco más oscuro y de encaje negro.

—Muy buenos días, Defteros-sama, mi nombre es Chris Walden y en un gusto completo conocerlo —dijo con una voz suave y tan dulce como su mirada, mientras hacia una perfecta reverencia.

El Geminiano arqueó ambas cejas sin poder ocultar su impresión, al tiempo que pasaba nuevamente la mirada hacia su hermano claramente sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, Aspros ni siquiera se inmuto, como si la presencia de la joven a su lado realmente no le fuera de mucha importancia.

—Bienvenida —fue todo lo que pudo decirle, con un poco de suspicacia y sin apartar la mirada de su gemelo.

Y cuando iba agregar algo más referente a su repentina llegada, notó con curiosidad el brillo de plata y oro de un pequeño cofre que el antiguo Santo de Géminis sostenía firmemente en su mano, y repentinamente un escalofrío escaló por su espalda al percibir una energía proveniente de ese objeto que le hacía tremendamente familiar.

Pero con una media sonrisa, Aspros alzó el pequeño cofre agitándolo un poco en el aire antes de apartarlo de su vista.

—Nada de lo que te puede incumbir por los momentos, hermano menor —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Defteros no pudo evitar apretar los puños para evitar sentir ese vestigio de molestia, aunque en vano, porque anteriormente había llegado a pensar que las cosas entre ellos mejorarían y no iban a ocultarse nada, pero ya veía que las cosas iban hacer totalmente diferentes.

—¡Oh…! —repentinamente Chris parpadeó varias veces con sorpresa—Aspros-sama, no sabía que había lobos tan grandes en Grecia —comentó señalando hacia delante más allá del hombre de piel morena.

El actual Santo de Géminis cerró los ojos por un instante maldiciendo mentalmente antes de observar sobre su hombro. El gran Direwolf se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos con su cabeza gacha, y a pesar que sus orejas no estaban echadas hacia atrás seguía mandando una clara advertencia teniendo sus filosos dientes al descubierto, este no emitía ningún gruñido solo miraba fijamente y casi sin parpadear a su hermano como si ya pudiera imaginarse así misma arrancándole una extremidad. Defteros suspiró con pesadez, porque sabía que ella no lo atacaría, puesto que si hubiera sido así ya lo hubiera hecho. Además, que la mirada en sus ojos exóticos no era irracional como cuando perdía el control, no estaba seguro exactamente cómo describirlo, solo lo sabia.

Aunque igualmente no era bueno.

Se giró a ver a Aspros para detallar su reacción, pero este permanecía impasible, para nada sorprendido de ver a una bestia enorme de pelaje plateado, ojos bicolores, con marca rojas por de bajo de estos que prácticamente lo estaba mirando amenazadoramente.

Entonces el demonio de la isla kanon volvió a posar su mirada en la Pitonisa y lentamente extendió una mano hacia ella y la llamó suavemente, y sorprendentemente bajo la asombrada mirada de la joven inglesa el Direwolf respondió, y con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, siempre con sus ojos puestos en el hombre recién llegado, se posó a un lado del Geminiano.

Kaia se había despertado esa mañana casi de golpe cuando cierto aroma, que reconoció al instante hasta en sueños, llegó a sus fosas nasales, se había sentado en la cama lentamente con sus ojos levemente dilatados sin siquiera preocuparse en donde se encontraba, solo aspiró profundamente y pudo deducir que ciertamente ese olor era inconfundible… y antes de darse cuenta la bestia surgió, y con un objetivo en mente salió de la habitación principal para ir silenciosamente como si se tratara de una cacería.

A pesar que la pequeña historia que el _daimónio_ le había comentado sobre su gemelo aun razonaba en su cabeza, necesitó mucho de autocontrol y confianza que creía perdida para no hacer nada inhumano contra ese hombre que le devolvía la mirada sin una pizca de temor en sus ojos azules, los mismos que habían visto en su visión y que de manera cruel y sanguinaria había asesinado a las Pitonisas. Más bien en su interior estaba en parte sorprendida de no haber intentado desgarrarle la garganta después del episodio del día anterior, pero la presencia del Guardián de la Tercera Casa era como un ancla para ella de alguna forma en ese momento.

—Debes calmarte, muchacha.

Resoplando suavemente y casi de mala gana volvió a su forma más humana sin dejar de obsérvalo en ningún momento.

La reacción de la joven de cabellera gris fui bastante sutil, llevando delicadamente una mano a los labios para cubrir un poco su sorpresa, mientras que parpadeaba repetidamente como si le costara creer lo que acababa de presencia. En cambio, Aspros apenas pestañeó posteriormente posando su mirada en su hermano apenas arqueando una ceja azulada de forma interrogante.

—Sé que nos ven cómo demonios, Defteros, pero esto es ridículo —comentó el de piel blanca.

El nombrado solo pudo contener un gruñido de molestia ante su comentario, aunque podía ver claramente por la muy sutil, pero repentina tensión en el antiguo Geminiano que al reconocerla como Pitonisa había revuelto un poco la desgracia del pasado.

—Aspros…

Aunque su tono de advertencia fue rápidamente ignorada e interrumpida.

—Interesante compañera tienes ahí —su sonrisa irónica rápidamente abordó sus labios sin siquiera afectarle la afilada y exótica mirada de la joven mujer—Pero más me gustaría saber qué relación tiene con el Templo de Géminis —indagó cruzándose lentamente de brazos y ladeando levemente su rostro en un gesto algo arrogante.

—Pues ella es… —calló de pronto, puesto que en ese momento Defteros descubrió que no sabía exactamente cómo responder, abriendo un poco más sus ojos ante esa revelación como si repentinamente recordó las fogosas emociones que ambos sintieron la noche pasada. Lentamente observó la hermosa e inusual mujer que tenía a su lado, y realmente se preguntó cómo debía de llamarla, porque aparentemente ella había dejado de ser una simple conocida y mucho más que una mera amiga.

La forma que devoro sus labios y aquellas fuertes sensaciones quemado en su pecho le hizo saber que era sumamente especial para él.

¿Pero... hasta qué punto llegaban sus sentimientos?

Una interrogante que lo dejó estupefacto, pero ahora la preocupación que había poseído por su bienestar había cobrado un gran sentido.

Sin embargo, Aspros resopló levemente con exasperación sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora no poseo tiempo para esto —repuso este posando a propósito a la vista en el cofre dorado que aun sostenía en su mano—Tengo una conversación pendiente y algo urgente con el nuevo Patriarca, hermano.

Y dándole una última mirada a ambos el antiguo Guardián de esa Casa Zodiacal pasó por su lado para seguir su camino con paso despreocupado, siendo seguido por la jovencita que muy cordialmente se despidió con una reverencia y una sonrisa amable.

Defteros no pudo relajarse a pesar que ya no se visualizaban las dos siluetas por el pasillo de la sala principal, ese encuentro con su gemelo había sido demasiado extraño, sobre todo el hecho de venir acompañado por la femenina, si era sincero consigo mismo. Con sus labios levemente fruncidos, sus ojos cayeron en la Pitonisa, que aún mantenía la mirada fija por donde se había ido el hombre de tez blanca, ella se mantenía tranquila y casi ninguna expresión surcaba su rostro.

Más bien, se lo había tomado mejor de lo que había esperado.

—No se puede decir con certeza si tu hermano ha cambiado realmente —comenzó a decir la Pitonisa con suavidad—Pero supongo que eso estamos por averiguarlo —entonces ella volvió su rostro para mirarlo significativamente.

Dejando salir suspiro pesado se obligó a dejar pasar la conversación por el momento, porque sabía que ella tenía que verlo por sí misma, justamente como había hecho con él la primera vez que sus caminos se habían cruzado, además, que dentro de poco tenían que irse, puesto que no solo Aspros tenía que hablar con algo de urgencia con el Patriarca.

'

'

El joven hombre de larga cabellera rubia y ojos rojizos, con su cabeza protegida por el elaborado casco dorado, vistiendo esa la larga toga negra, y con las joyas que destellaban de vez en cuando con el sol de la mañana, le daba un aspecto solemne, y que infundía total respecto ante todas esas personas que se habían aglomerado sin dejar de expresar su sorpresa y creciente temor luego de que se anunciara que el mismísimo Patriarca visitaría el pueblo de Víla. Acompaño por dos Santos Dorados que se posicionaron a cada lado de su ilustrísima, y sus armaduras infundiendo casi el mismo respecto que el hombre en cuestión, era una imagen digna de admirar y sentirse intimidado en partes iguales.

Shion esperaba pacientemente que todos se reunieran finalmente y que el jefe del pueblo hiciera acto de presencia, puesto que no les había dejado ningún margen de tiempo a los habitantes para prepararse para su llegada. Ya con la historia que se le habían comunicado fue más que suficiente como para que se hubiera levantado de su trono de piedra a tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente.

El Santo Dorado de Sagitario se encontraba a su lado, y siendo su mano derecha desde que habían regresado a la vida su deber estaba allí junto con él. Y a su izquierda, el Santo de Géminis permanecía impasible, pero se le notaba a leguas por la tensión creciente de su cuerpo que no se sentía cómodo en aquel lugar, sobretodo recordando lo que había pasado allí demasiado fresco en su mente… finalmente Kaia, la Pitonisa y Guardiana de la Oráculo, se encontraba al lado del hombre de piel morena, admirablemente sus ojos posados al frente sin bajar la mirada.

—Está tardando demasiado —gruñó el Geminiano sin temor de ser escuchado por esas personas, aunque permanecían a una distancia prudente y cuidadosa.

Sisyphus inclinó levemente la cabeza dándole la razón.

—Solo hay que considerar que puede estar preparándose debidamente a nuestro encuentro.

Defteros observó su compañero con sus ojos levemente entornados por la característica amabilidad del Caballero de alas Doradas, normalmente él mismo se consideraba amable hasta cierto punto, pero especialmente ese día y con esa gente no sentía ninguna clase de clemencia.

—O tal vez podría estar aprovechando estos minutos para escapar.

El de cabello castaño solo pudo sonreír con seguridad, con sus ojos azules mirando al Geminiano con empatía.

—Eso ya lo tenemos cubierto, Defteros, no hay por qué preocuparse —respondió esta vez el lemuriano casi con la misma leve sonrisa que poseía el Santo de Sagitario.

Por otro lado del pueblo, el joven hombre y jefe del lugar caminaba apresuradamente alejándose todo lo que podía del centro del pueblo donde estaba reunida su gente. Su mirada a pesar que era decidía una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por su frente demostrando así su ansiedad y tensión. Y más atrás de él, tratando de seguirle el paso, un joven muchacho que tenía en sus manos las riendas y la silla de montar para uno de los caballos que lo esperaba en el establo.

—D-Disculpe, señor, por entrometerme, pero… —el chico tragó hondo temblorosamente temiendo que su próxima pregunta pudiera ponerlo en aprieto—¿Los del Santuario no lo tomaran como si estuviera huyendo?

Sus ojos verdes observaron ofensivamente al joven por encima de su hombro sin reducir la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Claro que no, muchacho —dijo antes de que su vista regresara al frente—Solo pienso ir a uno o a dos pueblos vecinos, quizás sus líderes me apoyen también —murmuró más para sí mismo, pensando lo más rápido que podía—Ellos estuvieron aquí en el festival.

El chico asintió, sin embargo, aun así no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose nervioso con todo eso.

—Bueno sí, señor, pero…

Repentinamente el jefe tuvo que frenar abruptamente para no chocar de bruces con algo que había aparecido de la nada con una velocidad increíble justo al frente de él, como un borrón Dorado. Ni siquiera sintió como el muchacho se estrelló contra su espalda, lo único que podía notar perplejo era como un hombre alto de corto cabello negro y fríos ojos grises lo miraban casi sin portar ninguna emoción en su rostro. El alma se le vino a los pies al notar rápidamente la Cloth de Oro puro y los largos cuernos de la misma que lo hicieron palidecer aún más si era posible.

El Cid de Capricornio avanzó un solo paso hacia él con su blanca capa hondeando con la leve briza dándole un aspecto imponente.

—¿Acaso existe algún honor en un hombre que huye sin importar dejar todo atrás?

La voz profunda y fría del Caballero junto con su mirada grisácea impasible y tan penetrante, podía poner a cualquiera de rodillas rogando por misericordia, y esta vez no era un caso diferente.

—Yo… yo no pesaba huir, Capricornio-sama —repuso el de cabello rubio pretendiendo mantener su postura erguida, aunque una parte de él deseaba apartar la mirada y encogerse completamente intimidado.

—Entonces no le importara ver al Patriarca en este mismo instante.

Pasar entre los aldeanos sorprendidos siendo escoltado por un Santo Dorado no era una visión demasiado digna, sobre todo cuando los rumores ni siquiera se hicieron esperar ni un segundo más. Aun así el jefe del pueblo intentó por todos los medio no bajar la barbilla, y menos en un momento como ese. Solo se ocupó de ir a su lugar el frente de la gente y tener el suficiente cuidado de no observar a ninguno de ellos directo a los ojos para no flaquear.

—Pueblo de Víla —Shion comenzó hablar fuerte y clara notando como El Cid se mantuvo cerca—Como bien sabrán, todos tenemos distintas creencias, pero todos nosotros le servimos a grandes Dioses… y como meros seres humanos servimos y coexistimos bajo sus reglas junto con las nuestras —posteriormente alzando lentamente una de sus manos en dirección hacia la mujer de largo cabello ondulado—Por eso hoy estamos aquí presentes, porque se cometió una serie de acciones en contra de todo lo que creemos correcto, y como Guerreros de la Diosa Athena, debe prevalecer la justicia en cada uno de los rincones a donde nuestra mano pueda llegar.

El líder iba a comentar algo, pero el breve y seco gruñido proveniente del temido demonio de la isla Kanon le indicó que aún no era su turno para hablar.

—Stavros, como jefe de este pueblo comprenderás que tu deber es responder no solo por tus actos, sino la de tu gente.

Los nuevos murmullos estallaron, sin embargo, el joven hombre apretó los dientes e intentando tranquilizarse mentalmente y así no retroceder.

—Discúlpeme su ilustrísima, pero si me lo permite deseo convocar a los otros líderes de los pueblos cercanos que estuvieron presentes en nuestro festival —comentó al tiempo que los aldeanos callaban para escuchar sus palabras—Ellos darán fe de lo que presenciaron —mientras hablaba sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que lo observaba directamente—De como la bestia se volvió tan dócil ante la presencia de todo aquel que se le acercara…

Shion escuchaba con atención lo que tenía que decir en su defensa, pero al mismo tiempo sintió el peligroso cosmos que se elevaba a su lado izquierdo, y que solo él y sus Caballeros podían percibir con facilidad. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar al Geminiano para saber que su ira se estaba incrementando peligrosamente.

—Es cierto que tomamos ciertas medidas cuando la cólera de la bestia volvió resurgir, pero era meramente por su bien. Era precario hacer que se calmara lejos de todos antes de comenzar nuevamente el proceso de sanarl…

—Silencio.

El líder calló inmediatamente, notando como su ilustrísima levantaba una mano hacia él para darle más poder a sus palabras.

—Pero…

Intento replicar, pero a pesar que los ojos rojizos del poderoso y joven hombre estaban parcialmente ocultos por el casco dorado sintió repentinamente un estremecimiento como si su alma fuera traspasada por una penetrante mirada.

—Ya he escuchado suficiente, Stavros —acusó el lumuariano molesto internamente por esa actitud—Lo que se ha hecho aquí no es nada más que aprovecharse de la inocencia de una mujer que creyó es tus palabras, y que también hiciste creer a tu gente que lo que estaban haciendo era simplemente lo correcto —dijo negando suavemente—Mi deber no iba hacer entrometerme puesto que ella había tomado su decisión, pero en vista de que lo que han hecho a base de engaños y tomando beneficio propio de ello, conscientes que lo que se hacía estaba solo perjudicando más su situación con sus últimas acciones inhumanas; me he visto en el deber de intervenir finalmente para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir nuevamente.

—Excelencia… —el de ojos verdes tragó hondo pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir—Juro que lo que intentamos era por su bien, en su mirada se podía ver el salvajismo de la bestia. Nadie puede transformarse de esa manera a menos que una fuerza mayor los controles.

—Debería quitarles la protección que les provee el Santuario —Shion dijo con severidad oyendo claramente el jadeo colectivo de las personas y la palidez que domino el rostro del jefe del pueblo—Pero dejare esto como una clara y ultima advertencia. No obstante, habrá grabes represalias —él señalo nuevamente a la más afectada de todo eso—Primero deberás presentarle públicamente una disculpa.

Stavros se encogió ante sus palabras queriendo rechazar la idea, pero sabía que no era prudente negarse a esas alturas con semejante peso que caía en sus hombros del destino de su pueblo... ya que si no tenía la protección del Santuario estarían completamente a su suerte.

Con derrota volvió su rostro hacia aquella mujer que no hacia otra cosa más que mirarlo casi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero justo antes de decir algo, fue interrumpido nuevamente por el Pope.

—De rodillas, unas simples palabras de disculpas no serán suficientes.

Los ojos verdes del líder miraron con incredulidad a su superior, porque no creía realmente necesario ir a tales extremos por una simple mujer, sin embargo, la pesada mirada del dirigente del Santuario lo hicieron titubear.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, siendo una Pitonisa puede exigir mucho más que un par de frases y una inclinación de cabeza, Stavros.

Nuevamente jadeos de asombro y expresiones de total asombro reino entre todos ellos, y el jefe volvió a mirarla con otros ojos.

—N-No puede ser… ella…

—¿Que las marcas rojizas en su rostro, la corona de hojas encima de su cabeza y el hecho de que este tan unida con la naturaleza no fue señal suficiente? —intervino esta vez el hombre de piel morena casi escupiendo las palabras entre dientes, pero teniendo una letal calma.

En ese preciso instante el pobre líder de la aldea comprendió realmente la gravedad de la situación.

—Las ofrendas deberán venir de parte de todo el pueblo de Víla —exclamó Shion alzando ambas manos hacia lo alto, con las largas mangas de su toga meciéndose con el viento—Dichas ofrendas deberán ser colocadas donde anteriormente se encontraba la estatua de Athena, se le rendirá tributo a nuestra Diosa y se le pedirá perdón ante la injusticia que se ha cometido.

Los Santos Dorados observaron como todos ellos inclinaron sus cabezas con respecto ante aquella decisión, incluido el jefe de la aldea que apasionadamente y arrepentido le pidió disculpas a la joven mujer. Mientras que en silencio, Sisyphus sonreía para sí mismo al notar rápidamente como Shion paso hacer ese joven Caballero de Aries lleno de convicciones y sueños, a convertirse en el Patriarca que los ayudaría a lidiar con todo lo malo o bueno que viniera en el futuro… era un enorme paso a lo que se avecinaba.

'

'

De los labios de Kaia escapó un lento y suave suspiro de cansancio, sus hombros aún seguían un poco tensos después de todos esos acontecimientos que uno tras otros hicieron mella en ella. Ni siquiera había tenido una mañana tranquila, había empezado con que nada más y nada menos que Aspros, el antiguo Santo de Géminis y el responsable de las muestres de las Pitonisas hacia años atrás, había puesto un pie nuevamente en el Santuario. Después de ese rápido encuentro se había dirigido a ver a su hermana para comunicarle la llegada de ese hombre, para advertirle, y la expresión de miedo de Ione había sido suficiente como para que la dejara segura en la habitación e ir a cerciorarse que ese peligroso hombre no rondara a los alrededores en donde la Oráculo residía, porque no era que desconfiara en las palabras de Defteros, pero ciertamente aun no confiaba en su gemelo.

Posteriormente apenas había salido del recinto especial, cuando se tomó nuevamente con el demonio de piel morena, anunciando que debían ver al Pope después de que Aspros y su compañera hubieran terminado su audiencia. Lo cual no le vino mucho en gracia, pero igualmente aceptó, aunque la verdad no deseaba repetir el episodio en su mente de lo que había vivido el día interior, pero como habitante del Santuario y Guardiana de la Oráculo de la Villa de Delfos sabía que era necesario, puesto que así dictaban las reglas. Pero ciertamente no se esperó que el joven Patriarca después de haber escuchado la historia de lo sucedido, inmediatamente concluyó que era hora de intervenir, y Kaia por medio de su olfato podía percibir claramente ese descontento y enojo de él, lo cual le sorprendió puesto que no tenían demasiado interacción entre ellos.

Y llamando a su mano derecha, fueron en seguida al pueblo de Víla, con el Santo de Sagitario alzando vuelo para comunicarle a los pueblerinos de que iban en camino.

Fue cuando ya estaban esperando que ella se dio cuenta que todo lo que sucedió; el mismo Patriarca lo había tomado esa ofensa como propia, porque sin darse cuenta tanto ella como su hermana estaban bajo el halo de su protección, agregando que gracias a ellas que los Santos Dorados estaban de vuelta.

Porque a pesar que nunca nadie había vuelto a mencionar ese detalle, estaba consiente que se sentía en deuda.

Realmente fue una enorme presión con todas esas miradas encima de ella al ser dictada la sentencia, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Aun así con la barbilla en alto no se dejó intimidar nuevamente, ahora que sabía realmente el propósito de haberla engañado jamás volvería caer en la misma. Se sentía ofendida y su Direwolf deseaba darles una probada de su propia medicina, pero se mantuvo calmada sin darle el gusto a ninguno de ellos de mostrar cuanto la habían afectado, en especial a Stavros… pero tampoco le dio gusto que se postrara, con su rodillas y manos tocando el suelo pidiendo disculpas, que según su olfato le indicó que eran sinceras, pero más domado por el miedo que por otra cosa.

Si las personas del pueblo finalmente aprendían algo bueno, entonces entendería que su labor estaba hecho, porque los Dioses no se apiadarían de ellos una segunda vez.

Luego de eso había regresado al Santuario con la única compañía del Geminiano, porque tanto como el mismo Patriarca y los otros dos Dorados tenían otro asunto entre manos. Y ella sabía muy bien que el hombre a su lado seguía tenso, sobre todo con el regreso de su hermano mayor tenía grandes motivos de estarlo, por esa razón no intercambiaron demasiadas palabras. Él estaba más silencioso que de costumbre absorbido por sus propios pensamientos, y ella no se encontraba en una situación diferente honestamente.

Y mientras salía de la Tercera Casa ya estando sola, no pudo evitar llevar lentamente los dedos a sus labios y rozar muy sutilmente recordando esa acción de parte del hombre de tez morena que la había impresionada totalmente, porque jamás había sabido lo que era un beso hasta que Defteros se lo demostró, dado que lo poco que ella y su hermana sabían eran simplemente historias de las jóvenes Pitonisas que se enamoraban de algún humano. Lo que la misma Arkhes le había sucedido cuando tan solo eran unas niñas en la flor de la inocencia… Pero ahora había experimentado por si misma lo que era ser tocada por él, y todos esas fuertes emociones que la habían embriagado en ese momento y que aun persistían en su ser…

Ciertamente el tema aún seguía algo confuso para ella, pero luego tendría tiempo de analizarlo más adecuadamente.

Con eso en mente comenzó su ascenso hacia los Templos Zodiacales, porque aún le quedaba una sola cosa más que resolver, y eso era con su hermana… puesto que la había evitado por mucho tiempo, y casi no habían intercambiado palabras entre sí, muchos menos pasado algún tiempo juntas como en el pasado, que habían sido prácticamente inseparables.

Y era enteramente por su culpa.

Todo por creer las mentiras de un ser humano...

Quizás en algún momento Ione quiso ayudarla de verdad de alguna forma, como solo una hermana podría hacerlo, pero eso nunca lo sabría con certeza, porque a pesar que su sentido del olfato era bueno ni siquiera había confiado en si misma o escuchado si quiera sus instintos, y el resultado no había sido para nada bueno. De alguna u otra manera, las personas más cercanas a ella habían sido afectadas también, y juraba que eso no volvería a pasar.

Aprendería a confiar en su instinto justo como la madre naturaleza le había enseñado hacerlo, y por eso mismo le había otorgado ese don.

Entró al gran recinto en que ambas ocupaban y atravesó la amplia sala más allá de la gran cortina que separaba las habitaciones, buscándola. Y finalmente la consiguió en el cuarto principal, la vio sobresaltarse sombre la cama casi bruscamente, lo cual instó a que Kaia estrechara un poco la mirada con curiosidad, puesto que la estancia también estaba a oscuras, ya que la luz del sol no podía atravesar la tela que se encontraba sobre las amplias ventanas decorándolas, algo inusual en Ione que normalmente le gustaba escuchar a los pájaros cantar, mientras la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación.

Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos se acercó a la Oráculo, pero esta simplemente bajó la mirada a sus manos que se encontraban sobre su regazo, dejando que su largo y ondulado cabello ocultaba un poco su rostro.

—_Adelfí_… —la Pitonisa tomó asiendo a su lado en la cama, meditando muy bien la situación—Tengo mucho que contarte —murmuró con suavidad notando casi instantáneamente como ella desprendía un leve aroma a ansiedad—Pero me parece más importante que me digas que sucede.

Sin embargo, ahora era el turno de Ione de mostrarse renuente a hablar y eso realmente le preocupó, porque quizás tanto tiempo presentándole esa misma actitud pudo haberla lastimado más de lo que había imaginado.

Su hermana soltó un profundo suspiro mientras dejaba caer los hombros.

—Solo puedo decirte que no hay nada que hacer, Kaia, simplemente esa es mi realidad —le contestó en un tono bastante bajo apretando las manos hasta formar puños—Y la acepto.

La Pitonisa frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería, pero después de unos segundos tratando de analizarlo, a ella le llegó una muy sutil fragancia que la alarmó por un momento. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a olfatear para tratar de identificar, y cuando se dio cuenta de dónde provenía se levantó de inmediato de la cama colocándose al frente de su gemela, e inclinándose tomó su mano izquierda sin que la Oráculo opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia.

Se congeló en el apto al ver unas manchas rojizas levemente difuminadas en la palma, acercó su nariz a ella aspirando profundamente para cerciorarse.

Y pensó que su corazón se saltó un latido.

Era sangre…

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par soltó lentamente su mano, notando ahora como la Oráculo había alzado la mirada hacia ella con una expresión de total tristeza dominando sus facciones pálidas y demacradas.

—Ione… —Kaia susurró sin aliento.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que su hermana estaba en esas condiciones?

Había estado tan enfocada en sí misma y en su problema que no le había prestado atención a la salud de Ione. Obviamente su gemela había bloqueado el vínculo para que no sintiera su estado físico o mental, pero ni siquiera había estado lo suficientemente cerca de ella ni por un minúsculo tiempo para detectar que algo estaba mal, si lo hubiera hecho quizás no tendría esa desagradable sorpresa. Se sentía como si un balde de agua fría la bañara por completo al saber que había sido completamente egoísta con la persona que había estado junto a ella desde el vientre materno.

Maldita sea, era su Guardiana.

Y... la había descuidado de la peor manera posible.

—No, _adelfí_, no te culpes —comenzó a decir Ione con una melancólica sonrisa—Esto tenía que suceder pasara lo que pasara —murmuró tratando de ser lo más gentil posible.

Aun así la Pitonisa se negó a creerlo.

—No… no es posible, Ione —dijo con un hilo de voz al tiempo que su gemela se levantaba, y a pesar que se le veía realmente débil la acunó entre sus brazos, pero fue incapaz de corresponderle debido al shock del momento, golpeada cruelmente por la realidad—Tiene que haber una cura —rápidamente pensó en la sanadora que residía en el Quinto Templo, pero una vez más la Oráculo deshizo sus esperanzas.

—Esto ya lo habíamos visto anteriormente… y sabemos bien cuál es el resultado final.

Los ojos de Kaia se humedecieron, porque sabía bien a quien se refería sin meditarlo demasiado... el mismo hombre que había luchado contra aquella enfermedad mortal, pero que ni siquiera un poderoso Santo Dorado pudo hacerle frente.

Pero ella no iba aceptar ese destino.

—Me niego —subió sus manos y tomó delicadamente los hombros frágiles de su hermana, y con un temor enorme que casi consumía su corazón observó su expresión de sorpresa—Voy a buscar una cura, no me importa si es la misma enfermedad o si lo has visto en una de tus visiones.

La mirada de la Oráculo se volvió triste y empática, puesto que sabía que era difícil para ella.

—Kaia…

—No vas a morir, _adelfí_, no lo harás.

Esta vez la Pitonisa sí abrazo a su gemela, sosteniéndola fuerte con ese abrazo intentando desesperadamente pedir disculpas, pero simplemente no tenía tiempo para intercambiar más palabras. Tenía que darse prisa para empezar su búsqueda, así que la dejó en la habitación con una promesa brillando en sus ojos, y antes de que se le partiera el alma dejarla en esas condiciones, se marchó.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta a gran velocidad casi se tropieza de bruces con alguien que tenía intenciones de entrar. Ella parpadeó un par de veces al notar al Santo de grandes alas Doradas, y en ese momento después de un par de segundos, pudo advertir la preocupación y tristeza reflejada en su mirada azulina y supo casi de inmediato que él también sabía lo que asechaba a la Oráculo, por esa razón no se necesitaron mediar ninguna palabra entre ellos. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y con absoluta determinación a pesar del miedo atroz que sentía, el Caballero se hizo a un lado, ambos permitiéndose tener un ápice de esperanza al cual aferrarse.

Pasó como una exhalación por los Templos, y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su cabeza sintiendo un insipiente dolor producido por el estrés y la desesperación que apresaba rápidamente su corazón, no solo por la enfermedad de Ione, sino también lo que podría significar si su destino seria partir de ese mundo. Un peso comprimió su pecho tan solo de imaginarlo, ambas había pasado por tanto como para que finalmente acabara de esa forma, o más bien a las pobres almas desafortunadas que estuviera cerca de ella si su hermana llegara a fallecer.

Sin previo aviso, sintió como algo la tomó por la muñeca deteniendo su andar, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más brillantes, a duras penas conteniendo un gruñido. Y volvió su rostro contra aquel que osaba a detenerla en un momento como aquel, más que dispuesta arrancarle el brazo para que la soltara, sin embargo, su repentina ira se enfrió al instante al ver como aquel hombre de largo cabello azulado y piel morena la miraba con intriga, mientras aun sostenía firmemente su muñeca.

Entonces ella fue repentinamente consiente de su entorno, percatándose que se encontraba en el Templo de Géminis.

—¿Qué sucede? —Defteros preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, porque obviamente no era la misma mujer que había visto poco tiempo antes. Se podía ver claramente lo alterada que se encontraba, si bien estuvo a punto de atacarlo, también lo había visto en sus ojos más luminosos y feroces.

Sus mirada exótica primero se posaron en su mano grande y fuerte, de cómo lentamente la soltaba, antes de subir y observar sus orbes de azul profundo.

Entonces Kaia nuevamente sintió como su corazón se hundía en su pecho.

No volvería hacerle daño, se lo había prometido a sí misma.

Apretando los labios y tomando una profunda respiración se acercó un paso más cerca, dejando que su rico aroma a cuero y almizcle la envolviera.

—Acabo de enterarme que mi hermana está enferma —soltó sin rodeos y con determinación—Y no pienso quedarme viendo como poco a poco se extingue su vida sin hacer algo al respecto.

El Geminiano no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante sus palabras, pero viendo como su femenino cuerpo permanecía tenso supo realmente que eso realmente estaba sucediendo.

Últimamente las cosas en el Santuario se estaban escapando de las manos de todos al parecer.

—¿Existe algo que puedo hacer? —él preguntó seriamente.

Entonces Kaia volvió aproximarse un poco más al punto de apenas unos pocos centímetros los separada, pero desde allí podía percibir su calidez. Posó suavemente su mano en su pecho donde la armadura de Oro lo protegía, pero aun así sentía el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—Solo debes prometerme una sola cosa, Defteros —se humedeció los labios preparándose para lo que tenía que decirle a continuación, y que sabía que no iba a gustarle—Si por algún motivo no puedo hacer nada y… la madre naturaleza decide llevarse a mi hermana fuera de este mundo, tú debes… —guardó silencio por un momento intentando recobrar la compostura al sentir un fuerte nudo en su garganta—Debes acabar con mi vida, puesto que al morir Ione me volveré completamente salvaje e irracional…

Los ojos azules de él se abrieron y su mandíbula se tensó ante su inusual petición, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba negandose hacerlo.

—No voy hacer tal cosa, Kaia —respondió entre un bajo gruñido.

No obstante, ella sostuvo su mirada decidida.

—Solo confió en ti para hacerlo, si no me detienen causare un rastro sanguinario con todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino, completamente cegada por la locura de la muerte de la Oráculo y al mismo tiempo de mi hermana.

Defteros volvió a negar lentamente, incapaz de aceptarlo. Ella simplemente no podía venir y decirle que la matara, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control demasiado rápido en un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Ahora mismo iré a buscar alguna especie de cura o ayuda —continuó ella con suavidad, pero con firmeza a la vez—Por eso mismo antes de marcharme debes prometérmelo… no quiero herir a nadie más.

Y justamente cuando ella comenzó a retirar su mano de su pecho, el Geminiano la tomó entre la suya con delicadeza al tiempo que la miró directamente a los ojos con la misma determinación que ella sentía.

—Voy acompañarte, porque no voy a dejarte sola en esto y menos por todo lo que has pasado recientemente —murmuró apretando suavemente su delicada mano dándole un poco más de énfasis a sus palabras, ya pensando en solicitarle al Patriarca ese permiso especial para acompañarla. Aunque esta vez no creía que Shion iba a negarse ante esa situación tan delicada.

Kaia quedó sin aliento, inesperadamente conmovida… sintiendo esa sensación cálida, como cuando siempre pasaba cuando estaba con él y se extendía un poco más allá, un toque directamente a su alma haciéndole saber que realmente no se encontraba sola.

Él le sonrió levemente con ese característico colmillo sobresaliendo un poco de sus masculinos labios.

—Creo habértelo dicho anteriormente.

Entonces imitando su sonrisa ella asintió con lentitud agradecida de tenerlo a su lado. Por lo menos sabia con seguridad, que si algo malo llegara a sucederle a su hermana y a ella, él estaría presente en sus últimos pensamientos racionales…

'

'

No sabía exactamente que iba hacer o como lo iba a lograr, pero tenía que hacerlo… no importaba si aquel viaje estaba poniendo realmente a prueba su estado emocional y mental.

Muchos de los curanderos que residían en los pueblos cercanos al Santuario le decían lo mismo al mencionarle los síntomas de su hermana. Kaia solo callaba apretando los labios, mientras escuchaba con atención como intentaban destruir sus esperanzas, luego se marchaba sintiéndose cada vez peor, sin saber exactamente si estaba comenzando a experimentar los síntomas de su gemela o simplemente era ella misma y su mente que la traicionaba. Defteros cada vez que la veía de aquella manera se aseguraba de guiarla a la seguridad que le brindaba estar rodeaba de la naturaleza, la resguardaba todo lo posible, aunque él mismo sentía una potente impotencia al verla de aquella manera, de cómo sus manos temblaban levemente al tratar de controlar sus propias emociones, su rostro un poco pálido y su respiración se volvía algo errática… era como un crudo recordatorio si algo realmente terrible le sucedía finalmente a la Oráculo.

Un pensamiento que comenzó a formar un enorme peso en su pecho que le costaba incluso lo más básico como tomar aire. No estaba seguro si era miedo o algo mucho más intenso al imaginarse, no solo perder esa conexión que sabía que ambos compartían, sino también tener el horrible deber de quitarle la vida con sus propias manos…

No podía, simplemente no sabía cómo cumplir una promesa que lo único que causaba en él era una dolorosa estaca clavándose directamente en su corazón.

Al quinto día, cuando realmente comenzaba a creer que no había nada que pudieran hacer, un habitante del pueblo de Gláros les comentó que quizás un viejo curandero que se encontraba meditando más allá de las montañas podría ayudarlos, pero que, sin embargo, no estaba seguro si seguía con vida, puesto que su edad era bastante avanzada. Ninguno de los dos rechazo la idea, no tenían nada que perder realmente así que decidieron intentarlo, aunque el estado de Kaia que decaía a cada segundo le indicaba que su gemela estaba empeorando tan rápidamente que la barrera que podía imponer la Oráculo se veía derribada por su creciente y alarmante debilidad.

Fue en ese momento en que ella comenzó a dividir sus pensamientos en dos, porque una gran parte de ella deseaba ir con su hermana y estar a su lado resguardando lo que le quedaba de vida hasta el final, pero esa otra parte que no quería rendirse, se negaba aceptar esa cruel realidad.

Les tomó casi dos días llegar a la enorme y frondosa montaña ricamente poblaba de flora y fauna, un lugar realmente agradable, pero que en ese momento ninguno de los dos presto atención. La Pitonisa buscaba un rastro humano intentando concentrarse para seguirlo, si bien convertirse un Direwolf era una gran opción por sus sentimos más refinados, no quería arriesgarse… sobre todo cuando la bestia en su interior aullaba de desesperación, rasgando la superficie queriendo cumplir como su deber de Guardiana, pero ella tenía firmemente sujeta con cadenas... por ahora. Aunque ese enorme esfuerzo de no dejar salir al animal estaba haciendo mella en ella, lo cual solo aumentaba la preocupación del Geminiano que siempre estaba atento a su estado.

Kaia se detuvo un momento cuando se percató que estaban muy cerca, podía oler claramente un rastro de un ser humano. Más, sin embargo, antes de siquiera avanzar un solo paso sintió un fuerte y desgarrador dolor en su pecho que casi la hicieron ponerse de rodillas, se cubrió la boca con su mano al tiempo que una fuerte tos sacudía su menudo cuerpo, sintiendo como la garganta le ardía en carne viva.

Después de que paso, alejó sus manos temblorosas de su rostro, viendo que en su palma no había nada, pero eso no significo que un sentimiento terrible de angustia casi dominaba por completo sus pensamientos.

Su hermana…

Suavemente sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban, y parpadeó varias veces observando hacia arriba como Defteros la sostenía con la impotencia y preocupación brillando en sus ojos azules.

—Kaia… —el comenzó a murmurar solo para ella—Pase lo que pase a continuación, estaré contigo —le dijo con voz ligeramente más ronca, mientras posaba una mano en su nuca enredando levemente sus dedos en su cabello ondulado, apreciando como apoyaba su frente en su pecho sintiéndola temblar levemente. Y él poso su nariz encima de su cabellera oscura, aspirando profundamente el perfume natural y único de ella a melocotón que recién había descubierto por su cercanía, intentando al mismo tiempo tranquilizarse así mismo.

Tras estar un par de segundos de aquella manera, él finalmente la soltó poco a poco. Kaia dejó salir el aire temblorosamente de sus pulmones al tiempo que lo miraba con tristeza, esperando que nada terminara de la manera en que más se estaba temiendo, y que veía más real que nunca.

Con pasos cuidadosos el rastro la condujo a una pequeña cueva que estaba siendo resguardaba por bastante maleza y algunas enredaderas. Al principio ver la oscuridad de la misma le hizo recordar por un momento lo que vivió no hace mucho, pero sintiendo el dolor latente de su gemela cogió valor nuevamente, entrando siempre con el Santo Dorado a su lado. Luego de recorrer una pequeña distancia, no tardaron mucho en encontrar al anciano que hacia vida allí, él se encontraba recargado de la pared de roca arropado levemente por una manta algo desgastada junto con una pequeña fogata, y con sus pequeñas cosas desperdigadas por el pequeño lugar, se le notaba que los años le estaban comenzando hacerse cada vez más notorio en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su cabello completamente dominado por las canas, y su piel frágil arrugada en todas partes. Pero aun así el anciano los observaba a ambos como si no le sorprendiera realmente verlos en ese lugar, poseía una tranquilidad que desconcertó por un momento al demonio de la isla Kanon, mientras que ella simplemente se arrodilló lentamente posando sus manos en la tierra e inclinando su cabeza con respeto.

Aquel viejo humano tenía una gran conexión con la naturaleza, ella lo podía sentir con tanta claridad que le daba ese aire familiar de aquel Caballero de Leo que una vez conoció.

—Una mensajera especial de la madre tierra… —comentó la voz áspera del anciano observándolos con ojos cansados, pero tan sabios e inteligentes—Existe una poderosa razón para haber venido hasta aquí acompañada por un Guerrero Dorado.

Defteros no dijo nada, solo decidió mantener una distancia prudente, pero siempre atento.

La Pitonisa subió nuevamente su mirada hacia la más sabia, y de una manera corta y directa le dijo sus motivos de la visita y su gran consternación.

—Esa… sin duda es una enfermedad con un destino poco alentador —habló nuevamente el viejo hombre tras escuchar su pequeño relato.

Kaia abrió ampliamente los ojos incapaz de dar creído a lo que oía.

—Entonces… Ione…

Sin embargo, el anciano negó con suavidad antes de continuar.

—Lo que padece tu hermana es algo previamente premeditado por la mano humana, y se puede salvar solo si ella decide ser salvada, jovencita —luego cerró lentamente sus ojos después de darle una mirada significativa—Pero si llegas a tiempo, nada más que la verdad puede hacer una gran diferencia en el curso de la historia.

Eso fue suficiente como para que dentro de ella aflorara velozmente esa pequeña semilla de esperanza que siempre había tenido, pero que fue cruelmente maltratada durante ese viaje. Con una temblorosa sonrisa que volvió a iluminar sus ojos le brindó una reverencia y un agradecimiento, mientras que el viejo hombre solo asentía diciéndole que ya podía marcharse. Lo cual Kaia se levantó con prisa dando media vuelta y descubriendo que Defteros ya no se encontraba allí. Con sorpresa y un sobresalto en su corazón salió apresuradamente de la cueva, y lo encontró esperando por ella con una media sonrisa, y a su espalda estaba abierto un portal donde se podía ver la _otra dimensión._

Entonces él le extendió su mano y ella la tomó sin dudarlo como si sus fuerzas fueran renovadas, y el Geminiano la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con suavidad para así juntos pasar por el portal e ir directamente al Santuario.

Ciertamente el viaje con la técnica de _Another Dimension_ era como una exhalación si realmente sabias a donde llegar, pero para Kaia eran como segundos eternos. El hombre a su lado le transmitía cierta seguridad, pero una gran parte de ella quería sucumbir a la preocupación y a la ansiedad… estar a la expectativa sobre el estado de su hermana a pesar que podía sentirlo era un tormento contaste que ni siquiera ella misma podía comprender del todo.

El portal se abrió directamente en la Casa Papal, más precisamente en el lugar donde residían ambas, comenzó a buscarla con el corazón en la garganta sintiendo un terrible peso en su estómago, alegándolo simplemente a la enrome preocupación que se negaba abandonarla, a pesar de las palabras que le había dicho el anciano sanador. Se obligó a calmarse e incluso tratar de controlar el temblor persistente de sus manos heladas, y un suave toque en su hombro de parte del Santo de Géminis la ayudó de cierta manera a continuar.

Saliendo de la habitación se percataron de unas extrañas gotas en el suelo un poco oscuras, y frunciendo levemente el ceño la Pitonisa se inclinó para poder observar mejor. Pero antes de reconocer a simple vista lo que era, ya su propio olfato le dijo la respuesta, golpeando no solo sus sentidos, sino también paralizando su corazón.

Sangre.

Sus ojos se ampliaron subiendo inmediatamente la vista, Defteros le devolvió la mirada de intriga y preocupación, por lo que sin más tiempo que perder y decidida a encontrar a Ione, ambos salieron con paso apresurado del Templo Papal siguiendo ese pequeño rastro de gotas carmesí, que a pesar que eran pequeñas seguía siendo alarmante porque era continuo. Y cuando sus pies descalzos se detuvieron a un tramo de las escaleras de la entrada, se quedó congelada al ver desde esa altura como el camino de sangre continuaba Templo abajo hasta que se perdía más allá de lo que su fina vista podía captar.

Todo en ella se estremeció ante la escena que estaba surgiendo en su mente, una sucia treta que le estaba jugando el pánico que se abría paso cada vez más desde sus entrañas, sintiendo como a cada segundo que pasaba empalidecía aún más.

Ya no podía sentirla...

Definitivamente tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

—Kaia… —el murmuró con suavidad sin apartarse de su lado, viendo reflejado en su rostro el miedo latente, pero antes de siquiera volver hablar ella lo interrumpió posando su mirada decidida hacia él nuevamente.

—Por favor, llévame al Templo de Leo.

Su tono de voz aunque tranquila, estaba muy lejos de ser firme, ya que se podía percibir fácilmente que comenzaba a quebrarse, y eso para él fue como una larga daga clavándose lentamente en su pecho. Así que simplemente asintiendo, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que su propia expresión fuera imperturbable, creo un nuevo portal que los condujo en un parpadeo a la entrada de la Quinta Casa.

Los pasos de su armadura hacían un leve eco en la estancia, muy diferente a los silenciosos de la Pitonisa, pero una vez que avanzaron más allá de la sala principal se detuvieron al escuchar al mismo tiempo el sonido de otras pisadas, pero que estas eran un poco más pausadas.

Y con su respiración detenida bajo la expectación, Kaia casi se dejó caer de rodillas ante la visión que venía acercándose lentamente a ellos tras el oscuro pasillo.

El Santo de grandes alas Doradas, con su corto cabello ocultando levemente su rostro, llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de la Oráculo, que tenía su cabeza posada en el hombro del castaño, su antes inmaculado vestido blanco ahora totalmente empapado de sangre a la altura del pecho, también lo estaba su barbilla y su cuello como si toda esa sangre había sido expulsada de su boca. Su palidez era casi absoluta, sus labios prácticamente blancos tenia rastro de todo ese líquido carmesí, y sus manos delicadas e iguales de pálidas se encontraban inmóviles encima de su vientre, donde la sangre ya se había comenzado a extender en la tela de su ropa antes blanca.

Entonces Sisyphus frenó poco a poco sus pasos al percatarse de sus presencias, subiendo lentamente su mirada afligida y de dolor ante la Pitonisa que tenía tosa su atención en su gemela, que con la respiración atascada en su garganta y sus ojos casi completamente dilatados no podía dejar de observar a su hermana.

Ione… parecía estar…

… sin vida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que nos encanta agregar drama(?) y que momento para cortar el capitulo ljasdkasldkjas soy malvada D:**

**Sin embargo, aunque el encuentro de los hermanos no fue el esperado por parte de Defteros, por lo menos Aspros regreso y eso es lo importante por ahora xd y no vino solo 7u7 ****Se que mucho se ****habían**** imaginado la ****reunión**** entre los dos como una ****explosión**** de caos jaja pero ya se vera como va cambiando un poco la personalidad de Aspros poco a poco para bien(?)**

**Uff a eso lo llamo poner al pueblo de rodillas, nuestro Shion se esta siendo grande :'3 y finalmente vemos que el morenazo no dejara a Kaia sola, no importa que pase.**

**Pero ahora... ¿Como ****saldrán**** de esta?**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	9. Demon heart

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! ****Aquí**** esta la ****actualización****, y perdonen por mantenerlo en ese suspenso xD pero vamos a ver finalmente como se resuelve este gran problema 7u7**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

"_**Demon heart"**_

**Grecia, Athena – Templo de Leo**

**Abril, 01 de 1750**

Apenas logrando salir de su estado de shock, con cada fibra de su ser sufriendo una agonía al verla de esa manera, Kaia se acercó a ella. Simplemente no podía estar muerta, no podía, Ione seguía a duras penas aferrada al mundo de los vivos.

Podía sentirlo.

—Pero… —lentamente se humedeció los labios temblorosos y resecos—No… no padece esa enfermedad… —dijo más para sí misma, sufriendo por ella.

Sin embargo, apenas había alzado su mano hacia la Oráculo cuando una fuerte exclamación llamó rápidamente la atención de los tres. De pie a una corta distancia se encontraba la joven chica rubia y al propio Santo de Leo, que con grandes ojos azules quedaron totalmente impactados ante la sangrienta escena.

Primeramente, nadie dijo nada, un total silencio reino por tan solo un par de segundos más, y que para algunos de ellos fueron eternos. Si se ponía la adecuada atención, podría escucharse el leve sonido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo mientras todos ellos se miraban.

Hasta que todo se volvió una locura repentinamente, la sanadora rápidamente dejó a un lado su sorpresa inicial para comenzar a dar instrucciones con firme determinación y así la llevaran a la habitación más cercana del Templo. Y con pasos veloces acercándose al Caballero de Sagitario dando una evaluación rápida a la mujer inconsciente mientras caminaba a su lado siendo seguida por los demás. La joven irlandesa hizo una mueca bien disimulada ante la condición nada favorable en que se encontraba la Oráculo, siendo un diagnostico muy poco alentador solo a simple vista.

—Lo siento, Sisyphus-sama, pero no puedo dejar a nadie en el cuarto —murmuró Connor con el ceño levemente fruncido viendo la expresión afligida de todos los presentes una vez que él depositara el cuerpo inmóvil y enfermo de la mujer sobre la cama.

—Está bien, esperamos a fuera —respondió con cansancio el hombre de cabello castaño sintiendo una fría gota de sudor deslizarse por su frente, sin preocuparse de que en su propia armadura había rastros de sangre. Pero parpadeó levemente al recordar algo, frenando sus pasos antes de siquiera comenzar a marcharse—No sé si sirva de algo, pero hace un momento escuche mencionar a su hermana que ella no padece esa enfermedad —mencionó con el ceño algo fruncido, porque ni siquiera él sabía exactamente a que se había referido la Pitonisa con eso, si todas las señales eran mucho más que obvias.

La sanadora pareció meditar un par de segundos sus palabras con sumo interés, pero antes que pudiera responderle alguien se interpuso en la conversación dando un paso hacia ella.

—No voy a dejarte sola aquí adentro —repuso inmediatamente el joven león.

—Regulus… —Connor negó con suavidad observándolo con tristeza al tiempo que lavaba sus manos en un tazón de agua limpia—Sabes bien por que no puedo dejarte.

Sin embargo, él volvió a negarse casi igualando la misma determinación que ella expresaba con tanta fuerza.

—No voy a marcharme —y testarudamente se colocó a un lado de la cama en espera de las siguientes instrucciones de ella, como siempre había hecho desde que comenzó ayudarla en esos temas.

La irlandesa suspiró pesadamente, mientras asentía, porque sabía que esa pequeña discusión no los llevaría en nada, y tenía a una paciente a quien necesitaba atención con suma urgencia. Pero... eso no quitaba el hecho de que su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho al ver aquella mirada algo desolada en Regulus, puesto que sabía muy bien a quien le recordaba dado por su triste historia.

Mientras que Sisyphus captando los sentimientos ocultos en aquella conversación de la rubia y su sobrino se dio media vuelta, aunque no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la Oráculo y confiando silenciosamente su vida en las sabias manos de la sanadora. Entonces salió fuera de la habitación para seguidamente detenerse abruptamente y hacer una leve mueca al ver a la Pitonisa como se había quedado de pie totalmente anclada al frente de la puerta, mirando con enormes ojos todo el panorama que se había presentado allá adentro. Luego el Santo de Sagitario poso sus orbes azules se posaron en el hombre de tez morena, percibiendo que al igual que él le estaba resultando muy difícil mantenerse al margen.

Kaia no sabía con exactitud si realmente el aire estaba pasando a través de sus pulmones o si simplemente ya no estaba respirando. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ubicarla en el presente, haciéndole creer que estaba en un segundo plano incapaz de aceptar esa cruda realidad.

Con un poderoso nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba tragar caminó lentamente hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared a un lado de la puerta, ignorando a todo lo demás, y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar en suelo, donde recogió sus piernas y las abrazó, posando su frente en sus rodillas. Dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todos esos días fluyeran libres, porque sabía que no había nada más que hacer.

Solo simplemente esperar.

'

'

Definitivamente estaba preocupado.

Ella no parecía responder a nada de lo que la rodeaba, como si se hubiera aislado en el tiempo, volviéndose irrelevante, mientras sus sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa. Había transcurrido casi un día completo y no la pudo convencer de que comiera, a pesar que la Vestal Madre le llevó un poco de alimento y ella simplemente la ignoró como a todos los demás, inclusive a él mismo.

Podía entenderla de cierta manera, sin embargo, eso no querida decir que no le afectaba o doliera su estado.

Nadie sabía con exactitud que pasaba en aquella habitación, pero ciertamente cada uno de ellos saltaron fuera de sus pieles en el instante que la puerta se abrió, aunque solo para ver como el joven león salía apresuradamente con lo que parecía ser un bulto de sábanas blancas con considerables manchas de sangre, y que dejaba mucho que desear del estado de la mujer enferma. Regulus se dirigió hacia alguna parte y regresando segundos después con una bolsa de lona junto con una expresión de cansancio y tensión dominando sus facciones antes de ingresar nuevamente a la habitación, cerrando así la puerta detrás de él.

Al decir verdad como iban progresando las cosas ninguno de ellos estaba seguro si el futuro sería muy alentador.

—Defteros…

Ese suave murmullo lo atrajo nuevamente a la realidad, se separó inmediatamente de la columna que había estado apoyándose momentos antes para acercarse sin dudar a la Pitonisa, que seguía sentada en el suelo en la misma posición que había tomado desde un principio sin separarse al lado de esa puerta.

Una presión se comenzó a instalar rápidamente en su pecho al ver como ella había girado lentamente su rostro para observarlo, y no le gusto para nada la palidez de su piel dorada, sus parpados caídos y las sombras oscuras que ya se había formado, pero sin duda lo peor era sus ojos opacos y cansados, como si estuviera a punto de rendirse.

—Necesito que tengas presente la promesa —le dijo apenas con suficiente fuerza para que él la escuchara.

Para el Geminiano fue como si un puñetazo directo perforara su estómago, contrajo los puños y tensó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sintió como los colmillos pinchaban dolorosamente sus labios. Sinceramente fue incapaz de responderle, solo la observó intensamente por unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta con el propósito de salir y calmarse un poco, puesto que estaba a punto de estrellar su puño en una de los pilares, lo cual no sería lo más sensato en ese momento.

No deseaba alejarse realmente de ella, pero corría el enorme riesgo de fundir todo en lava si no se tranquilizaba.

Y mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas con su ceño fruncido, cerrando y abriendo los puños para intentar de alguna manera relajarse, se topó inesperadamente con una Vestal que venía igualmente con apuro.

La pelirroja de ojos ámbar subió su mirada sorpresiva hacia el Santo en cuestión.

—Defteros-sama —saludó la joven dando una fugaz y respetuosa reverencia antes de comenzar a rodearlo para seguir su camino, sin embargo, frenó nuevamente sus pasos para volverse a mirarlo—Oh, Asmita-sama dijo que bajaría en cualquier momento —le dijo con prisa para después seguir sus pasos por el mismo pasillo por donde había venido el Santo Dorado.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó o siquiera se atrevió en pensar en las palabras dichas por la alemana, simplemente continuó caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada del Templo de Leo, donde el aire frío meció su cabello y refresco un poco sus pensamientos acalorados. En ese preciso momento se permitió soltar un largo y pesado suspiro, intentado en vano relajar sus hombros increíblemente tensos, puesto que era prácticamente imposible, las palabras de Kaia se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, torturándolo y causándole una angustia silenciosa. Para él era inconcebible hacer lo que ella le pedía, y aun peor a esas alturas.

Honestamente sentía que su viaje fue completamente en vano, o una pérdida de tiempo si realmente no consiguieron nada que pudiera salvar de alguna forma a la Oráculo, también por ende a la mujer que rápidamente se había ocupado un lugar no solo en sus pensamientos, sino también en su corazón magullado.

¿Cómo podía cumplir aquella promesa? Si ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder aceptar la cruda realidad que se estaba presentando cada vez más cerca de ellos...

No se le escapaba por alto que muy recientemente le había rondado por la mente una opción más que podía utilizar… Aquel poder de borrar los recueros y que lo empleo anteriormente en Dohko de Libra para eliminar sus conocimientos sobre la procedencia de la Cloth de Athena. En teoría podría usarlo en ella en el trágico caso que su hermana no lograra sobrevivir, pero… mientras más lo pensaba más desistió de la idea con una profunda amargura.

No podía hacerle eso a Kaia, verla vivir en una mentira día a día no era la mejor manera para que siguiera adelante, y no le garantizaba de ninguna forma que en algún momento descubría por sí misma la terrible verdad, lo que causaría un desastre mucho mayor de proporciones épicas.

Llevó sus dedos a su frente, peinando hacia atrás con verdadera frustración los mechones rebeldes ahogando un gemido de total consternación, al tiempo que llevaba su mirada al cielo claro, sintiendo un profundo dolor instalarse en su pecho que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Maldita sea, no sabía que más hacer.

—Aparentemente esos pensamientos te están consumiendo.

Defteros parpadeó un par de veces ante la voz que le hizo anclar nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra. Se giró esperando ver al Santo de Virgo, pero falló miserablemente en ocultar su asombro al encontrarse con la mirada desinteresada de su gemelo.

Aspros arqueó levemente una ceja ante su silencio prolongado.

—¿Acaso aun te sorprende verme por aquí, hermano?

El de tez morena parpadeó un par de veces más, dándole un poco la razón, porque a pesar de que él había estado de vuelta hacia un poco más de una semana, ciertamente sus caminos no se habían cruzado demasiado, por no decir nada, sobre todo por el viaje que hizo con la Pitonisa. Y al regresar su atención había estado totalmente enfocada en todo ese gran problema, que hasta se había olvidado por un segundo la presencia de Aspros nuevamente en el Santuario, lo cual era bastante irónico cuando meses atrás no podía dejar de pensar en ese tema.

Dejó salir un pesado suspiro al tiempo que frotaba su frente, ya que realmente no tenía paciencia en ese momento para sostener la conversación sarcástica de su propio hermano. Y lo que agregaba tensión incomoda entre ellos, es que el inmenso enigma permanecían flotando en el aire, con preguntas sin respuestas dejando un gran vacío entre ambos, lo cual hacia todo un poco más difícil.

—No sabes hasta qué punto realmente —murmuró él haciendo que su contestación fuera válido para ambas oraciones antes dichas.

Aspros lo miró de reojo por un momento antes de posar su mirada hacia el horizonte.

—Y supongo que todo tiene que ver con la Pitonisa vinculada a la Oráculo.

Y Defteros realmente no quiso demostrar cuan afectado se encontraba por ese tema en particular, haciéndole recordar como un golpe entre las costillas lo que estaba sucediendo realmente y de la posición en la que a él lo dejaba, pero teniendo a su gemelo tan cerca era obvio que no podía ocultarle nada.

Que mierdas, si ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía controlarse a sí mismo.

—No es como si me interese realmente, pero si te sirve de algo es completamente natural que esto esté sucediéndole, dado la conexión de la Guardiana con la Oráculo que ni siquiera nosotros mismos somos meramente capaces de comprender del todo —el antiguo Santo de Géminis habló, encogiendo levemente sus hombros despreocupadamente como si estuviera hablando del clima—Más que eso es algo que va más allá de nuestra imaginación, como con los gemelo; una alma sostiene a la otra, y si una de ellas cae… la otra también lo hará emocional y físicamente hablando —recordaba la sensación de aquel fatídico día donde vio morir a Defteros, sintiendo como si una parte de él fuera arrancada como una extremidad, pero cuidadosamente se encargó de mantener su semblante inexpresivo al pensar en ello—Pero siendo Guardiana y gemela a la vez su cordura está atada a la vida de la Oráculo por un vínculo aún mayor.

El demonio de la isla Kanon observó esta vez a su hermano levemente asombrado por sus palabras, como si estuviera absolutamente seguro de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—No pensé que sabias tanto de la Villa de Delfos y de sus habitantes, hermano —murmuró él estrechando levemente la mirada.

Y el hombre de piel pálida giró su rostro para encararlo con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios.

—Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que puedes aprender con los años al ser aspirante al puesto del Patriarca —le dijo al tiempo que agitaba un par de pergaminos en su mano izquierda que en ningún momento Defteros se percató que llevaba consigo—Pero supongo que puedo emplear estos conocimientos enseñándole una o dos cosas que podrían ser de utilidad a Shion, ya sabes… para que no se desperdicien —agregó en un tono un tanto burlón.

El actual Geminiano iba agregar algo referente a eso, sin embargo, su gemelo lo interrumpió nuevamente, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro siendo una clara negativa.

—No, no, Defteros, es preferible dejar algunas cosas como están.

Este se tragó un leve gruñido de su parte, antes de tomar una buena bocanada de aire, porque obviamente ni Aspros ni él mismo querían hurgar en el pasado, ciertamente había cosas que eran mejor dejar atrás para poder seguir adelante sin mayores tormentos.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que una enorme interrogante surgiera en su cabeza.

—¿Hallaste lo que buscabas allá a fuera? —preguntó esta vez con suavidad, observando atentamente la reacción de su gemelo.

Ante esa pregunta tan compleja, Aspros borró lentamente su sonrisa lentamente posando sus ojos en su mano libre, en su palma abierta, mirando fijamente esa gran cicatriz de quemadura que ya había sanado, pero que igualmente estropeaba su piel blanca hasta extenderse casi hasta sus dedos y su muñeca donde reposaba la cadena con aquella preciosa piedra azul. Era un claro recordatorio que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días, pero que estaba perfectamente consiente que el arrepentimiento ya no sería parte de él nunca más.

Una leve sonrisa, pero esta vez genuina surcó sus cincelados labios ante ese hecho.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Para Defteros fue todo lo que necesito saber por los momentos, relajando un poco la tensión de sus hombros al quitarle un diminuto peso de encima del que venía cargando inconscientemente todo ese tiempo.

Entonces el gemelo mayor comenzó avanzar nuevamente, y justo cuando pasaba por su lado, apoyó brevemente la mano en el hombro del menor deteniéndose unos instantes.

—Es bueno regresar finalmente, hermano —le murmuró Aspros para después apartarse y seguir descendiendo serenamente por el resto de los Templos Zodiacales.

El de piel morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tirara de la comisura de sus labios descubriendo sus colmillos, sin esperarse que tan solo ese simple tacto aliviara una gran parte de la sombra que fue su pasado por todos esos malditos años, a pesar que no hablaron demasiado, tan solo esas simples palabras fue algo reconfortante para él. Ahora sabia con un poco más de seguridad que la convivencia con su hermano no iba hacer tan mala, sobre todo con el conocimiento que compartirían el Templo de Géminis, y no era algo que le molestara la idea en primer lugar, puesto que originalmente el dueño original de la Cloth de Oro seguía siendo Aspros, él solo era un sustituto a fin de cuentas.

Observó por encima de su hombro el interior de la Casa de Leo, y con un profundo suspiro ingresó nuevamente con esa familiar y cruda emoción presionando su pecho al intentar volver a aquella sala, donde la Pitonisa seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro lejos de su hermana.

Él no podía hacer nada más que brindarle su apoyo desde aquella distancia, porque deseaba darle su espacio muy a pesar que una enorme parte de él quería mandar todo al diablo y estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero tuvo que ceder a ese feroz impulso.

'

'

Así fueron transcurriendo las horas hasta que comenzaron a hacerse días.

El estado de la Oráculo seguía siendo incierto, hasta el mismo Patriarca se había presentado apenas cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos, mostrando también la preocupación ante tal conmoción. Pero que a pesar de toda la gravedad del asunto, la sanadora se negó igualmente dejarlo pasar sin importar su alto rango, así que como los demás solo le quedaba aguardar.

Aunque por su parte, no podía evitar incluso tener ciertos pensamientos que solo lo atormentaban cada vez más al ver el agotamiento y la falta de energía en Kaia. Desconocía totalmente lo que surcaba por sus pensamientos o si se estaba aferrando aquella vaga conexión con su gemela, pero el simple hecho de ver su salud decaer lo dejaba totalmente inquieto y con un mal sabor de boca… Y casi al llegar el cuarto día, ya con el cielo nocturno domando el cielo por encima del Santuario, Defteros tomó la rápido decisión de alejarse un poco por un momento, puesto que de verdad necesitaba enfriar sus ideas.

Había creado rápidamente un portal, y Sisyphus que tampoco se había separado por mucho tiempo lejos de la habitación, le echó una mirada curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva, entonces silenciosamente y sin mediar palabras le dijo que estaría allí por si sucedía algo; él le avisaría.

El Geminiano con una leve inclinación de cabeza y un pequeño vistazo hacia la mujer, cruzó hacia la otra dimensión solo por unos instantes antes de que este lo transportada a una zona que era bastante familiar para él en su tiempo de juventud.

Y es ahí donde estaba, en aquel campo de entrenamiento que en ese instante permanecía desierto, con escombros de columnas y piedras por todos lados. Él se encontraba sentado en unos de aquellos pilares caídos, por lo menos hacia una noche fresca y silenciosa, nada en comparación con su mente en plena ebullición con todos esos acontecimientos... y sinceramente no sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo había pasado, si tan solo un par de minutos o ya había sido horas, fuera cual fuera el resultado estaba consciente que debía de volver pronto, porque no faltaba mucho más para que finalmente la sanadora anunciara el estado precario de la Oráculo, siendo una batalla constante para salvarle la vida durante esos días y noches, iba a llegar un punto donde se podrá apreciar si los esfuerzos habrán valido la pena o no.

Y siendo cualquiera de los resultados deseaba permanecer a su lado, no importase si eso lo iba a destruir a él mismo en el proceso.

Ya estaba familiarizado.

No obstante, antes de ponerse de pie o usar su técnica nuevamente, escuchó un par de pasos tranquilos que comenzaron aproximarse. Y cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos se abrieron levemente con asombro al vislumbrar como la Pitonisa avanzaba hacia él con su vestido blanco casi iluminado por la luz de la luna que le hacía verse como una ninfa del bosque recién salida de un cuento de fantasía, una visión que momentáneamente le quitó la respiración, puesto que de cierta forma no parecía real… Después de esos duros días no podía creer que se encontrara finalmente fuera del Quinto Templo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se sentó lentamente a su izquierda con un ligero suspiro proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma, mientras que Defteros no podía salir de su estupor.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó rápidamente intentando disimular la alarma de su voz, y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber estado allí cuando la sanadora dio su veredicto.

Kaia simplemente cerró con lentitud sus ojos, también con cansancio antes de responder en un tono suave, pero tranquila.

—Ione estará bien... perdió mucha sangre, pero sobrevivirá.

—¿Pudiste verla? —después de unos segundos el Geminiano formuló la pregunta despacio, como si temiera aventurarse a saber más del tema.

Ella asintió lentamente ante el recuerdo.

Con ese simple gesto a Kaia no le pasó por alto el alivio que se podía ver reflejado en sus duras facciones masculinas, que a pesar que el cansancio y el agotamiento lo dominaban tanto a él como a todos ellos que estuvieron al pendiente de la situación, no era nada comparado con esa sensación de creciente paz. No quiso indagar en todo lo que la joven rubia le había comentado, o de las futuras acciones que tendrían que tomar a futuro, porque sentía que no era momento para decirlo. Lo importante es que su hermana se recuperaría después de todo, por esa razón para ella fue muy significativo verla nuevamente, que a pesar que estaba inconsciente, respiraba, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sintiendo que finalmente todo estaría bien. Ahora solo debía dejarla seguir descansando, porque no era un secreto que la recuperación sería un proceso largo, pero que estaba segura podría afrontarlo.

Y entonces su atención se dirigió en el hombre de tez morena que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado en un silencio reconfortante, que a pesar que se encontraba mental y físicamente agotada nunca abandonó realmente sus pensamientos… y de lo que significaba para ella, saber que nunca se apartó demasiado sin importar si eran buenos o malos momentos, siempre estuvo allí pese a la situación, y eso le dejaba una sensación muy reconfortante que llegó a ser dolorosa con el constante conocimiento si las cosas con su gemela hubiera terminado con un resultado distinto.

Pero ahora... podía respirar con más calma, casi embriagada con ese cálido sentimiento.

Ella lentamente llevó su mirada hacia abajo, en aquella cadena donde permanecía el topacio imperial con esos hermosos tonos entre naranja y rojo. Con una leve sonrisa alzó su mano pequeña por encima de la piedra preciosa deteniéndose brevemente allí rozando con las yemas, antes de posarla encima de su mano más grande donde con sus dedos acariciaba suavemente las partes donde la armadura no cubría la piel tibia al tacto, que le produjo ciertas emociones que hicieron temblar su propio corazón. Mientras que el Geminiano muy lejos de sobresaltarse por su toque, tomó con suma delicadeza su mano con un poco más de firmeza para alzarla y acercarla a sus propios labios rozándolo muy sutilmente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y aspiraba suavemente el sutil perfume a melocotón que desprendía su piel dorada.

Ese simple gesto la hizo sonreír comprendiendo que él también apreciaba la sensación de aquella manera tan especial y que no hacía falta las palabras, porque lo sentían en sus propias almas.

—Lamento hacerte pasar por un mal momento —ella murmuró tiempo después, aun con sus dedos entrelazados dándose apoyo mutuamente.

Él no pudo evitar embozar una media sonrisa negando lentamente con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto. Aunque sinceramente había considerado la posibilidad de llevarla a otro lugar completamente aislado con _Antoher Dimension_ si no hubiera quedado otra opción… no le hubiera importado luchar contra el Direwolf si con ello conseguía que siguiera con vida hasta que eventualmente algo se le ocurriera.

—No hay que pensar más en ello por el momento —respondió apretando afectuosamente su mano en la suya—Me parece que deberías ir a descansar —surgió observándola aun claramente preocupado por su estado.

—Solo si me respondes a una duda que tengo y que necesito aclarar antes de eso.

El hombre de cabellera azulada arqueó la ceja ya bastante acostumbrado con su curiosidad, pero le parecía extraño de cierta manera que tuviera alguna duda demasiado urgente como para retenerla e inquietarla.

—¿Qué significa para ti el amor?

A pesar que su pregunta fue formulada con suavidad igualmente lo pilló desprevenido, y posteriormente hizo una leve mueca, porque creía que era el menos indicado para responder, dado por su pasado solitario.

—No creo que pueda darte una buena respuesta, pero supongo que solo debes cerrar tus ojos y pensar cuidadosamente en esa persona —comenzó a decir con el ceño levemente fruncido, puesto que no sabía bien como contestar o expresarse. Notando como ella había cerrado sus ojos escuchando atentamente sus palabras—Tu propio corazón te susurrara y te lo hará sentir, te dirá que desea la felicidad de él o ella por sobre todo lo demás al igual que su bienestar, compartir tiempos tanto difíciles como alegres… supongo que para mí es como un sueño, porque el amor es un sueño en el que sueñan dos.

Kaia meditó solamente por unos instantes, llegando a una rápida conclusión que instó a que volviera a sonreír, porque ciertamente él le había dado una buena respuesta.

—Realmente no se mucho del tema, pero puedo decir que eso disipa mis dudas —comenzó a decir ella abriendo sus ojos para observarlo detenidamente. Y con lentitud y gracia, subió lentamente su mano a su rostro atractivo donde sostuvo levemente su mejilla viendo por sí misma la leve sorpresa que le había causado por esa simple acción—Todo lo que me has mencionado con tus breves palabras de verdad es lo que siento contigo, Defteros… y por eso creo firmemente que mi amor por ti es genuino —murmuró suavemente antes de inclinarse y depositar un leve beso en su frente.

Posteriormente la Pitonisa le dedicó otra sonrisa viendo como lo había dejado completamente congelado, y ella finalmente se levantó decidiendo ir a descansar, porque sinceramente de un momento a otro temía caer en el suelo y quedar complemente rendida.

Sin embargo, apenas había podido dar unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió como la tomaban repentina, pero suavemente de su muñeca… y al girarse se encontró con esos ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mismo océano en la noche estrellada. Ella parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender por que la detenía, él parecía completamente anonadado, y cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntar que ocurría él la interrumpió.

—Lo que has dicho… —el Geminiano empezó a decir con voz levemente enronquecida por las emociones que se estaban agolpando una tras otra en su interior—Kaia, eso significa que… —él calló de nuevo incapaz de completar las frase al haberse quedado prácticamente sin palabras.

La Pitonisa ladeó levemente su rostro notando a su vez como el apretón de su muñeca se afianzó un poco más. Podía oler su emoción y también su inseguridad, pero no comprendía demasiado bien del por qué, así que igualmente decidió aclarárselo de una manera más directa.

—_S 'agapó._

Defteros contuvo por unos instantes la respiración al escuchar aquella palabra de amor en griego que significaba que lo amaba, algo que jamás pensó oír en su vida por nadie, y muchos menos de una mujer tan única como aquella. Entonces domado por fuertes emociones y sentimientos soltó el agarre de su muñeca para así sostener su mentón y elevarla hacia él para capturar sus carnosos labios con los suyos en un beso abrazador, impregnado de afecto y pasión.

No duro demasiado tiempo, puesto que el demonio se apartó solo lo suficiente como para rodear su menudo cuerpo con sus brazos, y sostenerla fuertemente y con cariño contra él, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su delicado hombro, dejándola casi completamente aturdida.

—Me parece entonces… que ambos sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Su voz profunda y su aliento cálido le hicieron cosquillear la piel sensible de su cuello, para luego una sonrisa sincera se dibujara más ampliamente en su rostro, al tiempo que posaba sus manos en su fornida espalda, sintiendo como la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

El corazón del demonio finalmente estaba donde le correspondía...

Después de permanecer unos cuantos minutos más de esa forma, Defteros decidió que finalmente ella necesitaba ir a descansar después de todo, porque seguramente querría ir a visitar a su hermana al recuperar un poco de sus energías. Así que sin mediar palabra se apartó un poco, pero solo lo suficiente para mirar sus exóticos ojos y sentir un gran calor que casi lo hacía gruñir de satisfacción al notar su amor latente e igual de cálido como él mismo sentía por ella. No pudo evitar descender su rostro y rozar sus labios nuevamente una íntima caricia que hizo cosquillar sus sentidos, ganándose por parte de ella una mira llena de comprensión y afecto.

Entonces juntos emprendieron marcha nuevamente hacia los Templos sin la necesidad de usar un portal o sin decirse nada, pues sencillamente no le hacían falta, solo la compañía del otro era más que suficiente en ese instante.

Al llegar a la Tercera Casa él se detuvo mientras la miraba con atención.

—Dame un momento, dejare a Géminis en su pedestal.

Ella simplemente asintió con una ligera y algo cansada sonrisa al tiempo que lo veía marcharse por el amplio pasillo. No le molestaba esperarlo en lo absoluto, a pesar que estaba agotada completamente, puesto que sabía que él la acompañaría a su recinto, aunque realmente ignoraba por qué dejaría la Cloth.

Sin previo aviso, a tan solo unos minutos siguientes, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro al llegarle a su delicado olfato un aroma a cuero ligado con sándalo que instó a que estrechara la mirada con cautela. De reojo observó cómo alguien se acercaba… ese hombre tan idéntico al actual Santo de Géminis, pero con su piel pálida y aquella aura de arrogancia que los hacia tan diferentes para ella a tan solo simple vista.

Aspros se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia, sus intensos ojos azules recorriendola con la mirada con suma lentitud, y Kaia sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos ligeramente brillando salvajemente en advertencia, aunque decidida a mantener la compostura.

—Vaya… esto sí que parece realmente interesante.

Para la Pitonisa no pasó desapercibido la manera en que había entornado sus ojos hacia la dirección donde Defteros se había marchado, para luego volver a posarla sobre ella algo despectivamente, aun así Kaia se mantuvo en silencio.

—Una sola advertencia, Pitonisa, espero que no estés con mi hermano como una forma de llegar a mí como una venganza, porque te llevaras una desagradable sorpresa —le dijo el antiguo Guardián de ese Templo con una sonrisa peligrosa—No es la primera o ultima vez que sucede —lo decía por experiencia propia, ya que en el pasado muchos no habían podido llegar directamente a él por ser portador de una armadura del más alto rango, y entonces habían dirigido su atención en su hermano gemelo.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ayudado a limpiar sus feas heridas físicas, pero las emocionales no pudo alcanzarlas realmente… y no iba a dejar que esa historia volviera a repetirse.

—Como la gemela mayor, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?

Kaia resopló levemente ante sus obvias palabras.

—Y sabes a lo que me refiero al decir que no permitiré que "nadie" lo lastime ¿Verdad? —espetó con una mirada igual de peligrosa que él mismo le había lanzado, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos brillantes y sus caninos levemente más alargados completaban el cuadro amenazadoramente.

Pero muy lejos de intimidado, el hombre de cabello azul oscuro y piel pálida simplemente sonrió cerrando brevemente los ojos, secretamente complacido de cierta forma por su respuesta.

—Sera una divertida convivencia entre todos —le dijo un segundo después en un tono algo burlón, notando como su hermano regresaba, mirándolo a ambos con suspicacia. Pero antes de que siquiera este dijera algo al respecto lo interrumpió—Interesante compañera te has conseguido, hermano, y a pesar que muero por seguir con nuestra platica cierta niña me está esperando, y no es lo apropiado para una dama —dejando a Defteros con el ceño fruncido sencillamente se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino para descender por los Templos que le faltaban.

Y mientras avanzaba no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás sobre su hombro con una media sonrisa, a pesar que la Casa de Géminis ya había quedado a las lejanías...

Pensando que Defteros tenía una gran oportunidad de ser feliz finalmente.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ya vemos que Aspros esta intentando "integrarse" aunque Defteros aun no se acostumbra a su presencia y no es para menos xD **

**Ione se salva por los pelos, ¿pero que le ****habrá**** pasado realmente?**

**Huy... pero que manera de ****confesarse****, nuestro querido demonio no ****podía**** creerlo :'3**

**Y Kaia ****demostrándole**** a Aspros que esta mas que dispuesta a defender a su monerazo de quien sea 7u7**

**Ahora, les advierto que el ****próximo**** capitulo es bastante... intenso, pero en un buen sentido(?) aparte que ahora si estamos cerca del final, porque solo faltan unos pocos ****capítulos**** más :'c **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	10. Together

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Primero que nada ****quería**** decirle que este es un capitulo muy especial por varias razones, una ****revelación****, un encuentro intenso y un choque de palabras...**

**Ahora este tiene toda la ****razón**** de tener el rango "M" 7u7**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon, se recomienda ****discreción****.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**"_Together_"**

**Grecia, Athena – Santuario**

**Agosto, 31 de 1750**

—¿Una nueva misión, amigo mío?

El Santo Dorado de Géminis detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz del hombre de largo cabello rubio que se encontraba en la entrada del Templo de Virgo. Defteros asintió levemente con un corto suspiro sosteniendo el casco de su armadura bajo el brazo.

—Así es, y para ser más específicos a Egipto —comentó con los labios levemente fruncidos en una mueca.

Asmita inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Entonces presumo que será un viaje bastante largo.

—Un mes aproximadamente si utilizo _Another Dimension _para regresar —expuso pensando que a pesar que la Guerra Santa había quedado atrás no quería decir que sus deberes como Santos de la Orden de Athena quedarían aun lado... Todo lo contrario, aun había mucho que investigar para las futuras Guerras por venir—Ahora debo prepararme, Sisyphus y yo partiremos por la mañana —agregó, recordando como ambos fueron asignados aquella tarea, pero había dejado al hombre de cabellera castaña en Sagitario para prepararse igualmente.

—De cierta forma a todos nos ha tocado tomar rumbos distintos gracias al Patriarca, es normal que desee estar preparado —el rubio comentó amenamente.

Defteros estuvo de acuerdo ante eso, y aunque iba a estar lejos del Santuario, lo que le hacia la tarea un poco difícil de sobrellevar era que iba a estar distanciado de cierta persona… y no le agradaba la idea para nada, pero deber era deber.

Tras un momento de silencio, mientras que ambos simplemente observaban el horizonte con el suave viento meciendo sus cabellos, un par de pasos que subían los escalones sin prisa capturó la atención de los Santos Dorados.

Shea, terminó de pasar el último peldaño percatándose de la presencia de los hombres al subir la mirada, al mismo tiempo que le daba un enorme mordisco a un gran trozo de pan.

—Defteros-sama, buen día —comentó la joven tras parpadear varias veces y haber tragado el alimento.

El Geminiano respondió aquel saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza un poco sorprendido por el apetito voraz que parecía tener ella, y que curiosamente cada vez que la veía últimamente siempre estaba comiendo algo. Mientras que la pelirroja cargando con una cesta con provisiones posó su atención en el Caballero de Virgo y le sonrió dulcemente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas antes de inclinarse en una reverencia, y seguir su camino hacia el interior del Templo degustando su delicioso pan.

Casi en seguida los ojos azules marino se posaron en su amigo.

—¿Manigoldo y Kardia aún se meten con ella? —preguntó apretando los labios para evitar reír de más.

Asmita suspiró ante sus palabras para posteriormente sonreír con gentileza hacia su amada.

—No puede pasar por la Casa de Cancer o Escorpio sin recibir uno que otro comentario, hasta tuve que intervenir en su momento, ya que le hicieron sacar su fogoso carácter —dijo secretamente divertido al recordar la expresión de los Santos al ver a la alemana toda hecha una pequeña furia… aunque eso solo conllevó a que se metieran más con ella—Por lo visto no lo olvidaran por un largo tiempo me temo.

Discretamente Defteros cubrió su boca con su mano y tosió para disimular la risa que deseaba salir ante el recuerdo. Allí mismo en el Santuario, hacia tan solo dos meses atrás, se había festejado la boda de uno de sus compañeros, y el banquete de celebración tras la ceremonia fue bastante llamativa donde participaron cada Santo de Oro y sus acompañantes, un momento de compartir que fue bastante ameno y agradable para todos. Y la velada solo se hizo más entretenida por el comentario que soltó la pelirroja después de haberse pasado con la bebida, lo cual le arrancó risas y carcajadas a la mayoría de los presentes, siendo un material demasiado jugoso para Kardia y Manigoldo como para simplemente dejarlo pasar. Hasta el mismo Sisyphus había mencionado que le logró arrancarle una leve sonrisa a El Cid, pero hasta él lo ponía en duda.

Pero a pesar de todo fue una celebración memorable en muchos sentidos con todo y sorpresas.

Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero guardo silencio cuando se percató como el rubio observaba fijamente el interior de la Casa de Virgo con una mirada particular y significativa, junto también con una leve sonrisa que parecía afectuosa.

—Shea está embarazada —Asmita soltó con suavidad y sin apartar la vista.

Esa repentina noticia causo que el hombre de piel morena parpadeara un par de veces, al tiempo que asimilaba las palabras de su compañero, demasiado incrédulo como para reaccionar debidamente.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿La sanadora ya la examino? —preguntó con intriga, puesto que la pelirroja no parecía estar en cinta, seguía delgada aunque la ropa de Vestal podría ser bastante engañosa.

—Solo lo sé —contestó el Santo de Virgo con su sonrisa ampliándose un poco más, recordando los momentos exactos donde había percibido un muy leve cosmos detrás de la esencia de Shea, tan leve y pequeño, pero que cada día se hacía más fuerte—Ella claramente no sabe que una nueva vida está creciendo en su interior, pero esta tarde planeo llevarla hacia la sanadora y así pueda confirmarmelo.

—Eso explica entonces su tremendo apetito —murmuró ganándose una suave risa de parte de su amigo—Bueno, Asmita, no sé qué decir… más que felicitarte y que todo marche bien —le dijo con absoluta sinceridad.

El Guardián de la Sexta Casa lo miró esta vez antes de asentir en agradecimiento.

—Gracias, amigo mío. Lo mismo digo para ustedes.

Y con eso Defteros se retiró finalmente aun con aquella noticia en su mente, pensando al mismo tiempo que el rumor no tardaría en correrse rápido, puesto que era agradable saber que una nueva criatura llegaría al Santuario, convirtiéndolo poco a poco en un lugar donde volvía a tener vida y actividad. Estaba feliz por su compañero y por esa muchacha pelirroja que tras haber sufrido tanto tenían la grata oportunidad de ser felices.

Al igual que todos en el Santuario.

'

'

Ya para principios de Octubre, tras un poco más de un mes después de su partida, el Santo Dorado de Géminis y Sagitario regresaron finalmente a Grecia después de un largo y exhaustivo viaje.

Para el hombre de tez morena no supuso ningún problema abrir un portal que los condujeron a ambos enseguida al Santuario, donde el sol implacable de la tarde estaba bajando para refrescar y así dar paso a la noche poco a poco. Primero que nada, se dirigieron hacia el Templo Papal a dictar su informe, a pesar que una inmensa parte del demonio de la isla Kanon deseaba encontrarse con ella, pero mientras más rápido cumplía su deber, más rápido podría regresar a su lado.

No fue ninguna broma que su presencia le hizo una gran falta, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella estando a su alrededor que sentía un vacío por dentro. Hasta había pasado noches sin poder conciliar adecuadamente el sueño, pensando el día donde pudiera volver a encontrarse… porque la amaba febrilmente, y solo esos meses después de su confesión todas esas emociones solo se intensificaron aún más cada día. Le gustaba estar a su lado, así fuera para el único hecho de observarla, mientras ella caminaba por el bosque, acompañándola incluso a dar alguno que otro mensaje de la naturaleza. Y con la recuperación casi total de la Oráculo, las cosas no podrían estar en un mejor momento de paz para todos ellos.

Por esa misma razón apenas su reunión con el Patriarca finalizó, no esperó más para ir a verla en su recinto que aun compartía con su gemela, pero se encontró con que ninguna de las dos se encontraba allí. Muy amablemente la Vestal de brillante cabellera rubia y esposa de Degel le comentó que la Oráculo había salido recientemente junto con un inusual acompañante, mientras que la Pitonisa tenía un buen rato que no la había visto por los alrededores. Y eso sin duda llamó su atención, y se dispuso a comenzar a buscarla con el crudo pensamiento de lo que había ocurrido meses atrás donde la halló solitariamente en una cueva encadenada como a un animal salvaje y descontrolado. Esto solo instó a que un pequeño atisbo de ansiedad se clavara en su pecho, puesto que había estado afuera más de un mes y no sabía nada de lo que bien pudo haber pasado en el Santuario, y aunque las cosas parecían tranquilas y nada fuera de lo común, había aprendido a que no podía guiarse por eso.

Solo entonces recordó aquel colgante de cuarzo que ahora llevaba con él a todos lados, y que en su viaje había mantenido consigo como una forma de sentirse conectado con ella.

Intentando calmarse un poco se internó en el bosque siendo uno de los últimos lugares donde no había revisado por ser bastante extenso, donde la piedra blanca poco a poco comenzó con su leve resonancia en su mano causando que se relajara un poco, aunque realmente volvería a respirar con normalidad una vez que la hubiera encontrado.

Ni siquiera se percató que ya el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido hasta que llegó a un bello y amplio claro donde se encontraba un pequeño lago de agua casi cristalina dándole un aspecto fantasioso. Y todo pensamiento racional se fue escapando de su cabeza de a poco, como si estuviera cayendo en un trance, mientras caminaba ahora con pasos pausados conforme se acercaba más a la orilla, con sus ojos azules fijos en la pequeña silueta en medio del agua. Sintió como la tensión en sus músculos se iba al reconocer a la menuda mujer que se bañaba con tanta serenidad que parecía parte de la misma naturaleza, pero no paso demasiado tiempo cuando ella pareció notar su presencia, y con movimientos lentos y gráciles fue caminando lentamente a la orilla con el agua apenas llegando a su cintura.

Sin lugar a dudas para el demonio era una hermosa visión, su largo y glorioso cabello brillante, ahora suelto y húmedo era reflejado por la luz de la luna que solo hacia resaltar las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel dorada. No supo en que momento tragar se le había supuesto una tarea sumamente difícil, pero lo tenía simplemente hechizado con su lento andar y esos ojos exóticos que no dejaban de observarlo.

Se estremeció levemente en el instante en que sus finos y frescos dedos tocaron su rostro, apenas percatándose que ya se encontraba en frente de él.

—Por fin estas de vuelta —comentó Kaia en un suave susurro y una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Él prácticamente se encontraba sin aliento sin poder dejar de mirarla, ella no parecía preocuparse en lo más mínimo su estado de desnudez, enfocando toda su atención en su persona. Y antes que nada la Pitonisa se colocó de puntillas al tiempo que lo atraía hacia abajo para poder unir sus labios en un beso que ambos habían estado esperando desde el día en el que el Santo Dorado tuvo que partir hacia aquella misión.

Defteros gruñó levemente ante el sabor de sus labios, olvidándose por un segundo todo lo demás que no sea en su boca cálida que le daba gratamente la bienvenida... Sintió que abrazaba su cuello para aproximarlo aún más a su femenino cuerpo, mientras que él rodeaba su estrecha cintura sintiendo con las yemas de los dedos su piel fresca por el agua y tan suave que no importa que la Cloth se interpusiera entre ellos, igualmente logró arrancarle otro estremecimiento y mucho más fuerte que el anterior. El beso se prolongó todo lo que la capacidad de sus pulmones les permitió a ambos, separándose a duras penas para tomar un pequeño respiro mirándose a los ojos viéndose reflejado en la mirada del otro.

—Me alegra haber regresado —murmuró él con voz ronca sin intensión de apartarla, importándole muy poco que la había alzado y sus pies ya no tocaba el suelo, uniendo su frente a la de ella tras soltar un profundo suspiro sintiéndose nuevamente completo otra vez.

Tras disfrutar unos segundos más de esa manera, el Geminiano se permitió observar sus ojos exóticos nuevamente tras fruncir el ceño ante cierto tema.

—¿Por qué no te encontrabas en el Santuario? —preguntó con un leve matiz de preocupación en su tono.

La Pitonisa simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Estar aquí era una manera de relajarme ante tu ausencia, dado que tu aroma estaba muy arraigado en el Santuario y solo comenzaba a desesperarme —comentó ella negando con suavidad, porque su parte Direwolf había reconocido aquel hombre como su pareja, y al no estar a su alrededor le causaba ansiedad de cierta forma.

Él no pudo refutarle nada, puesto que otorgarle semejante susto a no encontrarla no era su culpa, no lo hizo a propósito, solo buscaba la manera de sobrellevar su distanciamiento.

—Es bueno saber que estar aquí te ha ayudado —dijo inclinándose un poco para dejar que ella volviera a tocar el suelo con sus pies, y posteriormente se quitó la capa blanca para protegerla del fresco de la noche.

Además que verla de esa manera le alteraba lo sentidos, si era honesto consigo mismo.

—Eso y pensar que volverías a mí me tranquilizaba —Kaia murmuró posando sus manos en su pecho y colocándose nuevamente de puntillas buscó nuevamente el contacto de sus labios.

Lo cual él no le hizo esperar demasiado con otro beso igual o más abrazador que el anterior, pero este prologándose por mucho más tiempo, explorando el interior de sus bocas con todo ese anhelo acumulado de tantos días. Sin embargo, mientras el beso se incrementaba en intensidad y sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su cuello, Defteros no pudo evitar recordar en ese preciso instante que su cuerpo desnudo estaba presionando el suyo, y ni la armadura de por medio podía evitar que sintiera el calor que transmitía o siquiera impedir que su propia imaginación volara hacia un terreno peligroso.

Sobre todo, cuando su fragancia femenina comenzó a flotar a su alrededor, sus propios dedos acariciaban su piel, ansiando poder tocar más, con la frustración de la Cloth que le hacía sentir cada vez más cuando sus besos húmedos y calientes comenzaron hacerse insuficientes, puesto que deseaba probar más.

Mucho más allá de sus carnosos labios…

Entonces decidió que era el momento de apartarse, sentía que una parte de él estaba a una distancia considerable a perder el control, por eso mismo debía de retroceder un par de pasos y mantener la calma. Y una vez que respiró hondo aun con su corazón acelerado por el rumbo de sus sentimientos, pudo notar como Kaia lo estaba observando repentinamente con demasiado detalle, con su mirada bicolor estrechándose levemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ella ladeó levemente la cabeza reacia a separarse demasiado.

—Huelo algo diferente…

El ceño del Geminiano se frunció un poco más.

—No sé a qué te puedes estar refiriendo.

Sus ojos exóticos se cerraron, y acercando lentamente su nariz a su cuello donde su pulso latía fuerte y rápido. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza y tuvo que obligarse apretar los puños con fuerza cuando sintió su nariz rozar su piel morena, percibiendo como aspiraba profundamente su aroma hasta que sus pulmones estaban completamente llenos.

—No sé qué es exactamente, pero me atrae —su dulce voz sonó levemente más enronquecida.

Y él tenso la mandíbula, subiendo su mano y enredando su mano en la cabellera oscura para sostenerla y apartarla un poco en el momento en que sintió su tibia y húmeda lengua rozar su cuello.

Lo mismo fue como un relámpago de placer que lo atravesó por completo.

—Kaia… —él se contuvo para no gruñir, sosteniendo con su mano libre su hombro apretando sin querer la tela blanca de la capa con demasiada fuerza. Notando que seguramente lo que ella había olfateada era su propia y creciente excitación que le provocaba sus labios y el pensamiento constante de que estaba desnuda ante él—No hagas eso —murmuró confundido por su repentina intensidad.

Ella pareció obedecer, no obstante, su mira seguía siendo curiosidad y un poco más brillante de lo usual alzando un poco la barbilla antes de volver hablar.

—¿Esto es lo que llaman los seres humanos deseo?

Él no supo cómo tomarse aquella pregunta, tensando la mandíbula sin saber que contestarle exactamente.

—Mientras estábamos en Delfos escuche decir a las otras Pitonisas que algunas decidían irse al encontrar el amor —comenzó a decir recordando aquella que había sido como una segunda madre para ella y su hermana—Mientras que otras se marchaban por aventurarse más allá, dejándose llevar por el placer carnal con aquellos que creían dignos. Y debo de admitir que a su momento no comprendí demasiado bien, pero ahora creo saberlo finalmente —murmuró, su mirada cayendo levemente meditando muy bien sus palabras antes de volver hablar—Eso mismo deseo yo en estos momentos.

Defteros se quedó incrédulo, viendo fijamente aquellos ojos que por todo ese tiempo le habían robado mucho más que su corazón y pensamientos, y que en ese instante había algo más brillando que aceleraba y quemaba su pulso.

Pero aun así que una gran oportunidad se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata, y por más que él mismo deseara completamente aquella mujer no podía hacerlo.

—No creo que eso sea sensato, Kaia —negó esté tomándola suavemente de los brazos para apartarla un poco suponiendo un gran esfuerzo para él; cuando en realidad quería estrecharla y fundirse con ella de todas las maneras posibles.

La expresión de confusión de parte de la Pitonisa fue limpia.

—Yo… pensé que desearías lo mismo —murmuró pensando que quizás por alguna extraña y loca razón su olfato la había engañado, o tal vez se había confundido de sentimiento… si bien, aún estaba aprendiendo—Perdona… quizás me equivoque…

Él negó lentamente interrumpiendo sus palabras y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Más que un deseo es… —el hombre de piel morena apretó los dientes sin saber cómo decirle lo que pensaba sin que sonara tan patético y miserable por su parte—No quiero… mancillarte de esa manera —logró decir a duras penas sintiendo desprecio por sí mismo. Siempre había sido tratado como el segundo, como un ser humano que ni siquiera debía haber existido, apartado de todo lo demás por estar maldito, causando repulsión a donde quiera que fuera, y solo ganándose miradas de desprecio a todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente insolente para verlo directamente, porque... incluso otros ni siquiera querían posar sus ojos en él para no ensuciarse la vista con su sola presencia.

No tenía ningún derecho si quiera de tocarla.

Cerró lentamente sus ojos al sentir como sus delicadas manos acariciaban su rostro hasta acunarlo entre ellas, entonces él también subió sus propias manos cubriendo las suyas, con ese peso en su pecho que comenzaba hacerse doloroso de vez en cuando, porque sentía que no merecía tener a alguien como ella en su vida.

—No vas a mancillarme, Defteros —murmuró Kaia con una sonrisa gentil, viendo las turbulentas emociones reflejado en sus ojos azules cuando finalmente los abrió para mirarla.

—Eres una Pitonisa… tienes que permanecer pura.

La mujer negó lentamente con su sonrisa ampliándose un poco más.

—Eso es un gran mito de los humanos —reveló con un leve encogimiento de hombros—Erróneamente ellos pensaban que al compartir en cuerpo y alma quedamos manchadas para siempre despojándonos de nuestro título —comentó acariciando su piel morena con sus pulgares—El acto carnal es lo más natural que existe, no solo entre las personas sino también en los animales. La única forma que podamos dejar de ser Pitonisas es si nosotras mismas así lo decidimos —para ella no pasó desapercibida el brillo de sorpresa reflejado en su mirada profunda—Yo no dejare de serlo mientras mi hermana sea la Oráculo, pero eso no implica que no puedo estar con el hombre que le pertenece mis sentimientos.

Defteros no sabía que decir ante esa nueva revelación, aunque una gran parte de él seguía insistiendo que la idea de solo tocarla era un insulto para ella… teniendo un pasado como el suyo que a pesar del tiempo lo seguía persiguiendo de vez en cuando.

Apretó suavemente sus manos entre las suyas con afecto e indecisión.

—Kaia, no creo que yo…

Entonces ella lo calló suavemente posando un dedo encima de sus labios.

—Las otras personas no definen quien eres, solo tú puedes hacerlo. Y me encargare, si me lo permites, de cuidar ese corazón que tanto los humanos crueles maltrataron por una profecía mal interpretada—dijo la Pitonisa con firmeza y decisión, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos hacia abajo en su pecho, encima de los latidos fuertes de su corazón.

Sin palabras, así es como ella lo dejaba.

Y no pudo controlar más el impulso de inclinarte y tomar su boca en largo y picante beso que pretendía de esa manera demostrarle lo que le hacía sentir. Degustando sus labios de melocotón que cada vez más se volvía a dicto a ellos, mientras que la menuda mujer correspondía con el mismo ímpetu, entregándose sin ningún tipo de reservas. Ahora enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera azulada para aferrarse a él, al tiempo que devoraba su boca, percibiendo como sus fuertes manos descendía hacia sus caderas brindándole sensaciones placenteras y que casi le arrancaban un suspiro.

Él se apartó por un momento de sus labios, pero, aun así, estando tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban.

—Géminis… —comenzó a decir con voz levemente más ronca—Regresa al Templo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la Cloth de Oro se desprendió de su cuerpo en un destello, y en un haz de luz Dorada obedeció a su portador volviendo a donde pertenecía como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento del cielo nocturno.

Pero ellos apenas eran conscientes de eso, porque en seguida Defteros volvió a capturar sus labios, conteniendo al mismo tiempo un bajo gruñido al sentir como su femenino cuerpo se pegaba al suyo amoldándose casi perfectamente. Pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, estremeciéndose al sentir toda esa piel tersa y suave a la altura del pecho y abdomen donde la tela no estaba de por medio, puesto que al estar sin la armadura se había quedado con su vestimenta usual, lo cual consistían solamente en los pantalones de cuero, su calzado y aquellas vendas que pronto se deshizo.

Los labios de él abandonaron su boca para descender por su delgado cuello, sintiendo que su perfume a melocotón lo estaba emborrachando rápidamente junto con todas esas gratas sensaciones. Kaia se aferró a sus fuertes hombros, mientras ladeaba su cabeza para darle todo el acceso a su cuello que quisiese, soltando leves suspiros de gusto al sentir esos suaves y tibios besos en esa zona tan sensible para ella, al tiempo que un curioso cosquilleo comenzó alojarse en su vientre y en la zona aún más baja a esta. El agarre en su cintura se estrechó aún más, apreciando lo duro y másico que era su cuerpo masculino contra el suyo, pero que al mismo tiempo la trataba con suma delicadeza y cuidado.

Entonces ella se aventuró también, con sus dedos explorando toda esa espalda ancha y desnuda, todo lo que sus manos pudieran abarcar. Sintiendo esa piel caliente, aquellos músculos tensarse levemente con cada movimiento, y escuchando los vagos sonidos parecidos a gruñidos que él dejaba escapar, aunque a esas alturas no estaba segura si lo estaba confundiendo con los suyos.

Una leve mordida en la unión de su cuello con el hombro le arrancó un suspiro mucho más profundo, arqueando levemente su espalda encantada con esa sensación, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de ella, la más animal, comenzaba a desesperarse queriendo que la tocara en todas partes, y aliviara de cierta manera aquella creciente necesidad que tenía por él.

En un momento el Geminiano la tomó más firmemente por la cadera y la nuca, para girar levemente e inclinarse en el suelo aprovechando que la capa blanca de la Cloth seguía presente encima de sus hombros, tomando ventaja la recostó finalmente encima de esta con la hierba debajo como un leve acolchado. Y ya posicionado arriba de su pequeño cuerpo vio como esos ojos exóticos transmitían cariño y un deseo tan intenso que no le extrañaría que los suyos se hubieran oscurecido también, deleitado como su largo y ondulado cabello enmarcaba su bella figura que solo causaba que sintiera más ansias por ella, ya sintiendo su propia erección presa en sus pantalones de cuero. Las manos de Kaia volvieron acunar su rostro moreno para arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia sus labios y continuar aquel beso que no hacía más que volverse apasionado a cada segundo.

Defteros estando hambriento y dejándose llevar completamente dejando sus inseguridades de lado, sus dedos bajaron por el contorno de su tentadora silueta, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus propios labios descendiendo nuevamente por su cuello, pero atreviéndose a ir mucho más allá, decidido probarla e intentando tomarse su tiempo, aunque las reacciones de ella con sus pequeños suspiros junto con uno que otro gemido le estaba costando bastante el esfuerzo.

Sus colmillos levemente arañaron a propósito la piel delicada de su clavícula sintiendo su leve estremecimiento de su parte. Y al llegar un poco más abajo no pudo evitar apartarse solo un poco para observar la belleza de su piel dorada, y completamente embelesado tomó uno de esos gruesos mechones sedosos de color castaño oscuro que casi siempre había ocultado parte de su cuerpo y lo retiró hacia un lado repitiendo la misma acción con el otro, quedando finalmente maravillado por la visión que estaba ante él… sus senos eran pequeños, pero que para él se le antojaban perfectos, teniendo una forma casi perfectamente redondeada y de pezones color canela, y que en ese momento estaban semi erectos.

La fuerza e intensidad de aquella mirada azul profunda, mientras la observaba de esa manera causó que se mordisqueará el labio inferior, empezando a sentir como la afectaba de una forma mucho más placentera.

—Defteros… —Kaia murmuró, repentinamente percatándose del latido fuerte de su propio corazón.

Su voz sonando un poco más tersa solo lo incentivó a que la mirada directo los ojos con un apetito voraz y silencioso reflejado en ellos, antes de que bajara su boca a uno de esos pequeños botones de carne y atraparlo entre sus labios.

Ella dejó escapar un jadeo ante aquella sensación de su lengua caliente y húmeda rodeando su pezón, llevando impulsivamente una de sus manos a su cabellera azulada para enredar allí sus dedos, apretándolo al mismo tiempo más contra su pecho ante aquella exquisita sacudida que estaba atravesando su cuerpo inexperto bajo su boca hambrienta.

Sus cortos gemidos le hacían sentirse complacido, sintiendo como se retorcía bajo de él de una forma que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, y sin poder contenerse separó con cuidado sus piernas con su rodilla para poccionarse finalmente entre sus muslos, hacia aquel centro caliente. Gruñó ante la sensación de presionar su dura erección contra su carne blanda y húmeda sin importar la tela de su pantalón de por medio, escuchando el gemido más profundo que ella produjo, mientras que sentía como jalaba mechones de su cabello inconscientemente domada por todas esas fuertes emociones. Por puro instinto empezó a empujar contra ella en un pequeño bamboleo al tiempo que pasaba a probar el otro pezón, queriendo dejarlo duro y brillante como el otro, capturándolo esta vez suavemente entre sus dientes atento a cada una de sus reacciones, perdiéndose también en lo que eso provocada en él.

Sus pequeñas embestidas pasaron hacer un poco más fuertes, sintiendo como el demonio dentro de si quería liberarse y reclamarla finalmente, pero se contenía a duras penas, pensando constantemente que debía ser cuidadoso, puesto que aparte que no poseía experiencia más que confiar en su propio instinto, ella era virgen y menuda, por lo cual no quería lastimarla si no se controlaba adecuadamente.

—¡Defteros…!

Él tensó la mandíbula dejando su seno al escuchar gemir su nombre de esa manera, definitivamente se lo estaba haciendo malditamente difícil. Volvió a subir para tomar posesión de sus labios, agradablemente sorprendido cuando ella lo beso de una manera totalmente ansiosa, domada por el hambre salvaje que él había despertado.

Tenía que saber si estaba lista, se estaba volviendo realmente loco.

Dejó de presionar sus caderas para deslizar una mano hacia abajo, hacia el pequeño triangulo de rizos oscuros, sintiendo entre sus dedos por sí mismo lo caliente y mojada que se encontraba entre sus suaves pliegues.

El Geminiano se apartó bruscamente de sus labios, jadeando con agitación y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Maldición —masculló casi en un ronco gruñido.

Inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente sudorosa quedo apoyada en su hombro escuchando su respiración igual de agitada que la suya en su oído, mientras sentía sus brazos rodearle. Kaia impulsivamente elevó las caderas hacia arriba domada por ese desquiciante deseo de que la acariciara más, a ver si así aliviaba ese delicioso tormento.

—Tócame, Defteros… estoy… —se detuvo para morderse el labio inferior ante el pulso frenéticamente acelerado—Estoy… comenzando a perder la cordura.

El Geminiano gruñó como respuesta antes de hablar con voz ronca.

—Entonces somos dos.

Cumpliendo el deseo de ambos empezó a tantear el capullo de su flor, donde su néctar le facilitaba la tarea de separar esos pequeños labios inferiores, explorando y oyendo al mismo tiempo como la respiración de ella se volvía mucho más pesada y forzosa haciendo leves movimientos con sus caderas incentivándolo a seguir y no detenerse. Muy lentamente fue capaz de ingresar un dedo en ese resbaladizo e íntimo lugar ganándose un gemido más fuerte de la Pitonisa, estando más que deseoso de sentir esa funda caliente alrededor de su miembro que no hacía más que palpitar desesperado por fundirse en aquel fuego líquido.

Experimentó probar sacar sus dedos para volver a deslizarlos adentro disfrutando de la respuesta de su amada que solo le confirmaba que iba por buen camino a pesar de su inexperiencia. Agarrando algo más de confianza se atrevió a ser un poco más insistente, aumentando un poco más la velocidad, y con ello los gemidos y suspiros de Kaia. Y cuando estos aumentaron progresivamente de volumen, decidió agregar un segundo dedo, lo cual le hizo sentir como ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda, por lo que en su momento lo asustó pensando que la había lastimado, pero casi enseguida ella gimió su nombre con más fuerza arqueando su espalda aplastando sus pequeños senos desnudos contra él en una maravillosa sensación.

Él giró un poco su rostro buscando su cuello para murmurarle antes de darle una pequeña mordida.

—Sé que estas cerca, Kaia, puedo sentirlo —intentó intensificar las sensaciones de ella apoyando su codo en el suelo para que no le cayera todo su peso, y así posar su mano libre en uno de sus pechos apretándolo suavemente y frotando el pezón en su palma sin dejar de deslizar sus dos dedos de su apretado interior.

Y fue allí donde un millar de emociones explotaron para ella, un placer nunca antes conocido barrió su cuerpo con pequeños espasmos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar, o en tal caso, aullar de placer, clavando al mismo tiempo sus uñas en su maciza espalda, dejando que esas sensaciones la llevaran complemente a tocar lo que parecían ser las estrellas.

Para Defteros sentir los temblores insistentes en el cuerpo de ella fue como llenarlo de satisfacción al tener el conocimiento que logró llevarla a la cima. A pesar de la tensión que sentía en sus músculos por estar conteniéndose durante mucho tiempo consiguió apartarse solo lo suficiente como para observar la maravillosa visión que la joven mujer le otorgaba, sus parpados estaban levemente caídos con la respiración aun agitada, turbada con la neblina de placer aun aferrada a ella, y en su piel dorada podía notarse un ligero rubor que no solamente cubría sus mejillas, sino también el resto de su femenino cuerpo.

Era una imagen de ella que difícilmente podría olvidar jamás.

Tragó hondo al mismo tiempo que apretada los dientes con fuerza, puesto que su sola visión solo lo empujaba más a perder la cabeza.

Entonces Kaia formó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, y aun un poco aturdida subió sus manos para rodear su cuello.

—Creo estar preparada para recibirte —le dijo entre leves jadeos, sintiendo los vestigios de esa exquisita sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

Él gruñó una vez más haciendo una ligera mueca, puesto que estaba más que decir que hasta ya se encontraba adolorido, pero solo ver su menudo tamaño comparado con que era considerado uno de los más alto entre los Caballeros le daba un poco de temor, queriendo tener la misma seguridad que la Pitonisa le demostraba.

—Kaia…

Su negativa quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando ella lo haló hacia abajo para arrebatarle un lento y ardiente beso que solo incentivaba las llamas de la pasión que sentía.

—Se lo que sigue, Defteros… —murmuró contra sus masculinos labios sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su piel—No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, esto es lo más natural que existe y lo acepto totalmente.

—No deseo que sientas dolor —refutó él a su vez con el ceño fruncido en concentración y su frente perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo enorme que está siendo sometido.

Ella no dijo nada respecto a eso, solo se encargó de tomar su mano grande y la arrastró hacia abajo, allí donde su núcleo caliente lo esperaba, él se tensó mucho más al sentir como estaba aún más húmeda que antes, producto de su orgasmo anterior. El Geminiano veía fijamente sus ojos extravagantes, y la forma en que mordía levemente su labio inferior conteniendo un suspiro ante la sensación de ser tocada de nuevo en esa área que se había vuelto aún más sensible.

—Tómame, _daimónio_… tómame y hazme sentir que te pertenezco en todos los sentidos posibles.

Eso fue suficiente para él, que con un leve gruñido pobremente contenido rompió su autocontrol. La besó ese instante con un anhelo y desesperación tan grande que le arrebató a la mujer un leve gemido de sorpresa, sintiendo como el demonio en él tomaba el control de la situación, mientras en algún momento se deshacía del resto de sus prendas deseoso de entregarse en cuerpo y alma también con la única mujer que amaba febrilmente.

Sus cuerpos se ajustaron y amoldaron como dos piezas perfectas, su erección ya liberada presionando su muslo interno prácticamente palpitando ante la anticipación, sin dejar de devorar sus labios con hambre insaciable pretendiendo distraerla lo más posible de lo que vendría a continuación.

Entonces Kaia alzó un poco más sus caderas incitándolo inconscientemente, y sin separarse de su boca él guio su duro miembro a su entrada húmeda, donde fue entrando de a poco haciendo aplomo de cada gota de autocontrol para no arremeter en una sola estocada ante la sensación increíblemente placentera de esa funda resbaladiza, más semejante a una seda caliente. Contuvo un gruñido al sentir como llegaba al tope al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba aún más a su cuerpo, con un bajo gemido retumbando en su garganta reacio también abandonar sus labios, ignoraba completamente si el hecho de sentir como clavaba las uñas con fuerza en sus hombros era por dolor o solo por la intensidad del momento, decidió que lo mejor sería aguantarse de esa manera hasta que sus paredes internas se acostumbraran a él, aunque eso lo volviera loco en el proceso.

Después de unos segundos, ella finalmente se separó de sus labios para respirar temblorosamente, percibiendo como se adaptaba, al tiempo que ese leve dolor, muy semejante a un fuerte pellizco menguaba progresivamente. Dejó de calvar sus uñas para recorrer nuevamente su amplia espalda, sintiendo la fina capa de sudor y aquellos músculos que permanecían tensos, y sonrió levemente al escucharle murmurar en su oído una palabra de amor con esa voz enronquecida y profunda.

Defteros comenzó a moverse únicamente cuando la sintió relajarse un poco entre sus brazos, allí fue donde el verdadero placer empezó a dar rienda suelta. Deslizarse fuera y dentro de su carne caliente y apretada era algo simplemente indescriptible, al punto que ya no podía controlarse cuando sus embestidas agarraron velocidad e impulso, con ella de bajo ya gimiendo nuevamente su nombre intentando seguirle el ritmo moviendo sus femeninas caderas en su encuentro.

—Kaia… —su nombre salió de sus labios más como un gemido ronco, recorriendo con su mano lo largo de su pierna que se había enroscado en sus caderas rodeándolo deliciosamente acercándolo más con cada empuje que solo aumentaba en intensidad.

Bajó sus labios hacia su cuello una vez que ella le dio acceso total al echar ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo nuevamente como sus uñas mordían rudamente su espalda, pero muy lejos de causarle dolor solo acentuaba el placer que lo estaba dominando casi por completo, amenazándolo a lanzarlo de un precipicio. Las estocadas pasaron hacer cada vez más rápidas y profundas ya con el Geminiano prácticamente aferrándose a sus caderas y elevándola un poco, con su nariz enterrada en la curva entre su cuello y hombro embriagándose con su dulce aroma al igual que los sonidos que brotaban de sus suaves labios. Kaia suplicó, suplicó ante ese mar de pasión y placer que la estaba devorando siendo aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, con esa sensación de fogosidad como si estuviera ardiendo con él, sintiendo ese poderoso cuerpo encima del suyo embistiéndola con fuerza y casi sin delicadeza, como si hubiese dejado su humanidad mucho tiempo atrás siendo totalmente el demonio que tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta aulló de placer en el instante en que todo explotó en luces brillantes, casi al mismo tiempo que sintió como el rugía con fuerza en su oído tras el último empujón llenándola completamente con su semilla caliente.

Regresar a la normalidad después de tan fogoso momento, rodeados de un silencio muy lejos de ser incómodo. Sus latidos erráticos volvieron a su ritmo al igual que sus respiraciones, Defteros sintiendo ahora una pesadez relajante por todo su ser apenas fue capaz de quitarse de encima de ella para evitar aplastarla con su peso, pero rodeando su cintura la arrastró con él hasta que la mejilla de Kaia quedó encima de su pecho, casi al instante ella se acurrucó a su lado, mientras que el Geminiano tomaba una profunda respiración sintiéndose realmente en paz, notando que las palabras simplemente sobraban…

Dejó de observar las estrellas en ese cielo nocturno para posar sus ojos en ella y decirle que debían de regresar al Santuario, pero calló lo que tenía que decirle al ver su respiración acompasada y tranquila, se había quedado dormida.

Entonces medito sus posibilidades, estar de aquella manera con Kaia fue suficiente para decirse a sí mismo que podían irse más tarde, porque estar así, con ella, la naturaleza rodeándolo junto con esos sonidos nocturnos le brindaba una armonía que no deseaba que se acabara nunca.

Y con la decisión ya tomada estiró su mano para alcanzar el borde de la capa blanca de su capa, y tirar un extremo para llegar a cubrirla, afortunadamente siendo una tela bastante grande para eso. Inclinó levemente su rostro para posar sus labios en esa abundante cabellera castaña oscura, con sus dedos acariciando dulcemente su cintura, mientras finalmente se dejaba llevar por el sueño, dispuesto a descansar un rato antes de marcharse.

'

'

Frunció levemente el ceño ante la claridad que lo comenzó a perturbar y que obligó a que abriera los ojos, gruñó suavemente algo aturdido incorporándose en sus codos al tiempo que su vista se acostumbraba.

Lo primero que notó fue que aparentemente acababa de amanecer, y lo segundo, que se encontraba solo. Confundido, observó a su lado buscando algún rastro de su compañera, pero con lo unció que se topó fue una perturbadora mancha roja en la tela que lo hizo empalidecer un poco, suponiendo rápidamente de donde provenía ese liquido carmesí. Con algo de frenesí se puso de pie observando con atención hacia donde se pudo haber ido la Pitonisa, sin embargo, no tardó en dar con ella al encontrarla nuevamente en aquel lago.

Kaia no se inmutó al percibir como unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás con delicadeza, al tiempo que sentía un suave y tibio beso posarse en su hombro. Sonrió levemente antes de girarse entre sus brazos viendo aquella mirada azul marina, notando también como él había decidido ingresar al agua sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse alguna prenda de ropa al igual que ella. El agua le llegaba por la cintura, pero a Defteros apenas y llegaba hasta sus caderas, pero a este no parecía importarle, porque toda su atención estaba puesta en su persona.

—Y yo que pensé que regresaríamos antes del amanecer —le dijo con suavidad, aunque se sentía muy lejos de estar inquieto por su ausencia en el Santuario—Pero en este momento no me importaría quedarme aquí por el resto de la vida —murmuró abrazando su estrecha cintura al tiempo que observaba atentamente sus ojos bicolores.

La Pitonisa ladeó ligeramente su rostro, con una media sonrisa posando ambas manos en su pecho amplio y moreno.

—Estabas durmiendo muy pacíficamente, no quise despertarte —dijo acariciando levemente su piel—Era lo que necesitabas.

Él asintió, porque no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan tranquilo desde que había regresado a la vida. Había caído como un peso muerto sin siquiera ser consiente el momento en que ella se despertó y se marchó de su lado.

Esa mujer definitivamente podía hacer milagros.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Defteros preguntó con una ligera mueca al recordar la mancha de sangre en la tela blanca.

—Perfectamente —respondió ella notando su preocupación—Solo sentí deseos de refrescarme un poco mientras dormías —realmente sentía una extraña sensación entre sus piernas, una cierta incomodidad, pero era completamente normal y no veía la razón de decirle, no quería que se alarmara por una cosa tan insignificante como esa.

Sin embargo, el ceño del hombre de tez morena se frunció sin creerle demasiado.

—Pero… había una importante cantidad de sangre —murmuró un tanto incómodo por el recuerdo. Sin soportar el hecho de la gran posibilidad de haberla lastimado de más.

Kaia negó con suavidad ante el ligero tono de alarma en su profunda voz.

—Te había dicho que es completamente natural… ya estaba preparada para eso.

El Geminiano frunció aún más el ceño viéndola fijamente, luego al pasarle un pensamiento por la mente no pudo evitar arquear levemente una ceja.

—¿Tuviste una visión?

La sonrisa de la Pitonisa solo se amplió un poco más al tiempo que asentía.

—Hace unas semanas —comentó memorando aquellas imágenes que la había sorprendido en primer lugar, donde esos besos ardientes llevaron a una unión mucho más pasional e íntima—Por eso decidí que era sensato saber un poco más sobre la unión entre un hombre y una mujer —honestamente, la búsqueda de información la había conducido a preguntarle a la pequeña compañera del Santo de Virgo, con la cual había establecido una buena relación de amistad durante esos meses, no obstante, la Vestal pelirroja enrojeció completamente al pedirle si podía explicarle el acto sexual. La muchacha entre balbuceos no pudo ni siquiera darle ningún concejo, puesto que el tema le apenaba demasiado, sobre todo cuando el Caballero de rubio cabello y ojos azul lavanda paso cerca de allí…

Por lo cual, acudió a otra joven con quien también se había relacionado, más específicamente la esposa del Guardián del Onceavo Templo. Fluorite resultó ser una joven encantadora que tras sorprenderse por su pregunta un tanto personal, no le molestó en lo absoluto prestar su ayuda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, solo con un ligero rubor en su piel pálida.

Entonces él la sacó de sus recuerdos al hablar.

—Debí imaginármelo —Defteros comentó con una media sonrisa después de negar suavemente con la cabeza, porque a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a sus poderes de Pitonisa.

Sin embargo, en ese instante no pudo evitar sentir esa familiar y cálida emoción crecer en su pecho, haciéndose cada vez más grande conforme compartía su vida con ella… y saber cómo se había estado preparando todo ese tiempo, solo para hacer su unión con él mucho más especial, simplemente lo dejaba sin palabras. Subió una de sus manos hacia su mejilla acariciando con dedos gentiles la suavidad de su piel dorada, y Kaia a gusto con su demostración de afecto solo se apoyó a un más a su contacto, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos con bastante intensidad y silencioso amor.

Entonces, despacio la abrazo hundiendo su nariz cerca de su cuello para oler su perfume natural, con la agradable sensación de sus pequeñas manos rodeándolo también, acariciando al mismo tiempo su piel desnuda provocándole ciertos escalofríos, siendo consciente de su cuerpo desnudo al igual que el suyo, sintiéndolo como lo más natural del mundo, algo intimo que solo aumento la conexión entre ambos a un nivel único.

—Te amo —Defteros le murmuró con suavidad, al tiempo que la apretaba solo un poco más contra él.

Kaia sonrió cerrando sus ojos para dejar también que su aroma la envolviera por completó, embriagándola levemente al tiempo que contestaba.

—Yo también te amo —dijo sintiendo la calidez y dureza de su cuerpo más grande y fornido, pero que la trataba con suma delicadeza—Eres y siempre serás lo que me complementa, Defteros.

El Geminiano dejó salir lentamente el aire de sus pulmones al escuchar sus palabras, sintiendo el leve estremecimiento de su femenino cuerpo ante la sensación de su aliento chocar con la piel sensible de su cuello, y él sin poder evitar abrazarla solo un poco más fuerte. Jamás se cansaría de oír esas palabras provenientes de ella o verla expresarlas con gestos y acciones, porque era como un bálsamo que cubría su alma y la entibiaba.

Si… quizás se quedara un poco más con ella en ese lugar después de todo.

'

'

Esa misma tarde, Kaia deambulaba habitualmente por el Santuario, puesto que ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila al saber que finalmente él estaba en su hogar. Lo había dejado descansando en el Templo de Géminis, porque a pesar que durmió bien, aún tenía vestigios de cansancio sobre su largo y exhaustivo viaje en una tierra desconocida y calurosa. La verdad fue difícil convencerlo de que lo hiciera, una vez que ambos hubieran regresado ella notó sus facciones relajadas, pero algo agotadas, así que pensó que era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento. Defteros estuvo reacio a dejarla, porque, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta conocía ese brillo de preocupación en su mirada, no importase las veces que le dijera que se encontraba bien, él simplemente velaba por su bienestar por sobre todo lo demás.

Finalmente se despidió con la promesa de que regresaría, y si gustaba reposaría juntos para que ella también descansara un poco después de esa noche pasional, puesto que ciertamente sentía una ligera incomodidad en sus partes bajas y también algo de dolor en sus músculos, pero nada que un poco de descanso no aliviara... Sin embargo, muy a pesar que le apetecía mucho refugiarse nuevamente entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos escuchando únicamente los latidos de su corazón rodeada de su aroma a cuero y almizcle, sabía que tenía que ocuparse de algo primero… por esa razón estaba rondando el lugar, esperando que el destino hiciera lo suyo para toparse con ese alguien para darle aquel nuevo mensaje de la naturaleza que había recibido momentos después de despertar esa mañana.

Sus pies descalzos la llevaron a ir a la escalera donde la conduciría al comienzo de las Casas Zodiacales, sintiendo una total tranquilidad y esa sensación de felicidad en su interior.

No obstante, sus pacíficos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos apresurados que estaban siendo acompañados por oraciones lanzadas en el aire. Kaia detuvo su andar para observar con curiosidad a la voluptuosa mujer de largo y negro cabello que descendía pisando fuertemente los escalones claramente enojada, con sus ojos verdes echando chispas, y que paso por su lado sin reparar en su presencia, muy inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y al tiempo que hablaba para sí misma.

—Hombres, un poco más imbéciles y no nacen.

Kaia ladeó levemente la cabeza estrechando los ojos aun viendo a la mujer de exótica vestimenta de rojo y amarillo.

Oh, entonces era ella.

Girándose por completo comenzó a bajar también para seguirla tranquilamente sin poder evitar escuchar su parloteo, mezclando palabras en otro idioma que ella no podía reconocer tan fácilmente a pesar que tenía un amplio conocimiento en ese aspecto por su posición como Pitonisa Mayor.

Después de unos pocos minutos la alta y hermosa mujer detuvo finalmente sus pasos, mientras resoplaba y posaba sus manos en sus caderas, viendo su entorno como si tratara de tranquilizar un poco su mal temperamento.

—En cinco lunas un gran suceso ocurrirá, y por el bien de tu familia una importante decisión deberás tomar.

Eso sin dudas llamó la atención de la otra femenina, que miro a la Pitonisa como si recién hubiera reparado en su presencia, estando a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia. Ella frunció levemente el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos y ladear un poco la cabeza al tiempo que la examinaba.

—¿Es una predicción o algo así? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja oscura.

Kaia solo asintió con suavidad viendo atentamente esos ojos verdes, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a verla de vez en cuando después de esa gran boda de hacías unos meses, puesto que ahora visitaba Grecia un poco más a menudo a pesar que el viaje era bastante largo. Ciertamente ella era una mujer con un gran carácter y poder, su sola presencia instaba a que su Direwolf inclinara la cabeza con respeto absoluto, sin embargo, la latina había demostrado ser muy amable y sociable con todos los del Santuario, aunque cierto personaje la sacara de sus casillas con su apasionado carácter y sus ganas de meterse en problemas por una u otra razón.

—Entonces creo que es mucho pedir que seas un poco más específica —habló nuevamente la femenina de abundante cabello negro, ya familiarizada con los rumores de las visiones de la Pitonisa y la Oráculo que allí residían.

La Pitonisa se encogió un poco de hombros, mientras negaba.

—Solo me encargo de dar el mensaje que me ha susurrado la naturaleza —y a veces podía ver vestigios de una visión junto a dicho mensaje, pero dada la poderosa descendencia de aquella mujer era como un velo negro que no le permitía ver.

La otra suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que también se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno ni modo que hacer, pero igual te lo agradezco —le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora—Supongo que lo tomare en cuenta cuando regrese a mi país —su sonrisa murió rápidamente, mientras sus ojos se posaron allá a lo lejos donde apenas podía divisarse la Séptima Casa Zodiacal—Porque no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí con ese hombre estúpido —dijo alzando la nariz con orgullo, y su semblante cambiando nuevamente al enojo.

Kaia parpadeó un par de veces ante su drástico cambio de humor, y sin siquiera darle tiempo a preguntar su acompañante continuó.

—¿Cómo es posible? Le he dicho mil veces que no es un no, pero el muy idiota insiste —bufó enojada mirando a Kaia como si pudiera comprender perfectamente lo que decía—Hay hombres tercos, pero este lo supera por mucho.

—¿Algún problema? —aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia al parecer, la de ojos exóticos indagó por pura curiosidad.

—¿Tu no los tiene con el grandote moreno? —preguntó a su vez la mujer enarcando nuevamente una ceja.

Kaia frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender el significado de "problemas", pero analizando el comportamiento de la latina hacia el Guardián del Séptimo Templo no hallo similitudes con su compañero.

—No lo creo —respondió finalmente.

—Pues no saben qué suerte tienen —dijo con su pie pisoteando el suelo con impaciencia—Honestamente me da un poco de envidia —dijo con un leve suspiro de cansancio por la situación, pero siendo sincera a la vez sin una pizca de malicia.

—¡Calvera!

Ambas mujeres volvieron sus rostros ante el grito exasperado que provino del joven hombre de cabello rebelde y ojos azul rojizos, que venía andando con paso firme causando que su Cloth Dorada hiciera eco a cada paso que daba, y una mueca de molestia se vislumbraba en su rostro y su ceño fruncido.

—Mujer, no puedes irte de esa manera, la conversación no había terminado —repuso el Escorpiano cuando se detuvo a una muy corta distancia de la latina.

Los ojos verdes de ella se estrecharon peligrosamente, al tiempo que dejaba de cruzar sus brazos para poner una mano en la cadera y la otra señalándolo acusadoramente.

—La discusión termino en el preciso instante en que comenzaste a comportarte como un idiota cabeza dura.

Kardia apretó los dientes para después chasquear la lengua con enojo.

—¿Terco yo? eres la que se niega a ver la realidad de las cosas, mira quien es la terca ahora, mujer —dijo inclinándose hacia delante también colocando los brazos en jarra.

—Me has estado repitiendo lo mismo por más de cinco benditos años, Kardia, hay un límite para todo —su dedo índice casi tocaba la nariz del Escorpiano, mientras que a este no le quedaba de otra más que echarse un poco para atrás—No nos vamos a quedar a vivir en Grecia, y no tienes ningún derecho a obligarme.

El Santo de Oro se quedó en su sitio sin querer demostrar que se sentía un poco intimidado por ella, e igualmente bufo con algo de irritación por sus ultimas palabras.

—¿Cómo qué no? Maldita sea, eres mi esposa, ¿ves cómo eres de testaruda?

Ese solo comentario fue como si un fósforo hubiera entrado en contacto con un monto de hojas secas, porque casi enseguida eso solo avivo la discusión a una feroces llamas.

Kaia observaba intrigada y sin comprender ese acalorado intercambio de palabras entre esos dos.

—Esto va para largo.

La Pitonisa parpadeó un poco notando ahora la nueva presencia a su lado como un niño de alrededor de unos siete u ocho años miraba también la escena, con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza de abundante cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta, y sin ninguna expresión en su redondeado rostro como si ya estuviera habituado.

Aunque honestamente ella estaba impresionada de no haber detectado su presencia antes, ese chiquillo era especial.

—¿Son así a menudo? —ella preguntó sin entender como dos compañeros podían discutir de aquella manera.

El niño chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose de hombros con algo de aburrimiento.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, pero luego el viejo se las arregla para contentar a _mama _—dijo ahora posando su mirada en ella—Le sugiero que nos retiremos, esto puede terminar de dos maneras, y ninguna de ella me gusta —agregó dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

—¿Dos maneras? —murmuró intrigada siguiendo al chiquillo, puesto que le parecía curioso todo ese asunto, los humanos seguían pareciéndole un completo misterio en momentos como aquel.

El niño asintió, ambos comenzando a subir las Casas Zodiacales.

—La primera, donde siguen discutiendo un laaaaaargo rato más sin que ninguno de las dos ceda y terminan… comiéndose a besos babosos y asquerosos —murmuró con una mueca de repulsión mientras sacaba la lengua—O la segunda que es lo mismo, pero antes de tiempo.

Kaia sonrió levemente ante los exagerados gestos del chiquillo como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. Ciertamente era… interesante charlar con una criatura tan sincera y pura como aparentaba serlo él, se notaba que a pesar de todo era un niño con una enrome personalidad y gran carácter como el de sus padres.

Finalmente, al alcanzar a la Tercera Casa, la mujer de ojos exóticos pauso un poco sus pasos al llegar a su destino mientras que el infante solo se giró hacia ella.

—Nos vemos, señorita, yo voy a ir con el tío Degel, a ver qué tipo de información me puede dar para usarla contra mi viejo —dijo con una enorme sonrisa con sus ojitos verdes brillando con travesura pura.

Ella no dijo nada más que una sonrisa y una leve despedida, observando como él se marchaba con paso despreocupado mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Entonces suspiro levemente al darse cuenta que ya podía marcharse a descansar, sus pies la llevaron sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado a la habitación principal del Templo, y abriendo lenta y silenciosamente la puerta encontró al hombre de tez morena reposando plácidamente en esa amplia cama blanca. Se acercó silenciosamente sin poderlo evitar, admirando su rostro atractivo y pacifico al dormir, estando boca arriba con su largo cabello azul oscuro desparramado por las sabanas, y ese cuerpo tonificado apenas cubierto por aquellos pantalones de cuerpo que abrazaban los fuertes músculos de sus piernas tonificadas por el entrenamiento al igual que el resto de él.

Sin dudas era un imponente hombre, y verlo de aquella manera solo le daban ganas de protegerlo de todo mal con garras y dientes si hacía falta.

Y estaba más que dispuesta hacerlo.

—¿Terminaste lo que tenías que hacer?

Su rica voz profunda y ronca hizo temblar levemente su corazón, bajó la vista viendo ahora esos orbes azul marino que apenas estaban abiertos, pesados por la soñolienta. Entonces se percató que él había tomado su mano en algún momento mientras divagaba.

Ella asintió con suavidad.

—El mensaje ha sido otorgado exitosamente.

—Perfecto —Defteros gruñó levemente con aprobación antes de jalarla con delicadeza para arrastrarla a la cama junto con él para encerrarla entre sus brazos, mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro de gozo comenzándose a embriagar con su pequeño cuerpo cálido, más que dispuesto a que durmieran juntos.

Y Kaia no pudo hacer más que acurrucarse entre su calidez envuelta por su exquisito aroma sintiendo realmente la felicidad, al tiempo que el sueño comenzó a vencerla a ella también.

Era hora de descansar finalmente junto a su _daimónio_.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Wow... tantas cosas, primero se descubre que Asmita estaba ****consciente**** del embarazo de Shea antes que ella xD ¿Y de que boda ****estarán**** hablando...? 7u7**

**Segundo, ese ñiqui ñiqui todo zukulento jo jo jo, aunque tenia bastaaaaante tiempo que no hacia un lemon y tomando en cuenta la personalidad de ambos creo que quedo bastante decente(?)**

**Kaia saco provecho de las visiones xD aparte que explicamos un poco lo de la pureza de las Pitonisas desde otro punto de vista.**

** Y tercero, finalmente aparece Calvera, y vaya forma de hacerlo jaja debo decir que su historia con Kardia es un poco compleja :'3**

**Por ultimo, lamento decir que a partir de ahora los ****últimos ****capítulos**** se ****subirán**** cada dos semanas en vez de una por razones personales, aunque igualmente intentaremos mantener la pagina de facebook activa subiendo algunas cosillas relacionadas con la saga.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	11. Benediction

**¡Saludos, lectores! lamentamos esta larga espera, pero deseamos de ****corazón**** que haya valido la pena, ****después**** de todo estamos cada vez mas cerca del final de esta historia :'3**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

"_**Benediction**_**"**

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Febrero, 22 de 1751**

Un joven muchacho caminaba tranquilamente por la sala principal del Templo, siendo él mismo el Guardián de la Casa de Leo. Estiró sus músculos perezosamente algo agarrotados por el arduo entrenamiento que se había visto sometido hacia unas pocas horas antes.

Hace algún tiempo que había dejado de ser solo un adolescente, ahora había puesto pie en la madures y eso se podía ver claramente en su altura y en sus facciones más maduras, siendo ahora un joven bastante atractivo, con su imponente armadura dorada y sus risos castaños un poco más largos y rebeldes. Y aunque sus ojos azules aun expresaban cierta ingenuidad, se podía apreciar el apetito de conocimiento y aventura.

Detuvo repentinamente sus pasos cuando su instinto se activó, alertándolo de un inesperado cosmos que se presentaba como un portal que se abrió a sus espaldas. El bello de su cuerpo se erizó ante la presencia, y sus ojos se dilataron como los de un felino listo para el ataque, sin embargo, sus defensas bajaron poco a poco cuando reconoció al instante esa técnica como _Another Dimesion_, y de este emergía el Santo Dorado de Géminis portando igualmente su Cloth Dorada.

Regulus arqueó una ceja al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con extrañeza, porque a decir verdad su compañero de armas parecía un tanto inquieto.

—¿Defteros…? —murmuró el joven león con curiosidad.

En cambio, el hombre de piel morena observaba en todas direcciones como si estuviera buscando a alguien, y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente en el momento que observó los ojos del más joven.

—¿Dónde está Connor? —interrogó bruscamente ignorando por completo sus palabras.

Eso solo hizo que Regulus parpadeara claramente extrañado, pero siquiera antes de que le diera tiempo a responder una tercera voz se unió a ellos.

—Oh, Defteros-sama… ¿Me buscaba? —dijo acercándose la encantadora joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que aun desprendía inocencia y amabilidad, pero que había florecido gratamente en belleza. Y que casualmente había estado pasando por allí y escuchó el principio de la conversación por casualidad.

—Te necesitamos con total urgencia —gruñó con tensión el antiguo demonio de la isla Kanon, tomándola suavemente del brazo cuando la chica se aproximó lo suficiente a ellos—No hay tiempo que perder.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó esta vez el Santo de Leo viendo como había captado la atención de la joven irlandesa que no protestó en ningún momento, pero igual ambos sintiéndose cada vez más perdidos.

—Alemania.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de usar nuevamente su técnica para llevarlos a ambos aquel país tan lejano, ni siquiera Connor le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando fue tragada por aquella extraña dimensión.

Regulus se quedó de pie, viendo fijamente el punto donde había desaparecido ambos, volviendo a parpadear realmente intentando comprender lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Alemania? —repitió en voz alta segundos después.

'

'

Asmita acarició con dedos gentiles la frente sudorosa y algo rojiza de su _kamal_, que en ese preciso momento atravesaba por un momento de gran sufrimiento. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando percibió como el aire comenzó a fluctuar cerca de ellos cargada de energía, así que, dándole un suave beso en la frente, se dispuso a salir un momento de la habitación justo en el instante en que cerraba la puerta tras de sí y un portal se abría.

El Santo de Virgo observó internamente aliviado a su amigo y a la joven sanadora que parecía algo turbada y un poco mareada por ese repentino viaje de salto entre dimensiones para llegar allí.

—¿Has venido preparada? —preguntó mirándola detenidamente después de saludar cordialmente.

—¿Disculpe? —la joven irlandesa murmuró aun claramente confundida.

Entonces la atención de Asmita se volvió hacia el hombre de piel morena, y Defteros gruñó levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Dijiste que era urgente, Asmita, así que la traje todo lo rápido que pude.

De verdad que Connor estaba tratando de entender la situación, pero se le estaba haciendo verdaderamente difícil.

—Uh… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —se aventuró a preguntar, porque para ella era obvio que necesitaban de su conocimiento en el arte de la sanación, pero no estaba segura cual era el problema.

Un alarido proveniente de la habitación de atrás del rubio fue un claro indicativo que llamó bastante su atención. Ella frunció el ceño con preocupación, porque había sonado como si alguien estuviera sufriendo, sin embargo, antes de que si quiera pudiera preguntar quién era, la lógica le dio rápidamente la respuesta.

—Shea… —susurró Connor con sorpresa, y un nuevo quejido de dolor aparentemente de la pelirroja le hizo darse cuenta que su rápida sospecha podían ser cierta—¿Ella esta…?

—En trabajo de parto —completó Asmita con una media sonrisa algo tensa.

Al principio la joven sanadora abrió ampliamente los ojos con asombro, pero al segundo siguiente su mirada se volvió más seria y verdaderamente determinada. Se giró hacia el Santo de Géminis más que dispuesta a ayudar a una de las chicas que se había vuelto su amiga en el Santuario.

—Defteros-sama, por favor volvamos a buscar mis cosas. Ella precisara un té para ayudarla a sobrellevar un poco el dolor.

El moreno solo pudo asentir tras soltar un suspiro cansado, antes de abrir un portal hacia la _otra dimensión, _y con un leve asentimiento hacia Asmita se marchó junto a la chica que le dio un par de indicaciones y prometiendo que volverían pronto.

Después de irse, el hombre de cabellera rubia ingresó nuevamente en la habitación, donde la pelirroja permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente. Sabía que ella se preparaba para soportar otra dolorosa contracción, y deseo en ese momento poder hacer más para la persona más importante de su vida.

Shea sintió un leve peso que hundía un poco el colchón a su lado, así que entreabrió los ojos para observar al joven hombre de orbes azul lavanda.

—Asmita… —murmuró suavemente con algo de cansancio.

Él le sonrió con ternura inclinándose un poco para depositar un leve beso en su frente.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, _pyaar_.

La pelirroja tragó con dificultad mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos al tiempo que una corriente de dolor atravesó su cuerpo hasta su vientre abultado. Ella apretó las mantas entre sus dedos con su rostro se ruborizándose por el esfuerzo, tensando la mandíbula para no gritar de dolor, solo un alarido se escuchaba de su persona.

Asmita suspiró pesadamente al verla de esa manera, las cosas se habían puesto un poco complicadas cuando comenzó su labor de parto muy lejos de Grecia, pero la joven en su última etapa de embarazo había estado algo sensible y melancólica por sus hormonas alborotadas, y había añorado prácticamente día y noche con lágrimas en los ojos ir a su país natal, hacia aquella casa donde nació y creció para sentir de alguna forma una conexión con su familia. Él no pudo rechazar la idea, ya que la alemana había estado teniendo muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño desde el séptimo mes, y teniendo un leve presentimiento cumplió su deseo, y finalmente ella pudo dormir tranquila en la antigua estructura que había llamado su hogar en el pasado.

Lo malo es que había pasado una semana con dolores leves, y ninguno de los dos le pareció sentado hacer el viaje de vuelta al Santuario en esas condiciones. Y en el momento en que de verdad comenzaron las contracciones, apenas pudo comunicarse con su amigo para que trajera a la sanadora que ya poseía alta experiencia en partos. Dado que sería demasiado arriesgado para la futura madre y el bebe viajar entre dimensiones, puesto que no sabía si tendría alguna repercusión.

—¿Dónde está Connor?

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos ante la suave voz de su _patnee_, la joven tenía la respiración un poco agitada tras pasar aquel horrible dolor, y lo miraba con sus ojos ámbar brillando de lágrimas contenidas.

Realmente su corazón se apretaba en su pecho con empatía.

—Regresó nuevamente al Santuario. Digamos que Defteros se olvidó comentar el pequeño detalle de que estabas en el proceso de traer al bebe al mundo —le dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Shea solo resopló claramente descontenta.

Ella realmente quería a Connor allí, porque de verdad poseía el miedo terrible de que algo saliera mal. Tenía temor por su bebe que ya amaba con todo su ser desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios la hizo salir de sus atormentados pensamientos, viendo como el hombre de su vida la miraba con amor.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi pequeña _kamal _—comentó al percibir sus turbulentas emociones.

Ella solo pudo asentir suavemente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por su voz serena que comenzó a cantar un suave mantra para intentar relajarla todo lo posible.

Defteros no tardó en regresar junto con la compañía de la sanadora, y además de ellos dos también se había incluido el Santo de Leo, que quería ayudar a la rubia con todo lo posible ya que se había acostumbrado a echarle una mano cada vez que ejercía su labor. Aunque Shea no estuvo convencida al principio, pero una nueva oleada de dolor la hizo olvidarse del asunto, solo queriendo que todo eso terminara pronto.

—Cada vez que tengas una contracción, puja con todas tus fuerzas, Shea —indicó la rubia pasándole un paño húmedo por la frente para refrescarla—Eso puede que haga el parto más rápido —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la alemana asentía.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que la tarde dio paso a la noche, y la joven sanadora estaba al tanto de todas las señalas que lanzaba la pelirroja, pero mientras las contracciones se hacían más intensas, Shea no podía evitar comenzar a maldecir con fuerza y en su idioma natal.

—Falta poco, Shea.

—_Scheiße _—siseó, estaba pujando con fuerza ya casi ni teniendo un descanso entre dolor y dolor.

Connor apartó un poco la manta para observar una vez más entre las piernas de la futura madre, y entonces alzó la mirada hacia el Santo de Virgo y asintió.

—Muy bien, es la hora.

La rubia le indicó a Asmita que se posicionara detrás de Shea y cuando tuviera nuevamente otra contracción la inclinara hacia delante para ayudar a empujar al bebe hacia afuera. Regulus estaba bien preparado a su lado con una manta para recibir a la criatura, y mientras que Defteros esperaba afuera de la habitación solo por si una emergencia llegara a pasar, aunque todos sabían que más bien se encontraba allí como un apoyo moral a su amigo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un fuerte llanto se escuchara resonando por el cuarto y aquella antigua casa.

Con una radiante sonrisa la joven irlandesa le dio al recién nacido a Regulus que aun parecía sorprendido por ese pequeño milagro de la vida a pesar que no era la primera vez que ayudaba a la chica en traer una criatura al mundo. Primero Connor se fue a lavar las manos para enjuagase la sangre y el resto de fluidos, para luego entre ella y el Santo de Leo lavar al bebe, mientras que Asmita le murmuraba palabras de confort a su amada que ahora estaba casi desmayada del alivio y el cansancio.

Entonces la rubia le hizo señas al nuevo padre para que se acercara y sostuviera en brazos al fruto de su amor.

—Felicidades, es una niña sana y hermosa —le dijo Connor con una radiante sonrisa junto con Regulus que también parecía feliz.

Asmita observó a esa pequeña y delicada criatura en sus brazos que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Una pequeña mata de cabello rojizo se asomaba por la manta a contraste con esa piel rosada y clara en sus redondeadas mejillas. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir ese cálido y agradable sentimiento que se estableció en su pecho, un profundo y extenso amor por su hija.

La sanadora le pidió al hombre un momento para poder ocuparse de la madre, para lavarla y ayudarla a cambiarse de ropa a una más limpia. Así él tuvo la oportunidad de presentársela a su amigo que aguardaba afuera.

Defteros permaneció sentando observando atentamente al Santo de Virgo sonriendo sin reservas a su primogénita con absoluto cuidado y detalle mientras la miraba con un inmenso afecto. Y él no pude evitar pensar que a pesar que todos ellos seguían siendo los mismos, una pequeña parte había cambiado para bien, y todo gracias a esas mujeres que ahora compartían sus vidas, y a los hijos que algunos ya tenían o los que estaban por venir al mundo.

Y eso era solo el principio del largo recorrido como almas gemelas, por lo que podía notar en los ojos azul lavanda del Santo de Oro a su lado.

Una media sonrisa asomó sus labios, quien lo diría… el poderoso y antes temido Asmita de Virgo, que en el pasado le había costado mucho comprender sus propias emociones, ahora las reflejaba como el agua cristalina.

Aunque no tenía mucho que opinar, dado que hasta él mismo ya a esas alturas no le importaba estar rodeado de personas o siquiera como estas lo miraban, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

—¿Te gustaría sostenerla?

El Geminiano frunció levemente el ceño, notando como el rubio volvió la mirada hacia él con una ligera sonrisa, pillándolo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Deftero se aclaró suavemente la garganta antes de hablar.

—Gracias, pero es muy pequeña —le dijo observando a la diminuta criatura—No quiero lastimarla sin querer —agregó echándolo un rápido vistazo a sus propias manos, que sin duda alguna eran enormes en comparación a la recién nacida.

La sonrisa de Asmita solo se amplió un poco más junto con una mirada misteriosa, para posteriormente posar sus ojos nuevamente en la adorable niña que tenía en sus brazos.

—Por los vientos tranquilos que soplan a todos les tocara en su momento pasar por esta experiencia, amigo mío —murmuró acariciando gentilmente la mejilla rozada y regordeta de su pequeña, que apenas se movió adorablemente en sueños. Esperando pacientemente ver a su _patnee_ y compartir aquel momento tan único y especial—Solo te recomiendo que vayas teniendo práctica.

Defteros estrechó los ojos al captar casi enseguida la indirecta del rubio, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió finalmente para dejar ver a la joven irlandesa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro junto con Regulus, que a pesar que estaban un poco cansados como todos por la larga espera del nacimiento, seguían teniendo esa felicidad de traer con éxito a una hermosa criatura al mundo.

—Ya puede pasar, Asmita-sama —comentó Connor haciéndose un lado—Shea está más dormida que despierta, pero está ansiosa de conocer a la pequeña.

El joven hombre de ojos azul lavanda no pudo disfrazar la dulzura que se dibujó en su expresión al pensar en ella, pensando murmurarle a su amada el nombre que tenía pensado para la niña.

—También está agotada, pero se recuperará muy bien —agregó la sanadora.

—Es bajita, pero muy fuerte —comentó esta vez Regulus fielmente al lado de la joven, alzando su pulgar con aprobación—Lo hizo fantástico, yo creo que en su lugar me hubiera desmayado —dijo con humor ya pareciéndole completamente natural por todas aquellas veces que había ayudado a la rubia con tareas como esas.

Entonces el Geminiano se puso de pie lentamente presintiendo que ya era hora de irse, puesto que seguramente Asmita decidiría quedarse un tiempo en aquel lugar antes de movilizarse con su pequeña esposa y la recién nacida.

—Cualquier cosa pueden avisarme, no me molesta en lo absoluto venir a chequearla en unos cuantos días —habló nuevamente la irlandesa con amabilidad y cariño.

Y Asmita volvió a sentir en una forma de agradecimiento ante todos los presentes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, y esta demás decir que agradezco lo que han hecho hoy —dijo el Caballero de Virgo con una leve sonrisa, dado que la situación hubiera salido con resultados muy diferentes si no fuera por ellos.

—No hay de que, Asmita —respondió esta vez Defteros, mientras abría un nuevo portal justo cuando los más jóvenes se despedían—Avisa si necesitas algo.

El rubio avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero justo antes de que el de tez morena atravesara la otra dimensión, lo observó sobre su hombro con aquella sonrisa que ocultaba mucha sabiduría.

—Solo ten presente mis palabras, Defteros.

El Geminiano con el ceño fruncido solo asintió lentamente en respuesta, al tiempo que cruzaba el portal con los dos muchachos.

Y a pesar que el frío gélido de la otra dimensión los envolvió rápidamente, ya su mente se fue muy lejos de allí, hasta el punto de ignorar como el joven león abrazaba con cariño a la exhausta rubia. Sus pensamientos estaban casi totalmente concentrados en las palabras de su amigo, porque si lo conocía bien, entonces Asmita claramente sabia algo que él no, y eso lo dejaba intrigado y un poco curioso.

Pero solo el tiempo revelaría a lo que se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

'

'

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar por el horizonte, y dos Santos Dorados bajaba tranquilamente y sin prisas por las Casas Zodiacales. Uno de ellos dejó escapar un largo bostezo de pereza, mientras que el otro lo observó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burla dibujada en sus labios.

—Vaya, Manigoldo, ni siquiera hemos empezado a beber ¿y ya estas hecho mierda? —preguntó el hombre de larga y rebelde cabellera azulada, y poseedor de unos ojos de un tono azul rojizos que brillaban de diversión.

El Canceriano chistó de mala gana por su comentario.

—Esa chiquilla me consume las energías al perseguirla por todas partes todo el maldito día.

Kardia solo rió por lo bajo después de atravesar Géminis que parecía habitualmente tranquilo.

—Por lo menos tu hija te respeta —él murmuró rodando los ojos con algo de exasperación, y con sus brazos cruzados detras de la cabeza.

—Joder, igual necesito recuperar algo de hombría tomando unos cuantos barriles de cerveza —dijo el de ojos azul violeta con una mueca en los labios.

—Si es que tu mujer no te busca al bar antes de las siete —comentó nuevamente el Escorpiano riendo entre dientes sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo.

Pero lejos de irritarse con su comentario, el Santo de Cancer soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿Buscarme? ¿Bromeas? Si está lo suficientemente loca como para acompañarme a beber, aunque admito que no tiene mucho aguante —y esta vez miró a su compañero de armas con una expresión de burla—No como la tuya que te arrastrará de la oreja por engañarla tomando en otro bar.

A Kardia se le borró la sonrisa socarrona del rostro al mencionarse a la imponente mujer latina.

—Hombre, si piensas que soy posesivo imagínate a Calvera —repuso con un leve bufido, aunque solo admitía para si mismo que eso le encantaba de ella, era excitante cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan territorial—Además, no la voy a engañar yendo a otro bar, yo… ¿Qué mierdas?

Los dos Santos se detuvieron lentamente una vez llegado a la sala principal del Templo de Tauro, ante aquella visión que dejó a ambos perplejos.

—¿Eh? ¿Es lo que creo que es…? —preguntó Kardia arrugando la nariz con desconcierto e incredulidad.

En cambio, Manigoldo se acercó un poco más, inclinándose hacia delante examinando el enorme cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo antes de silbar por lo bajo con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Esto parece un problema, _merde_.

—¿Tu crees? —le dijo el Escorpiano sarcásticamente con una ceja arqueada.

—Voy a tener que ir avisarle —habló nuevamente el de cabello corto cruzándose de brazos, y ladeando un poco la cabeza pensativo.

—Oh, vamos... ¿tú? ¿siendo tan generoso?—indagó Kardia riendo entre dientes.

El Santo de Cancer bufó algo exasperado con las palabras de su compañero que intentaban pullarlo.

—Quiera o no se lo debo, maldita sea —farfulló encogiéndose de hombros, luego se dio media vuelta para poder salir del Templo —Haz algo útil y quédate a vigilar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Manigoldo! ¡¿A dónde vas?!—exclamó el de ojos azul rojizos, pero ya era demasiado tarde... el Canceriano ya se había marchado. Entonces chasqueando la lengua con intriga e incomodidad sus ojos volvieron al cuerpo inconsciente, y posó ambas manos a las caderas sin saber que hacer exactamente en aquella situación—Joder.

Por otro lado, el Guardián de la Tercera Casa, examinaba con cuidado aquel papel con ese curioso mensaje que le había mandado nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano.

"_¿Quién diría que Inglaterra no me disgustaría tanto como pensaba? Aunque estoy hablando únicamente del lugar, sinceramente aquí las personas me aburren._

_Supongo que pronto volveré, a no ser que el 'Gran' Patriarca tenga una nueva misión para mi ya que estoy afuera._

_Y por favor, hermano, no hagan del Templo de Géminis un chiquero, odiaría encontrar manchas sospechosas por el lugar._

_Aspros"_

Defteros frunció el ceño ante el corto y sarcástico mensaje con esa pulcra caligrafía… por lo menos debía de agradecer internamente que se había empezado a comunicar. Era el primer paso en el difícil y lento recorrido de reconstruir la relación fraternal, aunque eso suponía recibir misivas como esa…

Y la verdad es que lo más apropiado seria responderle, pero mientras volvía a releer, solo pudo soltar un profundo suspiro bajando aquel trozo de papel al tiempo que pensaba profusamente, porque el problema era ese... no sabía que decirle. Obviamente no poseía el característico sarcasmo de su hermano, y dudaba mucho que Aspros quisiera saber su vida amorosa con Kaia, además que para él era un tema un tanto personal, y no conseguía nada realmente relevante que contarle aunque sea para rellenar unas cuantas líneas.

—¡Eh! ¡Defteros!

El Geminiano si giró ante su llamado, encontrándose curiosamente al Guardián de Cancer aproximándose a su encuentro en un leve trote. Manigoldo parecía tener algo de prisa, y a pesar que aquella sonrisa socarrona estaba presente en su rostro se le veía algo tenso, y eso sin dudas le parecido realmente extraño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el de tez morena arqueando una ceja azulada.

El Santo de Cáncer se detuvo a su lado con su respiración solo un poco alterada, y rápidamente con su pulgar señalando hacia atrás de sí.

—Quizás quieras venir conmigo a Tauro.

—¿Le paso algo a Aldebaran? —indagó con curiosidad—Pensé que estaba en el coliseo desde temprano.

Manigoldo cambio su peso de un pie a otro como si se encontrara un poco impaciente.

—Hombre, Aldebaran se puede cubrir el trasero el solo —repuso el Canceriano rodando los ojos antes de agregar—Más bien se trata de tu mujer.

Los ojos del Geminiano se abrieron ampliamente con absoluta sorpresa, y el de corta cabellera azulada ni siquiera pudo decir o agregar algo más, cuando este ya había creado un portal y cruzado en un parpadeo.

En la Segunda Casa Zodiacal, Kardia movía un pie impacientemente pensando que tenia menos tiempo para beber a cada instante que pasaba. Con una mueca en sus labios, sus ojos se posaron en el gran cuerpo del lobo que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Chistó antes de rascarse la barbilla, ahora analizando un poco más la situación, preguntándose si esa gran bestia era la que todos sus compañeros se habían estado refiriendo anteriormente, el mismo que había ayudado con el tema de los Santos Negros… lo cual sinceramente le daba un poco igual.

lo único que lamentaba era no haber estado allí para darles caza, moría por usar nuevamente su uña para acechar e infligirle dolor a un enemigo.

Ah… qué tiempos aquellos.

Un ligero destello lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, y vio perplejo como el cuerpo del animal en un halo de luz, redujo drásticamente su tamaño hasta quedar el femenino cuerpo más humano de la que reconocía como la mujer de Delfos.

—Esto si que es jodidamente interesante —dijo para sí mismo en voz baja, examinando a la mujer desmayada.

Sorpresivamente y por puro instinto, dio un salto hacia el lado contrario donde súbitamente apareció un portal al mismo tiempo que maldecía por lo bajo, viendo ahora como de este surgía el Santo Dorado de Géminis.

—Joder, Defteros, avisa —murmuró el de rebelde cabellera y ojos azul rojizos, disgustado por ese pequeño sobresalto.

Sin embargo, el Geminiano ni siquiera le prestó el más mínimo cuidado, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la mujer que permanecía tendida en el suelo, y que sin perder ni un segundo se agachó hasta apoyar una rodilla en la superficie e inclinándose hacia ella para levantarla delicadamente y acunarla entre sus brazos. Un frío real se apoderó de sus venas al ver la palidez de su rostro y labios, aparte de que estaba completamente laxa sin llegar a reaccionar al moverla.

Y justo en ese instante llegó Manigoldo con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Hombre! Me hubieras esperado para cruzar también el maldito portal y ahorrarme la caminata —repuso el Santo de Cancer con algo irritación.

En cambio, Kardia hizo una mueca al verlo.

—Idiota, la próxima vez no me dejes así —le acusó con su roja uña señalándolo—Sabes que no se que hacer en este tipo de circunstancias.

Manigoldo solo sonrió con burla, pero antes de contestar fue interrumpido por el moreno.

—¿Por qué no la llevaron enseguida? —preguntó casi conteniendo un gruñido, mientras acunaba un poco más entre sus brazos a su amada que aún no daba indicios de despertar.

Esta vez el que contestó fue el Escorpiano, que se llevándose una mano a la cadera, también lo señaló con su uña sin temor a su propia vida.

—¿Perdón? Ella era un gigantesco animal antes de que llegaras —dijo señalando ahora a la mujer—Hubiera sido un gran problema con todas esas escaleras, además, no me apetecía tragar pelo.

Solo entonces, Defteros se tragó los malos comentarios, dejando escapar en cambio un largo suspiro lleno de tensión y preocupación, pensando al mismo tiempo que a pesar de todo, tuvieron la consideración y la decencia de ir avisarle mientras que el otro se quedaba con ella. Con eso en mente y sin mediar palabras, más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza como forma de agradecimiento, se puso de pie con su compañera en brazos ya teniendo en claro a donde tenía que ir exactamente.

Después de que el antiguo demonio de la isla Kanon se hubiera marchado, Manigoldo y Kardia intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de encogerse de hombros, para seguir su camino y salir del Santuario finalmente.

—Ah, maldita sea, ahora si que necesito una buena bebida —comentó el Caballero de Cancer estirando sus músculos, mientras el Escorpiano solo se rió entre dientes ante lo extraño que fue esa situación.

'

'

Una joven de aproximadamente de dieciocho años y que poseía una abundante cabellera rubia, tarareaba una melodía alegre de su tierra natal mientras arreglaba un pequeño ramo de flores sencillas, pero que para ella significaban mucho. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en sus labios, y un poco de calor ruborizo sus mejillas al recordar como el Santo de Leo le había obsequiado aquellas flores con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro juvenil y atractivo antes de salir hacer una pequeña misión justo aquella mañana. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en esa cálida sensación que entibiaba su pecho agradablemente al solo imaginar sus ojos increíblemente azules, en ese corto y rebelde cabello castaño claro, y, sobre todo, en esa especial atención que parecía dedicarle a su persona con esa sonrisa única y brillante de hoyuelos que brillaba como el mismo sol.

—Connor.

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco, casi dejando caer el pequeño y delicado jarrón donde sus flores se encontraban. Luego, llevando una mano a su pecho ante el alocado latido de su corazón, parpadeó un par de veces notando repentinamente al Santo de Géminis que estaba ya a su lado y con alguien en brazos.

—Defteros-sama… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó disimulando haber sido pillada sumida muy profundamente en sus pensamientos, pero entonces sus ojos azules observaron con mayor atención a la mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro, que permanecía en silencio, pero algo aturdida como si recién hubiera despertado de un largo sueño—¿Se siente bien?

El Geminiano hizo una ligera mueca con los labios.

—Precisamente por eso estamos aquí —comenzó a decir, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que perforaba su estómago y que trataba inútilmente de ocultar—Acaban de encontrarla inconsciente.

Fue entonces que la irlandesa comenzó a comprender mejor la situación.

—Vengan, síganme por favor.

Y con una sonrisa gentil los guió por el gran Templo de Leo hasta una pequeña habitación, pero bien iluminada donde se había decidido que vería a sus pacientes mas importante, como lo eran los Dorados, las Vestales y uno que otro invitado especial. Esta se encontraba bien amueblada, con una cama mediana de pulcras sábanas blancas, junto a ella un pequeño banquillo de madera, un largo mueble estaba en una esquina para los acompañantes, y al otro lado se encontraba un escritorio con bastante papel y tinta, aparte del montón de hierbas y flores medicinales que perfumaban agradablemente el ambiente.

Defteros depositó cuidadosamente a Kaia en la cama, puesto que se le veía un poco frágil, y luego él se apartó solo un poco para que la rubia pudiera hacer su trabajo.

—Muy bien, señorita Kaia —comenzó a decía Connor al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el banquillo—Cuéntame cómo se siente.

La Pitonisa tomó una profunda respiración, sintiéndose a gusto al estar recostada en esa suavidad de esas almohadas, pero sinceramente prefería el propio calor que le brindaba el hombre de ojos azules.

—Un poco mareada —murmuró con voz algo baja llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Estaba desmayada en su forma de Direwolf, presumo que fue durante un larga rato antes de que la encontraran finalmente —comentó el Geminiano con el ceño fruncido, sin querer alejarse demasiado de ella.

Connor asintió suavemente mientras empezaba a tomar notas en un pergamino, luego subió la mirada hacia la mujer de largo cabello.

—¿Algo más que hayas sentido fuera de lo común incluso antes del episodio de hoy?

Kaia arrugando levemente la nariz fue capaz de incorporarse un poco cuando el mundo dejo de darle vueltas, pensando detenidamente antes de responderle a la sanadora.

—Desde hace un tiempo he tenido ciertos malestares estomacales, aunque nosotros pensamos que fue la desagradable situación que sucedió en Diciembre lo que altero mi apetito, pero hace una semana se intensifico un poco más —murmuró viendo la clara expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre ante esto último, prontamente le sonrió levemente con algo de debilidad para que no se preocupara—Fue cuando saliste ayudar al Santo de Virgo, Defteros, y solo fue algo pasajero —le dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros—No quería preocuparte por nada.

El Geminiano tensó la mandíbula ante sus palabras.

—Kaia… —no sabía que decirle exactamente, dividido entre el leve enojo por haberle ocultado tal cosa, o conmovido por pensar de esa forma tan considerada.

Connor se removió en su asiento y carraspeó suavemente ante la intensidad de la mirada entre ambos.

—Uh… bueno —comenzó a decir nuevamente la rubia para llamar la atención de la Pitonisa—¿Y por casualidad tuvo vomito junto con esos malestares más intensos?

—Una o dos veces —ella le respondió suavemente—Aunque lo había atribuido a que había olfateado un animal muerto en el bosque, y el aroma nauseabundo me había provocado que se me revolviera horriblemente el estómago.

La irlandesa se toqueteó la barbilla con la suavidad de la pluma un par de veces mientras meditaba y observaba sus notas. Luego se levantó para examinarla sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa tras imaginarse cierta sospecha que esperaba confirmar pronto.

Lo primero que evaluó fue su rostro perfilado, notando su piel un poco pálida, pero era normal si se le había bajado la presión al punto de desmayarse. No parecía presentar signos de deshidratación u alguna otra enfermedad, solo se le veía algo débil, y la manera en que le veía tragar saliva constantemente podía deducir rápidamente que estaba sintiendo nauseas, pero trataba de ocultarlo para no inquietar más de lo debido al hombre de brillante armadura.

Pero con esa veloz evaluación solo hizo que su sospecha ganara fuerza, y entonces regresó a tomar su papel y pluma para volverse a ella, siempre bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada del Santo Dorado.

—Se que estas preguntas que le haré a continuación pueden ser algo incomodas, pero realmente son necesarias en este caso —dijo la rubia con una tímida sonrisa.

El Geminiano solo pudo arquear una ceja con curiosidad y confusión, observando como Kaia le devolvía la mirada, pero ella simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros. Defteros sabia de ante mano que a ella no importaba, él simplemente dejó salir un suspiro antes asentir también.

—Muy bien —comentó Connor preparada para anotar las respuestas—¿Cuándo fue… la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones íntimas? —preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El hombre de piel morena no pudo ocultar su asombro, aunque la Pitonisa realmente no tardó en responderle tras meditarlo durante unos segundos.

—Hace unos cuatro meses.

—Bien… eso quiere decir que en Octubre —murmuró de nuevo la rubia escribiendo antes de proseguir—¿Con cuanta frecuencia lo hacen y cuando fue la ultima vez? —dijo con un semblante un poco más serio y profesional, a pesar que sus mejillas siguieran ruborizadas y solo se intensificaba el color.

—Muy frecuénteme… —respondió con calma—Y ayer por la noche.

El antiguo demonio de la isla Kanon no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzado sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas, honestamente poco acostumbraba a sentirse de aquella manera. De verdad que no sabía cómo Kaia podría hablar del tema con tanta naturalizad como si se tratase del clima, era algo tan intimo y privado que de solo estar consciente de que alguien más estuviera al tanto era mucho para él siendo su personalidad tan reservada, pero… a pesar que en ese sentido sin duda alguna eran polos opuestos, aun así, se complementaban perfectamente, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Aunque eso significaba que de vez en cuando pasara momentos como ese.

—Vale… ahora ¿Podría ponerse de pie un momento, señorita Kaia? —dijo después de haber pasado el bochorno inicial—Si no está demasiado mareada, claro está —agregó la irlandesa con amabilidad.

La Pitonisa asintió, y Defteros se aproximó casi enseguida para ayudarla a levantarse extendiéndole su mano para que se apoyara en él, sin importarle que no se lo pidió en ningún momento. Entonces ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y realmente él intentó imitarla, aunque la tensión por la preocupación que sentía por su salud se lo impedía del todo siendo muy palpable.

—Bien —murmuró Connor complacida, concentrándose totalmente mientras dejaba el papel aun lado y se inclinaba para detallar con sumo cuidado el abdomen de la mujer. Pasó su mano por encima de su vientre, muy superficialmente viendo su forma—¿Aun tiene su ciclo mensual? —preguntó notando el pequeño, pero notorio abultamiento.

Kaia frunció brevemente el ceño pensativa.

—Lo tengo —dijo un poco más curiosa por las acciones de la sanadora hacia ella—Pero admito que desde diciembre ha sido realmente irregular.

Y con esa respuesta, la rubia se enderezó de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa decorando sus labios, lo cual solo aumentó la confusión de la pareja.

—Creo que ya lo tengo muy claro —dijo tomando sus anotaciones y echándole un breve vistazo antes de volver a mirarlos—Señorita Kaia… está usted embarazada.

Para Connor siempre era un verdadero gusto observar las variadas reacciones de las parejas ante aquella noticia; la Pitonisa parecía tan sorprendida que era incapaz de decir algo, mientras que el Santo de Oro dejó caer su propio peso sentándose afortunadamente en la cama con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente aun sin soltar la mano de su mujer en ningún momento. La irlandesa se cubrió levemente sus labios para ahogar una pequeña risa de felicidad por ellos, y por el Santuario en general, que estaba prosperando rápidamente, llenándose de vida… puesto que Kaia era la tercera mujer que quedaba embaraza, aparte de Shea que ya había dado luz recientemente y otras dos que a tenia sus hijos más crecidos.

Y eso que apenas estaban en febrero.

Con una dulce sonrisa, y sinceramente un poco divertida internamente por la reacción de los futuros padres, volvió hablar.

—A veces sucede que algunas mujeres siguen teniendo su ciclo mensual a pesar que esta algo alterado, por si se lo preguntan —dijo ahora posando su mirada en la Pitonisa que seguía incrédula—Por lo que me has contado, generalmente todo comenzó a partir de diciembre, por eso deduzco que fue concebido en octubre, y con los síntomas que se comenzaron a presentar debes de tener los cuatro meses de embarazo.

Kaia parpadeó lentamente, aun procesando la noticia, y a la que la sanadora posó suavemente su mano en su hombro con mucha empatía.

—Te indicare una dieta balanceada y que te ayudara a sentar estomago —murmuró antes de girarse y buscar algunas hierbas y papel.

Después de salir de la habitación, se encaminaron hacia la salida del Templo con nuevas instrucciones. Defteros aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía como si estuviera viendo todo en un segundo plano, pensando que se había imaginado todo lo que le había dicho la muchacha rubia. Hasta que se detuvo bruscamente justo al comienzo de las escaleras para descender, obligando de cierta manera a la mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro a detenerse también por sus manos unidas.

Entonces Kaia posó su mirada en él viendo de cerca la intensidad de aquellos orbes de ese azul marino tan profundo. Notando por si misma la incredulidad y el asombro que seguía dominando sus facciones, y que seguramente ella también estaba manifestando.

—Kaia… —murmuró prácticamente sin aliento y tampoco sin saber que decir exactamente—Yo… tu… estas esperando un bebe… —volvió a decir con suavidad.

Ella asintió lentamente, tan sorprendida aun como su pareja, pero aun así le sonrió cálidamente mientras alzaba la mano y acariciaba su mejilla de tez morena, a lo que él la sostuvo con afecto, pero estaba vez había algo de perturbación en su mirada azulina.

—Lo siento si es demasiado pronto para… formar una familia, yo…

Pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—Defteros… escúchame, sé que es una gigantesca sorpresa, y honestamente ni siquiera se me había ocurrido hasta este momento ser madre algún día—para ella no pasó desapercibida el leve brillo de dolor que paso fugazmente por sus ojos, pero enseguida se ocupó de tranquilizarlo —Pero… si es lo que la madre naturaleza quiere, entonces lo acepto con mucho gusto —le murmuró con una sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba su mano junto con su mirada y la posaba en su vientre soltando un largo suspiro—La vida que aquí crecerá es fruto de ambos, y sé que será recibido con absoluto amor.

El Geminiano dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, realmente aliviado con su respuesta. Y esta vez la esquina de su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa mostrando su colmillo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos y posando sus manos encima de las de ella que seguían en su vientre, sintiendo como Kaia se relajaba con un leve suspiro de gusto escapando de sus labios recostándose más contra él. Disfrutando gratamente de aquel momento que jamás pensó que podía tocarle en algún instante de su tormentosa vida antes de conocerla.

Aunque… siendo honesto estaba inmensamente feliz y aterrado en partes iguales, puesto que la idea de ser padre era algo que aun parecía demasiado irreal, pero aprendería y le dedicaría a su hijo o hija una especial atención.

—Maldita sea, Asmita tenía razón una vez más —dijo de pronto casi en un gruñido sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo justamente una semana atrás.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues... solo son divagaciones —Defteros negó suavemente posando su nariz en su cabello y aspirando su dulce aroma de melocotón, algo que no se cansaba de hacer—No te preocupes —le murmuró apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo realmente un deleite inundar su sistema mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento.

Entonces su leve sonrisa se amplió un poco más, recordando que finalmente podría tener algo interesante que contarle a su hermano en la próxima carta después de todo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh debo admitir que la primera parte donde Shea da a luz ya lo ****había**** escrito incluso mucho antes de comenzar este ffc xD solo ****quise**** poner el nacimiento de su tierna hija, no me culpen(?)**

**Ujum... entonces hay un pan en el horno de Kaia... 7u7**

**Y esa ****convivencia**** entre Manigoldo y Kardia tan ****única****, siempre me parto de risa cuando escribo algo sobre esos dos jajaja**

**Sin más que decir, solo que estamos a dos ****capítulos**** para terminar :'3**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	12. Dídymoi

**¡Hola, queridos ****lectores****! ****después**** de otra larga espera les traigo la ****actualización,**** siendo este el ****antepenúltimo**** capitulo de este fanfic :'3**

**Como cuando ****creías**** que el drama se ****había**** terminado llega esto owo**

**Pd: el titulo del capitulo significa "**_**géminis**_**" en griego. **

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

"_**Dídymoi**_**"**

**Grecia, Athena – Santuario**

**Abril, 28 de 1751**

Era increíble como la vida misma podía dar un giro tan sorprendente... En tan solo unos tres años atrás desconocía por completo el mundo maravilloso y curioso que le brindaba, con sus cosas únicas, tanto buenas como malas. Sin duda, ya no podía ni imaginarse volver a pisar la villa de Delfos, aunque muy en el fondo, y solo de vez en cuando, le llegaba cierta nostalgia, pero solo era algo efímero que no duraba demasiado, pues la presencia de aquel que se había convertido en lo más importante y querido de su vida podía hacerle olvidar todo lo demás, solo con un simple vistazo a esos ojos y fundirse en ese mar de azul profundo bastaba.

De sus labios dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, sin darse cuenta como su hermana la observaba con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un suspiro de cansancio o felicidad?

Kaia le correspondió la leve sonrisa antes de responder.

—Puede que quizás ambas.

La Oráculo, por su parte, asintió comprensivamente mientras se acomodaba mejor en el banco de piedra.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, hermana.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero ambas estaban a gusto de aquella manera, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra justo como solían hacer en el pasado. Una buena forma de esperar pacientemente al regreso de los Santos.

—¿No has pensado dejar el puesto de Pitonisa, _adelfí_?

La hermana mayor supo ocultar muy bien la sorpresa ante esa inesperada pregunta de su gemela, aclarándose suavemente la garganta antes de responder.

—Sabes que a estas alturas es fácil considerarlo, aunque también estas consciente que no puedo dejar de serlo mientras sigas siendo la Oráculo —murmuró con suavidad.

Ione cerró los ojos al tiempo que se acentuaba más su pequeña sonrisa.

—Quizás ya se acerque el momento para que ambas dejemos finalmente ese destino, solo faltas unos pocos años más.

Esta vez la Pitonisa se volvió para ver a su hermana menor con incredulidad, pero esta solo le sonrió más gentilmente, y antes que pudiera decir algo el Santo de grandes alas Doradas y cabello castaño se aproximó a ellas.

—Esta todo en orden —comentó Sisyphus con una gran sonrisa después de hablar brevemente con la sanadora. Era precario mantener la salud de Ione al máximo dado su estado—Deberíamos irnos para que puedas descansar.

La Oráculo aceptó la mano que le brindaba, y antes de levantarse le dio una fugaz mirada a su gemela con un brillo especial en sus ojos exóticos, para que después el Santo de Oro se despidiera amablemente de Kaia con un leve gesto de la cabeza, para así ambos regresar al Noveno Templo.

A Kaia no le quedó de otra más que resoplar levemente con algo de frustración, puesto que no tenía más opción que quedarse con la gran duda ante las palabras de su hermana, y que seguramente era algo relacionado con alguna visión de suma importancia. Así que entonces posó distraídamente su mano en su abultado vientre, mientras meditaba y esperaba que llegara Defteros para que juntos visitaran a la sanadora.

Habían pasado tan solo dos meses después de la gran noticia de su embarazo, y todo cambio rápidamente para mejor. La noticia se regó por el Santuario como la pólvora, y las parejas de los Santos Dorados no tardaron en buscarla para felicitarla con calurosas sonrisas y uno que otro abrazo, especialmente su hermana.

Su _daimónio_ se había vuelto aún más protector con ella, y siempre estaba muy atento a sus movimientos, cuidándola como si fuera una delicada flor silvestre. En ese momento la había dejado sola, únicamente porque él tenía un asunto importante e inesperado que resolver con bastante prisa, y ella simplemente prefirió no entrometerse y dejarle su espacio. Aparte que no podía caminar todo lo rápido que quisiera y ambos habían decidido no intentar pasar por la otra dimensión solamente para evitar algún inconveniente con su embarazo. Por esa razón ella había estado esperado junto a su hermana, aunque honestamente le inquietaba un poco el hecho de que él se estuviera tardando más de lo que había calculado.

Aunque lo cierto era que no paso demasiado tiempo sola, cuando unos amistosos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por el largo pasillo, Kaia subió la mirada curiosa, encontrándose con la mujer de ojos verdes y descendencia latina, junto con la joven madre italiana, y por último la francesa rubia que sostenía a una pequeña criatura en brazos.

—Oh… ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? —preguntó en seguida la esposa del Santo de Escorpio, aproximándose a ella—No pensé que ese grandote moreno sería tan irresponsable —dijo con las manos en las caderas y observando en varias direcciones a ver si daba con él.

—Vamos, Calvera, no todos los hombres son como Karida y Manigoldo —comentó Gioca con humor.

Kaia simplemente negó con lentitud atenta al sentimiento de protección que desprendía aquella poderosa mujer latina.

—Lo estoy esperando, su hermano se marcha hoy —respondió sin demasiadas explicaciones.

Entonces las tres recién llegadas parecieron un poco sorprendidas antes de asentir, puesto que comprendían de cierta forma el pasado turbulento de los hermanos gemelos.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que te haremos compañía hasta que vuelva —comentó Fluorite amigablemente con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento al lado de la Pitonisa.

Igualmente, Gioca con una cálida sonrisa se sentó al lado contrario, mientras que Calvera prefirió quedarse de pie, puesto que siendo una mujer bastante activa le costaba de cierta manera quedarse sentada por demasiado tiempo. Siendo sincera, Kaia no comprendía demasiado bien sus comportamientos, ellas le brindaron una confianza y amistad tan rápido que la confundía un poco. Sobre todo, con el hecho de que ella ni Ione se relacionaron demasiado con ninguna, pero se había dado cuenta que todas intentaban formar un círculo especial, contando que a esas alturas prácticamente todos los Santos Dorados tenían una compañera a su lado.

Sorprendentemente eso incluía hasta el mismo Patriarca.

Inesperadamente un pequeño ruidito, más parecido a un diminuto gimoteo, llamó la atención de Kaia hacia a la beba que la rubia francesa sostenía tan cuidadosamente.

—¡Oh! Hola, pequeña —murmuró Fluorite sonriente, apartando un poco la manta para que las demás pudieran observarla—Por fin despiertas, Ahimsa.

La bebita de apenas dos meses de nacida dejó salir un largo bostezo, aunque solo eso bastó para ganarse los corazones de las mujeres.

—Más te vale que Shea vuelva pronto, porque presiento que a alguien le despertara el hambre —comentó Gioca entre risas.

La Vestal del Templo de Acuario hizo una ligera mueca al imaginarse tal cosa.

—Uh… lo hará en cualquier momento… creo —murmuró peinándole suavemente su manta de cabello pelirrojo.

Por lo que la alemana le había mencionado, Asmita se encontraba en ese momento ayudando a Aldebaran con el entrenamiento del Santo de Leo que estaba a punto de finalizar mientras Sisyphus no podía por los momentos, y Shea tuvo que ingresar a la cocina a petición de Nerys por un pedido especial de urgencia, y que solo la pelirroja supuestamente podía preparar con eficacia dado lo complicado del pan, y que no tomaría más de dos horas, así que le encargó a ella el cuidado de Ahimsa mientras tanto.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes ya? —preguntó Calvera curiosa tras un breve silencio, y con una dulce sonrisa.

La Pitonisa medito un poco sus palabras memorando que justo esa misma mañana el Geminiano le había mencionado con una pequeña sonrisa los meses que ya tenía, y que no faltaba mucho para el nacimiento.

—Seis —Kaia respondió finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Seis? —repitió la italiana, echándole una breve y rápida mirada a la de ojos verdes.

Calvera parpadeó un par de veces, detallando ahora más cuidadosamente a la Pitonisa, y con su ceño levemente fruncido mientras pensaba, evaluando el gran tamaño del vientre de la joven mujer.

—Honestamente pensé que tenías los ocho —murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla—Cuando estaba embarazada ni siquiera se acercaba a ese tamaño, y eso que soy bastante alta.

Gioca asintió colaborando sus palabras.

—La mía tampoco —dijo está negando lentamente, luego paso sus ojos en la rubia—¿Y tú qué opinas?

Fluorite las observó claramente confundida, señalándose a sí misma de forma interrogante sin saber exactamente que decir.

—¿Yo? pero si no he tenido hijos aun, me temo que no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia.

Calvera rió con suavidad antes de hablar y aclararle.

—Creo que se refiere a que eres la mejor amiga de la esposa del rubio mortalmente honesto.

—Exactamente —colaboró la italiana con una sonrisa—¿Cómo era ella en su embarazo?

Ahora comprendiendo todo mucho mejor, la Vestal meditó por unos instantes al tiempo que arrullaba a la pequeña criatura.

—Pues… la de Shea era bastante pequeña la verdad, creo que se le empezó a notar como a los cinco o seis meses —dijo finalmente la francesa.

Kaia con bastante tranquilidad se llevó una mano nuevamente a su vientre prominente, pensando en las palabras de las tres, pero se daba cuenta que podría ser cierto que algo extraño sucedía, puesto que a esos meses el tamaño de la barriga de…

—Oh…

Repentinamente la leve exclamación de la mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos, para segundos después un portal de energía se abrió a un par de metros de distancia y que llamó la clara atención de todas y que solo confirmó la sospecha de Calvera al percibir una extraña fluctuación en el aire.

De dicho portal surgió el actual Santo de Géminis, que al verlas y detallarlas solo arqueó una ceja con curiosidad al advertir todas esas femeninas reunidas junto a su compañera.

—Buen día, Defteros-sama —saludó alegremente la rubia Vestal.

—Buen día… —él murmuró vagamente en respuesta, claramente un poco confundido.

Con grandes sonrisas, las tres mujeres se pusieron de pie despidiéndose de la Pitonisa, puesto que ya era hora de que Fluorite fuera a ver si la pelirroja había salido finalmente de la cocina. No obstante, al pasar por un lado del Geminiano, Calvera no pudo evitar darle un par de amigables palmadas en el musculoso brazo moreno con su sonrisa aún más amplia y las cejas levente arqueadas con picardía.

—Buena suerte, grandote —comentó esta antes de seguir con su camino junto con Gioca que no pudo contener la risa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Defteros preguntó curioso al tiempo que se aproximaba más a ella.

Kaia simplemente se encogió de hombros con suavidad viendo como le extendía una mano.

—Solo me hacían compañía —le dijo con una leve sonrisa, aceptando su ayuda para ponerse de pie.

El Geminiano asintió agradecido que no hubiera permanecido sola en su ausencia.

—Lamento tardar tanto —comenzó a decir mientras que empezaban a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección hacia la habitación donde la sanadora la recibiría—Se prolongo más de lo debido la salida de Aspros —murmuró con una ligera mueca.

—¿Algo anda mal? —ella preguntó al ver su expresión.

Defteros dejó salir un leve suspiro antes de negar.

—No precisamente, solo un pequeño intercambio de palabras —dijo apretando suavemente su mano entre la suya con afecto. Realmente no quería preocuparla, puesto que ella era capaz de ir a confrontar a Aspros sin importarle en lo más mínimo que estuviera embarazada.

—Tu hermano comprenderá y aceptara progresivamente cuál es su lugar. Y eso lo ayudara a reestablecerse finalmente.

El hombre no dijo nada más al respecto, dado que sabía que ella tenía razón, solo había que esperar... La arrogancia que poseía Aspros le haría el camino un poco más complicado.

No intercambiaron nada más hasta llegar finalmente al cuarto donde la irlandesa los estaba esperando. La simpática chica los dejó pasar, aunque ambos rápidamente notaron la tensión tras su sonrisa amable, pero ninguno quiso indagar por puro respeto, lo cual, la rutina del examen físico hacia la futura madre dio comienzo, y algunas de las sencillas y básicas preguntas para saber cómo iba todo.

Un examen bastante satisfactorio, un buen indicio de que todo marchaba bien.

Sin embargo… antes de finalizar, Connor no pudo evitar suspirar con algo de tensión, mordisqueando su labio continuamente sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Entonces Kaia posó una mano encima la de la rubia con comprensión, percibiendo sus inquietudes desde que habían llegado.

—Algo te inquieta, puedes compartirlo con nosotros si así lo deseas.

La sanadora alzó la mirada con una leve sonrisa tímida antes de asentir con suavidad.

—Bueno… la verdad siempre he tenido esta sospecha, pero no quería decir nada hasta poder confirmarlo —ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras hablaba para posar una de sus manos en el abultado vientre y cerrar los ojos ante el suave movimiento que percibía—Tampoco pude evitar escuchar lo que las otras chicas dijeron —murmuró abriendo los ojos con las mejillas algo ruborizadas al revelar que había oído la conversación—Y me parece que ciertamente no es normal el crecimiento tan apresurado del tamaño del vientre.

Eso, sin dudas, alarmó casi inmediatamente al Geminiano que dio un paso hacia ella con clara preocupación mientras que la Pitonisa permaneció tranquila, pero atenta.

—¿Cómo que no es normal? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Esta vez, Connor le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo antes de hablar.

—No malo, solo que a pesar que aún no puedo confirmarlo… —ella se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—Creo que puede estar embaraza de gemelos.

Si Defteros creía que la noticia de que Kaia estaría esperando un bebé lo había impactado, sin dudas saber ahora que incluso serian dos, fue como si un sudor frió le recorriera por completo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Las posibilidades siempre fueron demasiadas altas al ser cada uno gemelo —explicó brevemente la irlandesa—También puede ser de que simplemente sea un bebé de gran tamaño, pero confió que es lo primero dada las circunstancias.

Gemelos…

El hombre de piel morena se pasó una mano por el cabello con creciente tensión, puesto que sin querer no podía evitar pensar en su dura infancia por estar a la sombra de su propio hermano gemelo por una cruel profecía, y obviamente no quería que volviera a repetirse esa triste historia y mucho menos aun con sus propios hijos.

Sus ojos se posaron en su mujer, que permanecía calmada como si aceptara aquella noticia con tanta naturalidad mientras hablaba con la rubia sobre el tema para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Connor… ¿Podría hablar contigo un minuto? —él preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Oh… eh… por supuesto —murmuró la sanadora con sorpresa antes de levantarse.

Los dos salieron un momento de la habitación, y el Geminiano podía sentir claramente sus propios músculos terriblemente tensos.

—¿Si, Defteros-sama?

Él observó a la rubia por unos instantes, y con una profunda respiración habló;

—¿Por qué si habías sido una gran sospecha preferiste guardar silencio?

Connor se movió algo incomoda, tratando de ocultar que estaba bastante avergonzado por ese tema.

—Bueno… la verdad no quería precipitarme a los hechos, o preocuparlos innecesariamente.

—¿Preocuparnos? —indagó él con los ojos levemente entornados.

Entonces ella suspiró con suavidad, preparada para lo que diría a continuación y que sabía que solo crearía más tensión.

—Se que para muchos padres tener gemelos es una gran bendición —comenzó a decir ella con un ceño levemente fruncido—Pero… mi preocupación se enfoca es en la madre… usted sabrá que los partos de gemelos son particularmente difíciles.

El Santo de Géminis se paralizó antes esas últimas palabras.

—Y honestamente la señorita Kaia me inquieta aún más por su contextura, además que… bueno usted es un hombre bastante alto y robusto —explicó ella viendo su imponente altura—Así que hay probabilidad de que los bebes sean grandes si llegan a término, lo cual hará todo un poco más difícil.

—¿Qué tanto? —Defteros preguntó enseguida apretando los dientes sin darse cuenta.

—Pues… —la sanadora no estaba segura de contestar, pero no era justo que se lo ocultara tampoco—Algunas mujeres no logran soportar el parto, o los bebes nacen antes de tiempo... en este caso ella tiene mucho en contra a pesar que es una mujer fuerte —Connor volvió a dejar salir otro suspiro con sus hombros derribados con pesar—Podría pasar una desgracia.

Defteros se quedó sin respiración, viendo por sí mismo el dolor en las profundidades de los dulces ojos azules de la sanadora, sintiendo como la misma realidad lo golpeaba duramente.

—Por eso no quise apresurarme, pensando que quizás tuviera solo uno, pero… a pesar que no puedo asegurarlo como ya dije, lo más probable es que esté esperando gemelos.

Él estaba consciente de sus palabras, pero una parte de él se había quedado estático, escuchándola a la lejanía, hundiéndose en una aterradora posibilidad.

¿Kaia… podría morir?

¿Se quedaría sin ella o sus hijos?

Repentinamente sintió un ligero toque en su brazo, y parpadeando un par de veces, bajó la mirada descubriendo que la irlandesa tocaba ligeramente su brazo para traerlo a la realidad, junto con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su blanco rostro.

—Se que todo lo que he dicho no es más que desalentador, pero quiero que sepa que igual haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que nada malo llegue a pasar.

Él simplemente asintió de manera ausente, sin saber cómo sentirse en ese momento… posteriormente regresó a la habitación mientras la sanadora permanecía afuera para darles algo de privacidad. Y Defteros embozó una muy leve sonrisa al verla sentada en la cama mirándolo con atención, se veía simplemente hermosa, así que con pasos lentos se aproximó y al estar a su lado él se inclinó hasta arrodillarse en el suelo y rodear su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su grande y abultado vientre, sintiendo como ella pasaba afectuosamente sus dedos por su cabellera, peinándolo en silencio, porque obviamente ella podía percibir y olfatear su inquietud, respetando de esta manera su silencio…

Defteros cerró los ojos dejando que sus caricias lo trasportaran a un lugar mucho más tranquilo y en paz, especulando en que podía pensar en alguien que podría descubrir si la sospecha era correcta. Y también pensaba en una opción que hacía tiempo rondaba por su cabeza, pero que ahora estaba cobrando mucha más fuerza que nunca.

'

'

Era todo un hecho ahora.

Iban hacer gemelos.

Asmita se lo había confirmado finalmente dos días después, puesto que el Geminiano había recordado que su amigo había podido percibir a la diminuta criatura que crecía dentro del vientre de su esposa pelirroja cuando esta apenas tenía unos pocos meses, distinguiendo su pequeña esencia, algo que normalmente los Caballeros podían hacer solo cuando el embarazo estaba casi a término, pero la habilidad del Santo de Virgo no era para nada sorprendente conociendo que el hombre más cercano a Dios tenía la perspectiva de sus sentidos mucho más desarrollada y refinada que el resto.

El Guardián del Tercer Templo pasó un mano por su cabello al tiempo que suspiraba con pesadez, haciendo también una leve mueca sintiendo la persistente tensión de su cuerpo que se negaba abandonarlo. Tenía igualmente los músculos agarrotados, y por más que se repetía a si mismo que todo saldría bien una parte de él seguía notoriamente aterrada.

—Tus propios pensamientos te van a consumir, Defteros.

Él se giró lentamente ante la dulce voz femenina, encontrando a la mujer de largo cabello castaño oscuro observándolo con esa mirada extravagante que rápidamente había aprendido amar. Ella le sonrió suavemente mientras posaba su mano en la armadura de Oro que permanecía en el pedestal, al tiempo que la otra se posaba en su abultado vientre.

—¿Crees que alguno estará destinado a portarla? —Kaia murmuró acariciando lentamente la superficie de la Cloth.

—Honestamente… —él comenzó a decir mientras se aproximaba a ella—Espero que no, ni con ella ni con ninguna otra armadura —aunque la verdad, por la fecha los gemelos estaban destinados a nacer bajo la constelación de Cancer si todo marchaba bien…—No me gustaría que por culpa de una Cloth tuvieran una constante rivalidad —dijo con una mueca al recodar su propio pasado.

Entonces él no pudo evitar tomar su mano, llevándosela a sus labios para aspirar su dulce aroma adictivo, y así tranquilizar un poco sus pensamientos.

—No tienen por qué ser rivales si aprenden a convivir en armonía, sin presiones o aspiraciones demasiado altas —comentó ella viéndolo suspirar nuevamente.

Defteros se quedó en silencio aun sosteniendo su mano mientras veía de reojo el brillo dorado que desprendía Géminis, meditando profusamente aquella situación, olvidándose por un momento lo que harían sus hijos en un futuro, puesto que no podía evitar pensar en lo que sucedería cuando ellos nacieran y en la salud de su compañera, o más bien de los tres juntos.

—Kaia… —él murmuró viendo directamente aquellos ojos al tiempo que se acercaba tanto que no había espacio de por medio, aunque su vientre prominente interfiriera a él no le importaba. Movió perezosamente su mano allí donde sus pequeños crecían día a día, y se lo demostraban con esos movimientos que aún lo sorprendían agradablemente, haciendo que se alzara en su interior aquel instinto de amor y protección para con ellos—Vamos a casarnos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, ladeando la cabeza con algo de desconcierto.

—¿Casarnos?

El Geminiano asintió suavemente.

—Quisiera que los gemelos nacieran en matrimonio, no me gustaría que fueran incriminados por eso.

Kaia medito sus palabras, pensando que para ella era extraño y confuso en partes iguales esa tradición de los humanos, porque básicamente era formalizar ante los demás algo que ya estaba sobre entendido como ser pareja de alguien. La madre naturaleza les había enseñado que eso no era realmente necesario, dado que si ambas partes realmente se amaban entonces su amor jamás se rompería...

Y honestamente era igual de confuso sobre el tema de los hijos bastardos.

Defteros apretó un poco los labios, adivinando rápidamente lo que pasaba a través de los pensamientos de ella.

Y la realidad no era que deseaba eso para que sus hijos nacieran legítimos, le importaba muy poco esa opinión aparte que simplemente no era prioridad, más bien… con todo lo que estaba pasando, todas esas malas noticias sobre el parto que superaban fácilmente a las buenas, no deseaba que algo malo sucediera y lo carcomiera el arrepentimiento junto con un sufrimiento agónico, que a conjunto con lo primero lo iba a destruir lentamente… quería el honor de llamarla su esposa pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque… quizás se estaba anticipando demasiado, su negatividad e inseguridad lo estaba enfermando de cierta forma, la preocupación realmente lo afectaba más de lo que había pensado.

Él suspiró apretando afectuosamente su mano más pequeña y delicada, antes de soltarla con resignación arrepentido por sus propios pensamientos.

—Kaia… yo… olvidado, quizás podremos esperar —murmuró sintiéndose algo culpable por presionarla de esa manera tan repentina.

Entonces el hombre sintió el suave toque de sus manos en su mejilla, como cuando siempre pasaba en sus momentos de inseguridad. La Pitonisa le sonrió, captando su mirada sosegada, porque sabía bien cuál era su temor, ella misma estaba consciente de los enormes riegos, aunque nunca lo había hablado realmente con él, pero no hacía falta conversarlo para darse cuenta de su turbación y pánico constante desde que se supo la noticia.

—Vamos a casarnos —le dijo viendo su asombro inicial, para luego pasar al alivio, felicidad y por último al infinitivo cariño.

Defteros tomó suavemente su barbilla para alzar un poco su hermoso rostro de piel dorada, para descender poco a poco a sus labios, con ella cerrando lentamente los ojos en espera.

—Gracias… —él susurró antes de unir finalmente sus labios en un beso tierno y amoroso.

Solo esperaba febrilmente que todo saliera bien.

Y al mes siguiente se efectuó una pequeña ceremonia sin demasiados detalles, donde únicamente estaban presente los Santos Dorados y sus respectivas parejas, incluido el Patriarca quien fue que dirigió la boda, como la más alta autoridad que dirigía al Santuario en la ausencia física de la Diosa.

El hombre de tez morena portaba su brillante armadura de oro, que bajo el sol de aquel día lanzaba destellos dorados junto a sus camaradas, dándole un aura imponente… pero él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para la menuda mujer que pronto se unirían por un vinculo oficial. Que con su largo y sencillo vestido blanco con flores de igual color, abrazaba su cuerpo dando a relucir su avanzado embarazo, dándole un aspecto de inocencia pura, la corona de hojas y flores en su cabellera solo completaban la escena perfecta.

Lo único que para el antiguo demonio hacía falta realmente era la asistencia de su propio hermano, que por ciertas circunstancias que escapaban de las manos de todos no pudo presentarse. Aunque en cierta parte de la ceremonia juró que pudo sentir su presencia, como si estuviera escondido en algún lugar observando todo entre las sombras, pero simplemente lo atribuyó a su imaginación.

Y después de esa pequeña, pero significativa boda ellos trataron de relajarse y de disfrutar sus días, a pesar que la movilidad de Kaia era bastante reducida, puesto que apenas podía caminar o siquiera mirarse sus propios pies. Pero eso a él no le importaba y tampoco atenderla, y definitivamente los continuos movimientos de los bebes en su vientre cada vez que posaba su mano allí le era motivación de sobra que lo hacían sonreír.

Pero… finalmente el día llegó, y como se había temido un mes antes de la fecha establecida.

Un diecisiete de Junio la noticia rápidamente se corrió, los dolores dieron comienzo temprano en la mañana, pero decidieron esperar con calma antes de que empezara el verdadero momento del parto. La sanadora no tardo demasiado tiempo en presentarse en la Casa de Géminis después de haberse preparado adecuadamente, y venia acompañada por el joven león tan dispuesto como estaba para ayudarla en todo que tenía a su alcance.

Cuando la labor de parto realmente empezó muchas horas después; se decidió, que a pesar de su clara desaprobación, que el Geminiano permanecería a fuera de la habitación, porque su nivel de preocupación era tan alta que la Pitonisa podía detectarlo fácilmente y podría afectarla, además que las cosas rápidamente podrían ponerse… acaloradas con su carácter algo volcánico. Por esa razón fue bastante duro despedirse de ella, que con una dulce y tensa sonrisa por las dolorosas contracciones le murmuró que todo estaría bien, aunque ambos estaban sumamente reacios a soltar la mano del otro.

Pero no se encontraba solo mientras esperaba afuera, acompañándolo se encontrada el Santo de Virgo y Sagitario, e incluso el gran toro Dorado pasó brevemente tras haber escuchado la noticia, ansioso por saber cuándo los gemelos nacerían finalmente, prometiendo al hombre de piel morena que volvería a frecuentar a ver como marchaba todo, no sin antes de darle un par de poderosas palmadas de apoyo en su espalda.

Un rato después Defteros suspiró con pesadez, pasando sus manos por su rostro tras pasar apenas la primera hora.

—Honestamente no sé cómo permaneciste tan calmado, Asmita —él comentó de pronto rompiendo aquel silencio, sentándose bruscamente en un banco de madera.

El rubio con sus ojos cerrados le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—No te equivoques, amigo mio, jamás había sentido un miedo tan grande y a la vez tanto temor en lo que conozco de vida —murmuró el rubio con sinceridad, memorando cuando su _pyaar_ dio a luz a su pequeña—Ni siquiera cuando llegó la llegada de la Guerra Santa.

El de tez morena solo resopló levemente para sí mismo, pensando que desearía tener la misma tranquilidad que transmitió Asmita en aquel momento a pesar de la situación, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una nueva presencia irrumpiera en la estancia, los presentes se volvieron y el Geminiano alzó la mirada con sorpresa al descubrir a la esposa del Santo de Escorpio. La mujer de abundante cabello negro sonrió ampliamente al ver al futuro padre mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación con paso confiado.

—No voy a dejar a esa pequeña rubia sola para traer a dos pequeños al mundo —le dijo en forma de respuesta hacia aquella pregunta que no hacía falta formular. Le guiñó un ojo antes de tocar suavemente la puerta con los nudillos.

Defteros ni siquiera logró salir de su asombro inicial cuando le permitieron el paso a la mujer latina dentro del cuarto, y se escuchó claramente la alegría y el alivio de la sanadora. Al ver la llegada de un par de manos extras lo tranquilizaba de cierta forma, puesto que sentía casi con seguridad que no sería un parto fácil, y la irlandesa, como cualquier otro ser humano se cansaba, por esa razón era bueno tener un poco de ayuda.

Aunque sinceramente eso lo hacía sentirse también un poco inútil por no poder hacer absolutamente nada más que solo esperar y preocuparse. Sobre todo, con el hecho que jamás se había separado de su lado ni en los peores momentos, y ahora por su incapacidad de mantener debidamente la calma a causa de su inquietud debía separarse de ella.

Era increíblemente frustrante…

Las horas continuaron pasando, y con ello se podía comenzar a escuchar con mucha más frecuencia los alaridos y gemidos de dolor que lanzaba la Pitonisa, lo cual solo aumentaba la intranquilidad del Geminiano, que no hacía más que pasar sus manos por el rostro para quitarse todo rastro de sudor frió, estando más nervioso que nunca. El Santo de Sagitario le sonrió con algo de comprensión, mientras que el de Virgo simplemente se apoyó en el la pared también dedicándole una breve mirada compasiva, sabiendo por el largo y difícil tramo que estaba pasando su amigo ya con la experiencia propia, sin embargo, a otro nivel muy diferente.

Llegó en un punto donde hubo varias visitas, entre ellos Degel, nuevamente Aldebaran y hasta el mismo Patriarca, pero ciertamente el Geminiano no presto la debida atención a las palabras de ninguno de ellos al estar sus pensamientos enfocados en una sola cosa.

Siempre había creído que la paciencia era una de sus virtudes, puesto que paso dos años en la isla Kanon perfeccionando su poder día a día, forjando su carácter demoniaco, algo que no resulto ser fácil, pero que con paciencia pudo lograrlo finalmente.

Pero ahora…

Era muy distinto, algo que lo superaba enormemente.

Su corazón dio un poderoso salto en su pecho cuando repentinamente el llanto de un bebé rompió el eterno silencio que se había establecido, se quedó completamente estático escuchando atentamente aquel sollozo que se filtró rápidamente en su corazón. ¿Ese era su hijo? Algo dentro de si se estremeció por completo, arremolinando las emociones en su interior. El hombre castaño y el rubio solo sonriendo viendo lo transparente que eran las expresiones de su rostro moreno en ese momento.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió solo lo suficiente para que Regulus asomara la cabeza con una radiante sonrisa, Defteros en seguida para ponerse de pie y se dio prisa para acercar aun sin aliento por la revelación de que finalmente se había convertido en padre.

—Felicidades, es una niña —comentó risueño, pero casi al instante cerró un poco más la puerta cuando vio las intenciones del Geminiano de entrar—Es mejor que esperes a que nazca la segunda, órdenes directas de la sanadora —le dijo igual de risueño antes de cerrar completamente.

Defteros no pudo evitar gruñir de irritación mientras se quedaba de pie justo al frente de la entrada de la habitación, contrayendo los puños decido a ingresar desesperadamente, pero un rápido pensamiento lo atravesó en ese instante después de analizarlo realmente.

Esperen… ¿Una niña?

¿Había tenido una niña?

Esa nueva revelación instó a que volviera a sentarse, con la clara sorpresa deslumbrando en sus facciones. Cuando le dijeron que iban hacer gemelos había dado por sentado que serían varones, dado por su propia historia no había llegado siquiera a imaginar que el resultado podría ser todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ahora… pensar en aquella criatura que bien podría parecerse a kaia con algo de sus propios rasgos, le causaba un sentimiento poderoso, y también un deseo descomunal de conocer a su pequeña y estrechar a su esposa entre sus brazos por darle tan hermoso regalo.

No obstante, su felicidad comenzó a verse opacada paulatinamente tras transcurrir los minutos notando que el silencio seguía siendo el mismo en la sala, sus compañeros poseían el ceño levemente fruncido, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada al respecto. El Geminiano se levantó para caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro mientras la preocupación lo dominaba rápidamente, preguntándose por qué tardaba tanto el segundo nacimiento, puesto por lo que él y Connor había platicado, los primeros minutos eran esenciales y tanto la madre como los niños corrían más riesgos con forme el tiempo avanzaba.

Después de media hora, Sisyphus que portaba su armadura dorada por si alguna emergencia sucedía, parpadeó un par de veces al percibir como la Cloth comenzaba a brillar intermitentemente.

Y Defteros se detuvo en seco al verlo.

—¿Esta resonando? —preguntó este con el ceño fruncido.

El castaño alzó la mirada con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente al sentir que le quería decir su armadura.

—Sagitario está haciendo resonancia a la respuesta de Géminis.

Eso solo causo más confusión en el hombre de tez morena, que sabía bien que su Cloth se encontraba en su respectivo pedestal.

—Si Géminis está actuando de esa forma… —Asmita comenzó a decir con calma tras unos segundos—Eso quiere decir que el segundo a nacido finalmente.

Complemente sin aliento Defteros observó en seguida en dirección a la puerta, pensando que el rubio tenía razón, dado que la armadura reaccionaba al nacimiento, porque aparte de que eran gemelos habían nacido después de todo bajo la constelación de Géminis.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué a esas alturas no escuchaba otro llanto?

Con un mal presentimiento atravesando sus entrañas se aproximó a grandes zancadas a la puerta seguido de Sisyphus, sin embargo, apenas estaba a punto de posar su mano en el picaporte, cuando esta se abrió mostrando al joven león, pero su semblante era muy distinto al que mostro anteriormente, parecía tenso, aunque intentaba ocultar con una sonrisa claramente forzada, lo cual no representaba un buen augurio.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —el Geminiano preguntó rápidamente intentando ver lo que pasaba adentro de la habitación, pero solo pudo vislumbrar como había alguna especia de agitación.

El Santo de Leo junto un poco más la puerta para obstaculizarle la visión a propósito.

—Solo un percance, puedo decir que ya ha nacido, pero debes de esperar un poco más —le dijo mostrándose algo inquieto.

Defteros iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca de golpe al notar como la ropa del joven tenía grandes rastros de sangre, y la forma que traba de ocultar sus manos decía que también había sangre en ellas.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de siquiera completar su pregunta el chico levemente alarmado cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

—¡Regulus! —rugió Defteros, dispuesto a derribar aquella maldita puerta de una vez por todas.

Aunque justo antes escuchó como unos pasos apresurados, se giró para observar cómo Sisyphus se dirigía hacia la salida con claro apuro.

—Sisyphus… ¿Que pasa? —llamó suavemente con confusión.

El castaño se volvió y el moreno pudo ver la tensión en su rostro.

—Voy a ir a buscarla, va a venir sola… si es que no está en camino ya —murmuró preocupado porque la Oráculo no debía bajar sola en su condición.

Con eso el Santo de Sagitario se marchó dejando al Geminiano con un mal sabor de boca al comprender lo que significaba aquellas palabras, puesto que, si estaba preocupado por Ione, eso solo quería decir que algo lo bastante malo debía estar pasándole a Kaia para que su gemela lo sintiera.

Apretó los puños con fuerza tensando la mandíbula, sintiendo como estaba creciendo rápidamente la desesperación en su interior.

—Debes de dejar que ella haga su trabajo, Defteros —la voz de Asmita lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad—Date cuenta que si entras ahora lo que veras no podía gustarte y sin querer tu preocupación podía alterar sus labores —murmuró suavemente mientras seguía apoyado en la pared—Connor no está sola, una Diosa encarnada esta con ella para ayudarla, amigo mío.

El hombre de largo cabello azul permaneció en silencio, dejando que las palabras del rubio lo hicieran entrar en razón antes de que él mismo ingresara a la habitación a la fuerza.

—Cuando el momento sea el indicado podrás entrar.

Entonces el Geminiano dejó salir un pesado y frustrado suspiro finalmente asintiendo pero casi a regañadientes, puesto que el deseo de ver a Kaia y a sus hijas lo estaba consumiendo vivo.

'

'

Solo transcurrió una hora más, pero que para él fue como una completa y cruda eternidad.

Tuvo que ver como la Oráculo llegó y pasó como una exhalación sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de nadie, simplemente entró a la habitación sin siquiera llamar, y él solo pudo apretar los dientes deseando desesperadamente hacer lo mismo, porque honestamente ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Algo andaba muy mal, y definitivamente ya no podía soportarlo.

Más decidido que nunca se levantó con un solo propósito en mente, acercándose a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y el castaño, con su mandíbula tensa de tanto contener su enojo y preocupación. Pero justo antes de llegar esta se abrió mostrando al Guardián del Quinto Templo, sin embargo, estaba vez salió complemente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras miraba fijamente al moreno, su expresión habitualmente sonriente; ahora poseía un semblante serio, sin una pizca de temor a enfrentar al antiguo demonio de la isla Kanon.

Regulus había presentido claramente el fuerte y amenazante cosmos de uno de sus compañeros, por esa razón había salido para mantener eso afuera de la habitación y darle un poco de tiempo a Connor de hacer un milagro.

—Déjame entrar, ya he espero suficiente —murmuró él en un tono bajo pero peligroso.

El joven de cabello castaño se mantuvo firme y silencioso, algo más que claro que no iba a apartarse.

—Regulus… —Defteros gruñó estrechando la mirada, observando como las pupilas del más joven se volvían alargadas como las de un felino.

Azul contra azul, una silenciosa batalla donde el poder de sus cosmos ya se podía percibir sin problemas. Sisyphus hizo ademan de intervenir, pero rápidamente notó de reojo como Asmita negaba con suavidad, lo cual causó que el Santo de Sagitario frunciera el ceño con confusión, hasta que una repentina presencia irrumpió en la habitación por medio de un portal.

Defteros gruñó contrayendo aún más los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, sintiendo su propia ira comenzar a bullir como magma espeso por sus venas, sin importarle en lo más mínimo si explotaba su cosmos en ese preciso instante, lo único que quería para apaciguar su ira era que le dejaran verla.

Repentinamente sintió como algo se posaba en su hombro, una sensación familiar que lo obligó a salir de su estado, entonces observó a su derecha y cualquier pensamiento desenfrenado se enfrió al instante por la impresión…

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver el rostro de su hermano que permanecía a su lado con su mano apoyada en su hombro.

Aspros arqueó lentamente una ceja azulada, y con calma posó su mirada en la del joven león, que tan sorprendido como el moreno parpadeó varias veces ante su inesperada presencia. Para el antiguo Santo de Géminis no le era difícil suponer lo que sucedía, con las emociones de su gemelo tan fuertes que traspasó sin problemas aquella barrera que se había alzado entre ambos y que una vez pensó indestructible, con ese hecho le bastaba saber que algo malo realmente sucedía.

—No creo que sea sentado librar una batalla de mil días solo por esto —dijo este con una sonrisa irónica antes de que se borrara lentamente para dar paso a una mirada más seria y penetrante—Déjalo pasar, Regulus.

El castaño iba a replicar, pero el gemelo mayor volvió hablar y esta vez inclinándose para susurrarle, aunque le importaba muy poco que su hermano lo escuchara realmente.

—Si la situación es tan mala como pienso, entonces deberías dejarlo pasar a verla —le murmuró estrechando la mirada—Todos lo que estamos aquí presentes sabemos lo que es sufrir una perdida, y peor aun lo que es no poder despedirse adecuadamente.

Sus palabras pudieron hacer mella rápidamente en el joven león, que lo transportó hace más de quince años en el pasado, e inclusive mucho más atrás… algo que jamás podría olvidar en su vida. Haciendo una ligera mueca, meditó unos segundos más antes de soltar un ligero suspiro dejando caer sus hombros, para luego volver a subir la mirada con profunda nostalgia y pesar hacia el hombre de piel morena.

—Está bien, Defteros —le dijo Regulus arrepentido de su actitud sin considerar siquiera en ponerse en su lugar—De todas formas, ya se habrá hecho todo lo posible —murmuró más para sí mismo masajeando su cuello tenso.

El Geminiano se tensó aún más con sus últimas palabras, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y verlo por sí mismo. Le hecho una breve mirada de agradecimiento a su hermano, ante el sorprendente hecho que había ido allí solamente por él…

Tomando una profunda respiración, finalmente entró, y lo primero que sus ojos observaron fue a la mujer latina de pie a un lado muy cerca de la entrada, ella sostenía en cada brazo a par bultos enrollados en una pequeña manta, iba acercarse, pero la profunda expresión de Calvera de tristeza lo hizo frenarse, entonces volvió el rostro hacia la dirección donde ella había posado su triste mirada y lo que vio en la cama simplemente le quitó todo el aire de sus pulmones y que congeló la sangre en sus venas.

Allí en la cama Kaia se encontraba tendida, y tanto como su ropa como las sabanas aun había alguno que otro rastro de sangre que no se pudo limpiar aun, su palidez era casi perturbadora, y sus ojos… permanecían cerrados. Al lado de ella sentada en la cama estaba la oráculo llorando silenciosamente mientras sostenía su mano con cariño. La rubia irlandesa tenía una de sus propias manos apoyadas en el hombro de la desconsolada mujer, como si le estuviera brindando su apoyo, aunque su semblante era tan triste y preocupada como el de los demás.

No supo en qué momento avanzó hasta estar de pie a un lado de la cama, con sus ojos fijos en la mujer que le pertenecía su corazón, ni siquiera notó como Ione al verlo se levantó lentamente para dejarlos solos, con su rostro contorsionado por el dolor y el llanto, y entre llorosos se despidió de su hermana con un leve apretón de manos sin que esta respondiera en ningún momento. Salió de la habitación sin poder contener el mar de lágrimas que fluían libremente por sus mejillas, esperando refugiarse en los brazos de su amado para buscar un poco de consuelo.

Él simplemente caminó un par de pasos más hasta llegar por fin a su lado, y solo se dejó caer de rodillas sin ser consciente de nada más. Subió una de sus manos que poseía un leve temblor y acarició muy levemente su cabello oscuro, inclinándose hacia ella con un profundo dolor y presión en su pecho que le dificultaba enormemente respirar.

—Lo siento, Defteros-sama, hice todo que pude… ahora todo dependerá de ella…

La suave voz de Connor apenas la escuchó como un susurro lejano mientras ella se retiraba lentamente para darles su espacio.

Defteros sentía un poderoso nudo en su garganta al verla de aquella manera, puesto que parecía estar…

En seguida apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que poco le importó que los colmillos se clavaran dolorosamente en sus labios; no, no iba a pensar en eso, a pesar que el color dorado de su rostro había casi desaparecido, dominando una gran palidez, o de su respiración tan pesada y superficial que de un segundo a otro podría tomar su último aliento.

Sus hombros temblaron ante la devastación de las emociones en su interior, e inclinándose un poco más para apoyar su nariz en su frente, mientras su otra mano buscó la de ella mucho más fría, sosteniéndola con un suave apretón.

—Kaia… —comenzó a decir en un ronco susurro—No te vayas… no te alejes de nosotros.

Con esas simples palabras sentía que se ahogaba, desesperado por ver sus exóticos ojos, su sonrisa o su dulce voz llamándolo.

No quería perderla.

No antes de decir que la amaba con toda su alma, aunque sea por última vez…

'

'

Su mente y su cuerpo se sentía tan pesados y nublados que le supuso un esfuerzo enorme solo la simple acción de abrir los ojos, seguramente lo había intentado varias veces, puesto que sentía que volvía a caer en la inconsciencia como si la oscuridad la arrastrara, pero esta vez quería lograrlo, porque sabía que algo pasaba, algo realmente importante que su instinto se lo gritaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para intentar que la iluminación no perforara su cabeza como dolorosas agujas. Inmediatamente notó la boca muy seca, que hasta le costaba tragar, pero lo más notorio era esa sensación de gran debilidad en cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si fuera hecha de plomo. Apretó los labios para evitar soltar un gemido ante aquella horrible sensación, pero pudo dejarlo de lado al estar sólidamente consciente y ver que se encontraba en una habitación que le resultaba familiar. Observó a su izquierda, costándole un poco al sentir su cabeza aturdida y tan liviana como si estuviera en una nube, entonces vio la ventana alta y los tranquilos rayos del sol que atravesaba las cortinas que se movían suavemente con la ligera brisa.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y tomando una profunda respiración, intentado rememorar lo que había pasado, porque no podía recordar casi nada. Frunciendo el ceño con intriga y esta vez volvió un poco su rostro hacia la derecha mientras al mismo tiempo abría sus ojos nuevamente, el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando repentinamente notó que no estaba sola en la cama.

Dos pequeñas criaturas, una al lado de la otra se encontraban profundamente dormidas levemente envueltas en un par de mantas que los abrigaba bien. Y… al otro lado estaba el hombre que amaba, que permanecía dormido en su costado muy cerca de las criaturas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración acompasada, pero aun así su ceño permanecía fruncido como si no estuviera a gusto en sus sueños.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin darse cuenta, esos eran sus bebes…

En ese momento comenzó a recordar todo con más claridad, lo difícil que había sido traerlos al mundo, hasta el punto que había perdido la conciencia más de una vez por el tremendo esfuerzo y dolor, pero la insistencia de la sanadora la ayudó en la última etapa, hasta que… se había sentido tan débil que no pudo permanecer más tiempo despierta, oyendo claramente la alarma en la voz de la rubia, pero en ese instante él había dominado por completo sus pensamientos hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó.

Y ahora… ahora sabia lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, y no se imaginaba el terror que debió pasar él al pensar que sus pequeños crecerían sin una madre…

Con su corazón encogido ante ese pensamiento, hizo un esfuerzo para colocarse de costado para observar a los tres con más detenimiento, pero eso solo le arrancó un leve quejido, su cuerpo agotado y entumecido protestaba por cualquier mera acción. Entonces se dio cuenta tardíamente que ese pequeño sonido despertó casi instantáneamente al hombre moreno, que abriendo sus ojos azules la miró algo aturdido y con ceño fruncido, luego parpadeó un par de veces, quizás pensando que era un sueño más, pero lo cierto era que apenas se percató de la realidad un jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, incorporándose en uno de sus codos con brusquedad con intenciones de inclinarse hacia ella, sin embargo, los suaves ruiditos de parte de los bebes como si estuvieran a punto de despertar ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Él se quedó quieto al instante, repentinamente consciente que sus hijos estaban entre los dos.

Un poco más calmado el Santo de Géminis dejó salir un suspiro entre agotado y aliviado antes de volver a recostarse con cuidado, para después extender su mano hacia ella para acunar su mejilla, y al sentir su piel cálida de nuevo sintió una fuerte emoción apresar su garganta.

—Kaia…

Ella levantó con lentitud sus dedos aun sintiéndose débil, pero fue capaz de cubrir su fuerte mano con la suya, disfrutando de su toque. Y siendo esos ojos azules tan intensos y que en ese momento brillaban levemente por lagrimas contenidas, pero el demonio no parecía darse cuenta al estar totalmente concentrado en ella.

—Estas bien y viva —murmuró él con voz ronca, esbozando una genuina sonrisa por primera vez desde el trágico momento.

La Pitonisa asintió lentamente con un suspiro de gozo, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundamente captando ahora el particular y único aroma de los gemelos, una mezcla de la esencia de ambos que le hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente. Abriendo sus ojos para ver nuevamente a Defteros y suspirar de nuevo al detectar fácilmente su amor.

—Perdiste mucha sangre… —él dijo haciendo una leve mueca, y con su pulgar empezó acariciar su pómulo con cariño—Realmente pensé que te iba a perder…

Había sido un completo tormento la espera de saber si sobreviviría o no, ella había permanecido inconsciente por más de un día. Afortunadamente Shea e Ione se pudieron encargar de los gemelos, para alimentarlos ya que obviamente su madre no era capaz de hacerlo, una enorme ayuda para él que con el corazón destrozado no sabía exactamente que debería hacer. Le debía mucho a esas mujeres, sobre todo a la sanadora y a la esposa de Kardia, puesto que sin esta ultima y sus habilidades como Diosa logró intervenir a tiempo lo más seguro es que hubiera sucedido una gran tragedia.

Entonces Kaia giró un poco su rostro hacia su palma y deposito un suave beso antes de hablar con algo de esfuerzo.

—Mientras… pueda ser capaz de luchar… nunca te abandonare, Defteros.

Su propia voz sonaba extraña a sus oídos, siendo un poco raposa y apenas en un susurro, pero él la escuchó fuerte y claro. El Geminiano apartó lentamente su mano demorándose un poco más al rozar sus labios de melocotón con su pulgar, sentía una euforia intensa de felicidad de escucharla después de todo lo que había pasado.

Y ambos posaron los ojos en los pequeños que se movían levemente entre pequeños ruditos aun en sueños, y Defteros acarició con ternura la mejilla del bebe que tenía justo a su lado.

—Ella nació primero —dijo con cariño para luego repitió la misma acción con la otra criatura—Y después de mucho esfuerzo de parte de todos nació él… —murmuró ahora viendo a los ojos de su amada para ver su reacción.

Kaia parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa, viendo fijamente en intervalos a cada bebé, además de que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios en el proceso, posando su mano en el pequeño cuerpecito del niño a su lado, sintiéndolo suavemente respirar.

Sin duda estaba agradablemente sorprendida por ese descubrimiento.

Un niño y una niña… ninguno de los dos se lo había esperado.

—Son perfectos… los dos —susurró suavemente no queriendo despertarlos, feliz por el momento en contemplar a ambos, junto al hombre que poseía su corazón, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa ligera en respuesta.

Ellos cerraron sus ojos nuevamente para volver a descansar dejando que la tranquilidad los arropara, al tiempo que sus manos volvían a encontrarse y entrelazaban sus dedos con afecto.

De ahora en adelante todo iba a mejorar estando unidos como una verdadera familia.

Y ni los Dioses mismos los iban a separar.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**¿Y que les ****pareció**** la sorpresa de que en realidad los gemelos sean una hembra y un ****barón****? :3 y lo siento para aquellos que ****pensó**** que el bebe que llevaba Fluorite en brazos era su hijo y el misterio que ronda a Ione xD somos malvadas(?)**

**Después**** de más drama finalmente llega la paz para nuestro querido demonio, su vida no ha sido nada ****fácil**** incluso ****después**** de revivir :'3**

**Y ya nada más queda el epilogo, que como es bastante cortito comparado con los ****capítulos**** anteriores, ese si lo ****subiré**** la ****próxima**** semana.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


	13. Epilogo

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Y bueno bueno, oficialmente este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, algo realmente corto en ****comparación**** de los ****demás****, pero que igualmente espero que puedan disfrutarlo :'3**

**Atentos con los pequeños spoilers 7u7**

**¡Esperamos que les guste!**

**Declaimer:**

**Nota: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no nos pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

"_**Epilogo**_**"**

**Grecia, Athena.**

**Octubre, 16 de 1758**

**Diez años después de la Guerra Santa.**

El brillante sol de aquella mañana bañaba las estructuras y habitantes del Santuario, una vista maravillosa para todo aquel que se detuviera un minuto para observarla y disfrutarla.

En ese momento Aspros dejaba que la brisa fresca meciera su largo cabello mientras disfrutaba en secreto la majestuosidad de las Doce Casas Zodiacales desde su lugar en las afueras del Templo Papal. A esas alturas lo hacía impulsado por los recuerdos, de cuando se había esforzado tanto para ganarse un lugar en lo más alto de entre todos ellos, y ahora… su estadía en Grecia variaba mucho, aunque intentaba estar allí todo lo que sus obligaciones le permitieran. Pero debía de admitir que era más por ese enorme acontecimiento que sucedió hacia tan solo seis años después de la Guerra Santa que aun rondaba en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, y que cogió algunas personas por sorpresa, pero no al Patriarca.

Una sonrisa cínica se asomó en sus labios al pensar en ello, pues la llegada de las mujeres de Delfos, sobre todo la de la Oráculo, había cobrado sentido finalmente, cumpliendo su propósito real en el Santuario. Eso le dio tiempo a Shion para prepararse muy exhaustivamente tras descubrirse exactamente qué pasaría algo terrible, pero que muy bien preparados no era algo que los Doce Santos Dorados no pudieran enfrentar.

Y también admitía que verle la cara a ese despreciable sujeto le sacó una grata sonrisa, de cómo la expresión de asombro pasaba hacer una rabia descontrolable, fue un verdadero gusto y realmente muy satisfactorio, mucho más para él que para Defteros.

—¡_Theíos _Aspros!

Él cerró los ojos junto con un rápido suspiro de exasperación ante las voces unísonas que conocía demasiado bien. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta al escuchar los pasos apresurados que se aproximaron a él, fingiendo como si fuera invisible… y ojalá lo fuera.

Casi después de culminar ese pensamiento sintió como un peso se guindó en su brazo izquierdo y otro más en el derecho, entonces intentó conjurar alguna parte de su paciencia al tratar con esos chiquillos. Miró con falsa tranquilidad a ambos niños que con esas sonrisas resplandecientes que lo sujetaban con alegría, muy contentos de verlo nuevamente, apretó suavemente los labios puesto que cada vez que los veía no podía evitar verse a si mismo y a Defteros como reflejados en un espejo, porque… maldita sea, esos pequeños de tan solo siete años eran la viva imagen de su hermano y de él, la única diferencia era que ambos habían heredado la piel morena del padre y los ojos lilas de la madre, pero del resto eran idénticos, sobre todo con ese abundante cabello azul oscuro que ni siquiera les llegaba a rozar los hombros.

Quizás por esa razón tenía cierta debilidad…

No, estupideces, él no sentía ese tipo de debilidad tan ridícula por nadie.

—¿Podrían dejar de gritar mi nombre a los cuatro vientos? —el hombre murmuró zafándose sin miramientos de sus agarres de hierro.

Dareios y Dánae se miraron entre si antes de reír divertidos.

—No sabíamos que habías regresado nuevamente al Santuario, _theíos_.

Aspros estrechó la mirada ante el termino de "_tío_" en griego, porque esos dos sabían bien que le degustaba de cierta manera que lo llamaran de esa manera en público o en cualquier otra parte.

—¿Y por que había de hacerlo? Solo vine de pasada —le respondió a la niña con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Pero los gemelos no se lo tomaron a mal muy acostumbrados a la personalidad del hermano mayor de su padre, así que sus sonrisas solo se ensancharon un poco más.

—Si era rápido entonces ¿por qué te quedaste esperando aquí mirando a la nada? —murmuró Dareios con sus ojos se iluminándose ante un pensamiento fugaz—¿Eso quiere decir que nos estabas esperando, _theíos_?

El hombre se pinchó el puente de la nariz, puesto que debía de admitir que eran demasiados astutos y observadores incluso a esa edad.

Desde que los conoció el día en que nacieron mientras su hermano se encontraba destrozado sin saber si su mujer iba a sobrevivir o no; la exótica esposa del Escorpiano prácticamente había empujado a los recién nacidos contra su pecho para que los sostuviera. Él ni siquiera había cargado un bebe tan pequeño en su vida, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó la poderosa mujer de ojos verdes fue suficiente para que lo reconsiderara a regañadientes, no tuvo de otra opción más que sostenerlos sin saber exactamente como, muy tentando en dejarlos en alguna parte de la habitación a su suerte.

Aunque una parte de él se removió ante aquellos niños.

Y desde entonces los gemelos tenían una especial afinidad con su persona, al punto que en su momento los había tenido a cada uno de ellos aferrado a su pierna como una sanguijuela a cada más mínima oportunidad cuando apenas aprendieron a gatear, y su hermano solo sonreía levemente con gentileza porque no había manera de separar esos dos de él.

—¡Mira, _theíos_!

La voz emocionada de Dareios lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —agregó el niño emocionado a una pequeña distancia—_Patéra_, me está enseñando.

Aspros tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante la leve impresión que le produjo ver al chiquillo imitando la posición que usaban los Santos de Géminis para realizar la famosa técnica de _Galaxian Esplosion._

Eso… sin dudas fue como ser transportado y estar presente a una visión del pasado.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar cruzando los brazos cruzados en su pecho como si no le importara.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —le dijo señalando posteriormente hacia abajo —Separas demasiado las piernas.

El niño pestañeó antes de sonreír e intentar mejorar su posición, mientras se concentraba nuevamente para practicar su entrenamiento justo como su padre le había estado enseñado recientemente. El hombre apretó los labios levemente abrumado y luego desviando su mirada hacia la niña que permanecía aun a su lado observando a su hermano como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, obviamente con muy poco interés.

Eso llamó bastante la atención.

—¿No entrenaras tú también? —preguntó estrechando la mirada.

La encantadora niña posó sus ojos en su tío con un brillo peculiar en sus orbes lilas.

—No, yo estoy esperando algo mucho más grande que la armadura de _patéra _—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Dareios se la puede quedar si quiere.

Aspros arqueó una ceja, ocultando su interés por esa inesperada respuesta.

—¿Algo más?

Dánae asintió con un poco más de energía y entusiasmo.

—Estoy segura que para mí hay algo mucho más importante que una cloth de Oro —repuso sonriendo ampliamente—Y lo voy a encontrarlo tarde o temprano.

Sorprendentemente lo dejó unos segundos sin palabras, ahora captando y comprendiendo aquel brillo reflejado en su joven e infantil mirada, eso era el inigualable gran orgullo que impulsaba a los Géminis a seguir y obtener lo que más deseaban sin importar el esfuerzo que conllevara, pero sobre todo, le sorprendía que siendo la hermana mayor no sintiera ningún ápice de interés en heredar la armadura de su padre, que por derecho debería ser suya en el futuro sin importar que fuera mujer… ella simplemente esperaba algo mucho más grande.

Entonces una lenta sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿No quisieras aspirar para el puesto del Patriarca?

—¿Eh? —ella parpadeó varias veces un poco confundida.

En ese momento Aspros juraba que podía escuchar en su cabeza el bajo gruñido de su hermano ante sus palabras.

—¡Oh! ¡Por cierto, _theíos! _—el niño se acercó sin preocuparle haber interrumpido la conversación—¿Dónde está el primo Asher? —preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Esa interrogante también llamó la atención de la hermana, que se volvió a observar a su tío también con confusión, y olvidándose por un momento lo que había estado hablando momentos antes con la mención de su primo más pequeño.

El hombre suspiró, pensando que se habían tardado demasiado en hacerle esa pregunta, esos niños se habían vuelto inseparables, no importaba la distancia ni la diferencia de edad.

—En Inglaterra —murmuró viendo como los chiquillos le prestaba una total atención—Ser heredo de la familia Walden tiene sus responsabilidades.

Aunque tan solo tuviera cuatro años…

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos con desilusión, puesto que tenían bastante tiempo que no veían a Asher. Simplemente amaban cuando su primo llegaba y se unía al grupo, a pesar que le gustaba molestar secretamente a Selen que era de una personalidad más suave, lo cual era una fuente de entretenimiento para ellos, aunque a veces le tocaban defenderla.

—No pongan esas caras —continuó Aspros con su rostro impasible—Aquí en el Santuario lo que sobran son mocosos para que jueguen.

—Pero es diferente cuando el primo está con nosotros, complementa la familia —comentó la niña con una enorme sonrisa mientras que su hermano refutaba sus palabras asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Aspros simplemente rodó los ojos ante aquella cursilería, puesto que aun a esas alturas no comprendía a esos dos, sobre todo con que la personalidad de su propio hijo era totalmente distinta al de los gemelos, pero aun así se llevaban malditamente bien.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó de pronto Dareios con su rostro iluminado—¿Y si lo visitamos?

La hermana lo miró con asombro antes de que se le contagiara la esperanza y se volviera a mirar al hombre con la misma ilusión.

—¡Si, si! _Theíos_, eso suena…

—Como una pésima idea —completó Aspros negándose rotundamente—No estoy de niñera de nadie como para llevarlos conmigo.

—Ah… por favor, por favor —suplicaron ambos al unisonó con sus manos juntas como rezo, dando su mejor expresión de cordero degollado.

Aspros lo miró por lo que pareció un largo rato de suspenso antes de contestar secamente.

—No.

Ambos niños dejaron caer sus hombros haciendo un leve puchero, y suspiraron exageradamente con derrota, ya que sabían muy bien que su tío era bastante inflexible, y no caía a sus trucos de infantes como algunos otros adultos.

El Geminiano arqueó una ceja y negó para sí mismo, pensando que más bien dentro de unas pocas semanas tenía que regresar y repetir aquello. Se acercaba rápidamente la fecha donde en el gran Coliseo se efectuaría una importante competición para ganarse una Armadura de Oro, sería solo una esta vez, pero está ya tenía varios candidatos supuestamente prometedores y uno en especial el cual se depositaba muchas expectativas, y él no pensaba perderse aquel show.

Quizás para ese entonces regresaría con Chris y Arsher, pero mientras tanto no se imaginaba llevar a ese par, Defteros no lo aprobaría sin previo aviso.

Un momento…

Sonrió levemente de manera despiadada al imaginarse tal cosa, molestar a su propio hermano de aquella manera era demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo pasar. Era como una especie de venganza, ya que los gemelos no lo dejaban respirar en paz desde que tenían uso de razón, entonces un poco de preocupación para su padre no sería tan mal.

—Saben… pensándolo bien…

Tras decir esas simples tres palabras rápidamente lo interrumpieron la mirada renovada de esperanza de los hermanos, que se acercaron a un más él si fuera posible. Y antes de que se emocionaran demasiado Aspros alzó su mano para frenar un poco aquel vivaz entusiasmo.

—Los llevare, pero no tolerare estupideces, a menos que quieran un viaje hacia la otra dimensión y tengan que regresar por sus propios medios —él comentó con una sonrisa mordaz—Solo sera una visita.

Tanto Dánae como Dareios asintieron vigorosamente sin tener muchas objeciones, dispuestos a respetar cualquier decisión de su tío antes de que cambiara de opinión. Entonces el hombre creó un portal a su lado indicándole con la cabeza a los chiquillos que pasaran primero, lo cual ellos obedecieron muy lejos de tener miedo a cruzar hacia la otra dimensión; era la pura emoción que reflejaba sus rostros infantiles que hizo suspirar a Aspros pensando que quizás no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

Sin embargo, observando a los lejos la Casa de Géminis con una sonrisa sarcástica supo que los niños quizás tuvieran razón, necesitaban reunir a la familia…

Y ya que estaba en eso quizás en otro momento haría una rápida visita a Sagitario y Tauro... solo por los viejos tiempos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y... esto es todo :'3 honestamente creo que esta historia se me hizo eterna por lo larga y lo ****enredado**** de la trama xD pero disfrute mucho ****escribiéndola****, ahora solo cabe esperar las ****demás****.**

**Aspros como ****tío**** no es taaaaan malo ¿verdad? no pude evitar morir de amor imaginarme a los gemelos pegados como a un chicle sin su ****consentimiento**** jajaja y ****véanlo**** pues, ya hasta salio el nombre de su ****primogénito**** 7u7 y parece que tampoco le tiene miedo a Kaia al llevarse a sus hijos jajaja**

**Y de ante mano se que este corto epilogo puede que ****habrá**** ciertas ****incógnitas****, pero les aseguro que todo sera ****respondido**** con el tiempo y conforme salga el resto de los fanfics de la Saga :3**

**Sin más que decir espero que de ****corazón**** les haya gustado la historia de Defteros y Kaia.**

**Pd: "_theíos_" significa ****tío****, y "_patéra_" padre, ambos en griego.**

_**El nombre de la siguiente historia de **__**la Saga Dorada es: "****Golden Rose****"**_

**¿Podrán adivinar de quien se tratara? aunque... creemos que es bastante obvio xD**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Pagina de Facebook: Sisters Of The Heart-SSTLC**

**¡Únanse, las esperamos!**

_**Okami Akai**_


End file.
